The Alpha's Promise
by Call me Mrs. Meraz
Summary: Leah leaves La Push when Sam breaks her heart. She returns three years later only to have Jacob imprint on her. They are both finally happy but will Bella let them stay that way? Or will her selfishness destroy his one shot at happiness?
1. Prologue

**_I am only going to do this once, None of it belongs to me. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, she is the creator and like all other FF Authors I am just trying to get some closure from the trainwreck that was Breaking Dawn._**

* * *

**_Prologue-Leah POV_**

It Hurt. The pain was unbearable. You hear stories, watch movies and listen to songs about broken hearts but until it happens to you, you can never truly understand. I've tried to describe it, but the pain escapes definition. It's all encompassing, not only emotionally but also physically. There's nothing you can do but succumb to it as it takes over. It invades your body and soul weighing you down making it almost impossible to breath, you can't eat, and you can't sleep, you can't function at all. All you can do is cry and ask yourself over and over again why? In the end you never get an answer and to be honest there really wasn't one that could ever make it right.

Two weeks. That's how long I cried for Sam Uley, two weeks and then I had no more tears, not for him and most definitely not for her. On that fifteenth day I decided I wouldn't let them break me, I was better than that, better than them. I would not let this define me and I refused to be that girl. You know the one I'm talking about, the girl who let's her whole world crumble from a broken heart, isolating herself and wallowing in her pain and self-pity for months. If only my heart was just broken, the truth was it was shattered. Broken happens when your fiancé calls off the wedding because he's not ready or he doesn't really want to spend forever with you, shattered is what happens when you catch your fiancé fucking your cousin who was supposed to be your maid of honor and then having him tell you he didn't have a choice. It Hurt. It wasn't just the pain of losing him; it was also the pain of their betrayal and if I was honest with myself, that was worse.

They say losing someone you love is like death; you have to go through the stages to move on. I went through them all denial, anger, bargaining, and depression. I go through them everyday, some more than others. These days I seemed to be stuck on a repeat loop between anger and depression and I realized in order for me to survive this and move on to that last stage of acceptance and get on with my life I had to leave. I had to get away from them and their "newfound love", I had to get away from the whispers and looks of pity and I had to get away from the looks of complete helplessness in my family's eyes. I had to let go of my past and focus on my future, a future that no longer included Sam Uley or La Push.

Once my mind was made up the rest was easy. It only took two weeks. In two weeks I had cancelled my wedding, enrolled in summer classes at the University of Washington, made arrangements to move in with my best friend Rachel Black and even got a part time job with her help. Exactly one month after Sam Uley shattered my heart I had all my belongings packed into my little car, I said goodbye to my family and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**_Seattle Washington, Three years later_**

"Do you have everything Leah?" Emma asked coming into my now empty bedroom.

"Yeah, at least I think so" I smiled at the girl who had become such a good friend. She became my roommate a year ago when Rachel went home for the summer and never returned. She had fallen in love with Paul Lahote of all people. I personally couldn't understand why she wouldn't return to finish her last year of school and when I questioned her she told me it hurt too much to be away from him so she would finish her degree on-line. I just snorted at that, the fuck? No man was worth giving up your life. I eventually got over the whole Sam and Emily debacle, but I think it left me permanently scarred. I was deathly afraid of getting hurt again, I dated but I never let anyone get close to me. It was just for fun, the minute they wanted more it was over, I was done and moved on.

"Are you nervous? You haven't been home in three years, I'm sure a lot has changed or are you more worried things didn't change enough?"

"I'm terrified" Emma knew all about my past and I couldn't deny I was scared. I had accomplished so much in the last three years. Two days ago I graduated at the top of my class with a Bachelors Degree in Science and Nursing. I always knew I wanted to follow in my mom's footsteps and become a nurse, and between regular classes, night school and summer classes I accomplished my goal in three years. Now I was doing the one thing I swore I never would, I was going home. I didn't know what I was more scared of, seeing them together living their happily ever after or the possibility of people only seeing the girl I was through pitying eyes, not the strong, successful, independent woman I had worked so hard to become.

"What am I doing Emma? I should just stay here and get a job, a better job that will pay me more than Forks Community Hospital. I love that I got hired at the birthing center but I can't for the life of me remember why I'm doing this."

"You're doing this for you and your family Leah, you're doing this for your dad. You would never forgive yourself if something happened to him and you didn't get to spend time with him or even say good-bye." She was right, my dad had been diagnosed with coronary artery disease and I needed to be near him and my family but it didn't make it any easier. The pain was gone, it took me a long time to put my heart back together and when I thought of them now I felt nothing, nothing at all. But out of sight was of mind, what happened when I saw them? And I would, it was a small Reservation and that bitch was still technically family, yeah I eventually got over my heartache but I never forgave either one of them and I wouldn't. The "mature" part of me would argue that they did me a favor but the teenage girl who got tossed aside without a second thought would always win that argument because she was scared, she had been hurt.

"You're right, I can do this, and everything is going to be fine!" Resolved, I turned around and gave Emma a big hug, "Thank you so much for everything, I am going to miss you and your craziness chica. Promise me you'll keep in touch." She hugged me back and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I will, I promise. You bitch, your making me cry again, for fucks sake your only going to be three hours away. Get your ass going and call me when you get there" Just then a very hung over, very naked man exited Emma's bedroom glaring at them. Leah couldn't help but tease him one last time.

"Take care of her Brody, and thanks for letting me kick your ass in beer pong one last time." He flipped her off and stumbled into the bathroom. She just laughed at her friend's boyfriend's obvious pain. She couldn't feel sorry for the guy, it was all self induced. They had surprised her with a going away party and he could never accept defeat, well at least not until he passed out.

Emma walked me to the door, giving me one more hug before I reluctantly climbed into my poor Pilot that was busting at the seams with all of my crap. I took a deep breath, started my car and headed back to La Push thankful that I had a three-hour drive to get myself mentally prepared for what was to come.

* * *

**_La Push, Washington_**

Embry pushed open the garage door and laughed at his best friend who was cussing under the hood of his newly acquired Black 1967 Camero SS. It was his latest project and what had started out as a labor of love quickly turned into a source of epic frustration; he'd fix one problem only to find another.

"Hey Jake, what are you fixing now?" grabbing a beer out of the mini-fridge he sat down on the old couch.

"This fucking piece of shit…." Jake stood up and ran a greasy hand through his hair before turning and apologizing to the piece of shit in question, "I'm sorry beautiful but your driving me fucking crazy."

"You do realize your talking to a car right?"

"Shut the fuck up Em, she's a delicate creature and when I'm through with her she's going to be so hot your gonna bust a nut with envy. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your _imprint" _he said the last word with disgust. Embry had imprinted on Bella's friend Angela almost six months ago and they rarely spent any time together anymore. He'd be the first to admit it, he was bitter. If Jake hated imprinting before he really hated it now. Not only did it take away your choices, it apparently took away your best friend. Imprinting and the threat of it were literally ruining his life.

"She's doing something with Bella" Embry ignored the low growl coming from his Alphas chest. If the car was making Jake frustrated his relationship with Bella Swan was going to put him in the fucking Looney bin before he was nineteen. That chick was so hot and cold it made Embry's head spin, he couldn't imagine what it did to Jake. "Uh oh, what's going on now or do I even want to know?"

"Were back to being best friend's, again. I don't get it. One minute she wants me the next minute she doesn't, I'm not going to lie man this shits getting old." He wiped his hands on an old rag and grabbed a beer before joining Embry on the couch. "I don't think I can do it anymore Em. I think I'm finally done. Not to mention the fact that I really need to get laid."

"What? You and Bella haven't…" he was shocked, he thought they had crossed that bridge a long time ago.

"Fuck no! She gives new meaning to the word tease. We've gotten close but she always puts on the breaks. Fort Knox has nothing on her fucking virginity. She says she's not comfortable giving herself to me because I could imprint and leave her. And then she throws the past in my face, which just causes another fight. I don't get it, what does it matter who I fucked, she was with that god damn blood sucker, she gave up any say in what or who I did when she ran back to him."

Embry looked at his old friend. Something had changed. Something about him was different. For as long as he could remember Jake had been in love with Bella. When that leech left her to die Jake put her back together one piece at a time and just when things were looking up for them _he_ comes back. "He had to, Bella was in danger and it was all his fault blah blah blah." She dropped Jake without a second thought. Broken hearted and pissed off he immediately became Paul's wingman going through so many girls he had become a legendary man-whore in his own right. After the Newborn War was fought and won, with Jake almost becoming a casualty she told him she loved him but not enough and she officially chose Edward and becoming a leech, but the joke was on her, she dumped Jake only find out Edward and his family were leaving again. He never intended to stay; he was just fixing a mess he created. No matter how much she begged he refused to change her. "He loved her too much to make her a monster and he was leaving her to live a happy human life, even if it was with a dog". Bella crawled back to Jake and of course he forgave her and took her back with open arms much to everyone's disgust, especially Paul's.

"Are you going to be ok man?" he was worried, something was off about his friend and he couldn't even offer him any hope, he knew Bella still talked to the bloodsuckers, her and the Pixie were as close as ever. Deep down he knew she was just waiting for Edward to change his mind stringing Jake along in the meantime because she didn't want to be alone. There were a lot of benefits to an imprint, Angela told him everything.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't pay any attention to me. I do love her Em. I just wish we could move on from all this supernatural bullshit and live our lives. It would have been so much easier if I just imprinted on her." He noticed, for the first time ever Jakes words lacked conviction.

"I don't know what my problem is; I've just been so short tempered lately. I think I just need to run, my wolfs agitated and I can't figure out why and he just keeps getting worse."

"Is he upset about Bella?" he knew what Jakes wolf needed. The same thing all their wolves needed to be happy and content. Pack, food and mate it really was that simple. He never realized how much he needed his mate until he imprinted. They kept their wolves grounded and under control in ways he never imagined. Jake was the Alpha, his wolf needed his mate more than the rest of them, but if it wasn't Bella who was it and if he ever did imprint would he embrace it or fight it tooth and nail out of spite?

"What? No not really, he could care less, no that's not true he likes her fine, just not as much as I do" he gave a sarcastic little snort.

"hmmm, that's interesting"

"What?"

"Nothing, just find it weird. My wolf loves everything about Angela. Her scent, the way she feels, the way she tastes its almost like he can't stay away, he always wants to be near her, he's addicted to her."

"That's just the imprint, stop looking for shit where it doesn't exist. Fuck this" he threw his empty beer bottle in the trash and took off his shirt. "I'm going to go for a run, you coming?'

"Yeah, lets go" They walked into the woods, took off their shorts and phased. Embry was more than a little intimidated; Jakes wolf was different, bigger, stronger, and more dominant and he was restless; power rolled off of him in waves making his own wolf cower. Jake took off without another word and Embry could do nothing but follow and try to keep up.

When they got back behind Jakes house and were pulling on their shorts they looked at each other and smiled. "Is that what I think it is?" Embry asked sniffing the air.

"Yeah, Bella's lasagna. I guess were making up again. Come on, if my nose is right Angela's here too, lets go eat I'm fucking starving."

Dinner was excellent as usual. They all sat around and talked about the next days bonfire and once the kitchen was cleaned up Embry and Angela left and Billy went to his room to carve. A smiling Bella pulled an annoyed Jake into his room took one of his t-shirts out of his drawer and started taking off her clothes.

"Bells, what are you doing?" she was confusing the fuck out of him.

"Getting ready for bed. Why?" He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"JESUS CHRIST BELLA, MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND!" she turned around in shock and looked at him, he had never yelled at her before much less used that kind of language, he knew how she felt about him cussing.

"Really Jacob? You have to use bad language to make your point and why are you yelling at me? What did I do now?" her eyes started to fill with tears; of course they did she knew it worked, every single time. And of course he immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry Bells but you have me so messed up. What do you want from me? Just last night you told me you didn't want to be anything more than best friends, and now your getting ready for bed. Newsflash Bella, best friends don't sleep together."

"I'm know and I'm sorry but I was wrong ok, can't we just forget about last night?" She walked up to him in nothing but her plain white cotton bra and panties, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you Jacob, I'm just so scared, I can't lose you, you don't understand it would kill me. Why do we have to have a label, can't we just be Jake and Bells. Take it a day at a time with no strings attached, no pressure?" He put his face in her neck scenting her and for the first time in his life she smelled wrong. The familiar scent of strawberries didn't make him feel better like it usually did, if anything it put him more on edge. He stiffened in her arms and gently pushed her away. Seeing the hurt in her eyes he gave her a soft kiss.

"Get into bed and wait for me ok. I'll be back in a little while; I have to run a quick patrol. I love you Bella, and if this is what you really want then we can try it. No labels, no strings, no pressure." With a tired sigh he pulled off his shorts, gave her another kiss and jumped out the window. He ran a quick patrol getting control of his wolf and then crawled into bed. His mind was all over the place, what was going on? He looked at Bella sleeping peacefully in his arms, he scented her again with the same result, it was wrong. He finally gave up. He was tired. He'd try to figure it out tomorrow. Right now the love of his life was in his arms and he was going to enjoy it. If his wolf didn't like it he could go fuck himself.

The dream was familiar; he had had it repeatedly over the last couple of years since he first phased. Every time it became more and more vivid, so detailed he knew her body better than he knew his own. From the freckle behind her left ear to the small tattoo of a russet wolf, _his_ wolf next to her right hipbone. But it never told him the one thing he wanted, no needed to know, who she was. He never saw her face; it was always an erotic tangled mess of intertwined bodies. Just snippets of flawless russet skin, long black hair, a perfect body made just for him and beautiful hazel eyes full of love as they looked at him. When Bella left him for the leech he became obsessed with finding the girl in his dreams but he never did. He had been with so many different girls. They were never her, something was always wrong. Wrong eyes, wrong hair, wrong body and they all had the wrong smell. He knew her by scent alone and she smelled mouthwatering, the perfect blend of cinnamon and vanilla.

This time it was different; tonight her scent was overwhelming, like she was really there. He kept his eyes closed tight hoping that this would be the night he would finally get to see her. He felt it all, every kiss, every touch. The feelings she invoked in him were indescribable, all he knew was he never felt more complete. He watched as delicate russet fingers trailed down his chest, tracing every peak and valley of his abdominal muscles, teasing him until his body was on fire. He heard her sigh wistfully before her hand gently wrapped around his now painfully hard erection and he watched in fascination as she slowly stroked him. Only she could make him feel this good.

Then it started to change, as she increased the speed of her strokes the russet hand was replaced with a small pale one and her scent started to fade, concealed under the overpowering smell of strawberries, he watched in horror as the hands kept changing between russet and pale, he couldn't move. His wolf was furious that the pale hand was ruining their dream and then without warning he came biting his lip to keep from crying out.

He opened his eyes to see Bella smiling up at him, her hand still slowly stroking his softening member. There was a time when waking up to Bella like this topped every fantasy he ever had, but now he just felt disappointed and to be honest a little bit guilty. She leaned over and grabbed his t-shirt off the floor cleaning them both up before crawling back up his chest to kiss him.

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Good morning, not that I didn't enjoy it but what was that all about?" Aside from a kiss she never initiated anything physical in their relationship, it was always him that pushed and begged for more so he was more than a little surprised that she voluntarily gave him a hand job.

"You were moaning in your sleep, I figured you were having a good dream and I thought I'd help you out. So…who were you dreaming about?" Oh shit, this wouldn't be good.

"I don't know, I remember seeing and feeling your hand and smelling strawberries" she knew she smelled like strawberries to him, he always told her how good she smelled so his answer was the right one, at least in her eyes and he didn't lie he just left out a few details, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her and he honestly didn't know who his dream girl was or if she was even real. "What time is it?"

"Ten o-clock, want me to make you some breakfast? It's really nice out; maybe we can hang out at the beach today before the bonfire?"

"Yeah, why don't you call Embry and Angela and see if they want to meet us there while I hop in the shower, then we can make breakfast, go to your house to get your stuff and be having fun in the sun by noon. Sound like a plan?"

"Yup." she gave him one last kiss before pulling on her jeans and heading to the kitchen.

He sat there for a minute trying once again to gather his chaotic thoughts. He couldn't figure out what was up with his wolf or even him for that matter, these dreams had to mean something. He needed to talk to the Elders tonight at the bonfire; hopefully they could give him some answers. With a heavy sigh he grabbed his swim trunks and headed for the shower. As he walked towards the kitchen he heard Bella answering the phone. "Black residence…Oh she doesn't live here any more, she moved in with her boyfriend… Do you need her cell number...OK, no problem, Bye"

"Who was that?" he asked as she hung up the phone and he dove into his food.

"I don't know, someone looking for Rachel." They finished eating and after cleaning up their mess grabbed a couple of towels and left. Neither one of them were aware of how drastically, in just a few hours, both of their lives were going to change.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_**The Quileute Tribe Welcomes You To La Push**. _Leah took a steadying breath as she drove past the familiar sign. She was home, the reality of it hit her like a ton of bricks, her heart started pounding in her chest, she felt clammy and shaky and she couldn't breath. Jesus was she having a panic attack? She slowly maneuvered her car to the side of the road. "Deep breaths Leah", she mentally coached herself as she rolled down her window hoping the fresh air would help. She put her head on the steering wheel, blocked everything out and focused, eventually calming herself down. What in the hell was wrong with her? All of a sudden a loud knock on her windshield broke her out of her stupor making her jump up and scream, her heart now pounding from fright.

"Oh shit, sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok, did you need some help?" She looked at the very tall, very built, very good-looking Quileute man standing next to her car. He also looked very familiar.

"Quil, is that you?" His look of concern was quickly replaced with one of recognition and then excitement.

"Leah?" He opened the door pulling her out and into a big bear hug, "Leah Clearwater? Wow, when did you get so fucking hot?" He was laughing and twirling her around.

"Apparently about the same time you started using steroids, what the fuck Quil? Your Huge!"

"Yeah, that's what she said" he chuckled as he set her down checking her out. "Wow, you really have changed, how are you? Are you home for good or just visiting?"

"For good, I just graduated from nursing school and I got a job at Forks Community Hospital."

"Just like your mom huh? That's awesome. I'm going to kick Seth's ass, he didn't tell us you were coming home." Leah started to look him over; all he was wearing was a pair of jean shorts. He didn't even have shoes on.

"Uh yeah, that's because it's a surprise, only my mom knows so don't ruin it. What are you doing out here half naked with no shoes? And you feel hot, are you feeling ok?" He looked guilty for a second before he answered.

"No, I'm good, I just run hot, have an awesome metabolism. I was just out running when I saw your car, you had your head down and I thought something was wrong with you, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just had to take a minute to be an emotional basket case and embrace my inner drama queen, you're running without shoes?" He chuckled, Seth was going to have his hands full keeping her out of the loop, she was way too observant for her own good.

"Uh…yeah, it's the latest thing, you run better without them. Google it, they are even making these barefoot shoes, but I can't afford those things, you know being a Rez kid and all I just opted for keeping it traditional, your lucky I'm not wearing my loin cloth." He tried making a joke, changing the subject hoping to get her attention off his appearance.

"Oh yeah, I've seen some people around campus with those, they are really weird looking with toes and all, I started running too, once I started college maybe we can run together sometime? But right now I really have to get to my Mom's house. Did you need a ride its going to get dark pretty quick here?"

"No, I'm good, didn't get this hot body accepting rides from beautiful ladies" he winked at her and she just shook her head. "Its good to have you home Leah, we missed you. Jake and Embry are going to shit themselves when they see you, and to think we thought you were spank bank material before." He wiggled his eyebrows while making a jacking off motion. I guess some things never changed, Quil was still a pig.

"QUIL ATEARA!" She smacked him in his rock hard chest; turning red with embarrassment, good lord she hoped they didn't picture her when they did that.

"Sorry Leah, but your hot, then again you always were! Hey, I'll see you later right? Remember you owe me a run." He said goodbye and took off down the road, as she got back into her car she looked behind her to wave goodbye but he was gone, almost like he vanished into thin air, weird. She started her car and headed home. She had forgotten all about the three stooges, they drove her and Rachel crazy on a daily basis. Jacob was always around since he was Rachel's little brother and Embry and Quil were never far behind, the three of them were a package deal. She drove the last five minutes to her parents house reminiscing.

She finally pulled up to the familiar yellow two-story house of her childhood and just sat there for a minute taking it all in and getting up the nerve to get out of her car. Hearing her arrival her Mom peeked out the door and screamed, in an instant Leah was out of her car and in her arms. She couldn't stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. The familiar smell of her mothers perfume made her feel like a little girl again and in the warmth and safety of her mom's arms every problem she ever had disappeared. Even though she had seen her often over the last three years and talked to her almost everyday it wasn't enough. She was her rock and her heroine. Her compassion as a nurse is what inspired her to become one as well. She realized then that she made the right decision to come home, because no matter what drama she had to face she would never have to do it alone.

"Oh sweetheart, I am so glad your home. I am so proud of you Leah," She pulled away and looked at her daughters tear stained face and smiled knowing it matched her own, "look at you, you're so grown up and so beautiful. Come on, lets get you inside, your dad and Seth will be home soon, they went fishing with Billy and Charlie"

They got a few bags out of her car so she could take a shower and get comfortable. Her mom said Seth could get the rest later. Her father and brother eventually came home and she didn't know who was more surprised, them for her being there or her for the changes in her little brother who wasn't so little anymore.

"Jesus Mom, is there some mutant gene in the water? What exactly are you feeding him, I think he's almost as big as Quil." She said as she hugged him, never wanting to let go.

"He's a growing teenage boy Leah, I feed him everything in the refrigerator on a daily basis, I'm actually thankful, I've finally been able to lose those last fifteen pounds because he never saves us anything to eat" she teased her son, "When did you see Quil?"

"Oh, on the way here, I pulled over for a minute and he was making sure I was ok. I thought he was on steroids. The whole thing was weird; he was half naked and wasn't wearing any shoes. Do you think maybe the Ateara's need some extra help, you know financially? I have some money saved up. And I think he was running a fever, actually Booger, you're just as hot as he was…" she went to feel his forehead and Seth moved away from her and cracked up laughing at his sister's observations.

"Really Lee, I'm hot? Well now that you mention it the ladies seem to think so too" he ran a hand down his naked chiseled chest and she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Don't get fresh Booger, you may be bigger but I'm still older and smarter. And you are entirely too young to be worrying about what the "ladies" think, you need to focus on what other sixteen year old girls think."

"You two stop fighting, I swear its like you never left Leah." Her mom was smiling even as she reprimanded them. Sue was ecstatic. Her family was finally together. She only hoped it would stay that way. So much had happened in the three years Leah had been gone, she was oblivious and they all wanted her to stay that way. Sue and Harry wanted to keep the supernatural world away from their daughter in hopes that she could have a normal life. But her attention to detail was going to make that almost impossible and she didn't even want to think about what would happen when she saw Sam and Emily together or if she ever learned about imprinting. "Harry, Seth go and wash up you both smell like fish. You have fifteen minutes until dinner is on the table."

The rest of the night was spent catching up and telling tales of college life. Her parents were extremely proud of her and all her accomplishments and Seth wanted to know about all the parties and girls. She made sure she edited those details, there were just some things your parents and baby brother didn't need to know. They talked about her new job and where she was going to live, her parents told her she was welcome to stay but she really wanted to find her own place. Eventually they got to the Rez gossip, when Seth told her he was working for Sam with Jake, Embry, Quil and a few other guys she was surprised, she waited for the pain from hearing his name but it never came, she didn't feel a thing. Not a twinge. They talked long into the night until her mother finally made them all go to bed.

She smiled as she looked around her childhood bedroom; everything was just as she had left it. Too tired to dig through her suitcase for pajamas she peeled off her clothes and crawled into bed, she was exhausted and couldn't wait to fall asleep. Especially since she knew she would see _him_ tonight. If she ever told anyone about her dreams they would have had her committed. How did you explain you were obsessed with someone you've never seen? Someone you weren't even sure was real. The dreams actually started when Sam disappeared over three years ago. She was alone, walking along first beach when she saw them. They were so mystical almost like a fairytale, two huge beautiful wolves. One black, the other a russet, in her dream she was drawn to the russet wolf and over time the black one disappeared all together. She could never figure it out. She would carefully approach him and get lost in eyes filled with so much love and humanity it took her breath away. These dreams happened on and off for about a year, she was so captivated by her wolf that she had even gotten a tattoo of him on her right hip and then two years ago they suddenly changed, she no longer dreamed about her russet wolf, she dreamed about _him_.

She never saw his face but she knew without a doubt that he was beautiful and his body, well his body was a work of art Greek gods would envy. He was hers and only hers and he would touch her in ways she never imagined. He knew every inch of her body and used it to his advantage making her feel so much pleasure and at the same time just his presence made her feel whole. Her dreams we so real sometimes she would wake up flushed and breathless with his scent lingering faintly in the air. That was her favorite thing about him, he smelled amazing. If she had to describe his scent it was a mixture of the woods and First beach after a thunderstorm combined with a spicy musk that made her drool. He smelled like home, her home and she wanted to spend the rest of her life enveloped in that smell. She wasn't very experienced, she had only been with Sam and they had both been virgins so it was a learning process for both of them.

But in her dreams, in her dreams she was sexy and confident. She made sure she knew his body as well as he knew hers and the things they did to each other and the way they made each other feel was mind boggling. She always got little pictures, visions of short spiky ebony hair, a strong jaw, full luscious lips and eyes that could steal her soul, but she never got them all at once. She only knew he was Quileute; his russet skin gave it away almost as much as the tribal tattoo on his right bicep.

She was looking forward to tonight, something told her tonight would be different and it was. He was hers tonight, hers to tease and explore. She loved it when she could do this, its how she discovered the scar on his right arm from falling out of a tree when he was younger and that he was ticklish behind his knees. She didn't know how she knew these things she just did. She took her time with him, focused only on pleasing him, and later as she lay next to him tracing his tattoo with her finger she finally worked up the nerve to ask. "Are you real? Will I ever see you, find out who you are?" he chuckled and replied in a low husky voice that made her insides quiver, "Soon Leah, I promise sooner than you think and then you'll be mine, forever."

She woke up gasping and looking around she could still smell his scent lingering. Jesus Christ, could her dreams get any hotter. She sat there catching her breath and thinking about what he said. Soon, sooner than she thought, what in the hell did that mean? Deciding not to dwell on it she got up and went to get breakfast. She wanted to see Rachel today she was going to need some moral support from her best friend. There was going to be a bonfire tonight and she knew Sam and Emily would be there. She also wanted to catch up; she missed and needed her best friend more than she would ever admit. Getting a bowl of cereal she picked up the phone and dialed the number she had known by heart since she was five years old. She was more than a little surprised when a girl picked up, for a minute she thought she dialed the wrong number.

"Black Residence" the unfamiliar voice answered.

"Um, yeah is Rachel there?"

"Oh, she doesn't live here anymore, she moved in with her boyfriend."

"She moved in with Paul, wow I didn't know that."

"Do you need her cell number?"

"No, I got it thank you for all your help"

"OK, no problem, Bye" she heard a familiar husky voice in the background ask the girl who was on the phone as she hung up. Her heart started to race, could it be…no that was impossible.

She sat down to finish eating before she called Rachel. She laughed as a very sleepy Seth walked in the kitchen reminding her more of the little boy he had been when she left than the man he had become. "Good morning Booger, did you sleep well" he smirked before answering her.

"I did until you started moaning, what in the hell were you dreaming about anyway, or did you sneak someone in your room? Pretty ballsy for your first night back" She turned scarlet, shit! That's it she was moving out as soon as possible. She couldn't imagine what he heard and was mortified.

"No, I was actually having a bad dream not that's its any of your business asshole." he smirked again before sniffing the air, what the fuck?

"Uh huh, sure you were" he was still giving her a creepy look. Little brothers suck! She needed to change the subject and fast.

"Booger, can I ask you a question?" he nodded as he stuffed his face with an entire box of cereal, "The tattoo, what's it mean? I noticed Quil had the same one" not to mention her dream man but she obviously couldn't tell him about that. It was his turn to look uncomfortable.

"Um…nothing really, its just a tattoo a few of us got. Pride in our heritage and all that shit. Why?"

"No reason, I was just surprised the parentals let you"

"They didn't, kind of did it without permission" he wouldn't meet her eyes; he was lying.

"Can you keep a secret?" at his nod she continued, "I got one too"

"Really? Shut the fuck up, lemme see" he watched as she lifted up her t-shirt and pushed down her shorts revealing her tattoo. He almost phased right there he was so pissed off, taking a deep breath he calmed himself.

"Leah, what made you get that tattoo exactly?" He actually looked mad, the little hypocrite.

"Not sure, I kept dreaming about it, it just sort of called to me, why?"

"No reason, its good work, amazing detail. Listen, I have to meet up with Sam and them, am I gonna see you at the bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah it is pretty awesome huh," she agreed running her hand lovingly over the russet wolf. Actually I was going to give Rachel a call now and hopefully go catch up with her but I'll definitely see you there later." She watched as he ran out of the house wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, what in the hell was up with these idiots not wearing shoes and running around like a bunch of savages? Shaking her head she went to get her cell phone to call Rachel.

* * *

A few hours later Leah walked up to a familiar house and knocked. After waiting a few minutes she knocked again. She looked around making sure it was the right house and seeing Rachel's car in the carport knocked one last time, what the hell Rachel knew she was coming over, just as she turned to leave the door opened and standing there in nothing but shorts, covered in a light sheen of sweat and wearing a smirk was sex on legs. She was speechless.

"Did you wanna come in Leah or are you just going to stand there and eye fuck me all day?" Ok so sex on legs was still a smart ass.

"You know Paul, only you can ruin a perfect moment by opening your fucking mouth" He started laughing and pulled her inside giving her a sweaty hug, gross.

"Its good to have you back L.C., I need someone who can keep up with my smart ass mouth. Rach is so happy your home for good, it's all she could talk about since you called, had to distract her to get her to shut up about it. Listen, make yourself at home I have to go help set up the bonfire, she should be down in just a minute she's getting dressed…again" He wiggled his eyebrows before running out the front door.

Rolling her eyes she shut the door and went into the living room calling out for her best friend. "RACH!" All of a sudden she was tackled to the ground in a hug.

"I am so happy your finally home, I was so scared you wouldn't come back."

"I know, to be honest I really didn't want to but I kind of had to. So you're living with Paul now? Forget to mention that in your last e-mail?

"Oh please, I just moved in four days ago, who told you I was here anyway?"

"I don't know, I called your dad's and some girl answered the phone"

"Oh Jesus Christ, it was probably Bella Swan. That bitch has been leading my brother on for the last two years. I wish he would just dump her ass for good and find someone who truly deserves him. But enough about that, how have you been? Are you going to be ok tonight?" She looked worried as she helped her up off the floor.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, there's nothing there anymore, just empty nothingness where Sam is concerned."

"So what did you want to do, are you hungry? I thought we could go to the diner and catch up over coffee or lunch."

"Sounds like a plan to me but you might want to go fix yourself so the entire tribe doesn't know you got your brains fucked out in the middle of the day." She laughed at her as she tried to look innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about Leah Clearwater."

"Really, well let me enlighten you, first I ran into sex on legs as he was coming out the door, second your shorts are on inside out, your not wearing a bra and your hair is screaming porn star, do I need to continue?"

"Bitch, you're just jealous. Give me five minutes and I'll make myself presentable enough to be seen in your company" she smiled, gave her another hug and whispered, "I'm really glad your home Leah, I missed you, I've been lost without my best friend, its like a piece of my heart was missing. You know if we weren't identical I would swear you were my twin, not Rebecca"

Leah felt a knot forming in her throat, taking a deep breath she looked the woman who had been her best friend literally since birth, "I missed you too Rach and I was just as lost without you, now before we become blubbering idiots go get dressed, I haven't gotten laid in over three years and I want details, If I'm gonna live vicariously through anyone it's gonna be through you, that boy grew up to be fucking hot!"


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jake sat down with on a piece of driftwood and took in everything going on around him. Supernatural shit aside he really was a lucky bastard. His garage was taking off and would hopefully continue to be successful, he had his family and his pack that loved him and would always be there, and he had Bella, at least he thought he did. He wasn't really sure what her latest arrangement meant. No labels and no strings, so was he single? Could he date someone else? Yeah right, he didn't see that shit happening, the vibe he got was she didn't want him but no one else could have him either. He didn't want to agree to it but what else could he do, he loved her. After spending the day with her and their friends he finally realized something. Actually not so much realized as finally admitted to himself that as great as his life was he wasn't happy; something was missing.

As much as he thought he hated imprinting he had to admit it seemed to work for the couples involved. They were all happy. It wasn't always perfect, they were still human and they still had problems but the pure unconditional love they had for each other always made sure things worked out. He had watched Embry with Angela all day. With them it was so natural; nothing was forced. He thought about how they were always touching or kissing each other. Bella was completely against public displays of affection, hell she was almost against the private ones too.

The beach was crowded since it was an unusually warm sunny day, groups of friends and families were scattered around enjoying the much-needed break from the constant rain. He laughed as he sat there and watched his pack brother's antics. Collin and Brady were trying to pick up some of the local high school girls while Paul, Quil and Seth were chasing after each other with super soakers. Sam and Emily were talking with Jared and Kim while Embry, Angela and Bella were in a heated debate about the proper way to make smore's and the Elders were having their own discussion, probably about who was hosting the next poker game.

All of a sudden a familiar scent hit his nose and for a minute he thought he lost his fucking mind, he frantically looked around and seeing nothing tried to relax, but it was to late, his wolf also recognized it. He shook his head trying to clear his mind from the intoxicating smell when a soft breeze off the water carried the scent to him again, this time only stronger. He froze. _She_ was here. He stood up and started looking over the crowded beach, his eyes frantically scanning every face but it didn't matter either way, he didn't know what she looked like, fuck.

The scent was getting stronger and he was losing control of his wolf, not in the sense he was going to phase but in the sense that the wolf was going to overtake the man, what the hell it's not like he wasn't looking for her what did he expect him to do, run around sniffing everyone. All of a sudden his stomach give a little flip and a warm tingle ran down his spine, his heart began to pound in his chest which was tightening almost to the point of being painful, what was wrong with him. He watched, almost in slow motion as Paul ran towards Rachel and picked her up using her as a shield while Quil soaked her, she laughed and screamed for someone to help her and that's when he saw her, he still couldn't see her face because Seth picked her up and threw her over his shoulder but he knew that body anywhere. His wolf was livid. She was his. How dare another wolf put his fucking paws on her.

He was oblivious. Oblivious to the fact that he was growling low in his chest and his eyes were rimmed with yellow, he was oblivious to the fact that his pack mates, the Elders and the imprints were staring at him not understanding what was going on and he was oblivious to the girl calling his name, failing to get his attention because all he saw was _her_. His growls got louder when Quil grabbed her from Seth threw her over his shoulder and playfully smacked her on the ass. Her scent engulfed him now, saturating every pore in his body and his wolf wanted to purr. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Quil was running towards them with her still over his shoulder while yelling for him and Embry to come see what he found. He could hear her laughing, a sound he had heard a million times in his dreams; a sound he had come to love. They were getting closer…his chest was getting tighter.

Embry came to stand next to him, "Jake are you ok man?" but he couldn't answer because Quil had just set _her_ right in front of him, she was his whole reason for existing and he was lost. Lost in the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen, had only seen in his dreams until this very moment. Then the most amazing thing happened, it was so strong, so pure and so powerful his pack mates felt it even in human form. Everything in his world was severed and floated away leaving him feeling free and at peace, freer than he had ever felt in his life. And then he saw it, he not only felt it but he could see the cable they all talked about, grounding him to her as gravity shifted, only it wasn't a cable, it was them. Their souls were intertwining together in an intimate dance until they became one, binding them to each other for all eternity and in that instant he was finally complete.

He couldn't believe she was real; he had to touch her. He slowly raised his hand, hesitating for just a moment afraid the minute he touched her she would disappear, her eyes filled with emotion as he gently ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek, her name left his lips on a whispered sigh, "Leah", the warmth of his fingers spread throughout her entire body and she couldn't help but smile as she responded with a whisper of her own, "It's you, your real" Time froze once again and they just stared into each other's eyes, completely unaware of anything but each other as the world around them exploded.

The shock everyone was feeling was quickly replaced by various emotions. Collin and Brady were holding a furious Seth back before he did something stupid to get himself killed by their Alpha while Harry pulled his crying wife into his arms, doing his best to stay strong and console her. He was torn between feeling happiness for their daughter for finding her soul mate and regret that she had been dragged into this world after all. Billy and Old Quil couldn't be happier, Leah was the perfect mate for their young Alpha, she was beautiful inside and out and her bloodline was as strong and pure as her heart. Billy wanted his son to finally be happy, Bella wasn't the one for him, she made him nothing but miserable with her selfish ways and Old Quil just wanted her out of their lives for good, she had caused nothing but problems and her love for the cold ones was unnatural.

Paul was smirking part of him was gloating because he hated the leech-lover and the way she had treated his brother, this was the perfect revenge, karma at its best. She was now going to see what it felt like to be thrown away for someone else by someone you love. The other half of him couldn't contain his happiness, he knew this was the result of Rachel's feelings; she was glowing, she hated keeping secrets from her best friend and now she was bouncing in excitement. Not only would she learn about everything, they would soon become sisters in every sense of the word.

Jared, Kim, Emily, Embry and Quil were all just relieved, their whispered comments of "Holy shit", "Thank god", "Finally", "it's about time" and "fuck, it took long enough" didn't go unnoticed by Angela who felt the same way but at the same time hurt for her best friend. She knew Bella was leading him on but this was going to destroy her and as much as she probably deserved it Angela was too kind hearted to wish that on anyone.

The most surprising and unexpected reaction was Sam's. He felt nothing but blinding rage. He still loved Leah and as much as he loved Emily he hated that he had imprinted on her, he tried to fight it but only ended up scaring her for life sealing both their fates. After he broke Leah's heart she left, he never saw her again until today, never got a chance to make things right, to apologize. Over the last three years he practically mind raped Seth on a daily basis looking for any information on her. She had grown into such a strong beautiful woman and had accomplished so much, he was proud of her, but he would never be able to tell her that, she hated him. And he really couldn't blame her. Seth showed him her tattoo of Jacobs wolf and when she told him she dreamed about him, if he had known this was going to be the result he would have told Harry and Sue to send her away before she ever saw him, but now it was too late, he had imprinted on her, imprinted on _his_ Leah, it should have been him.

All Jacob could see was her, both him and his wolf couldn't define how happy and complete they finally felt, she's what was missing. The emotions were overwhelming, she was real, she was here and she was theirs. They were both waiting to wake up convinced this was just another dream, and that's when they heard it, a low menacing growl full of jealousy and hate. He turned around facing the threat, gently pushing her behind his back at the same time. Paul and Embry immediately flanked him while Rachel pulled a confused Leah to safety.

"Sam, this has nothing to do with you" He glared at his former Alpha.

"The fuck it doesn't, you have no right"

"And you do? You gave up any rights you may have had three years ago. This is none of your business and I'm only going to tell you once, stay out of it"

"You're not good enough for her and you know it, you don't even know her Jacob." He scoffed at that remark.

"You see, that's where you're wrong, I do know her, I have been dreaming about and searching for her for over two fucking years. She is _mine_. She was made for _me_. She was born to be the mate of the Alpha." He heard a strangled sob and for the first time since imprinting on Leah he looked at Bella. His heart broke when he realized what he had just done. All of a sudden man and wolf were conflicted, the wolf wanted to go and claim his mate, he had waited a long time and wasn't willing to wait any longer now that they had found her, the man also wanted this but he had a conscious. All of his promises to Bella came rushing to the front of his mind as he looked into her eyes. The chocolate pools were full of hurt, anger and betrayal. She had witnessed the whole thing and she knew.

"Bells?"

"You promised Jacob, you promised me you'd fight it," everyone gasped at what she was suggesting. They had seen the results of fighting an imprint. Emily couldn't allow her to do this.

"Bella, you don't know what you're asking its not possible look at me, I'm proof. You knew this could happen. For the last two years you have done nothing but hurt him and string him along, please if you love him, don't ask him to do this, let him be happy."

"Emily, I appreciate what you are trying to say but like Sam you need to mind your own damn business, this is between me and Jacob, not the rest of the pack and most especially not the imprints" she sneered the word effectively sealing her own fate.

Paul barely grabbed Rachel in time before she got to Bella ready to rip her eyes out. "You stupid bitch, who do you think you are? What makes you so fucking special that you get to ruin everyone's lives? The biggest mistake my brother ever made was saving you when you jumped off that cliff, he should have just let you drown. You're a selfish person Bella your heart is ugly and full of bitterness. You don't love him, you don't know how to love, you're just afraid of being alone. Let him go, you don't deserve him. He wasn't meant for you. No matter how hard you try, you will lose, he will never willingly choose you."

"I really don't care what you think Rachel, what any of you think. A promise is a promise and Jacob loves me, he's always loved me. When will you all learn that for him it will always be me? He will fight it. Your just scared, all of you, because if he's able to break it then what will keep the rest of them from doing the same thing, nothing. They didn't have a choice they were forced to be with you, have you ever really thought about that?" Jacob just looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time, like she was a stranger. He was so angry he couldn't control his wolf; he had to get away from her before he killed her. Without another word he ran to the woods looking wistfully at Leah one last time before he phased. All they heard in the silence that followed his departure was the pitiful howl of a wolf in pain.

"Angela, are you ready to go, I think it would be best if we just left for now, I'm sorry for all of this, I really do love you all as family, but I have to put my relationship with Jacob first, he's the most important thing in the world to me." Embry stepped in front of his imprint, he was having a hard time controlling his own wolf and if Bella thought after that little display she was taking his imprint anywhere she had another thing coming.

"Bella, you need to leave and you need to stay away from Angela, she can call you later but for right now she needs to be with her family, her pack."

"Embry, your not her father, she can do what she wants, Ang are you going to let him do this, dictate what you can and cannot do?"

"See it how you want Bella but he's right, I need…no actually that's wrong I want to stay here. It's where I belong; I can't help you with this, not anymore. I'm just an imprint remember, it's not my business right?" Angela was hurt, she always knew Bella was selfish but she never knew she felt this way. Embry was the best thing to ever happen to her and Bella was mocking everything they believed in.

"I didn't mean…" she started, tears in her eyes.

"What, me? You didn't mean me? What makes me so different? Nothing Bella, I am just like them, and proud to be. I love being an imprint, you have no idea what your talking about, you can't possibly understand. They won't leave us Bella, what we have is real. I'm sorry but you made it perfectly clear how you feel, just go home before you make things worse, please. If I was ever your friend, do this for me, just go home." Bella nodded her head, regretting the way everything had happened, but she couldn't help it. She loved Jacob, she may not be in love with him but she needed him like she needed air. She couldn't just give him up, not without a fight.

After Bella left everyone tried to collect his or her thoughts and process what had just happened. Sam had phased not long after Jacob needing to run off his own anger and Emily went home hurt by his actions and words, she knew he never stopped loving Leah but having him basically throw it in her face cut deep. She supposed it's the least she deserved having hurt her cousin the same way. Rachel was holding a confused and upset Leah and was at a loss. How could she fix this for her best friend, her and Jacob were perfect for each other and she knew they would be happy together, but she didn't know what to do. She looked at Paul for help but he looked just as lost, he was worried about Jake, they had become close and he knew what this was doing to him. Seth came over and pulled his sister onto his lap hugging her before he started to speak.

"She has a decision to make and she needs to be told the truth, she has the right to know everything." He looked at the Elders, "Either you tell her or I will."


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Leah was in shock, she didn't know what to think or feel. He was real, all this time she had been dreaming about Jacob and he was real. The minute their eyes met she knew and at once she was complete all the hurt she had felt in the past was gone, completely eradicated with just one look into his eyes, she felt connected to him in a way that defied explanation. She was happy and content for the first time in her life and then it all turned to chaos. She didn't know what to think when Jake pushed her behind his back, protecting her from Sam. She didn't understand their conversation and to be honest she was upset he interrupted them when she had so many questions. Then the whole thing happened with Bella, what had Rachel said? Were they together? No, that couldn't be right, he was hers. The possessiveness that overtook her was almost feral, she wanted to kill Bella but Rachel jumped at the chance beating her too it.

She felt warm arms wrap around her, the heat familiar, reminiscent of her dreams and Jacob. She looked up at her brother, he was no longer a kid but a man taking control. "She has a decision to make and she needs to be told the truth, she has the right to know everything." he looked at the Elders, "Either you tell her or I will."

"Do you really think now is the right time Seth, she seems to be in shock." He looked down at his sister. For the first time in his life their roles were reversed. She had always taken care of him, but now it was his turn, he would be damned if he let anyone ever hurt her again; he understood Sam had no choice, but Emily did. He also understood Jacob was torn but he would kill him before he let him hurt her.

"Lee, look at me. Are you ok? Do you want to know what's going on or do you want to go home and we can tell you later?" She felt Rachel grab her hand giving her strength. She could do this, she had a feeling it was something she needed to know. She got off her brothers lap and sat between him and her best friend never letting go of her hand and took a deep breath.

"No, I'm good Booger, thanks for looking out for me but I want to know now." Her voice was stronger than she actually felt, all she could focus on was Jacob's absence, it was almost as if she could feel his pain.

Over the next three hours she was told everything, the elders retold the legends and explained they were true. They all turned into wolves. Sam was the first to phase followed by Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth, Collin and finally Brady. Their tattoos marked them as protectors. She was told about their supernatural talents, the rapid healing, enhanced vision, hearing and smell, their strength and speed, the pack mind and running a hot 108 degrees. She heard about the Cullen's and Bella's role in the Newborn War, well the only role she really played was causing it. At one point she started laughing and couldn't stop, she couldn't believe them, they had all lost their fucking minds, this wasn't real, at least it wasn't until her brother and Quil took her into the woods and phased in front of her. They were just like her dream and she knew then everything they said was true. Quil phased back giving her an eyeful on purpose. She couldn't help but laugh as he danced around asking her for dollar bills telling her he needed the money to buy shoes. His ability to lighten the mood gave everyone a much need break from the seriousness that was more than appreciated. When they came back her parents pulled her into a hug, apologizing. They never wanted her to become a part of this world. She shocked everyone by saying she had been for a long time.

She then told everyone about her dreams over the last three years, leaving out the intimate details of course, she told them about the black and russet wolves and showed them her tattoo. Everyone was amazed to see an exact replica of Jacobs wolf on her right hip, especially since she had never seen him as a wolf before, her father chose that moment to lecture her on the dangers of getting tattoos.

"Really dad? You have to give your son flea baths because he explodes into a horse sized wolf and you want to lecture me on getting a tattoo?" that pretty much shut him up and gave the pack something new to give Seth shit about.

Billy was the next to speak; he decided to tell her about imprinting. It was his son's responsibility but he did so in his stead, she needed to know what she was up against, she had yet to accept the imprint and she would need to decide soon.

"Leah, I agree with you that you have been a part of all of this from the beginning. You now know Jacob's wolf is the russet one of your dreams, can you guess who's wolf is black?"

"I'm gonna take a wild stab and say Sam's. It was the reason I chose Jacob's wolf, he disappeared from my dreams when he dumped me for Emily just as Jacobs wolf disappeared from them around the same time he first phased, but he didn't disappear completely, he just changed"

"Well that's what I wanted to explain, Leah honey Sam didn't mean to hurt you…"

"No disrespect Billy but I really don't give a shit why Sam did what he did, there is nothing you can tell me that could ever make it right"

"I understand that, but please hear me out, this isn't just about Sam and Emily but every couple sitting here" she nodded and he continued.

"Leah, the wolves' can do something after they first phase called imprinting. Its when they find their mate, actually their soul mate, it happens the first time they look into her eyes, their worlds shift and she becomes their reason for living. Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Kim and Jared, Embry and Angela are all imprinted. They will always love them and could never leave them; they are their perfect matches in every way. They will be anything they need them to be."

"Why are you telling me this…"

"Honey, Jacob imprinted on you. I know you feel it; it was so strong I think we all felt it. Maybe its because he's the Alpha or maybe its just because its been so long in coming, you heard him, your not the only one who's been having dreams, his started the night he phased. They were always of you, you two are destined to be together."

"So we don't have a choice?"

"Of course, you always have a choice. You decide what you want the imprint to be, if the only thing you need him to be is a friend that's what he will be"

"So they don't have a choice, if we want romance they have to obey?"

"Well I wouldn't really put it like that, but yes, it's up to you to decide"

"So Emily knew she could just be his friend?" there was a collective gasp around the fire, they knew what she was asking.

"She tried to fight it" everyone turned their heads as Sam walked into the light of the fire dropping to his knees in front of her, "She tried to fight it Leah, we both did. But we didn't know, we didn't know that what we did sealed the imprint, it was sealed when I…"

"When you fucked her at our engagement party Sam, is that what your trying to say, it was sealed when you fucked her." in that moment it all came back, all the hurt and all the anger. He tried to tell her he didn't have a choice. This shit was going on three years ago and they didn't tell her the truth. They lied to her all of them.

"Lee-Lee…" she glared at him.

"Don't fucking call me that" he sighed before he started again.

"Leah, I know you don't want to hear this but it was too hard, I was alone and had no idea how to control my wolf, he needed her, I needed her. When we realized what we had done it was too late but we tried to fight it anyway, Emily tried so much harder than I ever did. It hurts Leah, it physically hurts you to be away from your imprint, I went after her, she told me no, to go away and I…and I…Jesus Christ Leah, look at her face, I did that to her, I lost control and almost killed her and now I have to live with that for the rest of my fucking life, I am so sorry I hurt you Leah, I am so sorry for everything but I can't change it. I can't change it and I can't take it back. Yes we kept this from you, and for that I'll never be sorry. I loved you Leah and I wanted you to have a life, a real life not one filled with all of this supernatural bullshit. Look at what you've accomplished, what you've become I'm so proud of you. I just wish…I just wish…" he couldn't continue, he was sobbing and tears were flowing down his face.

She couldn't stop her own tears. She never knew. She never realized how hurt he had been. "You just wish what?"

"I wish you never came back." He whispered before he ran off again, all she saw was the hind legs of a black wolf before he disappeared into the shadows.

Leah needed to be alone. There was so much she needed to wrap her head around and she didn't even know where to start. Everyone started to make their way home, everyone but Leah, she begged off so she could spend some time on the beach and think, her parents were about to refuse until Seth promised he would phase and keep her safe while keeping his distance. She thanked him and made her way down the beach.

* * *

He had been running for over an hour when he decided to check on her, he sat outside her house trying to figure out what he was going to say, the problem was he didn't even know where to start. He had never seen her act the way she had today, he couldn't blame her for the way she saw imprinting, that was his fault but the way she talked to his friends and family was totally uncalled for. He waited for Charlie to leave for work before he phased, pulled on his shorts and made his way to her window. Once inside he was once again filled with dread, he was going to hurt her. She smiled at him as she came into her room fresh from her shower wearing nothing but a towel.

"Hey you, I was hoping you'd come over tonight. Are you ok?" he watched as she dropped her towel and went to her dresser to get some clothes, she had never let him see her naked before, bits and pieces yeah but never completely naked. All he could do was look away. He felt nothing; every thing about her was wrong now, her skin, her hair, her eyes and especially her smell. The scent of strawberries no longer enticed him instead he was repulsed. How was he ever going to explain this to her?

"Bells, please put some clothes on, we need to talk." She smirked before putting on a pair of lacy boy shorts with a matching tank top; he had never seen her in anything like this. She was pulling out the big guns tonight; to bad he wasn't remotely interested. She pulled him over to her bed where they sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" was she serious?

"Bella, we need to talk about what happened today"

"Why, you imprinted, your going to fight it, subject closed. What more is there to discuss?" She wasn't going to make this easy.

"I don't want to fight it Bella, I want to be with her" he heard her breath catch.

"But you promised, you promised you would fight it." Her eyes filed with unshed tears, she could feel the hole in her chest slowly ripping open.

"Bella, do you even remember the last time I promised that? I do, it was right before you left me for Edward, almost a year ago. I'm not happy Bella, I haven't been happy in a long time. There was a time when all I wanted was to be with you. But lets be honest, you have never let me in, you have never given yourself to me completely"

"Sex, that's what this is about, SEX? If that's what you want then fine we'll have sex, but I can't lose you Jacob, you're my best friend." He got up and started pacing, she was totally missing the point and he was getting frustrated.

"Bells, I'll always be your best friend, me imprinting doesn't change that and no this is not about sex. I was talking about your heart, all I ever wanted was for you to love me as much as I loved you. But you don't, I have never been anything but second place, the rebound guy. You love Edward Bella; you are in love with him. Not me. I want someone who I can share my life with, someone who will give me all of them, heart, body and soul. For the last two years all you have done is fuck with my head, you want me, you don't want me, were best friends, I'm your boyfriend, and what are we now? Oh that's right now we're "No labels, No strings, No pressure". What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Jacob, your lang…"

"And stop telling me to watch my fucking language, I am a grown man Bella, you are not my mother. You are supposed to be the woman who loves me, the woman who ignores my dirty mouth when I slip and the woman who is not afraid to show me and the rest of the word how she feels about me"

"Jake, you know I have never been good with stuff like that."

"Bullshit, you used to have your tongue down that fucking corpse's throat for anyone to see. And that is my point, you will never be able to give me your heart because its not yours to give, he still has it," her tears were falling down her cheeks now, she didn't even bother to wipe them away. She had been so sure of herself today and now she wondered if maybe she hadn't been wrong. Angela had tried to warn her, she told her he wouldn't wait forever. But she just couldn't give up, he came back once, what if he came back again.

"Bella, I know I made a promise and I can honestly say if I was happy, and we loved each other, really loved each other and were together there isn't anything I wouldn't do to fight the imprint, but I'm not happy Bella, and we don't love each other, not like that. We are best friends, and I do love you but I don't want you that way anymore, I'm sorry" she was sobbing now and it was breaking his heart, he sat down and pulled her in his arms rocking her. "Its all going to be ok, it will all work out in the end you'll see."

"But you don't even know her Jake, Its just the imprint, how can you want to be with her?"

"We've known Leah all our lives Bella, she's my sisters best friend and I've been dreaming about her since I phased, my wolf wants her, I want her. You don't know how this feels, but it's so powerful and feels so right and I want to try, I know I have always hated imprinting but I need to see this through, I owe it to myself and it hurts Bells, she's upset right now and I don't know why but I can feel it. All I want to do is go to her she needs me. Every minute I'm here it hurts more and more. I need to be with her"

"See, your fighting it already Jacob, please just try. Are you sure you don't just want to have sex with her, like all those other girls, if I…If we…would it have changed anything? Maybe you can just do that and get it out of your system and then we can go back to normal" Jesus, for two years she avoids sex like the plague and now she's dressing like a stripper and wants me to talk about it. Get it out of my system? Good god was she crazy, if Leah's and my sex life was anything like my dreams I wouldn't be leaving my bed for the next year. My dick twitched in anticipation of what I would do to that perfect body of hers. Shit, focus Jacob.

"No. I'm not fighting it, I just needed to make sure you were ok first because I love you Bells, your important to me and I don't want anything bad happening to you. Not that I should answer this but I have never lied to you before and I wont start now. Do I want to have sex with her, yes I do and when the time is right yes we will, and that's even if she accepts the imprint, you do realize she could just say fuck you and run away, or she may just want to be my friend, I have to be whatever she needs Bella." She looked at him with wide eyes and he wanted to kick himself in the ass for giving her false hope.

"She could turn you down?" My wolf and I both whined at the thought.

"Yes, she could but I don't want you to get false hope, because even if things with Leah and I don't work out I think its time for us to stop pretending were something were not and focus on just being friends. I can't do this anymore Bella; you've hurt me too many times. You need to let go of Edward, because until you do you will never be happy or let yourself fully love anyone else."

"I know, it's just so hard to let go" his heart did a little flip.

"I know Bella, I know because it's taken me half my life to finally let go of you."

"Jake?"

"Yeah Bells"

"Please stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone"

"I can't Bella, I have to go"

"Your going to go find her aren't you"

"Yes"

"Your wrong you know"

"About what?"

"I do love you, and I'm not going to give up without a fight. I can't lose you, I won't survive."

"You won't lose me"

"I already am" He gave her a kiss on her forehead and got up to leave, as he was about to jump down he heard her whisper "Remember how bad it was, how bad I got when he left"

"Yeah, I do" he thought of pulling her lifeless body from the water.

"If I lose you it will be so much worse"

"I promise Bells, you won't lose me"

"Your promises don't mean anything to me anymore Jacob" There was nothing he could say to that, so he told her good night and that he'd see her tomorrow. As he reached the woods he heard her crying, he wanted to go back and comfort her but he had to go, he was being pulled in a different direction. He looked back at her window one last time before he phased and went to find his future.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Seth watched as a pacing Leah finally spread out her beach towel and sat down, his own mind was full of regret that his sister was now a part of all this. Feeling helpless he sighed and focused, listening to Paul and Embry's banter as they looked for Jake.

"Booger, are you still out there?" He yipped in response.

"Do you think you could bring your fuzzy ass over here, I'm starting to get cold." He pulled himself up off the ground and walked over to her, the beach had long been deserted. He did a couple of circles finding a comfortable position before he lay down next to her. He ignored her giggling and his pack brother's comments as she snuggled into him and sighed.

"Your so comfortable, and warm. I could get used to this. You know what I find ironic?" he huffed telling her to continue, "All those years we begged to get a dog and mom and dad refused. Now look at us, but your way better than a dog, wait…are you housebroken?" He growled as Paul and Embry cracked up. "What, it's a legitimate question." They sat there in silence for a bit longer when Seth felt Jake phase in.

_Jake, where the fuck have you been, we've been looking everywhere for you, Rachel said I couldn't come home until I found your ass and made sure you were ok._

He showed them his entire conversation with Bella as he ran and then he noticed Seth was purring, the fuck?

_Seth! What in the fuck are you doing?_ He looked up at Leah, who was petting him, just as the full moon broke through the clouds illuminating her face, she was beautiful. Jake was so caught off guard that he tripped over his own paws and planted his head straight into the nearest bush; they all started laughing, well as much as a wolf could laugh anyway, this caught Leah's attention.

"What's the matter Booger, you got a hairball or something," the guys laughed but Jake was enchanted, she was just chilling with her brother in his wolf form like it was the most normal thing in the world to do. Seth showed him everything that had been said that night. She knew. She knew everything. His heart started to race. Would she accept the imprint?

_I take it your not going to fight it_ he asked as he noticed Jake change direction heading his way

_No, I'm not, I don't want to, I want her Seth _he ignored the pups growling, he could empathize, he had to deal with Paul and Rachel.

_Hey we're not that bad_ Jake just snorted, no brother should ever have to see some of the shit he had.

_You keep telling yourself that Lahote_, _I want everyone to phase and go home_ Seth started growling again.

_I swear to god Jake if you hurt her in any way I'll kill you_ he could only smile at the pups protectiveness, him and his wolf both liked that she would have more than just him looking out for her

_You know its not possible, you know I'll take care of her, she's my Imprint Seth _he sat up and whined as he sensed Jake in the woods behind them. Leah sat up next to him and watched as his ears moved listening to something.

"What is it Lassie, did Timmy fall down the well" she whispered and he snorted and growled, the dog jokes were going to get old fast. "What did you hear Seth, seriously should I be scared?" She started looking around, just as Jake walked out of the woods buttoning up his shorts, she stopped breathing and her mouth went dry, fuck, he definitely wasn't her best friends scrawny little brother anymore, he was gorgeous. If Paul was sex on legs then Jake was sex personified or maybe manifested somehow in the body of a god and then he opened his mouth and out came that low husky voice from her dreams that she loved.

"I'm the last thing you ever need to be scared of" he smiled as Seth gave him one last warning growl before running off. "Mind if I join you?" she shook her head and he sat down next to her, she was immediately warm from the heat emanating from his body. They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say so she decided to ask about their dreams.

"So, your dreams… were they…." She started to blush maybe she should have saved this conversation for later. She nervously tucked her hair behind her left ear and he smiled seeing the familiar freckle from his dreams.

"Yeah, they were ummm….very detailed" he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

This felt so right being here with her, it was natural, effortless.

"Why isn't this weird? I mean we haven't seen each other in over three years but it feels just like yesterday or in my case last night. You're my best friends little brother. We've know each other all our lives and its like I know everything about you but at the same time I don't know anything."

"What do you mean?" She slowly traced the scar on his right arm sending little shivers of pleasure through his body.

"I know you got this when you fell out of a tree when you were little, but I don't know how old you are. I know you love to have your bottom lip sucked on but I don't know what you want to do with your life or what your hobbies are, I know your ticklish behind your knees but I don't know anything about your relationship with Bella or where I even stand in the scheme of things."

"So you don't like the fact that because of our dreams we know each other intimately but everything else in our lives is a mystery?"

"Yeah, I mean…I know if our dreams are any indication we will be compatible physically, shit how can we not be but what about everything else, what if we have nothing in common, I mean were we put together just because we'd make perfect wolf babies or is it something more? Am I making any fucking sense?" he started to chuckle

"What?"

"You said Fucking" It was refreshing knowing he wouldn't have to watch every word that came out of his mouth in fear of a lecture on bad language.

"And?"

"It's the most wonderful thing that could have ever come out of your mouth." At her look of confusion he continued, "Look, I can understand your fears, but I don't doubt this, or us, I can't. I have never felt so complete or happy as I do when I'm with you. You could argue that it's just the imprint but I don't think that's how it works, it doesn't make us feel things or like things that we normally wouldn't, it just pushes us to be with the one person that compliments us the most."

"I guess that makes sense. But how am I supposed to make a decision without having all the facts?"

"No one expects you to, least of all me. I don't want you to accept the imprint just because you think its what you have to do. I know this is a lot to take in and you're actually handling it better than most people. You were just told we all explode into giant wolves to kill vampires and that I've been chosen by the gods to be your soul mate and your not running away screaming, I personally take that as a positive sign. I mean Rachel went after Paul's wolf with a baseball bat when he told her. Shit, she still does when he pisses her off." She started laughing.

"Yeah that sounds like Rach and also explains the aluminum bat she keeps hanging by the door. So how is this going to work?"

"We'll if you want to I'd like to take it slow, get to know each other, you know all the mysterious stuff. Hang out, talk, and maybe even go on a date. I'll be whatever you need me to be until you decide" she turned and looked at him smirking and biting her lower lip. She was up to something and before he knew it she was straddling his lap.

"How slow?" she whispered, she was still biting that lip and it was doing things to parts of him that were better left alone at the moment and it also didn't help that she was so close and smelled so fucking good.

"You set the pace Leah" she was looking at him intently now taking in every detail, her fingers tracing his face.

"Your real?" she whispered so low he almost couldn't hear it.

"Yup"

"Your really here?" she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her body closer.

"Uh huh" his body was ready to explode and she hadn't really even touched him yet.

"Your mine?" His wolf was howling in pleasure. _**Yes.**_ _**Take her. Claim her.**_

"Forever if you want me to be"

"Are you going to fight the imprint like she said, would you be happier if I left so you could be together?" It wasn't what she wanted but she wanted him to be happy and if Bella was what he wanted she would let him go.

"No, I'm not going to fight it. I've been dreaming about you for two years. I want to be with you Leah, more than anything I've ever wanted in my life and she knows this, I already told her I wouldn't fight it." She let go of the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Ok, then I want you to be" she was confusing him, actually no that was the wrong word. Distracting, she was distracting him. Her scent, her body, her voice, he was drowning in all things Leah and god help him he never wanted to come up for air.

"Want me to be what?" She was moving closer to him, her chest was flush against his and he could feel her heart rate increase. Her lips were mere inches from his own, she felt better than in any dream he'd ever had.

"Mine." She whispered before she crashed her lips to his. They both moaned; the intensity of their feelings were stimulating every inch of their bodies. Their hands were all of a sudden everywhere; neither of them could touch the other enough and when the soft familiar scent of her arousal hit his nose he was instantly hard, harder than he had ever been in his life. She noticed the change in his anatomy and started to grind against him, eliciting a growl from deep within his chest making her giggle.

"Did you just growl?" his mouth was now on her neck sucking, kissing and licking leaving a trail of fire everywhere his lips touched while his hands made their way under her shirt, gently teasing her nipples the way he instinctively knew she liked.

"Yes. Fuck Leah, this is so much better than any dream, you taste and smell so fucking good." His words turned her on even more. She fucking loved his dirty mouth and was glad it wasn't just the Jake in her dreams who had one.

No one would ever know this was their first time together and in their minds it wasn't, there was no shyness or awkwardness, just an inherent knowledge and desire to please each other. "Jake, I _need_ more." She said the magic word. With a speed she didn't know existed she was on her back and his mouth was attacking her bare breasts, but he wasn't doing anything to help ease the ache between her legs, he was actually making it worse and she felt like she would combust, she still needed more, "Jake, please I need…I need…I need to come" she panted, "Please". He new what she needed but he wasn't about to do this half ass, he had a whole head full of knowledge about the woman in his arms and he was going to use it.

"Leah, you know how this works, patience baby, I promise it will be worth it." God did she know, he was going to tease her until she was out of her mind, begging him to fuck her and she also knew when he did it was going to be the most earth shattering orgasm of her life but she didn't know if she could wait, this was so much more intense than any dream she'd ever had. She felt his hand unbuttoning her shorts and she rushed to help, quickly pulling them off and throwing them aside making him laugh.

"Someone's inpatient" he bit down on her nipple as his hand spread her legs.

"You have no fucking idea, please…"

"shhhh…" His fingers were gently rubbing her clit through her sopping wet panties. "So wet for me, do you taste as good as you do in my dreams Leah, or do you taste better?"

"Why don't you go find out" she said as she gently pushed his head down, she should have been mortified by her forwardness but she wasn't, apparently sexy confident Leah was real when it came to him. Jacob on the other hand was in heaven. He had never been with anyone who was so responsive to him; he was actually getting off on making her feel good. His dreams had felt so real and been so vivid but they paled in comparison to reality.

"Believe me baby, I intend to," he started working his way down her body stopping at her tattoo of him, he smiled and gave it a gentle kiss, "I love that you have a tattoo of me on your body, I saw it in my dreams, everything was so real, there were so many times I never wanted to wake up, I hated leaving you" she pinched his back, hard, "Ouch, what the hell that for?"

"Making sure this isn't a dream" she started laughing.

"Aren't you supposed to pinch yourself?"

"Yeah, but that would hurt" he started tickling her making her squeal, after a few minutes he gave her gentle kiss.

"I'm glad its not a dream, I don't ever have to leave you again, I want this Leah, I want you, you can't tell me you don't feel how right this is, how perfect we are together?" She felt a knot in her throat warning her of the tears that were about to start. She couldn't help it, he was right she did feel it.

"I feel it, I'm just scared, it's too much too fast." He knew she would be. He knew he would have his work cut out for him thanks to Sam and Emily but if he was one thing it was determined.

"I know, and I won't push you. Were going to take this slow remember, just let it happen naturally…" he started kissing her again re-igniting the fire in her belly that had been simmering just below the surface.

"Jaaacob" she whined as she tried to grind up against him desperate for some friction.

"What?" his mouth was back on her nipple and he was treating it like a god damn tootsie-pop while his hand made sure the other one wasn't neglected.

"Would you please just fuck me already?" he started to chuckle softly, he couldnt help but smile at her eagerness, it made him ecstatic knowing she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"No, I can't" She sat up a little bit leaning back on her elbows and glared at him, "Don't look at me like that, believe me its not that I don't want to we just can't yet, it will seal the imprint taking away your choices and I'm not going to do that to you, you need to choose, you need to decide what you want me to be"

"I thought that was obvious, right now I want you to _be_ inside of me," she pouted. For two years she had dreamed of him and to be honest she didn't want to wait, not anymore she wanted to feel him, all of him for real, not in just some dream.

"Aww Lee, don't be that way, do you honestly think I'm going to leave you hanging? I thought you knew me better than that." She moaned as he ripped her panties off and whispered in her ear before kissing the little freckle behind it, "There's plenty of ways for me to get you off that don't involve my dick, would you like to see how many we can find?" Oh god she was going to die. "Number one, my tongue…" he dove in between her legs and devoured her like she was his last meal. She came so many times she lost count, and that was just from his tongue, later he decided to add fingers to the mix and then he made her come just from sucking on her nipples. As she lay panting beneath him, he just smiled at her.

"Ready for more?" He was officially a sex god, Taha Aki I willingly give you my first-born for the gift you have bestowed upon me.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"It's my turn to have some fun!"

"You weren't having fun? It didn't sound that way to me, but you did keep calling me God, you do know my name is Jacob right?" she started laughing. If she were honest with herself he was more than perfect.

"I love how you can make me laugh"

"And I love making you laugh, its one of my most favorite sounds in the world"

"One? What other sounds do you like?" He pushed his hips into hers making her moan.

"I like that one" she giggled.

"I really like that one" he bit down on her nipple making her gasp

"That ones good too" he started circling her clit with his thumb as he pushed his middle finger into her and started thrusting.

"Oh god"

"I really, really like that one" he added another finger and started thrusting until she was panting, he could feel her getting close.

"Oh fuck me, don't stop"

"That one really gets me hot" he was really going to kill her, his fingers started to slow their pace.

"Jacob, please" she begged

"Oh hell yeah, begging is definitely in the top three" he increased his thrusts bringing her right to the edge.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna come, please don't stop, don't change it, just… just keep doing what your doing" He was watching her face, he'd never seen anything more beautiful, he knew exactly what would send her over, he curved his fingers and she shattered.

"JAAAACOOBBBB" she screamed, grabbing his arms and convulsing around his fingers.

"That's the one, that one right there. That's my most favorite sound in the world Leah, you screaming my name."


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Jake watched Leah as she slowly came down. She smiled up at him and for a minute was so taken aback by the way he was looking at her that her breath caught. No one had ever looked at her with such unadulterated love and adoration, not even Sam. It was like she was everything to him; she was looking into his soul and all she could see was her reflection. It was humbling.

She watched as he removed his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth but before he could put them in she grabbed his hand, keeping her eyes locked with his, and stuck them in her own mouth sucking them clean. His eyes flashed yellow as he growled, the feral sound making her want him all over again. Hell yes, she was so buying confident Leah a drink. He closed his eyes as he fought for control.

"So much for taking it slow huh?" she giggled so he knew she was joking.

"Yeah, well I kind of knew we wouldn't be able to take this part slow. The pull to seal the imprint will pretty much dominate our every thought until we give in. I think that's what the dreams were about, kind of like foreplay. You know getting us ready for when we were finally together. I'm sorry, if I crossed a line, I honestly couldn't stop myself"

"Don't be I'm not. I've been waiting for you too Jacob, I don't want to take this part slow, I don't think I can. It would seem unnatural somehow. You know, even though they were dreams they didn't feel like it at least not to me, to me its like we've been together for the last two years. And to go from a very active sex life to nothing at all, well that just wouldn't work."

"No, I guess it wouldn't. Are you sure your ok with this?"

"More than ok. I promise if there is ever anything I am unsure of or don't want to do I'll tell you."

"You're pretty fucking phenomenal you know that?" he started running his fingers through her long ebony tresses; they were softer than anything he'd ever felt, well besides her skin, her skin felt like pure silk.

"I have my moments, but what about you?" he was confused.

"What about me?" she started running her fingers over his chest and stomach as she pushed him onto his back straddling his waist.

"It seems I owe you, or are you the only one who gets to touch? That really wouldn't be fair now would it? I mean I know you enjoy making me feel good, but did you ever stop to consider I might feel the same way? I love making you squirm and moan, making you beg. I love how powerful it makes me feel knowing I have that kind of control over your body, that I effect you the same way you effect me." He covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Oh god, can you pinch me again because I seriously have to be dreaming? This can't be real. You can't be real." She started laughing again.

"Jacob, look at me" he opened his eyes and almost lost his shit. A very beautiful, very naked Leah sat straddling him, the only thing separating them were his shorts. His wolf was going to take over, the drive to claim her was consuming every rational thought in his head, all he could see was his wolf bending her over, taking her from behind and sinking his teeth into her neck and fuck him if he didn't want him to." He sat up kissing her gently before he moved her off his lap.

"Leah honey, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I need a minute, I am about to two seconds away from bending you over, fucking you senseless and claiming you." Her eyes got wide and the fresh scent of her arousal hit his nose. He jumped up and ran into the water praying it was cold enough to get him under control. It took him a few minutes but he finally calmed down enough to join a, thankfully now dressed Leah back on her towel.

"Better?" he nodded his head and she smirked at him, he was amazed, not only had she waited for him but the little shit was gloating. "You Jacob Black are very good for a girls ego"

"Glad my pain amuses you" he smiled at her, he needed to distract them he wasn't sure he could stop himself again, "Eighteen." She looked confused.

"I'm eighteen, you said you didn't know how old I was."

"Oh, so I guess play time for tonight is over?" She actually looked sad.

"Yeah, at least for a little while, I don't think I could stop him again and to be honest I really don't want to."

"You want to claim me?" They had all explained what that and the marking meant, and Rachel god bless her took her aside and went into very graphic detail about the perks of being a marked imprintee. "But I thought you wanted to take this slow"

"I do, but not for me, for you. I know what I want Leah, there is no doubt in my mind."

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"I just thought you weren't sure, I thought that you and Bella…"

"Do you want me to tell you about my relationship with Bella?" She really didn't want to hear about him and another woman but she knew it was something she probably needed to hear, she nodded and waited patiently for him to continue.

"I had a crush on her for as long as I can remember and it pretty much stayed a crush until she moved back for good. Then the first time I saw her I was done for. But she didn't know I existed, I was younger and she was dating that leech. When he left she was destroyed, I mean she became a zombie, for like months she even tried to kill herself but I found her in time to save her, I was almost too late. Well one day she brought me a couple of bikes to fix and that was it, we spent every minute after that together and I did everything I could to fix her, but she never let him go. I thought we were finally to a point where we could be more than just "best friends" when he came back and she dropped me without a second thought." He looked at her nervously, should he tell her about all the other girls?

"Jake…"

"I don't want you to think bad of me." She climbed into his lap and got comfortable as he wrapped her in his arms; she gave him a soft kiss encouraging him to continue, her message loud and clear. She wouldn't judge him.

"I was so hurt and so angry and I had been having all these dreams about you, well I know its you now but I didn't then. To make a long story short that's when Paul and I became best friends, he took me under his wing and I basically became a man whore in training. He used to tease me because every girl I was with was the same, the truth was I was looking for you, I couldn't see you so I'd hook up with girls with long black hair, russet skin or hazel eyes, but it was never you, they were always wrong. I kept trying to find you and then the newborn war came, I got hurt and Bella chose that moment to tell me she was choosing Edward and was going to become a leech, but it backfired, he refused to change her and left again. She came back to me and like a dumb ass I forgave her."

He looked at Leah and only saw understanding in her eyes and maybe even a little anger, but he knew it wasn't directed at him.

"That was a year ago and since then it's been hell. She drove me so crazy I never knew which way was up. One minute she'd want me the next she didn't, She'd want to be my girlfriend and then only my best friend and I went with it, I was so used to the idea of being in love with her that it had become a habit. We would fight, a lot. I begged her to let me get closer and she would throw my past and imprinting in my face. That's what really made me hate imprinting; I thought it was ruining my life. I was so furious when I didn't imprint on her, I thought the gods were wrong. I never thought I'd imprint and I promised her I would fight it if I ever did." He knew what he was saying would hurt her but she had to know the truth, he was right, when he looked at her there were unshed tears in her eyes, taking a deep breath he continued.

"About a month ago I started to realize a lot of things. I realized I wasn't happy and that I really wasn't in love with Bella, that I hadn't been in a long time. I lived for my dreams, they were the only time I was truly happy, when I was with you. I thought I was losing my mind falling in love with someone I wasn't sure even existed. I do love Bella, she is my best friend and she needs me, she's not strong and I'm so scared this will break her for good but I don't want her, not as anything more than a friend. She's still waiting for him to come back even though she won't admit it. I told her all of this tonight, that even if you don't accept the imprint, if we don't end up together that I'm still not going to be with her."

"So you weren't with her when you imprinted on me?"

"No, well at least I don't think so. At that point she wanted us to have 'no labels, no strings and no pressure', so I'm assuming that meant I was technically single."

"So you were like fuck buddies or friends with benefits?"

"God no, I never slept with Bella, well I slept with her but we literally would just sleep. We messed around a little but no, no sex. She's still a virgin. I honestly think she's saving herself for the leech because he's still a virgin as well, is that not the craziest shit you've ever heard of, a one hundred year old virgin. Anyway, it breaks my heart that she's willing to give up so much for him, it's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"She would give up her life Leah, her life and her soul to be with him. She would become a monster who feeds off blood for the rest of eternity."

"So where do I fit into all of this, especially if you hate imprinting, I'm the one thing you never wanted?" he could hear the pain and rejection in her voice, that he was causing it was killing him.

"I was wrong about imprinting and I've known that for a while now but I would never admit it, especially since what used to be anger over imprinting eventually turned into jealousy that I hadn't and fear that I never would. I've been watching the imprinted couples and they are so perfect for each other, so happy. I would never have though of my sister and Paul as a couple, but I'll be damned if she doesn't keep him in line. To be honest the minute I imprinted on you all I felt was relief that I finally found you. So to answer where you fit in that's easy, she's my best friend while you…well you Leah are my everything."

"Your everything?"

"Yup, my everything. So what other questions do you have?" He knew she was getting uncomfortable with the direction their conversation was going so he thought it best to change the subject for now. They had all the time in the world to talk about their future.

"So, I'm a nurse, what do you want to be when you grow up."

"Well, I'm not sure if I'll ever grow up but Embry, Quil and I just opened up our own garage. It's only been a few months but business is good and I just closed a deal with the City of Forks to do regular maintenance on their vehicles, you know the police cars and stuff. What kind of nurse are you? I mean do you have a specialty like your mom?

"I'm going to be working at the birthing center, delivering and taking care of babies. I'm so excited. But I'm not really specialized yet since I just got my license. I don't start until next month so I'm got some time to find someplace to live and get settled.

"You're not going to stay with your Mom and Dad?" he didn't like the idea of her living off the Rez.

"For a while but no, I need my privacy, I had one of our dreams last night and Seth couldn't keep his comments to himself, and now that I know about his hearing forget it."

"Don't forget his sense of smell"

"What to you mean? You like use it to track and stuff right?" he smiled.

"Among other things" she was glaring now.

"Jacob, what are you talking about" she knew she wasn't going to like his answer.

"Leah, you remember how I said you smell good?" she nodded, "well I love how you smell, like cinnamon and vanilla, so spicy and so sweet, your scent is like encoded in my brain, I knew you were there today before I ever even saw you. But you also put off another scent, and that one, well that one effects me on a whole different level" he ran his nose along her jaw, "Every time you get turned on, every time you get wet I can smell it, my wolf can smell it. It tells us that you want to mate, to fuck. The smell of your arousal…it's fucking mouthwatering." She moaned as she felt the moisture seep between her legs just from his words alone. She heard him take a deep breath and watched in amazement as his eyes changed from their beautiful honey brown color to pitch black. Then the reality of what he said hit her.

"Oh my god, Rachel said no secrets, they will all know and they will all see. They will know when we have sex just by smell alone won't they, oh god Seth?" She jumped up and started pacing. Oh lord; she couldn't let her brother see her like that.

"Hey calm down its not as bad as you think, we are all pretty good at hiding the thoughts we don't want to share, well except Paul but I really think he does it on purpose to piss me off. I wouldn't do that to Seth. I can't promise nothing will ever slip but I will do everything I can to keep our personal life personal. I don't want them seeing you like that any more than you do; you're mine Leah, for my eyes only. It's not something that I am ever willingly going to share. I mean would you want anyone else seeing me?" The thought made her furious, a possessiveness she never knew she possessed over came her at the thought of anyone seeing _her_ Jacob like that, she was so angry at the thought she actually growled. He started laughing.

"What?" she snapped, still mad.

"Baby, did you just growl?" he was smiling at her, his eyes full of amusement.

"Shut the fuck up Jacob!"

"Make me," he challenged, a mischievous glint in his eyes. She threw herself in his arms effectively shutting him up for the next two hours.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

They talked throughout the night periodically taking breaks to make out and once even got brave enough to play in the water, laughing and splashing around. Neither one of them could remember the last time they had had so much fun or were so comfortable with another person and neither one of them wanted the night to end, but sometime around dawn they both reluctantly agreed that they should go home and get some food and some much needed sleep. Jacob, needing to keep her close, asked her to come back to his house with him and she agreed not wanting to be away from him either. They snuck in quietly so they wouldn't wake up Billy and Leah hopped in the shower to wash off the sand while Jake put clean sheets on his bed. The other ones were clean but they smelled like Bella and he didn't want his bed to smell like anyone but Leah, especially since he didn't know when they would get the chance to be together again. After he found a pair of pre-phase boxers and a t-shirt for her to sleep in he went to make them a snack.

He was putting together a bunch of PB&J's when he felt her arms wrap around his waist as she pressed a soft kiss to his back. "Want me to finish these up so you can take a quick shower?" He looked down at her and couldn't help his purr of contentment at seeing her in his clothes.

"You don't mind?" She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the kitchen without another word. When he was done with his shower he went in his room to get dressed and was surprised to see her on his bed with a plate of sandwiches and two big glasses of milk. It was better than any fantasy, Leah and food in his bed. He watched as her eyes raked over his body stopping at the little towel wrapped precariously around his waist. He couldn't help but smile seeing her pupils dilate he knew how he effected her, "Leah…"

"Hmmmm"

"We need to eat honey and sleep or at least let me eat, I need something to help me keep my strength up and right now my stomach's eating itself." She sighed, he was right.

"Fine. How many of these did you expect me to eat?" she asked looking at all the sandwiches on the plate.

"One, two at the most why?"

"You're going to eat ten sandwiches?"

"It's a wolf thing, we eat a lot." He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and sat next to her. They ate in silence and when they were done she walked to his dresser to get the brush she had finally found under the bathroom sink. Removing the towel from her head and hanging it on the doorknob she started brushing out her hair.

"Can I do that?" He stood up; taking the brush from her hand he led her back to the bed sitting her in front of him as he leaned back against the headboard. He took his time; the intimacy of what he was doing was not lost on either of them. He eventually braided it and secured it with a hair band that had been left on the brush handle. Once he was done he placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Are you ready to go to bed?" Full, drowsy, warm and totally content she nodded her head. He lifted her up in his arms, pulled back the sheet and set her in the middle of the bed. He turned off the lights and unsure of what to do next he lay on his back next to her, she immediately turned and curled herself around him her head on his chest, arm draped over his stomach and leg flung over his thigh. They fit together perfectly. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer, kissed her on her forehead and then instantly fell asleep.

* * *

He didn't want to open his eyes, this had been the best dream so far, he finally saw her and imprinted on her. And right now he could feel and smell her curled up next to him. He knew it all had to be a dream, nothing in his life was ever that easy. At least now he knew who she was but she lived in Seattle, she had a life there. He could feel his tears, his heart broke knowing he could never have her; he loved her too much to bring her into his fucked up world. Taking one last breath he savored her scent before he would have to force his eyes open and start living his life without her.

"Hey what's the matter, why are you crying," his eyes snapped open as he felt her cool hand brush away his tears; her beautiful eyes full of concern.

"You're here, your real, I wasn't dreaming?" His heart started to pound in his chest, it wasn't a dream. She was his imprint, she hadn't accepted it yet but he knew she would, he could feel it in his very soul.

She smiled at him making his heart stop, she leaned up and pulled his bottom lip into her mouth gently sucking it, "Does this feel like a dream?" Unbraiding her hair he tangled it in his fingers and deepened the kiss, her tongue dancing playfully with his. She pulled away when she could no longer breathe and started placing soft kisses along his jaw. With a growl he rolled her on her back and started kissing and sucking on her neck, at times so hard he knew it would leave a mark. He was so happy he wanted to shout it from the rooftops and run through the Rez telling anyone who would listen. "Oh no you don't, you had your fun last night, its my turn" She pushed him so he would rollover.

"Leah, you don't have to do this" although he really, really wanted her to.

"The hell I don't, I've been waiting two years to do this, you just lay there Jacob Black and be quiet" she started biting on his nipple and he moaned, "on second thought, don't be quiet" she winked at him before she resumed her course down his stomach. She was evil, he was convinced of it; she took her time teasing and torturing him before she finally got to the tent that was his boxers.

"Hmmm, looks like someone's happy to see me" she slowly lowered the waistband of his boxers and admired the beautiful cock twitching in front of her, her dreams had not done him justice, he was huge. Huge and beautiful and all hers, her mouth was watering in anticipation, looking at him one last time to make sure he was watching her before she went to work. She licked him once from base to tip smiling as he sucked in his breath.

"Holy fuck Leah" he growled as his hand gently wound itself in her hair moving it out of the way so he could watch her. Opening her mouth she twirled her tongue around the tip before taking him in as far as he would go. Realizing there was no way she would ever be able to take him all the way she twisted her hand around the base and started stroking in time with her mouth, periodically twisting her hand. The sounds he was making made her never want to stop and turned her on more than she ever thought possible and god he tasted so fucking good. All too soon she felt him starting to throb and knew he was close. She increased her pace and pressure as his hand gently pushed her head down while he thrust his hips up, reaching down one last time she gently pulled down on his balls and he moaned, exploding down her throat, she swallowed every delicious spurt until he had nothing left. Giving him one last kiss she worked her way back up his chest gasping when she felt his cock hit her in the stomach. She looked down to see it already standing tall and proud.

"What the hell Jacob?" he laughed.

"Wolf recovery time, wait until you see how much stamina I have" her smile got impossibly wider.

* * *

Billy sat at the kitchen table trying to ignore the sounds coming from his sons room, his heart was finally at peace knowing all three of his children had found their true loves, he just wished his Sara had been here to see it. Taking a deep breath he went back to his frustrating task. It wasn't but fifteen minutes later a smiling Jake and Leah emerged from his room, they were both glowing with happiness.

"Good morning Billy" Leah kissed him on the cheek before taking a seat, he had to smile when she unknowingly exposed several hickeys as she pulled her hair up into a sloppy pony tail, he knew it wouldn't be long before Jacob marked her.

"Morning dad, you eat yet I was just going to make us some breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm good Son. I just need to figure this damn thing out," he said as he showed them his new glucometer, "It's supposed to be the latest thing but I can't figure it out to save my life."

"Oh, I can show you, this is the one we trained on in nursing school it's really easy and almost completely painless." Jake watched as his imprint helped his father, his wolf was proud that she was taking care of their dad; it told him she would be a good mother to his cubs. He watched her for a few more minutes before he forced his eyes away so he could make them something to eat. Billy and Leah talked and laughed the entire time he cooked breakfast, when it was done she went to help him make their plates. She was surprised when he pulled her in his arms kissing one of her hickeys, his wolf happy she was at least somewhat marked as theirs.

"Thank you for doing that"

"Don't be stupid Jacob, Billy is like my second father there's nothing I wouldn't do for him." Forgetting where they were he pulled her into a kiss that curled her toes. Both of them were so lost in each other that they were oblivious to Bella knocking on the door as she let herself in.

"Knock-Knock, where is everybody" she was taken aback seeing Leah in Jacobs arms as she made her way into the kitchen. Billy just smiled at her as he took a sip of his coffee. Jacob growled, pissed he was interrupted and pulled his lips away from Leah's, they smiled at each other and he kissed the tip of her nose before he let her go to acknowledge Bella.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing here?"

"Its Sunday" she said as if that was answer enough.

"What happens on Sunday?" Leah asked as she sat next to her with her plate of bacon, eggs and toast. She was determined to be friendly to her, she was important to Jacob and she would try her best to keep the peace, even if it was only for his sake.

"We always ride bikes on Sunday" Jacob looked torn, it was true, weather permitting they always went for a bike ride on Sunday mornings but he wanted to spend more time with Leah.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe I'll join you one of these days."

"Bells, maybe for just this Sunday we can skip…" Leah immediately interrupted him.

"Don't be silly Jake, if this is something you always do don't change your plans because of me. I have to meet up with Rachel today to do some shopping anyway." He looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to ride bikes, but he also promised Bella they would still be friends. He already broke one promise and he didn't want to break another.

She stood up, rinsed off her plate and put it in the dishwasher before she went to stand next to him. He looked up at her as she leaned down giving him a kiss.

"Of course I'm sure, she's your best friend and you need to spend time with her, just like I need to spend time with mine. I will see you later tonight when I'm done shopping."

"I hate shopping, its such a frivolous waste of time" Bella interjected not wanting to be ignored and hopefully making her competition look superficial in the process. Leah laughed.

"Usually I do too and I totally agree with you, but not this kind of shopping. I'm going Apartment shopping. As much as I love my family I need a place of my own. The only bad part is Rachel who is a psychotic shopaholic will torture me as soon as we find a place trying to decorate it."

"Oh, I didn't know you were staying here, don't you have a year left of school?"

"No, I busted ass to get my degree early, between summer and night school I was done in three years. I got a job at the Forks Hospital Birthing Center." Jacob's chest swelled with pride at all his imprint had accomplished.

"Why get a job here, don't they pay better in Seattle" Billy and Jacob both looked at Bella. She was being rude on purpose, but Leah just took it in stride, politely answering her questions.

"Yeah they do, I actually got some really good job offers but my dad is sick and I want to be close to him. Family is more important than money, at least to me. As long as I can pay my bills I'm good. Actually I need to let Rach know where I am and I need her to bring me some clothes. Billy can I use your phone?" for the first time Bella really looked at her and noticed she was in Jake's clothes and had hickeys all over her neck. Not about sex her butt. Jake jumped up to get her the phone and dialed the number before handing it to her. The phone rang and after a couple of minutes Paul finally answered.

"WHAT!"

"Hey asshole, put Rach on the phone", Jacob and Billy both bust out laughing, he loved how she got to the point and knew she wouldn't take Paul's shit anymore than Rachel would. He couldn't help but smile as he listened to her conversation.

"Hey, what time were we going to go look at places…Oh, ok there's been a change of plans, I need you to pick me up at your dad's…don't worry about why I'm here, I also need you to bring me something to wear…Shut the hell up…I am not going into this over the phone…No…Yes…that's none of your business." Jacob was cracking up because he could hear all the questions his sister was asking, she glared at him.

"Yes I need those too…I don't know where they are, oh my god you are such a bitch…need I remind you of your porn star hair?" Jacob smirked as his sister started grilling her about what happened to her panties. He wished he had super hearing four years ago, their conversations were hilarious.

"Dammit Rachel… NO!...not yet…what do you mean why? I am not by myself, I really can't discuss this now…Your dad, Bella and Jacob…yes…I don't know…yes he is…he's smiling at me…yes…I know…yes I am…me too…ok I will see you in a few minutes!" she hung up the phone and handed it back to Jacob. "Your right, her and Paul are perfect together, they are both pains in the ass." Billy started laughing even harder. Leah and Rachel's relationship had been the same all their lives; he was used to their sarcastic banter and had missed it over the last few years.

"So she's on her way?" she glared at him

"You know she is, you heard the whole conversation you mutt" she was trying not to smile.

"Yes I did" his smile got bigger as he thought about the conversation, he owed Rachel big time. He grabbed her hand pulling her with him down the hall. "I'll be back in a minute Bells, I'm going to finish getting dressed and then we'll take off."

He pulled her in his room and pushed her up against the closed door. "I make you happy?" she continued to glare as he smiled "and you're glad I imprinted on you?"

"You know the answer, you heard me." He lifted her putting her legs around his waist so he could look into her eyes.

"Tell _me_ Leah, tell me what you just told my sister" she sighed and smiled wrapping her arms around him putting her forehead against his.

"Yes, you make me happy Jacob, happier than I've ever been and yes I am happy that you imprinted on me."

"Your going to accept it aren't you, the imprint, your going to accept it and your going to be mine." it came out a whisper, she could feel how scared he was of her answer.

"Yes Jacob, I'm going to accept the imprint, I want to be with you, you make me happy. I don't need a lot of time to decide I already know what my heart wants, its wanted you for the last two years. I still want to get to know each other a little better before we seal it though. And I'm still scared, what happened with Sam almost destroyed me, I haven't been able to let anyone get close to me since because I'm so scared of getting hurt. I couldn't survive that again, I need to know you're in this with me and that I can trust you not to hurt me"

"You're the only one I want Leah, the only one I see. Imprint aside I could never do that to you, especially knowing what Sam did. I promise I will never cheat on you or leave you I couldn't, it would kill me to hurt you that way and I promise I will never intentionally hurt you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy. We will wait as long as you want to seal it, I will do whatever you want me to because I don't think I can live without you in my life Leah." She could see the truth in his eyes. He wouldn't hurt her. She closed her eyes and kissed him. When they finally broke apart he set her on her feet and steadied her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you just know how to sweep a girl off her feet, I'm a little lightheaded." He leaned in to kiss her again but she stopped him. "No, you have a date you need to get ready for," she laughed at his crestfallen face. "Oh baby, stop pouting and go have fun with Bella, I will see you soon, I promise. Any suggestion on where I should look for a place?"

"Fine, I'm going. But only if you promise you'll come by later?" At her nod he went on, "I can't tell you what to do but I would feel better if you lived on the Rez, I need to know your protected at all times and on the Rez you will be."

"No promises but I'll look." She watched him throw on a pair of jeans, black boots and a black t-shirt and almost changed her mind about letting him leave, he looked as good dressed as he did naked. She walked him to the living room where Bella was waiting and gave him another kiss goodbye. Not thirty seconds later Rachel pulled up and she took a deep breath bracing herself for the inquisition she knew was coming. It was going to be a long long day.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Leah grabbed the clothes ignoring a snickering Rachel and went to get dressed leaving her to visit with her dad. Quickly running the brush through her hair she redid her ponytail and ran into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth; smiling as she borrowed Jacobs toothbrush. It was then she got a really good look at her neck for the first time, what the fuck? She was going to kill him. "Oh my god Rachel, I am so going to murder your brother" she finished brushing her teeth and stormed into the living room where Billy and Rachel were both waiting for her to elaborate. "Look at my neck!" Rachel rolled her eyes and Billy's face scrunched up a little before he couldn't hold it in anymore and lost it.

Had the old man lost his damn mind? His laughter did not help her mood one bit. "Billy this is not funny, it looks trashy. I am almost 21 years old; I have a job no, a career and a degree, I do not get hickeys." This only made Billy laugh harder, Rachel pulled her out the door before she made her an orphan. Once in the car Rachel looked at her.

"WHAT?" she snarled.

"Don't you think your over-reacting just a bit?"

"No, no I do not, look at me Rachel" she really looked at her neck for the first time and scoffed.

"Oh please, my neck was twenty times worse before Paul and I sealed the imprint and he marked me. Its not like he did it on purpose, it probably wasn't even him"

"What do you mean it wasn't him? I'm pretty sure he was the only one there Rach!" she just rolled her eyes again.

"I mean it was his wolf, its how they mark you until you're marked, it's just instinct. You can't get mad at him for something he couldn't control."

"The hell I can't, I'm not _that_ girl Rachel," she yelled.

"Oh and I suppose I am?" she yelled right back.

"YES! As a matter of fact you are and we both know it!" They glared at each other for several long minutes before they both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, your right I am that girl or at least I was but seriously L.C., he didn't do it on purpose, don't give him a hard time about it, it will upset him, and it will make him think you don't want to be with him. Or is that it, do you not want to be with him?" she asked, her voice laced with sadness.

"No. That's not it at all. I already told him I was going to accept the imprint, I really do want to be with him its just how are people supposed to take me seriously when I'm covered in hickeys like a horny teenager? I need to find someplace to live, they need to know I'm mature and responsible not some sex crazed nympho who might have guys coming and going at all hours."

"Ok, ok I see your point, well for today we really can only find places, you won't be able to look at or meet with someone until tomorrow and then you can dress like a grown up and leave your hair down so they won't be seen, your lucky yours are more on the back of your neck, mine were everywhere and poor Kim looks like she has a skin disease most of the time, I think that girl owns stock in turtlenecks."

"Kim's not marked?" This surprised her; she thought all the imprints were marked.

"No, not yet, she's scared even though we tell her it wont hurt, I think its mostly just the finality of it all you know. She's only eighteen; she just needs a little more time. Speaking of Kim, I forgot to tell you she works for Rez Real Estate and says they have a lot of stuff for rent. She wants me to bring you by tomorrow morning."

"Rez Real Estate? Seriously? How politically incorrect is that?"

"No, they actually have some really long ass name, something like Smith, Sinclair, Johnson, Cline and Watkins Real Estate INC. But it's such a mouthful we all just say Rez Real Estate. She also wants you to think about buying, I guess the markets really good right now and there are a lot of houses you can buy here cheaper than renting in Forks and that will make Jake and his wolf very happy." Then she gave her a knowing smile.

"I also happen to know that the house two houses down from Paul's is for sale and that would make me very happy, not as happy as if it were next door but it will do for now." Leah smiled as she remembered the promises of two little girls to get married to two best friends and live next door to each other so they could be best friends forever.

"Yeah he did ask me to try and stay on the Rez, I am so confused about all of this shit. Do you guys have like a manual or go by? You know A girls guide to imprinting or Imprinting for Dummies?" she joked.

"No, but that's probably a good idea, I wonder why nobody's thought of it before, you know writing it down for future packs. We should bring it up at the next pack meeting. But until then I will answer everything I can. I'm really glad you're taking this so well, I hated that I couldn't tell you everything, there were so many times I needed to talk to you but couldn't. What was Smella doing there this morning?"

"Oh, I guess they had prior plans to go bike riding" Rachel gave her a skeptical look, "What? She's his best friend Rach, I'm not going to ask him to choose between us, what if he made me choose between you and him?"

"Then he would really miss you, but she's different Leah, you need to watch her." She loved how she assumed she would be the one chosen, the smart ass.

"I have to trust him, he told me there's nothing there and I believe him. I don't plan on drastically changing my life because of the imprint and I don't expect him to either. Were going to have to mesh our lives together not make a whole new one.

"Its not about trusting him, Its about not trusting her, she's shady Leah, she may come off all innocent and sweet but I'm telling you that bitch is far from it. She's not going to just roll over and let you take her doormat from her and that's exactly what he is to her."

"I refuse to start this relationship worrying about nothing and having trust issues, she is his friend and she is important to him and until she gives me a reason I'm not going to go all half cocked accusing her of something. I may not like her but I will be a fucking adult about this and treat her with respect because I care about him. He chose me Rachel, not her. I owe it to him to trust him and trust that he will handle anything inappropriate she throws his way. So can we please drop it?"

"Fine! But I will be keeping my eye on her and I swear to Taha Aki if she so much as looks at you funny or makes one wrong move, I'll channel my inner native and scalp that bitch. So…you and my baby brother huh? Gonna tell me how you lost your panties?" she sneered.

"This is not something I feel comfortable talking about with you Rach."

"Oh please, since when do we keep secrets, come on give me the dirt. Does baby brother got skills or what?" Leah looked at Rachel like she had lost her mind; she was as bad as her old man.

"Fine, consider yourself warned. I personally think hanging around Paul was the best thing that could have ever happened to him, you would not believe the things that boy can do with his mouth, he…"

"STOP!" she screamed, interrupting her, "Ok, I was wrong, this is wrong. Jesus what is wrong with you that's my baby brother, you helped me babysit him for Christ sake" She started laughing at her friends obvious disgust with the whole subject.

"I tried to tell you, but you insisted. I have an idea, lets go find me someplace to live and you can fill me in on all the in's and out's of imprinting."

Happy with the change of subject Rachel answered all of her questions even giving her some advice on how to best handle the wolf side, while highly encouraging the purchase of a sturdy aluminum bat. They spent the rest of the day house hunting finding several places Leah liked and eventually headed back to Billy's house to make them all dinner.

* * *

After two hours Jake and Bella finally parked their bikes back in his garage. Hanging up their helmets he looked back at a smiling Bella.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, it's just been along time since I've seen you this happy, I really had a good time today."

"Yeah, I am happy. Today was really fun wasn't it? I'm proud of you Bells, you surprised me. You only crashed once." he teased her.

"Ha-Ha. Well look who found his sense of humor. I have another surprise for you too if you think your deserving." She walked up to him entwining her fingers with his own; he looked down at their hands and was suddenly very uncomfortable. He tried to untangle them but she wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong? I'm not allowed to hold your hand anymore?" He was all of a sudden taken back to the night they went to the movies with that marshmallow Newton and she didn't want him holding her hand, now he understood what she had meant, it would mean something more to her.

"No, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea, so what's this surprise?" She pulled him out of the garage and over to her truck where she pulled out a cooler and a bag.

"I made us a picnic, I thought we could go to the beach. Get the cooler and I'll get the blanket." He cringed inside, picnic screamed romantic and he wasn't about to encourage anything remotely romantic where Bella was concerned.

"Umm, Bells I don't think that's such a good idea, why don't we take it inside and watch a movie." She looked hurt but quickly agreed wanting to spend time with him any way she could. They set themselves up in the living room and settled in to eat and watch some good old-fashioned gore.

Jacob didn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke up he noticed he was alone, following her scent he found Bella in his room laying on his bed. "Bella, what are you doing in here?" his wolf was pissed, she had contaminated his bed with her scent again effectively covering Leah's; he felt the growl low in his chest and was for once grateful she was only human and couldn't hear.

"I was tired. I wanted to lay down and you were hogging the couch, why?" He took a deep breath, willing himself to be patient.

"Bella, you can't just lay in my bed anytime you want anymore" he needed to explain there were now going to be some boundaries, but how did he do that without hurting her.

"Why? I don't see what the big deal is; I used to take naps on your bed all the time. You said nothing was going to change, is this a new Leah rule? I told you I was going to lose you because of this, she's not going to let you be with me Jacob." Once again he had to remind himself this was Bella, his bells. She was just scared he would leave her like that leech did, she would eventually accept this but she was still fragile and he needed to be patient with her.

"Bells, how can you say that? She's the one who encouraged us to go and ride bikes today. She knows how important you are to me, she's making an effort and this morning you were nothing but rude to her. I said you wouldn't lose me, but honey some things are going to have to change. I am going to be in an intimate relationship with Leah. There are certain things that I no longer feel comfortable with. We need to focus on our friendship, we've let the lines blur for so long it's become confusing for both of us and we need to re-establish those lines. Its black and white Bells, there are just some things that friends don't do together."

"Intimate huh? I knew it! I knew it was all about sex. What? I wouldn't put out so you dumped me for the first whore who would? I saw her neck Jacob and she was wearing your clothes, its obvious she spent the night with you, what did you do leave me crying and heartbroken just so you could run straight to her and get your dick wet?" he was barely containing his fury and if it wasn't for the shock of hearing what had just come out of her mouth he probably would have phased right there.

"Bella, I know your only saying this shit because you're scared and hurt but I'm warning you, don't push me. I'm going to leave now because I am about to phase and I don't want to hurt you. I am so fucking pissed at the bullshit that just came out of your mouth, what in the hell is wrong with you? You need to get your shit and leave. I don't want you here when I get back do you understand me?" he started backing out his bedroom door, his body already starting to shake violently. She took a tentative step towards him.

"Jake, I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" he cut her off.

"GOD DAMMIT BELLA NOT NOW!" he turned and ran down the hall. She heard a loud crash and then silence. Taking a deep breath she slowly left his room not knowing what she would find, the closer she got to the door she could see the cause of the crash. The front door and screen were shattered and torn to pieces barely hanging on the frame and there were scraps of clothes everywhere. He phased as he was going out the door. She hadn't seen him lose control like that in a long time.

She reluctantly gathered up the remains of their picnic, the day didn't go exactly as she had planned. She was sure he would jump at the opportunity to be alone with her but it had been _Leah_ who encouraged him to go. Bella didn't buy her act, she knew she didn't like her and didn't want her around Jake and the sooner she proved that to him the sooner he would get rid of her. It wouldn't take long now that he had had sex with her, he never kept any of those other girls around, once he got what he wanted he got bored, it was just a matter of time. She could be patient. Taking one last look around the room she stepped over the remains of the door and made her way to her truck.


	10. Chapter 9

_**I just wanted to take a minute to thank all of those reviewing as guests. I can't respond to your reviews but I wanted you all to know they are greatly appreciated! **_

* * *

Chapter 9

He'd been running for hours, he wasn't even sure where he was anymore and he had lost contact with the pack hours ago. When he left the house his wolf took control; it had happened only twice before but never for this long, if he was honest with himself he was scared. The first time he gave himself over to the wolf, it was the only way to escape the pain from Bella leaving him for the leech. The second time it happened was the Newborn War and the minute he was hurt his wolf relented and he phased back to human. This time it was different, his wolf wanted to take a chunk out of Bella and that is what scared him the most, he wasn't sure he could keep him from hurting her, so he ran.

He looked around the snow covered ground and assumed he was somewhere in Northern Canada. What time was it? The moon was high in the sky, somewhere around midnight maybe? His wolf had finally calmed down enough for him to take back control of his thoughts. What in the hell had happened? He was supposed to be spending time with Leah tonight not running aimlessly for hours on end. The pain in his chest he'd been feeling increased with every though of his imprint. He knew if he was hurting so was she.

He learned from Paul that Rachel and Leah had shown up at the house and found the shattered door. Worried, Rachel immediately called Paul who phased to find out what happened. When he saw the day replayed in Jakes mind he was just as furious but Jake needed him to take care of things at the house and watch over their girls. So he agreed to get the door fixed and keep watch over the Rez until he returned. The throbbing in his chest was increasing, she was hurting and he had to get to her. All other thoughts but her left his mind as he started running home, pushing himself harder than he ever had before.

Four hours later exhausted and starving Jake finally phased back to human and made his way to the back door intending to clean up, eat and go straight to Harry Clearwater's to see Leah but as he approached the house he noted with surprise, that there were two heartbeats. She was here, she had waited for him. Running the last few steps he made his way to the door and snuck in quietly so he wouldn't wake them. There, in his bed lay the most beautiful gift he had ever received. Leah was asleep, her breathing soft and even. He took a deep breath; her scent calming the wolf almost to the point of purring. Then he noticed the underlying hint of strawberries and wrinkled his nose, that wouldn't work. Taking a step towards the bed he realized he was covered in mud and decided to take care of that first, well maybe second food was definitely the first priority.

He found a huge bowl of Spaghetti and meatballs in the refrigerator waiting for him along with salad, garlic bread and carrot cake. She was already taking care of him; he couldn't stop his smile or the feeling of contentment that washed over him. Putting the spaghetti in the microwave he ran and took a quick shower. After wolfing down his food and cleaning up his mess in record time he went to get his girl. He went to Rachel's old room first and pulled back the covers, the room still slightly smelled like Paul and his sister but the sheets were clean and there wasn't a single smell of strawberries anywhere in the room. It would do for tonight. He gently picked Leah up and carried her to the bed setting her down and laying behind her. Touching every part of her body that he could with his own. She was warm and soft and smelled amazing. He rested his nose in the crook of her neck and sighed. He was so torn. Leah was his everything, he was well on his way to falling head over heals in love with her. When he looked at her all he could see was his future and he wouldn't give her up, for anything.

Then there was Bella; he had calmed down enough on the way home to really think about her. He knew what she was feeling; he'd been in the same position when she chose the leech over him. He felt hurt and betrayed and like he'd lost his best friend in the world, but the difference was he wasn't cutting her out of his life like she did. He couldn't believe the things she had said. Jealousy brought out a side of her he had never seen before and it was only making it that much harder for him to be patient with her. He loved Bella, he really did. And he didn't want to hurt her but she was going to have to get over this and get over it soon. If she thought putting him in a position of having to choose was going to end in her favor she was sadly mistaken.

His thoughts were pleasantly interrupted when a very round, very soft backside started pushing back against his groin, he was instantly hard. She arched her back stretching, pressing even harder and giggled at his responding moan.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you up. Did you stay here to wait for me?" his hand started to inch up her flat belly to cup her breast, the small tank top she wore barely a barrier from the scorching heat of his hand.

"Mmmmhmmm" she rolled over so she could look into his eyes. "I was worried about you and wanted to be here when you got back, are you ok?" He got lost in the golden green depths of her eyes, his enhanced vision picking up every detail even in the dark.

"I am now, you make everything better. I'm sorry I ruined our plans for tonight"

"You didn't ruin anything, did you want to talk about it?" he brought his hand up to her cheek, softly stroking it before running his fingers through her long ebony tresses that looked almost blue in the moonlight shining through the window.

"Not particularly, It's not that I don't want to talk to you I'm just tired of thinking about it. How much did Paul tell you?"

"He didn't give specifics but I know Bella upset you enough that you lost it and phased taking an innocent door with you. Jacob, am I causing problems? I don't want this to mess up your life."

"What? No! No! No! Don't ever think that. God you're the one good thing in my life Leah. You're not messing anything up, your making it perfect; I've never been happier or more complete. Bella just needs to accept this, I don't want to hurt her but she needs to realize I'm not going to be anything more than her friend. I won't choose because there is no choice to make, if she puts me in that position she's not going to like the outcome. I think I just need a break from her and her bullshit for a few days. I don't want to think about her anymore, I want to think about you, about us and spend time together getting to know each other."

"Bella free and I get you all to myself, I think I like this plan. So Mr. Black what _did_ you want to talk about?" She snuggled closer to him wiggling a leg between his own and resting her head on his bicep as her fingers trailed up and down his chest.

"How was your day? Did you find a place to live?" His hand was running up and down her back, matching her rhythm on his chest.

"I found a few places to look at, I'm going to go see Kim in the morning to look at a few houses, I might actually buy one instead of renting, but I have to see."

"Rez Real Estate, really?" she could hear the humor in his voice, "They actually are really professional and will help you out. Did you want some company?" his hand started wandering lower with each pass over her back.

"I thought you had to work so I asked Rachel to take me. But I'd rather you went. I want your input, not that were moving in together or anything this soon but I'm pretty sure your going to be a mostly permanent fixture and I want you to like it too." That she was envisioning him in her future as much as he was seeing her in his made his heart swell.

"I'd love to come with you. I can skip work, its one of the perks of owning your own business. All three of us can go; you know there's no way in hell Rachel will let us leave her out. I was actually thinking of ordering Paul to keep her permanently occupied for a couple of weeks because I know she isn't going to want to share you with me anytime soon. It will be worth the mental torture to get you all to myself for awhile."

"You'd do that for little ol' me? Really?" she batted her eyelashes dramatically, making him laugh at her flirtatiousness.

"I'd do anything for you, even if you weren't my imprint" she cocked one eyebrow.

"Really? Speaking of imprints you have been shamelessly neglecting yours Mr. Black, and as Alpha you should be setting the example." He loved this side of her; he never would have expected her to be like this, this playful.

"How exactly have I neglected you Miss Clearwater? I need you to tell me so I can redeem myself. I wouldn't want to set a bad example, people would start to question my leadership abilities, not a good thing being future Chief and all." his voice dropped an octave, the husky tone making her girly bits tingle.

"Well, for starters I haven't seen you all day and then when I do you want to talk, which is fine because I love talking to you but do you realize you have yet to kiss me hello." He feigned a look of shock.

"I do believe your right, how thoughtless of me. I think I should rectify that immediately and then I need to thank for that wonderful dinner even though I never got my dessert."

"You didn't like the carrot cake I made you?" she actually looked upset at the notion.

"Your carrot cake was delicious, but that's not the dessert I was referring to Leah, I want something much, much sweeter." He slid the thin strap of her tank top off her shoulder, light kisses following the strap as it slid from her arm giving him access to her breast.

"What other desert was there?" now she really was confused and he wasn't helping matters, he was removing the second strap the same way he had the first baring both of her breasts while bunching her tank top around her waist, he was turning her into a puddle of molten lava, who gave a fuck about dessert.

"I haven't eaten it…yet"

"I'm not sure I…" she was cut off by his lips. His teeth gently nipping at her bottom lip begging for entrance, she immediately complied. Good lord this boy and his mouth. Breaking the kiss his lips traveled down her jaw making a beeline for one of her rose colored nipples. It puckered in anticipation of what she knew was coming and the minute his mouth closed over it she was gone.

"Mmmm, so sweet, but still not what I was referring to." He spent what seemed like hours worshiping her breasts; each lick, suck and nibble pushing here further and further into oblivion, aware only of him.

"Jacob, more…" she whimpered, reaching for him only to have him gather her wrists in one hand, holding them over her head.

"Shhh…just feel. Do you know how beautiful you are? How perfect your body is? It was made just for me to love Leah, slowly taking my time and I'm going to take my time, each and every inch belongs to me to do with as I please, and please you I will but we really need to work on your patience, the more you beg the longer this will take. Do you understand?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head, his hand had moved down to her panties during his little speech, his fingers pressing softly against her clit through the material, the pressure just enough to tease.

"I can't hear you" he pressed a little harder making her gasp as her hips thrust up desperately needing the friction only to have him move his hand away.

"Y…ye…yes. I un…under…understand", she was going to make him pay for this, well if she survived. He released her hands as he started kissing her again; his tongue making slow gentle passes against her own. One hand tangled in her hair as the other pulled her closer to him. She wanted him and wasn't going to take no for an answer tonight, she knew what she wanted and after today she was going to seal the imprint. She wasn't giving that bitch any chance to get her hooks into him again. Her own hands started to roam, running her nails along his scalp and down his back, feeling the flexing muscles beneath her fingers. When her hands reached the waistband of his boxers she reached inside them grabbing his firm ass cheeks and grinding up against him.

"Fuck Leah, you feel so god damn good" he whispered in her ear as he continued to grind into her and assault her neck. "I want you so fucking much."

She pushed his boxers down as far as her hands could reach and then hooked them in her toes, pushing them the rest of the way off, all that was separating them was her panties and she was getting ready to fix that when he stopped her.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"I want you Jacob, I need you, I need you inside me. I don't want to wait...please." She kept undulating underneath him, urging him, teasing him.

"A…Are you s…su…sure, fuck don't stop moving, feels…so… good." He moaned, "I. Thought. You. Wanted. To. Wait." He was rubbing his erection along her clit in just the right way; she was so close.

"Don't stop…close…so close…" He opened his eyes to watch her as she came. She was utterly beautiful. Her lips parted and her eyes rolled in the back of her head before she stared to convulse beneath him. A soft moan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes to look at him; they were full of love. It was in that second that he lost his heart completely. There was no going back now. He rolled off of her making her whimper slightly. Never breaking eye contact his hand teasingly crept under the elastic of her panties along her hip following it down to the saturated crotch. He gently ran the backs of his fingers up and down her soaked center grasping the material and ripping it off of her in one swift motion before settling himself back in-between her legs.

"Oh thank fuck yes!" She gasped before kissing him again; she knew he was giving in. And that's when they finally heard it, the loud banging on the bedroom door.

"JACOB!" his father yelled through the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He was pissed. He got up off of Leah, stomped to the door and violently swung it open totaling forgetting he was very naked and very, very erect.

"WHAT!" Billy, sitting in his chair immediately looked anywhere except directly in front of him at his naked son.

"I'm sorry, Paul called, they howled but I guess you didn't hear…" Jacob was glaring at him now, he was this close to sealing his imprint and they were going to interrupt him now, someone better be fucking dead or dying.

"Out with it Old Man…" Both he and his wolf were only aware of Leah. She was in their bed, naked, ready and willing, they had no patience left.

"I'm sorry, they caught a scent…it's a Cullen." He looked sympathetically at his son, knowing what he was going to do.

"MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!" He turned and looked at Leah who had come up behind him wrapped in the sheet, she was smiling as she cupped his cheek.

"Hey, its ok! I understand! Go, I'll be waiting right here for you." He kissed her he one last time before running out of the house. Leah stood there awkwardly for a moment looking at Billy before his lips started to twitch and he spoke.

"So…it seems he's inherited a lot more from me than just my dashing good looks." Humiliated, Leah screeched as she slammed the door in his face. She could hear his laughter as he rolled back down the hall. Jesus Christ, now she knew where Rachel got it. What in the hell was wrong with this family?

* * *

Jacob phased into chaos, the entire pack was phased in and running in circles.

_What the fuck is going on?_ He immediately clamped down his thoughts as images of Leah writhing beneath him filled his mind.

_Whoa, Sorry man, I didn't mean to interrupt you, especially now that I know what you were doing._

_Shut the fuck up Paul. Now will someone please tell me what's going on and Sam keep your thoughts to yourself unless you want me to rip out your fucking throat_. He tried to keep his cool but it was hard when the guy kept remembering fucking Leah himself, like Bella he needed to get over it.

_I was on patrol and picked up a scent, it was a Cullen but I'm not sure which one, I followed it around the Rez. It circled Bella's and then headed back out but then it just disappeared._

_What to you mean it just disappeared Embry? _

_Like I said I followed it here and its gone_. He showed them the location in their mind; he was at the treaty line between the Cullen's property and the reservation.

_Fucker probably took to the trees; ok everyone spread out, complete two perimeter runs, an inner and an outer and report anything you find. Paul your coming with me, we're going to try to track it ourselves. Embry, I need you to go to Bella's later today and ask her if she's been in contact with them and ask if they were here visiting._

_Well I know she talks to the Pixie all the time, at least that's what Angela tells me._

_What? And you didn't think this was something I should know? _

_Sorry man thought you knew. You know she's going to freak if they were here and didn't visit her. Are you sure you shouldn't be the one to tell her?_

_No. Angela can help her deal this time; my imprint is my priority now. I need to stay away from Bella for a while, maybe once the imprint is sealed my wolf will calm down but until then I don't trust myself not to hurt her, I don't want to be alone with her._

They spent the next two hours running around chasing nothing and pissing Jacob off even more. Embry was right, they just showed up and then disappeared, but whoever it was stopped by Bella's, at least outside her house. Finally at six in the morning they called it quits and went home. Exhausted and frustrated in more ways than one he showered again, crawled into bed next to a sleeping Leah and immediately fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The rest of the week was for the most part uneventful. Much to Rachel's delight Leah fell in love with the house close to Paul's and put in an offer to buy it. It was perfect; three bedrooms, two baths, a finished basement with a pool table and its own entrance and a huge detached garage that like the basement, Jacob fell instantly in love with. As an added bonus it was almost fully furnished, the owner came into some money, moved away and just wanted to get rid of it all.

Leah and Jacob hadn't had a lot of private time. She decided to stay with her parents until she got her own place. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, she just wanted them to have more privacy than either of their parents houses could provide. He pouted until she relented and told him he could sneak in and sleep with her but only sleep, no funny stuff. She realized the stupidity of that agreement the first night when she tried laying next to him to go to sleep. She got herself so worked up she tried breaking her own rule begging him, promising to be quiet. Jacob just laughed and reminded her about Seth's hearing. That had the same effect on her as an Ice cold shower.

Jacob had talked to Bella only once and that was only because he made the mistake of answering the phone the morning Embry had confronted her. First she was apologetic about her behavior, telling him she loved him and needed him in her life. She promised to be nice to Leah if he would only give her the chance and then she got mad when he accused her of keeping secrets by not telling him about her continued contact with the Cullen's, the conversation turned into another argument and she hung up on him. From that moment on he refused to answer the phone, Poor Billy had to once again deal with Bella and her constant phone calls.

Jacob and Leah's relationship on the other hand was blossoming. They were inseparable. Jacob got more crap from the pack than ever before but he didn't care, he was happy, really and truly happy. Everyone teased them about their puppy love behavior, if they weren't together they were texting each other or talking on the phone. One day at work Paul caught him playing the "you hang up first game" on his cell phone. Disgusted with his friends pussy whipped behavior he punched him in the face breaking his nose before yelling at him to go get his fucking balls back. Jacob just laughed.

Leah was just as happy but she was still very cautious, she seemed to be waiting for the rug to be pulled out from underneath her. She knew he cared about her, she could feel it and see it in his eyes and no one had ever made her feel more loved and cherished but she just couldn't let go of her fear. He of course knew this and understood promising he wouldn't ever push her for more than she was ready for and that only made her love him more.

It was Saturday morning and Rachel, Paul, Jacob and Leah all met at Billy's to have breakfast with him. They felt guilty deserting him for their own lives and decided to come up with a plan to make sure he was never really alone. He thought they were all crazy but he loved them even more for their concern and it made him happy to spend time with his family, he couldn't wait until one of them gave him a grandchild.

They were all sitting around the table drinking coffee and laughing about Rachel's and Leah's thirteen-year-old antics when the phone rang, Billy looked at his watch and grimaced. "Ten thirty in the morning, right on time" he put the phone to his ear and hit the talk button. "Good morning Bella, how are you today?" They all rolled their eyes as he continued to humor her. "Oh just a lucky guess, what can I do for you...No, he's not here sorry…Yes I told him you called, I told you Bella he needs some time…Oh, ok…really, tell him you'll see him tonight?" They all looked at Jacob who just looked confused, "Ohhh Rachel invited you" all eyes immediately turned to the Black in question, she just shrugged her shoulders and looked guilty. "Ok, I promise I'll let him know. Take care Bella, OK. Good-bye." He hung up the phone and all eyes were immediately on Rachel.

"Rach, why am I seeing Bella tonight?" Jacob was trying to stay calm; Paul on the other hand had absolutely no qualms about exploding.

"What the fuck Rachel, please tell me you didn't invite that leech-loving bitch to our house tonight!"

"I'm sorry I kind of had to, she's been hanging out with Angela all the time now and found out about the pack get together tonight. I want Angela and Embry there and you know that girl doesn't have a mean bone in her body, she wouldn't come if she had to be rude to Bella." Leah smiled at a glaring Jake and ran her fingers down his cheek.

"Hey, don't be mad at your sister. Bella is the daughter of both our fathers' best friend, not to mention she's still your best friend. Were going to have to deal with her eventually. I mean Sam and Emily will be there tonight and you don't see me getting upset. They're part of our pasts baby, we need to be grown ups about this."

"I also had an ulterior motive" Paul was still pissed and totally unconvinced, he didn't want Bella anywhere near his house.

"Oh yeah, and what was that?" She smiled at him, making him arch an eyebrow he knew that look and he knew it well, she was up to something.

"Keeping my friends close and my enemies closer, how are you supposed to find out what she's doing with the Cullen's if she's never around us or doesn't trust us? I also think she needs to see Jacob with Leah, as long as she thinks what they have isn't real she's never going to accept it."

"And you think her just seeing us together is going to do the trick?" Jacob didn't by it for a minute.

"Yes, actually I do. Do you have any idea how absolutely nauseating it is to be around you two? I mean look at you, fingers all in her hair, her hands practically grabbing your junk and if you were sitting any closer together she'd be in your fricking lap," Jacob and Leah both blushed when they realized they were doing everything she said, "And the sad thing is you don't even know your doing it, so yes I think if she see's you together she will finally get it through that thick head of hers that Jacob Black is no longer available." She finished looking proud of herself as Paul pulled her into his lap.

"You know, rubbing it in her face is an awesome idea, when did you get so damn devious babe its kind of hot?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her convincing Leah once again that they were perfect for each other and Taha Aki obviously knew what he was doing.

"Well since you kids have plans I'm going to give Charlie a call, Leah what are the chances your mom will let your dad make some fish fry and come over to watch the game and have a few beers?" Leah started laughing.

"You'd have a better chance getting her to run naked through the Rez. All fish is either baked or grilled in the Clearwater house these days Billy and beer is a thing of the past, actually your numbers aren't looking so hot, I think we need to start improving your diet too now that you mention it." He looked panicked; his eyes flew to Jacobs pleading for help.

"Let the old man be for now, come on I have something I want to show you" Billy gave Jacob a grateful smile as he took her hand and led her out the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"You once asked me what my hobbies were so I'm going to show you" he got to the garage and covered her eyes pulling her body back flush against his while kissing her neck. "Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them ok," he whispered before guiding her into the middle of the garage. He turned on the lights and uncovered his latest project. "Ok, you can look."

She opened her eyes and in the next instant he fell completely in love with her all over again. "Oh my god Jacob, is that a 67' Super Sport? Its fucking beautiful, did you do the whole rebuild? What's under her hood a 350 or a 396 big block?" She was running her hands along the side of the car taking in every detail the same way he had when he bought it, "are you doing an original rebuild or a custom, if your planning a custom this baby deserves a 427, you know the more horse power the better and a…" Leah realized he wasn't answering her questions and turned around to see Jacob, Paul and Rachel all staring at her with their mouths hanging open, Paul was the first to break the silence.

"Rachel, don't get mad but your best friend just totally made me come in my god damn shorts. I swear to god Leah that was fucking hottest shit I have ever heard come out of a chicks mouth in my life." he looked at Rach who was smiling.

"Its ok babe, I think I did too. Where in the hell did you learn all that shit L.C.? I mean look, you broke my brothers fucking brain?" Leah now embarrassed by her outburst hesitantly looked at Jacob, he was just staring at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Jacob?" He was making her nervous, he just kept staring at her.

"Paul, Rachel leave." They looked at each other with a knowing smile and started leaving but Rachel being Rachel couldn't resist one last dig.

"Jake, if your going to fuck her on the car I recommend the back, the front dug into my ass and it hurt like a bitch." That finally got Jakes attention and he turned his head to glare at Paul. He knew Jake was going to kick his ass for fucking his sister on his car, but it had been worth it. He had always fantasized about fucking a hot chick on an even hotter car and Rachel loved making him happy almost as much as she loved role-playing, it was a win-win situation he couldn't pass up. Leah could hear them whispering on their way out.

"Dammit Rach, I told you to keep that shit a secret, he's so going to kick my ass now." She started to giggle.

"Oh please like it wasn't totally worth it." She squealed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder smacking her ass before shutting the door behind them. Jacob's eyes returned to Leah and they were completely black.

"Leah…" he whispered as he started walking towards her. She started backing up only to be stopped by the front of the car.

"Ummm…yeah, did I do something wrong?" He just kept walking until he was right in front of her. He put two fingers under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Do you know how fucking hot that was, or how incredibly turned on I am right now? My god Leah, the words that came out of your mouth make me want to rip your clothes off and fuck you on the hood of this car." Relieved she started to giggle, smacking him in the chest.

"You Ass! Do you know how worried you had me, I though I did something wrong."

"Oh no, it was right, so fucking right. I swear to god Leah if anyone ever asks me if I knew the exact moment when I fell in love with you this is would totally be the second time."

"The second time really, when was the first?" he looked down realizing what he had inadvertently let slip. He promised her slow and here he was declaring his love in a moment of blind lust. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was going to ruin everything. "Jake?" he couldn't meet her eyes, he didn't want to see the rejection he was sure would be there.

"How do you know so much about cars?" he tried to change the subject.

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"Because it's too soon, you wanted to take it slow and it's only been a week since I imprinted on you and it just slipped out. I don't want to make things uncomfortable between us or make you feel pressured to feel something you don't feel or say something you don't mean" She carefully sat on the hood mindful of the beautiful car beneath her and pulled him in-between her legs forcing him to look down at her.

"Did you think I didn't already know?" His eyes met hers. "Come on Jake, you tell me all the time, just not with words. I know how you feel. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me and in the way you watch me when you think I'm not looking. I can feel it every time you kiss me or touch me. You say it in everything you do. What I can't understand is how you haven't realized I feel exactly the same way." The relief he felt was almost palpable, the breath he'd been holding left his body in a whoosh.

"You do?" She smiled pulling him closer so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"I thought I made it obvious but I guess not, yes I do. I wouldn't have accepted the imprint if I didn't. That's what I think the dreams were about. I though I was losing my mind falling in love with a figment of my imagination but your not, your real and your mine. Yes it is soon, but its not like we just met. We've been a part of each other's life since the day you were born. The gods just sped it up a little, that doesn't make it any less real. Are you going to answer my question?

"The other night, when we were at my dads. I was watching you when you came" she started blushing at his words and he smiled touching her pink cheek, "You look so beautiful when you come, I can't describe it. Anyway there was a minute when you opened your eyes and looked at me, the look in your eyes it was just so full of love, for me. I just fell. In that instant you had my heart completely. I was yours mind, body and soul." He wiped a tear that escaped from the corner of her eye. "Do you know when you knew?"

"Yes." He started laughing.

"Are you going to tell me?" She smirked.

"I win, I knew first. It was the minute I looked into your eyes on the beach."

"That was the imprint silly girl."

"No, that was when I knew the man I had already fallen in love with was you." He gave her the most dazzling smile. It made her heart race seeing the happiness in his eyes and knowing she was the cause of it. "So…I was wondering?" she whispered before kissing his neck.

"Mmmmhmmm"

"Want to get dirty with me?" His mouth gaped open and she giggled.

"Oh fuck yeah" he started reaching for the hem of her shirt and she busted out laughing pushing his hands away.

"Ok pervert, as hot as it would be to fuck you on this car, it will not happen our first time together. And Rachel was right, it is kinda hurting my ass. I want to get dirty under the hood baby, not on top of it but we will definitely do that another day." He looked like she took away his birthday. "No pouting, come on Black show me what she's hiding under her skirt" she jumped off the hood smiling. How could he say no to that? Shaking his head in amazement he popped open the hood.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I know this chapter is shorter than usual but I really needed to stop it somewhere and this was the most logical spot, I promise Chapter 12 will be up ASAP! I'm already halfway done.**

* * *

Jacob couldn't keep his eyes on the road. They were constantly drawn to the beautiful woman in the passenger seat. To look at her now you would never know that just two hours ago she was covered in grease and elbow deep in a carburetor rebuild. She jumped in feet first never once worrying she might break a nail or get dirty. Aside from her request for an old shirt to keep her tank top safe she was all grease monkey, ready and willing to learn anything he would teach her.

But looking at her now, she was just the opposite. She was soft and feminine and incredibly sexy. He looked ahead real quick to make sure they were still on the road before letting his eyes travel down her body for what must have been the hundredth time since he picked her up.

There wasn't a trace of grease anywhere, even under her perfectly manicured nails, her black tresses were curled and the little bit of make-up she wore only highlighted her natural beauty. But that wasn't what had his attention, the light peach wrap around halter dress thing she was wearing did.

He couldn't help but notice how the light color made her russet skin glow or how it gathered perfectly over her luscious breasts, showing just enough cleavage to tempt him. The way it wrapped around her curvaceous body only defined her tiny waist and gently rounded hips. His eyes trailed to where it stopped mid thigh making her long legs look even longer ending with pretty peach colored toenails in some crazy looking shoes. She was absolutely gorgeous and he was hard as a rock.

He didn't know what he did to make the gods reward him with one of their own; and he was convinced she was a goddess. She was perfection, and she was his and he would thank Taha Aki every day for the rest of his life.

"Baby, you're going to crash my car." She smiled. She had noticed him checking her out but she was too busy eye fucking him to care. Just when she thought he couldn't get any better looking he did. She had never seen a man fill out jeans the way he could and the white button down shirt he was wearing only drew attention to his russet skin and the broad width of his shoulders. He rolled up the sleeves and left a few top buttons opened giving her teasing glimpses of his beautiful chest.

"No I wont, I have wolf-like reflexes" she just sniggered.

"You need to see the problem to react with your wolf-like reflexes and you won't see shit because your eyes are too busy trying to undress me."

"Guilty. But can you blame me?" he picked up her hand entwining their fingers before kissing it, "You are so beautiful it literally takes my breath away." She blushed and looked down embarrassed by his compliment. This was one of the qualities he loved most about her, she was really and truly gorgeous but she didn't see it. He'd been with girls who were pretty and knew it and it made them shallow and conceited, not Leah she was oblivious and it only made her more beautiful.

"Well your not so bad yourself. Sorry were going to be late, I'll take all the blame." They had gotten so caught up in the car they forgot all about the pack get together until Rachel called yelling at them both.

"I'm not worried about it. You know you never did tell me how you knew so much about cars."

"My dad. He was always trying to teach Seth but he was never interested, I was and so much to my moms dismay he taught me instead. We would go to car shows and he taught me how to do a few things to my own car so I would never be a stranded helpless female. I loved it, it was our thing, you know when we would talk and just spend time together." She got a sad smile on her face.

"Hey, none of that. He's doing much better. Come on, were here. Lets go have some fun." She looked up surprised to see they were parked, how long had they been there. She unbuckled her seatbelt while he walked around to open her door. After taking her hand and helping her down he let his eyes roam one more time. "Maybe we should just skip this and go spend some time by ourselves."

"No, Rachel will kill us. Are you sure I look ok? Its not too much?" She asked him nervously.

"No, its perfect. You look gorgeous and I love your shoes." She looked at her feet and smiled.

"Really? I'm not normally one for wedges but these caught my eye, why do you like them?"

"Because they make you about four inches taller and that's four inches closer to my mouth." To prove his point he pulled her into a passionate kiss, she couldn't help but melt into him and wonder if maybe they could just say hi and leave. When he finally released her she wobbled a bit before steadying herself.

"You ok?" he asked with humor in his voice.

"Yeah, more than ok. Come on lets do this." He gave her one last peck before leading them to the door.

A very annoyed Rachel answered the door but after seeing them just smiled and let them in, she couldn't be mad. She had never seen either of them this happy before. They were two of the most important people in her life and she was going to do everything in her power to keep them that way.

"Hey its about time, come in." As they made their way in everyone greeted them. Paul on the other hand cautiously walked up to Jake who immediately punched him breaking his nose. He just sat on the ground laughing and wiping the blood away with the towel Rachel threw at him while everyone else looked on in shock.

"Fuck Jake your fist is like a damn freight train. Does this mean were even? Cuz I have to say man it was so worth it" Jake held out his hand, pulled him up and started laughing.

"Yeah, were even but only because I can totally see its appeal, do it again and I'll beat your ass." At that point Embry and Quil cracked up.

"Dude, he found out about the car and all you got was a broken nose, classic."

"You idiots knew and didn't tell me."

"Hell no, we wanted to do the same thing. I tried but Angela chickened out." Angela, realizing what they were talking about started blushing furiously.

"Ok, ok enough about having sex on my brothers car. Lets eat." At that they all started eating, drinking and talking. Sometime after everyone was done Bella approached Jake and Leah who were talking with Kim in the kitchen. She noticed the way he had her in his arms as he leaned back against the counter. He never stopped touching her or smiling and it made Bella want to scratch her eyes out. Jake was hers and she wasn't going to let some supernatural curse take him away from her but she also knew she needed to bide her time. He would get tired of Leah eventually and she would be there, waiting. But until then she was going to have to play nice.

"Kim, can I have a moment with Jake and Leah please?" she ignored the way Jakes smile vanished as he pulled Leah closer to him as if to protect her, little did she know he was doing it to keep himself calm and to keep his wolf from killing her. Kim left at Leah's nod.

"I didn't meant to interrupt but I owe you two an apology. I already apologized to everyone else but you weren't here. My behavior the other day was inexcusable. Since then I've had a lot of time to think and I realize how wrong I was. I love you Jake and I want you to be happy, no matter who it's with. I'm so sorry I put you through that and for the things I said." She was looking directly into his eyes; she had yet to apologize to Leah or even acknowledge she was there. Jake looked at her for a minute before releasing Leah and pulling her into a big hug, his warmth surrounding her.

"It's ok Bells, I get it. I'm sorry I lost control. I love you too and I've missed you. There's no reason we can't still be friends, it will all work out I promise." Leah couldn't miss the look Bella threw her way as Jake continued to hug her. With a nod at Bella letting her know she knew exactly what she was doing she silently left the kitchen. She gave Rachel a knowing look before walking over to talk to Embry, Angela and Quil.

It was several more minutes before a smiling Jake and Bella came into the living room to join everyone else. Leah was furious, Rachel had been right. Bella couldn't be trusted but she also couldn't miss the relieved look in Jake's eyes either, it was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She wouldn't make a big deal out of this but she wasn't about to let her guard down for a minute.

She smiled as Jake came up behind her kissing her neck while wrapping his arms around her. He put his nose in her hair and she could feel him breathe her in, his purr of contentment made her giggle. Bella Swan didn't know what she was up against, she almost felt sorry for her. "You left me." He whispered in her ear. She turned putting her arms around his neck giving a glaring Bella a subtle smirk before kissing him until they were both breathless.

"Never, you're stuck with me forever." He put his forehead to hers and sighed.

"Mmmm, I really, really like the sound of that. Well Baby, I faced my demons, you ready to face yours?" She looked at Sam and Emily as they talked to Paul and Rachel. She could finally see how perfect they fit. It didn't erase the pain of what she went through but she also couldn't hold it against them either, especially now. She could understand how hard it was to ignore the imprints pull and if things had been different she wouldn't have Jake. She nodded and he took her hand leading her over to them.

Sam and Emily were both shocked to see Leah approaching them with Jake. Taking a deep breath she was the first to speak. "Hi Sam…Emily, how are you doing?" She smiled at her cousin and for the first time she looked at her scars, guilt overwhelmed her. Had she really been so petty?

"Good. I'm glad you came home. I…I've missed you Lee…I'm so sorry" Emily's eyes were full of unshed tears. Leah pulled her into a hug, everything forgiven. She needed to let it all go and in that moment she did. They all had suffered enough. She felt her own weight lift off her shoulders and for the first time in three years she was free, free of the past and finally free of the fear. "I forgive you Em," she sobbed. They broke apart wiping their tears away in time to see Sam and Jake shaking hands and coming to a silent truce of their own. Leah hesitated only slightly before giving Sam a hug. "I forgive you too Sam, I understand why you did what you did" she whispered in his ear before she kissed him on his cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled, he would never stop loving her but he was finally free of his own guilt and able to give his heart to Emily completly.

"Just be happy Lee-Lee, that's all I've ever wanted for you." She sighed at the use of his name for her, amazed it no longer made her want to smash something.

"I am Sam, happier than I've ever been." She looked up at Jake and smiled, "He's a keeper. He even let me help him work on his car." At that Sam laughed releasing her back into Jakes embrace while pulling Emily into his own.

"Be careful man, one day she tried changing her own spark plugs, pulled all the cables off at once and couldn't remember what order they went in, took me three hours to figure it out." They laughed for a few more minutes at some of her past grease monkey failures when Rachel yelling for everyone to take a seat interrupted them. Jake led Leah to the nearest armchair and pulled her into his lap unconsciously running his hand up and down her thigh as he nibbled on her neck, they were oblivious of the happy looks they were getting from the pack and the dirty ones they were getting from Bella.

"Ok, so I have a drinking game of sorts, does everyone have a drink?" she waited to continue as everyone got themselves drinks and sat back down. "Ok, since Jake and Leah are waiting to seal the imprint until they get to know each other a little better I'd figure we'd help them out and maybe learn more about each other in the process." Rachel laughed at Leah who had her face in Jake's chest groaning.

"I don't understand, I thought once you looked at them that was it…imprinted?" Bella being the only non-pack member or imprint asked, confusion written all over her face.

"No Bella, once we accept it we still have to seal it you know…together" Angela tried to explain but started blushing again so Paul clarified it only as Paul could.

"We fuck them Swan, we have to fuck our imprints, that's how it's sealed. Until we fuck them they can change their minds. But once we do, there's no going back. Believe me nothing compares to being fucked by a wolf, once you have nothing else will ever do. No human and sure as hell no popsicle dicked bloodsucker." He smirked, as she looked down at her hands which were making little fists in her lap.

"Paul…" Jake's tone told him to tone it down.

"Sorry, just trying to help, so baby what's this game." Paul directed everyone's attention back to Rachel as he watched Bella. He knew what she was up to, they all did. He also knew that she was remembering calling Leah a whore and realizing how wrong she was, but what he didn't know about was the hope he had inadvertently given her that the imprint could be broken.

"I found a bunch of "get to know you" questions on the Internet and they are in this bowl." She put a glass bowl on the coffee table with a bunch of little folded pieces of paper in it. "We take turns drawing and we all answer the question, if you don't want to answer you drink. Simple."

"Oh this is going to be fun, Can I draw first?" Quil excitedly asked.

"If you want just don't put the question back in the bowl. Everyone ready?" she watched as everyone nodded, "Alright, we'll go clockwise from Quil and remember total honesty, if you can't or don't want to answer your drinking!" Quil reached in the bowl and cleared his throat before reading the first question.


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I tried making the question sequence as un-confusing as possible. They answered all the questions in the same order, Quil, Seth, Angela, Embry, Rachel, Paul, Kim, Jared, Leah, Jake, Bella, Sam and Emily unless specified. Whoever drew the answers would go clockwise from there. I hope it's not too confusing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. Thanks Chelsey for proofreading my chaos, Luv you!**_

* * *

Chapter 12

The entire room focused on Quil as he chuckled before reading the little piece of paper out loud. "When did you lose your virginity?" Seth picked up his beer and immediately took a drink.

"What the hell Seth, you need to answer that shit its not like we don't already know the answer."

"Hell no Quil, my sister's sitting over there, I'm pleading the fifth on this one." He glanced at Leah who was giving him a look that told him this wasn't over.

"Fine, I was 17" Quil answered.

"Me and Embry were 17." Angela answered for them both.

"I just turned 16" Rachel smiled looking at Paul.

"I was 14 and I don't want to hear a fucking word." they rolled their eyes at the man whore of the group.

"I was 16" Kim turned to Jared.

"15. What do you expect I hung out with Paul" Jared shrugged and looked a little embarrassed.

"I was 16" Leah said looking at Sam.

"Me too" Jake glared at Paul who started laughing at the memory of that night.

"I haven't yet," Bella admitted proudly while blushing.

"I was 17" Sam answered sneaking a glance at Leah.

"18" Emily smiled giving Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, my turn. Like that shit wasn't awkward enough." Seth grabbed the next question. "Collin and Brady are so fucking lucky they had dates tonight. All right, what's your favorite body part of the opposite sex? That's easy! Tits, hands down its tits!"

"Umm, I'd have to say abs, but they have to be well defined" Angela said eying Embry's stomach.

"Ass, I am definitely an ass man." Embry yelled making Angela blush.

"Hmmm…" Rachel eyed Paul, "I have to be honest a huge cock is a beautiful thing."

"And so is a nice tight pussy, babe." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Do you two always have to be so vulgar?" Kim looked exasperated.

"Would you prefer I say vagina?"

"Oh never mind, my favorite is their ass, nothing like a nice tight ass in some well fitting jeans. Jared?"

"Umm…what Paul said." he answered refusing to look at Kim who was giving him a look. Leah ran her hand over Jakes' chest and sighed.

"Definitely their chest, nothing like a perfectly sculpted chest," she looked at Jake who was looking down the front of her dress.

"Ditto," he smirked before kissing her. Bella immediately took a drink.

"Seriously Bells? There's nothing you like about guys? Nothing at all?" His statement made them all laugh.

"I don't know. I don't really have a favorite part." She shrugged.

"I have to agree with Kim." Sam raised his beer to her.

"I don't know, there's so many but if I have to pick one it would be their arms," Emily ran her hand over Sam's bicep as she answered.

Quil smiled, "I'm with the pup on this one. Tits, definitely the tits."

"Oh, my turn…" Angela clapped her hands like an excited little girl and pulled out a piece of paper, "Are you religious? I believe in God so I'd say yes."

"I guess so, I mean there's something bigger than us out there right?" Embry asked.

"Yes, I'd have to say yes." Rachel looked at her brother. "We always went to church before my mom died, remember Jakey?" He nodded and they each got lost in their own memories of the past, sad smiles on both of their faces.

"I wasn't until I met Rachel. Someone answered my prayers so I'd say yes." Paul was looking at Rachel as he spoke, his eyes full of love. Sadness forgotten she squealed and threw herself into his arms kissing him so passionately the rest of them felt like they were intruding.

"Yes." Kim said quickly pulling everyone's eyes away from them.

"Yes," Jared answered before Jake cut off Leah.

"I am but not as much as Leah" She looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? I believe in God but I'm not like super religious."

"Really? Because you sure were calling his name a whole lot the other night." Everyone started laughing and she slapped him in the back of the head.

"You're an ass Jacob!" She couldn't stop the blush covering her cheeks as he snuggled her closer to him. The laughter finally calmed down and the game resumed.

"I'm not sure what I believe anymore but I'd like to think there is more than just this life, _if_ this one has to end." Bella looked thoughtful, her fascination with eternal youth written all over her face.

'Yes."

"Yes, church every Sunday."

"Yeah, Gramps is a stickler for church."

"I'm not sure exactly what I believe in, but yeah I think someone's looking out for us. Ok Embry your turn, pick a good one." Seth smiled taking a sip of his beer.

Embry stuck his hand in the bowl opened the paper and bust out laughing. He was laughing so hard Angela had to pick up the paper to read it and when she did she started to giggle. Clearing her throat she read the paper out loud.

"In the animal kingdom which animal would you be?" There was silence before the entire room burst into hysterical laughter. It was a while before they calmed down. Embry reached in and got another question.

"That one didn't count. Did you read all of these Rach?" she shook her head no wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes and he continued, "If you could sleep with anyone famous who would it be?" There was another moment of silence before all the guys shouted "Megan Fox!" at the same time. Leah snorted before answering.

"Channing Tatum," she shivered. "Not only is he hot but the way that man moves, you know he'd be phenomenal in the sack! What bout you Rach?"

"Alex Meraz, you know that guy in Never Back Down 2? Hot! Hot! Hot!" she said while fanning herself, Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Vin Diesel," Emily sighed.

"Sweetheart, I think he's gay," Sam volunteered.

Emily glared for a second then retorted, "Hey leave my fantasy alone! I didn't say anything about Megan Fox's fucked up thumbs."

"She has thumbs…never noticed" Quil smirked as she glared at him.

"Taylor Lautner, he's fricking gorgeous!" Angela answered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Shark Boy? Really Babe?"

"Shut up Embry, that man made your abs look like mosquito bites in Abduction."

"Robert Pattinson, I loved that movie Remember Me."

Paul made a loud gagging noise. "Damn, Swan! You even like your humans pasty."

"Stuff it Paul." She rolled her eyes at him. "What about you Kim?"

"Ian Somerhalder." At their confused looks she elaborated, "He plays Damon on the Vampire Diaries." A collective moan echoed throughout the room, Jared's being the loudest.

"Dammit Kim, I told you to never tell anyone you watch that shit."

Bella made a strangled noise that sounded offended. "I like that show."

"You would Swan."

"Oh shut up Jared, you told me it wasn't that bad and it's just a TV show. He's hot, and those eyes of his...Good Lord! They're mesmerizing."

"OK…moving along!" Rachel pulled out a paper and read, "What's your favorite movie? I'd have to say The Notebook. Cliché I know but I love it "

"Scarface."

"Titanic." Kim hit Jared when he rolled his eyes.

"Zombieland."

"The Princess Bride." When everyone looked at her weird Leah glared, "What? It's a classic! What about you Jake?"

"The Hangover, that movie is funnier than shit!"

"Romeo and Juliet," Bella smiled remembering Edward in high school.

"The Godfather." Sam said with a bad Italian accent while talking with his hand.

"I have to say I'm with Rach on this one, The Notebook."

"Underworld, now that's a bad ass movie. I think they should make a movie about us, that shit would be epic."

"Give me a break Quil," Leah snorted, "Who would watch a movie about shape shifting wolves who kill sparkly assed vampires? That's lame!"

"You all are crazy! 300 is the ultimate guy movie." Seth said shaking his head, disgusted that no one else thought of it.

"The Notebook, it's the ultimate chick flick!" Angela said trying to impersonate Seth.

"Sin City, they way they did that was amazing."

Paul stuck his hand in the bowl, opened his paper and grimaced before reading it. "Something tells me everyone's drinking on this one. Ok, here goes...what's the wildest thing you've done sexually?" Everyone looked around at each other and without a word started drinking, well everyone except Bella.

The next few hours passed filled with laughter, embarrassment and even a couple of arguments but by the end of the night the pack knew a lot more about each other and were closer than they ever thought they would be. At around one o'clock in the morning they decided to call it a night and after they all pitched in to clean up everyone started making their way to the door. Embry carried a wasted Angela out followed by Sam and a completely passed out Emily. Paul and Jake were whispering in the corner while Rachel and Leah said goodbye to Jared and Kim. Finished with their conversation they walked back to their girls.

"Man Rach, this was fun. Reminds me of our parties at U-dub." Leah gave her a hug, "We need to do this again. Hopefully I'll get the house and we'll be neighbors. Kim was telling me I'd know for sure Monday."

"I can't wait! It will be just…" Rachel stopped mid-sentence as Bella approached them.

"Jake, can you give me a ride home? I was helping Quil and Seth with the trash and I think my ride left me." She gave him one of her innocent smiles and prayed he never found out she told Embry that she could get a ride and to take care of Angela.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't drive my car. I came with Leah remember? I kind of have plans." Leah looked at him surprised, she wasn't aware of any plans they had.

"Oh, well I could just call Charlie. Oh shoot, he's at work. I'll just call Angela…" They all knew Angela was in no condition to drive. Jake looked torn; he had a surprise planned for Leah. He could postpone it to run Bella home but he really didn't want to. Thankfully Quil came to his rescue.

"I got it, Jake. I'll make sure she gets home." He shook his hand nodding his head slightly before grabbing Bella's arm, "C'mon Bella, let's get you home. Seth, you coming, we can hit the club after we drop her off? Unless… do you want to come with us Bella? When was the last time you went clubbing" His voice faded as he pulled her to the car. Excitement was written all over Jake's face as they said good-bye and headed to the car.

"Jake, what plans do we have?"

"It's a surprise. I need to blindfold you is that ok?" she watched as he pulled a blindfold out of his back pocket and nodded.

"How long have you been planning this surprise?" she turned around giving him her back so he could blindfold her.

" A couple of days." He tied the cloth around her eyes. "Can you see?"

"No, not a thing. This is kind of turning me on Jacob." He pressed his body flush against her back, his own excitement evident. He took a deep breath and growled.

"I can tell. Fuck you smell good. But you need to be patient baby. Come on, we're going for a drive." He helped her into the car and buckled her in, kissing her nose before shutting the door. She strained to hear what he was doing; he got in and started the car.

"Can I guess?" She gasped when she felt his hand on her thigh.

"No, you can't guess. You're right...this blindfold thing is kinda hot!" The backs of his fingers ran down her neck and teasingly over her nipples making them pucker.

"Jacob," she whimpered. He watched as her thighs rubbed together looking for friction, "Please touch me."

"Not yet honey. Soon," he promised. He took a calming breath. "Lets go before I change my mind and ravish you right here."

It felt like they had been driving for hours when in reality it had only been about fifteen minutes. Leah sat quietly trying to hear any clue that would tell her where they were; she was starting to get frustrated when she felt the car stop.

"Were here. Now no peeking Leah, promise me."

"I promise. Where are we?" she was beginning to realize she was not a fan of surprises.

He laughed softly, "That's my girl, always the inpatient one." He got out of the car and she waited for him to open her door. After a minute it swung open and the cold night air enveloped her making her shiver.

"Are you cold?" Jake asked as he unbuckled her and picked her up, carrying her to their destination. She snuggled into his chest and smiled.

"No. Not anymore." They began moving and then she heard the telltale sound of keys, a door opening and then closing behind them and the click of a lock as it slid into place. He gently set her on her feet and moved behind her. "Welcome home baby." Jacob whispered as he removed the blindfold.

Leah could not believe her eyes. They were in her house, well not hers yet but hopefully one day soon. She looked around and started noticing differences. She saw new pillows and a throw on the couch, her TV in the entertainment center, pictures of her and her family and friends on the mantel.

"Jake…how?" She was near tears. He had done this for her. He had thought to make this a surprise. It made her breath catch and her heart fill with love for the man standing behind her.

"One of the guys from Rez Reality. Watkins I think, he came in two days ago to get an oil change. He told me you got the house and I started planning. You do need to go in Monday and sign everything but the owner didn't care if you moved in before. I guess he knew your parents. So, I got the keys yesterday and gave Rachel permission to go shopping for a few things." He smiled at her look of horror.

"Don't worry, I made sure it was a just few things. I want this to be your house not my sisters. But don't thank me yet; she already has plans to take you shopping. Anyway the pack and your parents worked on it today cleaning and stuff. And I kept you occupied. All of your stuff is here, your parents, Collin and Brady brought the rest of it over after I picked you up." She walked around the couch to the mantle looking at the pictures, the tears she had tried holding in now streaming down her face.

"Leah?" she heard the uncertainty in his voice and looked at him. When he saw her tears he panicked.

"Oh baby. You don't like it do you? Shit, I'm sorry. I should have just let you do this. I just wanted to surprise you. I…" she was across the room almost at vampire speed and kissing him.

"No. It's perfect. I love it and I love you for doing this. I'm just touched to have so many wonderful people in my life. It's humbling. Especially after the last three years. Thank you. Thank you for everything. For the house, for the pack, for helping me face my demons and making my heart whole again. Thank you for making me happy and for choosing me. I love it I really do." Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Pulling her closer he started to kiss her in earnest. After a few minutes he pulled away.

"C'mon, let me show you around." He took her hand leading her through the downstairs of the house ending at the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm supposed to give you this card. Its from your parents." He handed her the card, "The kitchen is their housewarming gift. They bought everything. Pots, pans, dishes, utensils and look even food." He smiled opening the refrigerator. He took out a bottle of Champagne and put it on the counter next to a note and two champagne glasses. Leah looked at the note and laughed.

_Bitch,_

_W__e are soooo going shopping. Now have a glass of champagne and start christening your house. I'm jealous! You have ten places to christen including the garage. I only had seven. But I did get fucked on the Camero before you, so I guess were even. I love you Lee! Welcome home! Now go jump my baby brother but try to keep it down. I'm only two houses away…oh and you're welcome!_

_Love, Rach_

At her confused look he started to explain. "They set some stuff up for me after we left the party. That's why I was driving around killing time. C'mon." he grabbed the champagne and glasses with one hand and her hand with the other and led her upstairs.

As they approached the master bedroom she noticed the soft glow under the door. Her heart started to pound. They were finally alone. Alone and in _her_ house, there was nothing stopping them. He pushed open the door and they both gasped. Rachel had gone all out.

The bed was made, piled with pillows and covered with red rose petals. There were candles everywhere and soft music playing somewhere in the background. It wasn't something Leah would never have thought to do and it was perfect. She looked at Jacob who was paying more attention to her than the room.

"We owe your sister big time." She took a step towards him. He held up his hand and she stopped.

"Wait, I have to do one thing." He took his phone out of his pocket and turned it off setting it on the dresser. He already told Paul he was in charge and under no circumstances were they to disturb him. He was going to seal the imprint tonight and he would kill anyone who got in his way. After turning off his phone he opened the champagne and poured them each a glass. Handing her one he smiled.

"Now, we wont be bothered at all. To your first house."

"To us."

"To imprinting" He winked at her making her smile even more.

"To sealing imprints." She wiggled her eyebrows before clinking his glass with her own and downing the champagne. He did the same and set their glasses next to his phone.

Grabbing his hand she pulled him next to the bed. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt revealing his perfect chest inch by inch. Sighing, she pushed it over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Looking in his eyes she saw it all. She saw his love for her, his happiness and how much he wanted her.

Leaning into his arms she kissed his chest over his heart and whispered, "Jacob, make love to me."

His smile widened before he whispered, "As you wish," and captured her lips with his own.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They were all running; well everyone but Sam who was with a very sick Emily. And they were pissed. Paul, finally fed up with their complaining ordered them to stop.

"All of you are going to stop your mother fucking bitching right now!" The Alpha timber reverberated through their mind forcing them to be quiet. It wasn't as powerful as Jake's but as Beta it did the job well enough. "Now listen to me, Jake is sealing his imprint tonight. He is our Alpha. This needs to happen and I'm not going to let anything stop it. If that means we run patrols for the next week non-stop, then we're running fucking patrols for the next week. Do you understand me?" They all reluctantly agreed and listened as Embry spoke up.

"Hey, you were right. I think she's up to something." They all watched through Embry's eyes as he sat outside Bella's window. She was pacing and they could see her repeatedly calling someone. "She keep's calling Jake." He snickered, "She's pissed, it keeps going straight to voicemail."

"Yeah, he told me he was turning his phone off. Watch her, I wouldn't put anything past that bitch and if anything catches your attention let me know immediately. All right you pussies, lets patrol. You know where you need to be and what you need to do, Embry I'm heading that way now."

Paul dug his paws deeper in the dirt, his anger pushing him. Jake wasn't just his Alpha or his pack mate, he was his brother. His family. He had been through a lot of shit in his eighteen years. More than any eighteen year old should ever have to deal with. But he was strong. He handled it all. Bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders, alone. He was selfless, he always put everyone else first and Paul was going to make damn sure he got the happiness he deserved. He saw what that bitch did to him and it was during that time he became his friend. A year later when he imprinted on Rachel he welcomed him with open arms. He was happy for them and immediately called him brother. No one had ever done that, accepted him unconditionally. If Paul Lahote was one thing it was loyal and nobody fucked with the people he loved.

* * *

Leah chuckled as she pulled away from Jake, "As you wish? When did you watch the Princess Bride?"

He smiled running his hands up and down her arms, "I lost count how many times you and Rach made me watch that damn movie, you were evil when you were thirteen." His hands moved to the knot at her hip. He slowly untied it, letting her dress fall open and what he saw made his heart stop. All that was under her dress was a pair of tiny white lacey boy shorts. "You weren't wearing a bra?" His voice actually cracked making her giggle more.

"No silly its built in, why?" he couldn't answer her, his attention was back on her body. He ran his hands over the smooth skin of her waist, his eyes following them as they made a path up her body and to her shoulders gently pushing the dress off and onto the floor joining his shirt.

"You are so beautiful Leah." He smiled at the blush that covered her cheeks. Sitting on the bed he quickly removed his shoes and socks and stood back up standing in front of her. Her fingers went to straight to his pants and unbuttoned the top button, when she started to unzip the zipper he stepped back. "Hold that thought."

She kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed lying back on the mountain of pillows, watching as he walked around the room blowing out the majority of the candles.

"Couldn't you just huff and puff and blow them all out at once?"

"That would make you my little piggy then, wouldn't it?" he smirked as he blew out one more candle and started walking towards her. Her smart-ass retort was lost on her tongue when she looked at him. His muscles flexed and contracted as he moved making her mouth water. Her focus shifted to the light dusting of dark hair that started just below his belly button and disappeared into his partially opened jeans. Her gulp was audible when he stopped at the side of the bed and looked down at her.

"Are you going to finish what you started?" Cocking one eyebrow she sat up, kneeling in front of him and kissing his chest. When she finished unzipping his jeans she put both hands in his boxers giving his ass a firm squeeze as his pants and underwear joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Taking in the size of his erection she bit her lip and whispered, "fuck me." It was big and proud and it was all hers, she leaned back on her elbows and crooked one finger in a come here motion.

His eyes darkened with lust as he crawled over her. "Oh believe me, I'm going to fuck you, but first I need to make sure. Are you sure you want to do this? That this is what you want? That I'm what you want? Because after this there's no going back Leah, you're mine. Forever." She answered him by pulling his head down to hers for a kiss that would have knocked his socks off if they had still been on. "I take it that's a yes?"

"Yes Jacob, it's a yes. I've never been more positive about anything in my life. Now will you please fuck me?" He looked embarrassed for a second before he brought up the last thing they needed to cover.

"We just need to discuss one more thing." The blush covering his cheeks intrigued her.

"And that would be…?"

"Um…protection. I didn't want to assume…I have condoms…I've never not used one, I just didn't know…" Her laughter cut him off; she reached up cupping his cheeks with both hands forcing his eyes to hers.

"I'm sorry baby, you're just so cute stuttering over it. Don't worry I have it covered. I've been on the pill for years. We can still use one if you want but I'm good to go, and I know it's impossible for you to catch anything so I'll leave it up to you."

"Re…really?" He looked like he just won the lottery, "So… its cool if I don't use one?"

"Actually I'd prefer you didn't, I don't ever want anything to come between us, even that. I want to feel you, all of you." She smiled shyly at him, "So… if that's all, can we please stop talking now?"

Jacob looked into Leah's eyes one last time before his own closed and his lips descended on hers, their tongues slowly exploring each other. He let his weight settle in-between her legs and moaned when she immediately started to grind against him. Never had he felt anything so good or so right as her underneath him.

He moved to her side despite her protests and let his gaze take her in. Her pupils, dilated with desire, shadowed the hazel of her eyes and her swollen lips were begging for attention. Starting at her temple, his hand pushed her hair out of her eyes before slowly gliding down the side of her face. His eyes followed his hand once again as it ghosted over her collarbone and over her heart. Her breathing was turning into little pants as he let his palm cup her breast, the nipple responding immediately when his thumb passed back and forth over the rose colored tip, but only for a second.

He watched the goose bumps form as his hand made its way over her stomach and down the outside of her thigh only to tickle her inner thigh on its way back up. The closer he got to her center the more her legs spread giving him access to what he wanted most. He let his fingers press into the soaked lace causing her to arch pushing his hand further into her folds.

"Jacob…please…" she moaned, she was so aware of him that her body was going into sensory overload, "I need you."

"Shhhh…I know what you need." He moved down her body positioning his face in-between her legs, his nose rubbing delicately over her clit, savoring her scent. He took his index finger and little by little he pushed the material aside, running his tongue repeatedly over the bare swollen pink flesh. The taste of her on his tongue breaking the last thread of his control.

Sitting back on his haunches he quickly removed her panties, tossing them aside. He playfully kissed each of her toes and smiled at her before his hot tongue slowly licked her the arch of her foot, her ankle and her calf, stopping to pay special attention to the sensitive spot behind her knee. When she started to whimper he trailed his tongue up the rest of her leg to the swollen little button calling to him. He looked up, watching her as his tongue started to flick gently at her clit, one finger slowly thrusting into her. Meeting his eyes as she started to buck uncontrollably, arms flailing, incoherent sounds coming from her throat. He knew she was close, adding another finger he thrust them faster and he took her clit into his mouth sucking hard until she exploded.

He drank every drop; even sucking his fingers clean before kissing his way back up her body. He stopped only to pay special attention to his wolfs tattoo and her generous breasts. When he finally reached her mouth she grabbed his head forcefully kissing him, luxuriating in the taste of herself on his lips. "Jacob, please I can't wait any more, I need you."

He was holding himself above her, his erection gliding over her slippery wet folds as she moved against it. "Tell me what you want Leah."

"I want you." He growled.

"What exactly do you want Leah?"

"I want you to fuck me Jacob, to mark me and claim me," the last part of her sentence stopped him cold and his wolf roared to life. He wasn't expecting all of that; he didn't even realize she knew about marking.

"Le…Leah do you know what you're asking?" His wolf was clawing to the surface; he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. His mate asked to be marked and he was going to mark her.

"Yes, I want be yours, in every way. Both of yours." Those words sealed her fate. He no longer had control. He wanted their first time to be gentle and tender but now that wasn't possible.

"Oh god baby…hang on." She watched in awe as his eyes, ringed in yellow started to glow. He moved his hand down placing the tip of his erection at her opening. He rubbed it back and forth coating it with their combined fluids before slowly entering her, fighting the wolf and his instinct to slam into her every step of the way. He couldn't believe the feeling. She was so tight and wet and even more surprising hot. With his temperature no other girl had ever been hot. The feeling was exquisite. "Oh my god, you feel so fucking good, so hot. I never…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as a band started to tighten around his chest, more specifically his heart, panicked he looked at Leah and gasped in shock. Her hazel eyes were glowing an emerald green. She grabbed her own chest meeting his eyes and in that second it happened. They could feel as their souls literally became one. He felt all of her emotions flood into him and the power of her feelings for him made his arms buckle, burying her underneath his weight. Struggling to lift himself he looked at her as tears started flowing from her eyes. Then as quickly as it began it was over. Both of them left in awe, trying to catch their breath.

"Honey, are you ok?" He looked into her now hazel eyes and wiped her tears away, he needed reassurance that she wasn't harmed.

"I'm fine, it's just… I didn't realize. I knew you loved me, I just didn't realize how much." She was overwhelmed. She never thought she would ever be able to love someone again much less ever be worthy enough to be loved back, especially the way Jacob did.

"Of course I love you, how could you doubt it? I could never put it into words. There aren't any that could possibly describe how I feel and "I love you" really doesn't seem like enough."

"I love you too Jacob, so much. That was the imprint being sealed wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it was, no one ever told me what to expect. I thought I was having a fucking heart attack." he chuckled, "Your eyes were amazing." She started to giggle and wiggle around bringing his attention to where they were connected and what exactly they had been doing.

"Jake, can we talk about this later?" She said undulating beneath him making his breath catch, "There are so many other things we can be doing right now." He smiled and kissed her. He noticed his wolf was momentarily pacified and he wanted to make this good for her before he came back to claim her. He pulled back slowly before thrusting back in, the feeling making them both moan.

"Jacob…more" He started pounding a little bit harder as she met him thrust for thrust. But it still wasn't enough. He was holding back and she needed him to let go. She looked at him, Jaw clenched, eyes tightly closed, muscles straining. She knew he was worried about hurting her. Thank god Rachel had warned her. "Baby, look at me", his eyes opened and met hers, "I need you to let go. I promise you wont hurt me, I'm your imprint, I can take anything you give me and I don't want you to do this half way. I want all of you, all of your wolf. Don't hold back, please."

"If I hurt you I would…" She cut him off.

"I promise you won't. I was made for you, for you both. I want you to enjoy this. Please." He was hesitant; he had never let go before. He didn't really know what he was capable of but he always knew if he let go with the girls he had been with he would have hurt them and they never really mattered. But Leah, if he hurt her…God, just the thought was going to kill his erection.

She noticed his internal battle and pushed him off her and onto his back following him. She was just going to have to prove it to him. "Don't hold back because I sure as hell won't." she whispered before she positioned him at her entrance and slammed down hard. The pleasure radiated throughout his body as she repeated the movement over and over again. She was a vision. Her skin was flushed, covered in a light sheen of sweat from her exertions. Breasts bouncing, eyes closed, head back and long ebony hair tickled his thighs as her nails dug into his chest. No one had ever ridden him this hard and the pleasure was indescribable.

"I'm close baby, help me I need more," urged on by her words he started to meet her thrusts. Within minutes he had taken control and he was pounding up into her. Grabbing her hips to keep her in place he held almost nothing back as she lay on his chest moaning in ecstasy. "Oh fuck yes, oh god harder baby, I'm going to come…so close…harder!" Letting go of the last of his reserve he pummeled into her. She immediately started to tighten around his shaft, the contractions causing his own orgasm to erupt and he literally saw stars as pleasure ricocheted through his body. Her screams of pleasure echoed his own as he slowed his thrusts letting them both ride out the feeling until there was nothing left.

They lay quietly, trying to catch their breath. Leah lifted her head and smiled at him, "Thank you, that was…fuck." he chuckled tucking her sweat soaked hair behind her ear.

"I know what you mean. It never felt that…I never let go before; it was so much better than I ever imagined it could be. Come here." Pulling her up his body he kissed her. "I love you Leah."

"I love you too", bouncing up with renewed energy she smirked at him. Getting on her hands and Knees next to him her eyes flashed that amazing emerald green for just a second before she wiggled her ass, "wolfy's turn." He was instantly hard and entering her. His only response was glowing yellow eyes and a growl from somewhere deep within his chest. "Remember baby, don't hold back." And he didn't.

Jacob repeatedly snapped his hips into Leah with so much force he was surprised she wasn't split in two, but she loved it. And so did his wolf, he was back and on a mission. Grabbing onto her hips he started to thrust harder and faster, with each thrust he felt his wolf take over more. He glanced at Leah who was looking at him over her shoulder and pulling her hair away from her neck. Her eyes flashed emerald green one last time before she demanded, "Make me yours."

Leaning down over her back he grabbed her hair wrapping it around his hand, holding her head in place. The brutal thrusts continued as he approached her neck, canines extended. Licking her neck he growled "MINE" before his teeth sank into her soft flesh. The orgasm that followed was earth shattering. Neither of them had ever felt anything like it. The spasms racked their bodies for what seemed like eternity, draining every last bit of energy they had. Withdrawing his teeth Jacob licked the wound, closing it while sealing in his scent. Arching his back he let out a lupine howl before pulling out of Leah and falling to his side. Taking her in his arms he immediately joined his imprint in a satiated slumber, never hearing his packs howls of acceptance and oblivious to the confrontation happening in Forks.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella paced back and forth, her anger turning to worry. She had been trying to get a hold of Jake for the last hour and a half and he had yet to return her call. At first she just wanted to tell him how happy she was they had started to fix their problems and talk to him about riding bikes tomorrow but now she was afraid something had happened to him. Briefly the thought of him with Leah flashed through her mind but she shook it away. They were waiting to seal the imprint. She still had time. No, something else was wrong, was he on patrol? Did he get hurt? Grabbing her keys off her desk she threw on her jacket and headed to her truck. She unlocked the door and started to open it only to have it slammed shut by a large russet hand.

"Where you going Swan, little late to be running around don't you think?" She turned around to face Paul, her hope that the hand belonged to Jake killed the second he opened his mouth. Briefly she wondered why he was there, then the fear set in.

"What are you doing here?" she watched Embry walk out of the forest adjusting his shorts as he joined them. "Where's Jake? Is he ok? Why are you watching me? Did he send you? Oh god is it the Volturi? Are they coming for me?" Paul heard her panicked heartbeat speed up with every word.

"Always about you isn't it Swan? No, it's not the Volturi, and Jake is fine. Actually I'd say he's better than fine but that's a matter of opinion. And no he didn't send us. I'm in charge. Where were you going Bella?"

"I've been trying to call Jake and he isn't answering, I was worried so I was going to his house. Are you sure he's ok? Where is he? Why are you in charge?"as the questions flew out of her mouth, confusion added to her worry.

"I'm in charge because he didn't want to be interrupted and like I said he's more than fine. As far as where he is… well, if I were a betting man I'd say he's probably balls deep in his imprint right about now. So you really don't need to worry about him, he's not yours anymore. Not that he ever was."

"I don't understand? Balls what? Of course I need to worry about him. He's my best friend and I love him. That will never change. He won't let it." Exasperated she pleaded with them, "Please just let me go to Billy's to check on him."

"Balls deep, you know his dick is so deep inside of her his balls…" Embry immediately cut him off with a glare.

"He's not at Billy's Bella, he's with Leah. They're sealing the imprint." Embry, tired of the whole thing, tried explaining it as simply as he could.

"Where? No, that's not possible. They were going to wait! He told me they wanted to wait until they knew each other better."

"See that's the thing Swan, Leah wants the imprint and she wasn't going to wait another minute. She's not stupid, she knows what she needs to do to make him all hers and Jake…I mean fuck, look at her, Leah is smoking hot and he's had a hard on for her for years. I can pretty much guarantee he will give her anything she wants." He leaned forward to whisper, "and I have it on very good authority that she really wants to fuck him." She glared at him, still in denial.

"You're lying, but that's not important. Why are _you_ here?"

"Easy, I'm here to make sure you don't try to stop it. I don't want him interrupted by stupid shit. Meaning you and your drama. He deserves to be happy Swan. If you love him as much as you say you do, let him be happy. For once put someone beside yourself first. If you can do that then we're cool." Visions of Jake with Leah filled her mind and she saw red.

"Fuck you Paul! Get outta my way!"

He sneered at her.

"Well look at the mouth on you. I always knew there was more to you than holy crows and blushes. I'm not moving and you wouldn't know where to go if I did. You want to know what he's doing to her Bella? We know you never let him touch you. Regretting that now?" She went to slap him but he caught her wrist, growling. "Thought you learned your lesson the first time you tried that shit!" he said referring to the time she slapped him when Jake first phased. He would have killed her if Jake hadn't jumped in.

"You're a fucking pig!" She spat at him and he smiled an evil smile.

"Really, and Jakes so perfect? A gentleman? Like your beloved virgin bloodsucker? You really think you know him better than I do? Trust me, you don't. I can guarantee he has his face buried in-between her legs lapping up every delicious fucking drop. It's his favorite thing to do. Did you know that Swan? No, of course you didn't. You see guys talk, and just because they hadn't fucked doesn't mean they didn't do anything else. Her pussy is his. He craves it, everything about it. The taste, the smell and the way she screams his name when she's coming all over his face!" she winced at his words and Embry jumped in before he could say any more.

"Paul, come on. She doesn't need the details. That's his business man, not hers." Embry only confirmed Paul's words. Bella gagged involuntary at the unwanted image of her Jake tangled in the sheets with Leah, his head between her legs.

"Yeah, your right Em. Just go back to bed Swan, you can't talk to him tonight. I'm sure he'll ca…" Paul's sentence was cut off as a howl broke through the silence of the night. Both men broke out in huge smiles, "No way! No he fucking didn't and the first time. That's my boy!" Paul moved away from Bella and gave Embry an exuberant man hug that he eagerly returned. They pulled away laughing and giving each other high fives as a chorus of howls erupted throughout the forest. They looked at each other before their own lupine howls joined the others.

It was done, Jake had more than sealed the deal and nothing could come between them now. There was no need to patrol anymore. Knowing their Alpha marked his mate created a compulsion within the wolves to get to their own. Ignoring Bella they started walking towards the trees talking excitedly about what had happened.

They were nearly out of sight when Bella called "Wait! What's going on? Where are you going?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm going home to fuck the shit out of Rachel and I'm pretty sure Embry's going home to do the same thing to Angela." She nearly growled in frustration.

"No. What changed? One minute you're all stay here and the next you could care less what I do. I'm going to go find Jake, is that still going to be a problem?" She was ready to hightail it to the rez to try and find him.

"For us no, for you…maybe, if you actually find him and are stupid enough to interrupt." Paul smirked, "Its over Bella, imprints been sealed and his wolf claimed and marked her. The fact that he did it their first time together says a hell of a lot. It took both our wolves months to claim and mark our imprints. And just to warn you, it's not Jake now it's his wolf. Interrupt them and you might get your throat ripped out…so good luck with that."

"I'm going to tell him about this." He turned and glared at her. "About how you kept me from him."

"No. No you won't because then you'll have to tell him how fake his precious Bells is and lets face it, he's the only one who doesn't see it...yet. No, I'm pretty confident you'll keep your mouth shut. Not that he'd give a shit if you didn't."

"He'll see it all in the pack mind" she gloated.

"No, he won't. We can only see what we're thinking and to be honest Swan, you're really not worth thinking about." Without another word to her he turned and phased.

* * *

Jacobs hand reached out blindly next to him and he momentarily panicked when he realized Leah wasn't there. Concentrating, he heard her singing and banging around in the kitchen as heavenly smells wafted up to him making his stomach growl. Rolling onto his back he looked at the clock. Two in the afternoon, shit! He never slept this late. Stretching, he thought about the night before and his smile nearly split his face in half. It had been fucking amazing; the dreams never even came close to how amazing it could be.

After marking her they took a little nap and then the rest of the night was filled with just them. He couldn't get enough of her, he lost track of how many times they made love and she was insatiable, never holding back. She gave all of herself to him and in return he did the same and the result was the best sex of his fucking life. Not wanting to be away from her for another second he jumped up pulled on his boxers and headed to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth with a new toothbrush, compliments of Rachel and washing his face he crept downstairs.

The sight that greeted him made him fall in love with her all over again, he was never going to get used to this. She was dancing around while she cooked breakfast singing into the spatula as she did. Leaning against the doorframe he never said a word, content to just watch her.

"_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh_

_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh"_

Smiling, his eyes caressed her from head to toe. She had a sloppy ponytail on the top of her head and he could see his mark on the graceful curve of her neck. She was wearing his white button down from the night before and it was sexy as fuck, every time she lifted up her arms or shook her hips he could see her ass cheeks peeking out from the bottom of the shirt. She was completely naked underneath. His dick twitched, bringing attention to the now raging hard-on in his boxers. Well fuck.

He reached her in two steps, spinning her around and crashing his lips to hers catching her gasp of surprise as the spatula hit the floor. Lifting her up, he set her on the counter, released his cock and slammed into her, her moan of approval bouncing off the kitchen walls.

"I'm. Sorry. Baby. Couldn't. Stop. Myself." he said between thrusts. She didn't care. She didn't care that their breakfast was burning, she didn't care they were fucking next to the pancakes she had just made and she didn't care that anyone could see them through the open windows. All she cared about is how he was making her feel and she never wanted him to stop.

"Soooo goooood. Jacob, don't you dare stop." Pushing her back he pulled her ass to the edge of the counter and put both of her legs over his shoulders, the change in position letting him hit deeper, rubbing the secret spot that made her scream among other things. She started panting, "Fuck baby that's it, right there. Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit...oh shit…oh shit," and then she screamed. He watched in awe as a small amount of liquid gushed out of her trembling body soaking him and his boxers. Just knowing he made her do that caused his own orgasm to explode nearly taking the head of his dick with it.

Wrapping her legs around his waist he lay his head on her chest, her rapid heartbeat matching his own. All of a sudden she started laughing. "You're really not helping my ego here honey" he teased, still breathless, "what exactly is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, you know its not you. I'm laughing because our pancakes are under my ass and our bacon is burning. I think we're going to have to go out for breakfast."

"It's all your fault." she could feel him smile.

"How do you figure?" She smiled running her nails through his short hair making him purr.

"If you hadn't looked so fucking sexy dancing around and teasing me I might have been able to restrain myself." Just thinking about it made his dick harden; filling her where they were still connected. "Oh fuck Leah, am I ever going to get enough of you?"

"God, I hope not." She whimpered, already moving against him. He reached over turning off the burning bacon and picked her up. Never breaking their connection he walked upstairs to the bedroom. They spent the next three hours in their own little bubble of ecstasy before their stomachs finally insisted they take a shower and get dressed.

Deciding they needed something to distract them from each other they invited Paul and Rachel to meet them at the diner. "I'm amazed you two left the house or should I say the bed." Rachel smiled as she slid into the booth across Leah with her tell tale 'you're going to tell me everything' look. Paul slid in next to her putting his arm around her mirroring Jake.

"We wouldn't have but we needed to eat." Rachel looked at her friend. She was absolutely glowing. She could also see Jakes mark which Leah was proudly showing off. She was so happy for them both she wanted to cry, but of course she didn't.

"Not that I don't want to spend time with you but you had food there, why not cook?" She looked confused.

"Umm, yeah. We tried. Got distracted." Paul cracked up laughing and looked at Rachel.

"You wouldn't believe how many meals we've ruined getting "distracted", I'm to the point where I'm used to eating burnt shit." He kissed a blushing Rachel on the temple.

"Anyway…So, How was it?" Both Jake and Leah choked on their drinks, was she serious?

"You don't honestly think we're going to discuss this over dinner do you?"

"Oh please, like you're not going to tell me later and we both know these two are going to talk about it. May as well just do it all at once." Rachel took a sip of her coke like she had been asking about the weather instead of the incredibly hot sex her brother and best friend were having. Jake looked at Leah, his eyes full of emotion.

"The only thing I'm going to say is I am totally head over heels in love with Leah Clearwater and she is fucking phenomenal in the sack!" Leah looked at him with a mixture of love and annoyance while the other two started laughing.

"There is really something wrong with you three" Paul glared at her.

"What the fuck L.C. I haven't said shit."

"Shut up, I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about the Black family. I can't figure out who's worse, Rachel or Billy. I guess Jakes in the running now as well, I mean is anything sacred in this family?"

"Shit, you haven't seen the worst of it. One night I snuck into Rachel's room and we miraculously kept it quiet. I was sneaking out the next morning when Billy caught me and started shaking his head. I thought I was a dead man, but no he just says, 'You know Paul, I'd think a legendary man whore would be able to make a woman scream at least once.' I don't know if I was more humiliated at being caught or not living up to his expectations." Jake was chuckling, Rachel not so much.

"Oh lord, what did you do?"

"What else, I marched my ass right back in that room and had her screaming within ten minutes. I can't have the Chief thinking I'm not man enough for his daughter." They all laughed, and poor Rachel actually got embarrassed for once.

They had dinner sharing more Billy stories and made shopping plans for the next week. They were having coffee and dessert when the night got ruined. The ding of the diner door opening signaled the entrance of Embry, Angela and Bella. She immediately came over to their table throwing her arms around Jake.

"Oh my god. I've been so worried about you. I've been calling you all day. Where have you been?" Jake untangled himself from her arms. The imprint kicked in, no one could touch him but his mate and that's exactly the way he wanted it.

"I'm fine Bells, I spent the night at Leah's house."

"Oh, I didn't realize Harry and Sue were so laid back." She said as she started running her hand over his shoulder. She looked at Leah in time to see the emerald green flash of her eyes before a low growl began to resonate from somewhere deep within her. Rachel and Angela instinctively cowered into their wolves for protection while Paul and Embry immediately bowed their heads in submission. Bella's hand dropped to her side, the message had been clear, "He's mine."

Jake on the other hand was completely turned on by her display of dominance, his eyes flashed yellow before he stood up and without another word threw some money on the table and pulled her out of the diner. They watched through the window as he slammed her up against the car devouring her mouth. Leah was obviously more than willing to accommodate him, satisfying her own need to claim him after he had been touched by another female.

"What just happened? He didn't even say good bye." Bella pouted and sat next to Angela in the seat Jake and Leah had just vacated.

"Swan, you just met The Alpha Female." Paul said watching Jake wrap Leah's legs around his waist as they continued to make out. "You think he remembers he's in a public place? Maybe you should go remind him Embry."

"Fuck you Paul, I like my bones intact. Fifty bucks says he doesn't even make it home before he nails her." Bella couldn't stop staring at them; he had never been that way with her.

"Oh for Christ sake, they're making a scene. Move Paul." Rachel pushed him out of the way and went to the door yelling at them, after a couple of minutes they snapped out of whatever spell they had been in, jumped in the car and sped away. Sitting next to Paul, Rachel spoke first. "Things are going to change now that there's an Alpha female."

"How did she growl, she's not a wolf and her eyes. Did you see them?" Embry answered Bella's question.

"All the imprints eyes glow but usually only when they are interacting with our wolf. As for the growl, beats me. But the imprints have a hierarchy same as the wolves. Leah is number one and I wouldn't mess with her Bella. I'd give Jake a wide berth for a bit, she's not going to want to share.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jake rolled off of Leah, gasping for breath. "Jesus Christ, you're going to kill me. I never thought I'd say this but I need a break." Leah curled into his side and ran her hand over his sweaty chest, her own breath still coming in pants.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just felt this insane need to…I don't know...I just didn't like her touching you."

"Don't ever apologize to me for needing me, especially when the result is incredible mind blowing sex." She smiled a little smile before she asked him the question that had been haunting her.

"Jake…back at the diner, that growl. It was me wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, and it was fucking hot. I swear to god that growl gave me an instant hard on."

"Jake?" Her voice was so small he barely heard her.

He looked down at the women in his arms, worry creasing his brow, "Leah, what's wrong baby, why do you look so sad?"

"I...I don't understand any of this. Earlier, when we were making love I had this overwhelming urge to bite you and I don't know why. I mean between that, my eyes glowing and the growling thing I'm really getting freaked out. Am I turning into a wolf?" Leaning up on his elbow Jake cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

"No Honey, you're not turning into a wolf. There's never been a female wolf, at least not that I've read about and I've read all the histories. And all of the other imprints eyes glow too, not just yours, it's just the wolf connecting with them. As for the growling, maybe it has something to do with you being the Alpha Female. If it makes you feel better we can ask the council tomorrow, they might know something." When she nodded yes he smiled and kissed her. "Ok, we'll go see them after Rez Realty. Let's try to get some sleep." He lay down and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Leah. I'll never let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

"I know. I love you too." With a heavy heart Leah snuggled deeper into Jacobs warm embrace and let sleep claim her.

_When Leah opened her eyes she had to immediately cover them, the brightness surrounding her was almost blinding. After a minute of adjusting she realized what she originally thought was a bright light was actually snow. As her eyes scanned the scene before her she realized she was still in La Push and the view was breathtaking. The entire landscape was blanketed with a fresh layer of snow, there wasn't a cloud in the clear blue sky and despite the obvious cold she was warm. Taking a step her foot felt odd. She looked down in surprise at the soft knee-high moccasin's covering her feet. They were beautiful. As was the traditional buckskin dress she was wearing. Her hands felt the soft leather and ran lovingly over the intricate beading. Her hair was plaited and rested over her shoulder with a plain strip of leather securing it. What…? She had to be dreaming._

_A noise caught her attention forcing her eyes from her unexpected apparel to the trees. Her heart started to pound as a large russet wolf walked slowly towards her. She instinctively wasn't afraid and immediately recognized the colors but the markings were different, this wasn't her wolf. In the blink of an eye the wolf became a man. His moccasin covered feet didn't leave a single print and the loincloth he wore ensured their meeting wouldn't be awkward. He was tall, muscular and silent, looking at her with mild curiosity. She gazed into his eyes and immediately recognized the similarities. It was as if she were looking into Jacob's. She knew in that moment exactly who was before her and she fell to her knees in reverence. His deep voice started to speak in ancient Quileute, and amazingly enough she understood every word he said._

"_Stand little one, I would not have you fall ill from the cold." She hesitated for a moment and then stood up, making sure to keep her head bowed. "You have been taught well but I would like to speak with you. How can I do so if your eyes are on the ground?" Leah slowly raised her eyes._

"_I am honored Great Warrior, although I do not know what I did to deserve such a gift." She said as she squared her shoulders and met his eyes._

"_I admire your bravery Little Wolf. I have chosen well for my heir. You will be a strong and true mate to your Alpha. But I have not sought you out little one, you had need of me." At the confusion in her eyes he elaborated, "You have questions only I can answer, and your heart is not at peace. This worries your mate. He prayed to me."_

"_I am sorry to have disturbed you great one, my problems are insignificant and you should not be troubled with them." _

"_All of my children are important to me. They all have a unique destiny to fulfill. But know, destiny is not unchanging or without risk. You choose your own path with the choices you make and if I can help make that path easier, I will." _

_Confused Leah questioned him, "I do not understand. I thought our destinies were set the moment we were born. Was I not always meant to be Jacobs mate? This is what you set into motion is it not?" His smile was warm and fatherly._

"_No Little Wolf, this is the destiny you have set for yourself. There was a time in your life when you were at a crossroads. Your decision in that moment set forth the path you are now on. You chose the hard path, the path of strength and honor. This alone made you worthy of the Alpha. Your spirit was broken, and even broken you overcame great odds." She couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about, as if reading her mind he took her hand. "Close your eyes and I will show you the path you did not choose."_

_Like a bad movie the images flashed before her closed eyes. Sam and Emily's betrayal, her staying in La Push, more wolfs phasing, a red headed vampire, her fathers death, her and Seth phasing…She was a wolf. She was trapped, surrounded by her own bitterness, anger and pain. Forced to see and feel Sam's love for her cousin in the pack mind. Not wanted, a freak among freaks. A war. Jacob's injury…caused by her, the pack splitting, the Cullen's, Bella's Pregnancy, fighting her brothers, Jacob imprinting…_

"_STOP!" Her eyes snapped open, her emotions raw as if she had experienced it all. "I don't want to see anymore." Tears fell from her eyes. The pain, even now was excruciating. Jacob was hers. That he would have imprinted on a what? A Vampire?_

"_Don't cry little wolf, these things did not come to pass. Nor will they."_

"_I don't understand, why would you show me that, why would he have imprinted on that?" taking a deep breath she looked him square in the eye. "I am going to become a wolf aren't I?"_

"_I showed you that so you could see what your strength prevented. Samual Uley was never worthy of your pure heart. So another was chosen for him. Jacob's imprint in the other reality was not a true imprint; it was his mind and heart holding on to the last part of a love that wasn't meant to be and the results would have been tragic. He now knows true love Leah, that love is you."_

"_And the wolf?"_

"_No little one, you will not phase. But you need to know as Alpha Female your wolf's spirit is strong and she is a part of you, she is in your blood, the only bloodline as pure as Jacobs. She will make her presence known. Let your instincts guide you. Let her guide you. Do not fight her; embrace her. Make her power and strength your own."_

"_The growling? The urge to bite Jacob?" _

"_She felt threatened. She also feels the need to mark him making him her own, let it happen naturally. It will comfort both of your wolves. Explain this to Jacob, he will understand and take pride in teaching you. I see such a happy future for you both but you need to let go of your fears, they will only cause you both unnecessary pain."_

"_I have, I know he loves me." He shook his head at her response._

"_That is not the fear I speak of, you fear losing him and your heart still has doubt. That doubt can fester. Make you see things that are not true. You need to understand Leah; there is only one thing that can hurt The Alpha. Only you have that power, the power to hurt him and more importantly the power to destroy him. Live through your heart and leave past doubts in the past." _

"_I will try, I promise." He nodded at her reply and ran his hand over her cool cheek warming her whole body._

"_One more thing to consider. Your strength is the reason I chose you; he will need a strong mate, an equal. But he also needs to take care of you, provide for you and protect you. Let him little Wolf and I promise the love you share will be unparalleled." His head lifted and cocked to the side as if he were listening for something. Bending over he grabbed a handful of snow and placed it in her hand. "It is time for you to go, remember all we have discussed, I hope I have answered all of your questions. Let love guide you little one, for it is never wrong. Go now, your wolf calls for you." He closed her fingers over the snow and then he was gone._

Leah's eyes fluttered open. Jacob was nuzzling her neck and placing soft open-mouthed kisses on his mark sending waves of pleasure through her body.

"Leah Baby, come on wake up. We have to go sign the paperwork for the house and see the Elders."

Remembering her dream she sat up. She looked at him for a second before looking at her closed fist, it was cold and she knew exactly what she would find. Slowly opening her fingers she saw the clump of fresh snow slowly melting in her hand.

"Leah? Honey what is that? Is that snow?" She couldn't answer; all she could whisper was two words.

"Taha Aki."

* * *

As Bella taped the box closed she looked around the now empty apartment.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this Angela?" The recipient of her question rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes Bella, I'm sure. It's stupid to keep paying rent for a place I barely live in. I love Embry. He's my forever and I don't want to be away from him anymore. Me moving in with him makes sense, I'm there every night anyway."

"I guess."

"Bella, what is your problem? I understand your upset that Jake imprinted but enough already. It's over. I hate to be harsh but its time to put your big girl panties on and move forward. He belongs to her now. Be happy he's still willing to be your friend after all of the shit you've put him through. If you keep trying split them up your not even going to have that."

"I'm not trying to split them up, especially now that its been "sealed". Who can compete with that? She gave him the one thing I wasn't willing to and won. But for how long? You saw him with all those other girls. It never lasted. I know you believe in this imprinting stuff but come on, how can something so perfect be real?"

"Who says its perfect? It not, it's like all relationships. We have to work at it, all of us do."

"Please, you and Embry never fight, your always all lovey-dovey."

"That's where you're wrong Bella, believe me we do fight." _Usually because of you_ she thought to herself. "We disagree on several things but that doesn't make us love each other any less, it just makes us work that much harder to work it out. And of course it doesn't hurt that the make up sex is earth shattering." She giggled, blushing from her admission.

"I'm sorry, I know I sound like a jealous bitter shrew and that's mostly because I am. I just don't know what to do. He's never coming back Angela, he's never coming back and because I held on to a fantasy I lost the only real thing I ever had." She walked over to the window before she continued. "And now I can only wonder what if."

"Don't look at it that way. This is your chance Bella, your chance to have a real life. Meet someone normal and leave all of this supernatural shit behind you."

"Yeah, I don't think that will ever be possible. I thrive on weird remember. I just have so many regrets. There are so many things I would change if I could. This whole imprinting thing just doesn't seem real to me. I can't understand how he could just one day stop loving me like that, love isn't something your can just shut off."

"Bella, your not going to want to hear this but I think you need to. Jake hasn't been in love with you for a long time now. He loves you yes, as a friend. But that's it."

"That's not true, it can't be I would have noticed. I know things have been a little off between us but we were working on it, it doesn't mean we didn't love each other. This whole imprint thing is messing with his head."

"Bella, this happened long before he imprinted. Are you telling me you really didn't notice how much he distanced himself from you? Please tell me your not so self absorbed that you didn't notice. When was the last time you were intimate, well as intimate as you guys got? Who initiated it? When was the last time you really saw him smile?"

"I don't know. I've had a lot on my mind." Not liking the direction the conversation had taken Bella opted for her standard escape route, "Look, I have to get home to make Charlie dinner. I'll give you a call later ok?" She gave Angela a quick hug goodbye and practically ran to her truck.

Driving home her conversation with Angela was on continuous repeat in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about what she said. Jake wasn't in love with her anymore? When did it happen? Why didn't she realize she was losing him? When she finally got home she went upstairs. Walking across her room she took a picture down off her wall, it was a picture of her and Jacob at one of the bonfires. She was in his arms and they were both laughing at something, their faces were lit up with smiles. The love in his eyes was undeniable.

Walking next to her bed she kneeled down and removed the loose board from her floor. Taking out another picture she compared the two. She remembered that day so clearly, as if it were yesterday. It had been taken on her eighteenth birthday, another one of so many regrets and the catalyst in the destruction of her and Edward relationship. As she compared the two pictures she realized something she should have a long time ago. The picture of her and Edward seemed cold, emotionless, staged and she was completely out of place. He was perfect in every way, forever unchanging while she was plain and full of imperfections. The picture of her and Jake was the opposite, full of warmth and love, natural. She fit and her imperfections only gave her character.

Its not that her and Edwards love wasn't real, it had been and still was on her part if she were honest with herself. But she didn't belong in his world. He would always be her one true love but that didn't mean she couldn't love someone else did it? Then she thought about her relationship with Jake. She did love him, more than she would ever admit to anyone. And she finally admitted, if only to herself that she was in love with him as well. So what stopped her? What stopped her from moving on? Looking deep inside her heart she knew, hope and guilt. Hope that Edward would change his mind and come back for her and guilt because she was in love with Jacob as well. That love made her feel as if she was giving up. Giving up on Edward and their happily ever after, which she now realized was never going to happen. She had wasted so much time.

When she thought about all the times she and Jake had been physical a small shudder ran through her body. It had been amazing. She didn't know the physical attraction between two people could be so explosive. Was it like that with everyone? She had even been selfish in that aspect of their relationship. They would be together and the minute he made her feel good the guilt would flood through her effectively putting on the breaks. God, she had been so stupid. She used him. Hurt and used him repeatedly and all he ever did was love her and put her on a pedestal.

Her sobbing echoed throughout the room. It was too late. Not only had she lost Edward but she lost Jacob as well and the difference in the situations was obvious. Edward left her she had no choice; he gave up on them, not her. But Jake, god he tried for so long and all she did was push him away never even giving him a chance. She was alone and she had no one to blame but herself. So now what? He was happy. She had seen it with her own eyes. The way he looked at Leah broke her heart because even knowing how much he had loved her he never looked at her that way. She couldn't give up but she couldn't force it either. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do.

If you love something set it free. She would set him free. She would let go of Jacob the man, but not her best friend. She still needed him in her life. She needed his warmth to survive and maybe over time he would see. He would see that she was the one all along and come back to her. For now she would work on their friendship, and for once she would hold nothing back. But first she needed to apologize. Apologize and let him know she now realized how right he was and that she was willing to let him go because she loved him, was in love with him and wanted him to be happy. This was the right path to take, she only hoped she wasn't too late, that she hadn't lost him completely.


	17. Authors Note

~Authors Note~

I really hate writing/reading these but I just found out FF is still removing stories off of the site. In the event that _**The Alphas** **Promise**_ gets removed I am also posting it on Jacob Black –N- Pack. You do have to be 18 or over and a member to read but the site is amazing and a lot of booted authors are there as well. It is an all wolf site so if you want to read Vamp love you'll be SOL :) I enclosed the link, just remember to take out the ( ) or you can Google it.

(http):/(jacobblack).com(/group/)the-alpha-s-promi se?xg_source=activity

Call me Mrs. Meraz


	18. Chapter 16

**_Hi everyone, I just want to take a minute to pimp Taoist Elf's latest story CRAVE, its amazing. She is a fantastic writer and this darker version of what would have really happened to the pack is brilliant. It's here on fanfiction and as always her detailed emotional writing is awe inspiring. _**

* * *

Chapter 16

As he glanced up at the dark gray sky Jacob couldn't help but compare the weather to his mood, they were both volatile. The beach was deserted; the result of the incoming storm and the solitude was more than welcome in his current mood. Sitting on a familiar piece of old driftwood he absently rubbed his chest while trying unsuccessfully to get his thoughts in order. Who was he kidding? As if rubbing could take the ache away. He knew he was causing them both pain but he couldn't help it. He had had his head fucked with in the worst possible way and it wasn't going to get fixed overnight. Overnight, hell it had been five days since the meeting with the Elders. Five days since he'd seen Leah. His breath caught, the pain intensifying just thinking about her.

Before the meeting was even over he pulled his usual Jacob escape maneuver and ran. Everything that had been revealed shook him to his very core. It caused an onslaught of negative emotions that he couldn't get away from much less control. It made him doubt and question everything in his life. He ran for a while, but eventually came home. The imprints pull was just too strong to go very far and if he were honest that just pissed him off even more. That night when Leah called him to make sure he was ok he assured her he was and told her he just needed a little time and some space to think. He hadn't heard from her since. That had to make him laugh; his imprint respected his wishes. Bella however called repeatedly. He had to wonder which he preferred.

That morning when Leah had woken up with a fucking snowball in her hand he had been blown away. Who had a snowball in the middle of June? When she told him about her dream his whole world went into a tumultuous spin. Without a word they got dressed and went to meet with the council. She also called Rachel because she knew he sure as hell wasn't on board with the whole supportive mate role at the time. His mind flashed back once again to the meeting.

_When they had arrived everyone was already there. Leah took the seat next to Rachel while Jake chose one further down next to his Dad. His actions spoke volumes and he ignored the pain in her eyes. As selfish as it was he couldn't focus on anything but his own raw emotions at the time. _

"_I understand you had a visit from Taha Aki, Leah. Can you tell us about it?" Old Quil asked, and of course she did, all of it. Every humiliating detail!_

"_I see. What an amazing gift. But I do not understand why we are here? Were your questions not answered?" he looked at her, confused._

"_Why me?" She took a shuddering breath and looked at Jake. "Obviously I changed my destiny for the better, but now I feel as if I've done something wrong. I never asked for this, any of it. Why am I the Alpha female and not one of the other more experienced imprints? And how am I supposed to happily embrace my inner wolf? This is all becoming too much. I understand I have a role to play and that this is my destiny. But to be honest I'm tired of being just another sacrificial lamb in all of this. Fine, I had to give up Sam for whatever reason and now I'm Jacobs imprint, the imprint he never wanted. I was more than willing to do this when I thought he actually wanted to be with me but now I just, I'm just not sure…I just don't know if I can do this any more or if I even want to." She looked at Jake for some sort of response but he just kept staring at his hands, his jaw clenching in anger. _

_When she told him about her dream she had been excited, but that only lasted maybe a minute. As she explained the alternate reality she had been shown he became angry, which she didn't expect or understand. She thought he would be happy with the changes but he wasn't. He never said a word. He immediately shut her out and now she didn't know what to do. All she knew was her heart was breaking. _

"_Maybe we can help clarify a few things. First, you are the Alpha Female because you are mated to the Alpha; it really is that simple. When Sam stepped down so Jacob could claim his birthright and he didn't want a position of leadership Emily was no longer Alpha Female , Paul was chosen as Beta so Rachel is Beta Female. Do you understand? Jacobs mate was always supposed to be the Alpha Female. She just happens to be you." She nodded urging him to continue._

"_As far as being one with your wolf? How can I answer this? To Taha Aki we are all his wolves, his children. He called you little wolf not so much in the literal sense but as an endearment. But the wolf magic is present in all of us who are Quileute; I think it's more noticeable to you because you're mated not only to a tribe protector but the Alpha. Our magic makes up our very existence Leah. Over time our tribes numbers have drastically dwindled. Like all Native American tribes the old ways and beliefs are becoming lost in the modern world. You, Leah Clearwater, are one of only three full-blooded Quileute women, who carry the shape-shifting gene from both parents, left. Rachel and Rebecca are the other two. Because of this your wolf spirit will be strong and powerful. Taha Aki said you will not phase, but I believe given the right circumstance both you and Rachel have the potential to do just that."_

"_What kind of circumstance?" Rachel asked, now curious for her own sake as well as Leah's._

"_Well for example, when you both have children. If you were put in a situation say where you and the young were in danger from a cold one…" Jake and Paul's growls echoed throughout the room, just the thought of their imprints and pups in danger made their wolves come to the surface. Old Quil gave them a minute before continuing; Paul pulled Rachel into his lap as if to protect her, his wolf scenting her and wanting her close. Jake still refused to look at Leah, the man and wolf were obviously at odds once again if his clenched fists were any indication. "Like I was saying, I think if given the right incentive you would do what must be done." _

"_Leah," she looked at Billy who was now addressing her, his eyes full of love and understanding. "Your role as Alpha female is to provide strength and leadership to the imprints. They will come to you for guidance. And you have Rachel to help you, and hopefully one day you will be the wife of the Chief; you know what it entails and I know you will excel in that role. You will be Jacobs partner and his support system and I for one am not only happy but also proud to call you daughter. You have always held a special place in my heart and I couldn't have chosen a better mate for my only son if I tried. I just wish Sara was still here to see it all because I know she would have approved and been just as proud. She loved you Leah, you were like another daughter." Leah's tears started to fall and Rachel climbed out of Paul's lap and sat next to her pulling her into a hug. _

"_Rachel, do you ever feel your wolfs spirit?" Harry asked, curious. She looked at her father who nodded before she answered._

"_Yes, I do. All the time, she's very strong. I try to control her but sometimes I can't, the result is usually my temper." Everyone in the room laughed, Rachel's temper was legendary. "She is very nurturing and protective and possessive, especially with Paul, Jake, Leah and the pack. I've been known to growl and purr, which I don't understand and after I was marked I was noticeably different. I got stronger, not superpower strong but stronger than the average woman and my sense of smell and eyesight changed, they got better. I also noticed my normal temperature is now around 103. I've never told anyone any of this because I thought there was something wrong with me." She looked at Paul with embarrassment and fear in her eyes, "And there's one more thing…I, no make that we want to mark Paul too, its not just Leah." Paul's head snapped towards his imprint, his eyes immediately full of lust. The thought of her sinking her teeth into him went straight to his now fully erect dick. _

"_Why didn't you ever tell me that? God Rachel, you know I would never deny you anything, I would have understood baby, helped you." She just shrugged and looked embarrassed. _

"_Rachel, Leah?" They both looked at Sue. "Do the boys have to be in wolf form to growl or for their wolves to be present?"_

"_No" Rachel answered since Leah's experience was limited. _

"_There's your answer Leah. Your wolf spirits are a part of you even in human form, you just need to open yourselves up and embrace them. The rest of the imprints won't have this gift. Emily is Makah, Kim's line is diluted on her mother's side so she may feel it a little bit but nowhere as much as you two do and Angela isn't Native American at all. Girls, the histories are full of stories of strong women in our tribe who embraced their spirits. And now you two have the same amazing opportunity and you have each other, you're not in this alone. This is a good thing."_

"_THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Jacob's outburst startled them all, "I would have never pretended to imprint on…on…on a fucking bloodsucker, much less a baby one. Fuck, it would never have even gotten to that point. I would never have let them hurt Bella or change her! I love her! That other reality that she" he pointed at Leah, "so happily altered is nothing but a lie. I don't know what would have happened to her but I wouldn't tear apart my pack protecting the enemy. This whole thing disgusts me. An infant? How fucking sick can you get? And now my life's supposed to be perfect because she's my imprint? What is the point of any of this? Will I ever get a choice in what I do in my life? In what or who I want? All of this is nothing but fucked up! Werewolves! Vampires! Phasing! Imprinting! I'm just so fucking sick of it all. I can't…I'm sorry I have to go I can't deal with this. Not right now, maybe not ever…" _

He barely remembered running out of the room. He could still hear the chaos he left behind. Leah crying. Rachel, Paul and Sue trying to comfort her and the outraged voices of Billy, Old Quil and Harry. But he just couldn't bring himself to care. She made him look and feel like a failure. And if there was one thing he had an abundance of, it was pride.

So here he was, five days later trying once again to figure out his life. He was happy for what, all of a week? As he thought about Leah his heart ached. He loved her and missed her, but like everything else in his life he now doubted even that. Was it really her he was in love with or just the result of imprinting? Taha Aki, help him. He wanted to scream or punch something but he knew it wouldn't help. He needed to see Leah, he needed to apologize and explain. He never wanted to hurt her, had promised her he wouldn't. But lately his promises didn't seem to mean shit now did they?

As he sat there rehearsing what her would say to Leah he caught the sweet scent of strawberries on the wind, raising his head he saw Bella walking towards him. Her hair was blowing behind her, she had her hands in her pocket and there was a rosy glow to her cheeks. She was still beautiful to him and he couldn't stop the little flip-flop of his stomach, as she got closer. He smiled as she sat down next to him, ignoring his wolfs response to her.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing here?"

"I called and Billy told me you left to go think and I knew you would be here. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. You know me so well. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while. Sorry I haven't returned any of your calls, I just have a lot on my mind that I'm trying to figure out."

"It's ok. I'm good. You want to talk about it? BFF here remember." She bumped his shoulder with hers and he gave her a small smile bumping back.

"I just don't know what to believe. I can't even trust my own thoughts or feelings anymore. How am I supposed to live my life like this?" she took his hand giving it a supportive squeeze and that was all it took to open the floodgates, he told her everything. From his fears about being Alpha to the confusion of his feelings for Leah, he told her about the dream and all of the feelings that it provoked. The hurt, betrayal, anger, disgust of imprinting on her daughter, the pain of losing her and most of all the complete and utter feeling of failure and disappointment in himself. She just sat there and listened and for a minute it was just like old times.

"Wow, a baby. I didn't even think that was possible. But why would she make that up Jake? Its not like she had anything to gain." When she put it like that it actually made him think, she was right. Why would Leah lie? She wouldn't. She hated that reality as much as he did, its not like she had some awesome staring role, her part in it was probably just as bad as his if not worse. "As far as your feelings being all screwed up, I think I have to take the blame for a lot of that. I owe you an apology Jake"

"Huh, what are you talking about Bells?" he looked at her, confusion marring his brow.

"You were right. You've always been right, but I was too afraid to admit it. I do love you Jake. I'm in love with you and to be honest I always have been…"

"Bella…" He interrupted; he really didn't want to do this now, he had enough shit to deal with.

"No, please just let me get this out." At his hesitant nod she continued, "I have been so foolish; foolish and completely selfish. I _was_ waiting for Edward to come back, in a way I still am because I will always love him. I just couldn't give up hope and if I let myself really be with you, given you all of my heart I would have been giving up. I felt so guilty wanting to be with you, like I was betraying him and what we had. I always kept you hanging on because I was so scared of being alone and I'm sorry. You really don't know what you have until it's gone and I realized while waiting for the fantasy to come true I lost my reality. I lost you."

Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was telling him everything he ever wanted to hear and now he didn't even know how to react. If she had said this two months ago, hell even two weeks ago he would have been the happiest man on the planet, but now he was even more torn and confused than he was before her confession.

"But that being said I also realized something else, I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy Jake; you are such a wonderful man and you have so much love to give. I told the truth when I said your were your own sun. We revolve around you because of your light and warmth. You've been given a gift Jake, someone who loves you for you with all of her heart, not just broken pieces of it." she gave him a small sad smile, "I want you to know I got it, I'm done trying to steal you away. Done hurting and using you. Be happy with Leah, I know you love her. You never looked at me the way you look at her and I'm ok with it, really. I may have lost you as a boyfriend, but I will always have my best friend. I just don't think we were meant to be anything more. I mean seriously, our timing sucks." They both let out a little laugh at that.

"I don't know what to say Bella." he pulled her into his lap hugging her and it felt so god damn good having her in his arms even if his wolf was going rabid. "Everything is just so fucked up and the imprint…"

"Hey…you don't have to say or explain anything. For now I just want to focus on us. Jake and Bells. Who knows, maybe one day we'll get the timing right but until then I'm content to just have my best friend back."

"I'm so sorry Bells, I don't know what's going to happen. I don't want you…"

"You know what you need to do?" she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"What?"

"For once in your life you need to think about you. Do what makes you happy. Don't worry about what I want or what Leah wants. Forget about the Pack and the Elders and for the first time in your life be selfish and do what makes _you_ happy." He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but sincerity; she meant what she was saying.

"Ya think?" He smiled, feeling at peace for the first time in days.

"Yeah, I really do. And no matter what happens we'll always be best friends Jake. There's nothing on earth that could ever take that away from us."

"No Bells, there isn't."


	19. Chapter 17

_**OK..Warning, tissues may be needed. For those of you who may want to hang me from my toes, patience. It will all come together eventually. **_

* * *

Chapter 17

The soft knock brought Leah out of her thoughts. Putting down her almost empty wine glass she went to open the door. She knew by her body's reactions exactly who was on the other side. The pain that had been lingering in her chest for the last five days receded and now her pulse quickened in anticipation. Her "she-wolf" as she was now referring to the so-called spirit who took up residence in her body, or maybe it was her mind, was purring with excitement. Their mate was finally here. She slowly opened the door to reveal a very handsome and very despondent Jacob. But she couldn't find it in herself to feel sorry for him, especially since he was the cause of all this shit.

"I wondered when you would finally come around." She acted unaffected by his presence but in reality she was barely hanging on to her sanity by a thread, she had to keep swallowing the knot in the back of her throat, the repetitive action was the only think keeping her tears in check.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." She stepped aside with a sweeping motion of her arm and let him into the house. Closing the door she quickly retrieved her wine glass and swallowed what was left. She knew she was going to need another drink to get through this conversation, fuck, maybe several.

"I'm just going to get me another glass of wine, can I get you anything?" he shook his head no, rubbing his hands over his jeans. He seemed nervous and unsure of himself and it was hard for her to see him this vulnerable. She got her wine and sat on the opposite side of the couch facing him. "So, how have you been?" His eyes roamed around the room, noticing marked differences in just the last five days. She had painted several rooms and put together the new shelf she had bought. A shelf he told her he wanted to put together. He was supposed to help her with the painting as well but he wasn't surprised. She was independent; she didn't need anyone to take care of her.

"It looks really good in here, I see you painted." What was wrong with him, he needed to apologize and start begging for her forgiveness not complimenting her on her decorating skills.

"Yeah, had a lot of free time this week. Rachel and I have been spending most of the days together shopping and fixing everything up and Paul and Quil put together the shelf for me." Well wasn't that just a slap in the face with a fucking two by four.

"You never called."

"You told me you needed space and time to think, so I gave it to you."

"I know, I just thought you…"

"I'm not her." She knew exactly where he was headed with that bullshit and she wasn't about to entertain it for even a minute. "And to be honest I think we both needed the time and space. I've been doing a lot of thinking myself."

"Oh...what about?" the icy fingers of dread tightened around his heart at those words.

"Why are you here Jacob?" she was losing patience and running out of time, she could only hold on to her hard ass persona for so long and she couldn't let him see her break down. Because then he would know, he would know just how much he had hurt her.

"I wanted to apologize. God Leah, I am so sorry. I was so wrong. I love you so much and I freaked. To even think that the other reality could have happened, it made me doubt everything. I'm disgusted that I could ever have been that man." He took a minute to notice his wolfs reaction to her. He was calm, quiet. Content to just be in the same room as his imprint.

"I understand why you would have been upset, I was just as upset seeing the person I was supposed to be. What I don't understand is how you could blame me for it; it was a vision or a dream and I had no control over it. I needed you and you shut me out, pushed me away and called me a liar in front of almost everyone we know."

"I'm sorry. I just felt so…so..."

"Raw? Is that what you felt? Raw and completely powerless when it came to your own life or the choices you made? Or maybe you felt like a failure? Because believe me that is exactly how I felt seeing that other reality and you didn't even see it, you heard about it. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch that shit? It hurt. A lot. You were mine and I had to watch you love everyone but me. I had to watch you, my wolf imprint on someone else." He looked away; he couldn't take the hurt in her eyes anymore. "You want to know what the most fucked up part about this whole situation is? None of it happened Jacob! It was what could have been. It will never fucking happen!" by this time she broke down, she couldn't hold it all in. As her tears ran down her cheeks his heart broke even more. She was right, about it all and that only made him feel worse, like even less of a man.

"Leah..." He tried pulling her into his arms, needing to comfort her and heal the hurt he caused but she pushed him away.

"No! You do not get to waltz in here and try to make me feel better. I'm not your responsibility."

"You're my imprint." He tried. But she wouldn't hear it.

"The imprint you never wanted! You want her. You love her, you even said it Love, not loved as in past tense. So do us both a favor and just stop all of this and go be with her." She got up and started pacing, her anger overtaking her tears. "You know what pisses me off the most? I asked you. Before I ever accepted this stupid fucking imprint I asked you if you wanted to be with her, and you told me no. _You were sure, I completed you_." She mocked him, "It was like a fucked up B-version of Jerry McGuire and I fell for it." Her last comment was what finally pulled him out of his self-pity party and pissed him off enough to react. He stood up and started doing some pacing of his own, the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Who in the fuck do you think you are telling me how I feel Leah? You don't know shit. You can't possibly understand what I've been through or how that shit made me feel. The B-version of Jerry McGuire, really? Fuck you! You're right, I never asked for this fucking imprint. But it doesn't change the fact that I did imprint and that I am in love with you. Do you think I liked staying away from you? Hurting you? I hated myself for it. But I was fucked up and you didn't need to see me like that."

"Jacob, I…" He cut her off with a glare; still on a roll, the stress of the last week and his emotions finally coming to an apex, exploding from him in a rush of verbal diarrhea.

"Leah, in my other life I was a fucked up failure who selfishly broke apart my pack and betrayed my people to protect my enemy. And then to make it even better I forced myself to imprint on a fucking baby leech because I couldn't let go of a girl who would rather die and spend eternity as a vampire than be loved by me. What in the fuck does that say about me?"

"In my other life I was bitter, angry and alone. I was a freak, a genetic dead end that killed her father, who no one wanted to be around. What does that say about me?" She whispered, the pain in her voice palpable. He wrapped her in his arms and she was too tired to protest, the truth was she needed it.

"Oh Baby, that's not who you are. You're beautiful and smart and strong and independent. You're full of compassion and life. You came back to take care of your father even thought you never wanted to return. Everyone loves you honey. I love you, God Leah I love you so fucking much." She pulled back and looked in his eyes, they were full of unshed tears. Fuck her, this emotional shit was for the birds.

"So what does that make you?"

"I don't know, and that's what scares me. What if I am that weak man, what if I'm not good enough for you? I don't deserve you Leah."

"Do you want to know what I think?" She smiled when he nodded, "I think you're an amazing man. You're loyal and strong and honorable and proud. Your selfless, you always put your tribe and pack first in every decision you make. You are smart and patient and kind. And you have the biggest heart. Your smile brightens up whole rooms and to add icing on the cake your fucking gorgeous with a body gods would envy. I love you Jacob Black, for all of these reasons and so many more. But you need to let me in; I'm the one person you should never be afraid to open up to, the one person who will never judge you. I love you unconditionally, completely. There is nothing you could ever say or do that would ever make me love you less." He found himself lost in her eyes as she spoke and her honesty never wavered. He could feel her emotions as clearly as if they were his own through their bond and her love for him was all encompassing, she was his anchor.

"I am so sorry I hurt you baby." He captured her lips with his own and the connection was explosive.

"Jake, was this our first fight?" she asked in between kisses

"First, last and only."

"So… is this where we get to have hot, sweaty make up sex?" His wolf roared to life, oh yeah, he was so on board with make up sex.

"Mmmm hmmm", he mumbled as he continued to kiss her. His lips trailing down her neck. He had missed having her in his arms, it's where she belonged.

"Jake?"

"Hmmm"

"Why do you smell like strawberries?" His lips froze and his body tensed up. Guess her wolf traits kicked in.

"Jake, what's wrong?" she pulled away, confused by his sudden withdrawal.

"Nothing, you're just not going to like the answer." Her head dropped and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, but nothing happened. I just hugged her, well she sat on my lap and gave me a hug. I was on the beach trying to figure this mess out and she found me. She actually made me realize how wrong I was." Guilt ate at his stomach; he could feel the acid churning making him sick. Fuck, he was going to have to tell Leah about their conversation.

"And…Wait you know what, I don't want to know. I have been talking with Rachel about this all week. If you needed a friend I'm glad she was there to help you figure this out." She would never tell him how much it hurt that he couldn't come to her.

"She told me she was in love with me."

"Oh."

"But it doesn't matter Leah, I'm with you now and she understands that. She's content to be my friend."

"But are you?"

"Am I what?" Now he was confused. She pulled out of his arms, walked back to the couch and chugged her wine. Sitting down she looked up at him and patted the spot next to her. He sat down; his stomach was now churning for a whole different reason. He tried to take her hand in his and when she wouldn't let him his heart started to ache.

"I told you I had been thinking over the last week as well and I think we need to talk about that." He took a calming breath and looked into her sad eyes as dread wrapped around his heart again, he knew he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"OK."

"As your imprint you will be or do whatever I need right?"

"Yes…Leah, I don't want her."

"Are you sure?" he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes, I'm sure." Although deep down there was a part of him asking the same question?

"I'm not. How did you feel when told you she was in love with you? Wait, you don't have to answer that, let me try. You felt if only for a minute, a rush of happiness, the knowledge that the only person you ever truly wanted finally returned your feelings. But then you realized it was too late and resigned yourself to the life that was chosen for you." He grimaced; she had hit the nail on the head.

"Leah…"

"You were right Jake, you never had any choices and I don't want that for you, for us.

I don't want to be second choice, a consolation prize. I deserve more than that, I deserve to be first, and I want the man who loves me to be with me because he wants to, not because he was forced to. I want you to decide who you want Jacob, its not fair to any of us if you just settle."

"I wasn't forced…" She wouldn't let him get a word in. Her mind was made up.

"I want you to be with Bella."

"What? NO! I don't want Bella! Are you out of your fucking mind? I love you Leah, I want to be with you." Frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair; this is the last place he thought this conversation was heading.

"Correction, I want you to be with Bella and me." Now he was just speechless, she had lost it and his wolf was beyond outraged that his mate was pushing him away, rejecting him. "Don't look at me like that. It's not like I'm suggesting we all live together, taking turns fucking you like in some crazy polygamist cult. I just want you to date both of us, take your time and decide who you really want to be with. I _need_ you to be sure Jacob. I _need_ you to do this. I can't be with you if you're not with me for the right reasons. We would be ok for a while but eventually you would end up resenting me."

"But I love you Leah!"

"I know you do honey, but you also love her and its ok. I thought this is what you wanted? To make your own choices, why are you fighting it so hard?"

"Because I was wrong, I'm an asshole Leah, who was pouting like a fucking two year old. I don't want this."

"I'm sorry but I need it. We will still spend time together, go on dates. I'm not giving up on us, I giving you what you wanted because I love you. I want you to be happy."

"I won't be happy with her. I've already tried that remember."

"Not with her returning your feelings. Please do this, if not for yourself then for me? I won't be with you any other way."

"I won't choose her, its just going to be a waste of time that hurts a lot of people for no reason."

"I need you to open yourself up to this. Dammit Jake, I'm giving you what you want."

"Your telling me your perfectly content for me to take her out, spend time with her, fuck her? And what if I choose her?"

"What you do with her is none of my business and if it's what's going to make you happy then fine."

"The imprint…"

"Is irrelevant, you'll be what I need. If you choose her I'll only need you to be happy. And I'll be ok. I'm not going to settle either Jacob, if you choose her it will hurt but eventually I'd be ok, move on. I won't be looking but I'm not going to pass up any chances for my own happiness either."

"We sealed it, I fucking marked you. You can't have kids with anyone else Leah, what about that little fucking detail?"

"Well, I'd save money on birth control." She chuckled, he didn't appreciate her humor, just the though of another man touching her made him furious, him, not his wolf. Although he was pissed too.

"I'm not doing it Leah"

"Then we're done, this is over. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life not knowing if the man I love is with me because he wants to be or has to be. Counting the days until his resentment makes him hate me. Always wondering if he's making love to me but thinking about her. I'm sorry Jacob. I love you with all my heart. But I love myself too and I deserve to be loved completely. I deserve to have someone in my life who loves me for me, faults and all. Who appreciates me and trusts me. Who's not afraid to confide in me. I want a partner, a lover and a best friend Jacob and right now you can't give that to me."

"This is what you really want?"

"Do I want it? Of course not, but do I need it? Yes."

"Fine, I'll do it but I'm choosing you."

"You have to do it for real Jacob. You can't fake this. Promise me you will try with her as well."

"Leah…"

"Promise."

"I promise." He was defeated. He heart broke in two. How had they gotten to this point? He didn't want to do this but he couldn't lose her completely either, ironically in making him choose she wasn't giving him a choice at all.

"So starting tomorrow you're a free agent Mr. Black, but tonight your still mine and I want you to make love to me." He looked at her. He wouldn't refuse her. This was the one opportunity he had to change her mind, convince her they were supposed to be together. He silently followed her upstairs to her room.

Leah knew she was being selfish, but this could possibly be the last chance she had to be with him. He may be confident he was going to pick her, but she wasn't so sure. As much as it hurt, she had to do this for her own peace of mind. She never thought about him having sex with Bella, she quickly pushed the thought back. She couldn't think about that. Tonight was for her. She needed this as much as she needed him to choose her of his own free will.

Jacobs own emotions were in turmoil, this felt so wrong to him. Like good-bye. With every kiss, every caress his heart broke. The imprint burned in his chest like it knew it was being tested. He made love to her slowly, taking his time memorizing every detail. He focused on her; making her come more times than he could count and when he finally entered her it was bittersweet. They stared into each other's eyes as his body thrust in and out of her and he caught her tears with his kisses.

"Leah...please don't make me do this…"

"Shhhh… just love me, don't think about it. Just think about us here, now." She moved against him, her counter thrusts becoming frantic. He watched her when she came and couldn't help but wonder if it would be the last time he ever saw her like this. Her body's reactions as usual caused his own release; he lowered his face to her neck letting the pleasure take over his body as his own tears quietly slipped from his eyes.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The silence in the room was deafening, the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat pounding in his ears; fuck, was he really going to do this? After making love to Leah he just lay there, holding her, he never wanted to let her go. He couldn't take it anymore; there was no way he could do this. He had to change her mind.

"Leah…"

"I'm not changing my mind. When do you want to see me again?"

"Tomorrow morning, tomorrow afternoon, tomorrow night. I know. How about every day and night from now til death do us part?"

"Jacob, be serious." He wanted to tell her he was but she would probably slap him.

"Ok, can I take you out to dinner Tuesday night?"

"See, that wasn't so hard was it? I would love to go out to dinner with you Mr. Black. What time is it?"

He turned his head looking at her alarm clock on the bedside table, "One thirty in the morning, why?"

"Because it's tomorrow and you're no longer mine. You need to go home Jake, you can't sleep here, it would defeat the whole purpose."

"What? I don't want to go home Leah, I sleep better with you in my arms where I know you're safe."

"Jake, you need to go home. It's Sunday, isn't that the day you usually ride bikes with Bella? You need to tell her what's going on." She knew that bitch was going to jump at this opportunity.

"Yeah, but I haven't made any plans with her." She rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and pulled his t-shirt on covering her naked body.

"Don't worry, she'll be there. I'd bet my first paycheck on it. Can I keep this shirt?"

"Of course you can, what's mine is yours, you know that." Following her lead he pulled on his jeans and shoes with a heavy heart. She was really going to follow through on this; she was kicking him out of her house. How in the hell did he manage to epically fuck up the single best thing to ever happen to him in his life?

She grabbed his hand and walked him to the door. Giving him one last lingering kiss she smiled. "Jake, I love you. And I promise, in the end this will all work out for the best. It's not forever baby. Just give yourself some time to figure out what you want. I'll be here." He gave her one last peck and walked out the door. He waited until he heard the deadbolt latch before getting in his car and driving home. Not forever? Fuck forever, even one night was too long.

_He looked down at the loincloth he was wearing, what the fuck? Really? Looking around he saw Leah across the field talking to some other dude in a loincloth and moccasins. They seemed to be arguing and when he reached up to touch her cheek Jakes wolf gave a low warning growl, you didn't touch what was his. The man's head whipped around to him and the feral look in his yellow eyes had him cowering, his wolf immediately shut the fuck up and he fell to his knees. Shit! No he didn't just growl at Taha Aki. _

_Leah, dressed in native attire was beyond beautiful. Her sad eyes briefly met his from across the field and he could see she was crying. What the hell? Deity or not nobody hurt his girl. He tried to stand but found he couldn't and the next time he looked up Leah was gone. _

"_Out of all my descendents Alpha, you are the one who reminds me most of myself. Stand warrior." Jacob stood up and looked at the man responsible for his fate. He was young, strong and proud and even Jake could admit, in a non-homosexual way, that the guy was good-looking. "Are you wondering why you were summoned?"_

"_No, I'm wondering why my mate was here."_

"_Such possessiveness over a gift you didn't want. I personally think you are foolish. She is very beautiful. Makes an old man wish for his youth and the virility that accompanies it." Jacob looked at him, pissed. No this old ass motherfucker did not just suggest he would fuck Leah. Taha Aki started to laugh._

"_Oh Alpha, I cannot blame you your jealousy, but it is unwarranted. I have plenty of wives to keep me warm throughout the winter nights, sometimes too many." He chuckled at his own joke, " Did you know that like you, I resented my destiny? It took me a long time to accept it and make the right choices. I made many mistakes and hurt many innocent people and like you, I thought I knew what was best but I was wrong. I now see that you young Alpha, like me, will have to learn this for yourself the hard way."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Your mate summoned me to ask a boon, did you know she was going to do this? My little wolf is even stronger than I originally thought. Her love for you knows no bounds and her selflessness is unparalleled. A part of me thinks I was wrong in preventing her phase. She would make a magnificent leader."_

"_NO! Please. It's not what she wants. I will do anything, just leave her human, please."_

"_Interesting…I thought your heart preferred another? Seems this old man is missing much these days."_

"_My heart? My heart is Leah's."_

"_Is it? Are you sure because I can tell you its not, at least not all of it. The hokwat's destiny is not meant to link with yours Alpha. Her choice has been made, but I know you will not believe a crazy old man in a dream so you will learn on your own. I only hope you realize the error of your ways before all is lost to you."_

_He knew he was talking about Bella and at this point he didn't care. He needed to know what Leah wanted and what he was doing here. _

"_I see you're ready to know why you were summoned."_

"_I want to know about Leah."_

"_You're here because of her. She has requested I renounce the imprint and remove all traces of the mating, your mark and your scent from her body."_

"_What? No! Why would she want that?" _

"_She wants you to have what you desire. Free will, the right to choose your own mate."_

"_NO! That's not what I want. I want her. Please don't do this, I'm begging you."_

"_I'm sorry Alpha, it has already been done. Your fate is now in your own hands. You will make the choices you want and live with them. There will be no imprint for you. I am sorry the mate I chose for you was not what you wanted, I truly thought she was the perfect choice."_

_He took Jacobs hand in his own and held it palm up. In it he placed a large teardrop shaped diamond. "Leah, like this diamond is precious, beautiful, and flawless. She is pure and strong. Did you know the diamond is the hardest substance known to man but it can still be "broken" in a number of ways? This is the tear I wiped from her cheek as she begged me to release you from her. I want you to keep this Jacob, so you will always know what can be lost." Jacob's fist closed around the diamond as tears fell from his eyes._

"_Please don't take her from me, I love her. I am sorry I took her for granted. I will make it up to her. Please. I want the imprint. I want her to be mine."_

"_I am not taking anything from you, if you choose her, she is yours. Remember, your mate will need to stand by your side, not only as Alpha but also as Chief so choose wisely. This is what you wanted, Jacob. As for the permanence of her request I will reconsider it if she becomes your mate once again. With the imprint and marking gone her wolf's spirit is now dormant and that is not beneficial to the tribe. Good luck Alpha. You are about to discover free will is not always a blessing."_

Jacob sat up covered in sweat, his heart hammering in his chest. A dream? Thank God it was just a dream. Dream? No, that was a fucking nightmare. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he sat up and something shiny fell off the bed and caught his eye. When he bent over to pick it up his gut twisted in unadulterated terror. On the floor was a perfect teardrop diamond. Proof, like the snowball that it wasn't a dream. It was real. His imprint was gone. He tried to feel the bond. Nothing. His wolf was just hanging out; normally he would have been chomping at the bit to see her. Now there was nothing, he was empty like he was before the imprint. He now realized he had been empty for a long time before Leah and it was the worst feeling in the world.

Laying down he pulled the pillow Leah used over his face. Her scent surrounded him and for the first time since his mother died he cried, really cried. After a few minutes he felt a small hand rubbing his back and he moved the pillow to see Rachel. She looked as heartbroken as he felt and he realized Leah's decision not only took her from him, but from his sister as well. Yes, they were still and always would be best friends but the spiritual connection they had was gone.

"She really did it didn't she? I can't feel her anymore. I feel my connection with all the other imprints but not Leah. Jake, what happened?"

"She went to Taha Aki, he removed the imprint and marking."

"I don't understand. I thought you loved her Jacob. Is Bella really that important to you?"

What? NO! I love Leah with all my heart. Bella is just my friend. I didn't want this. This is Leah's decision. Not mine. She wants me to spend time with her and Bella so I'm sure of who I want. But I know who I want, there's no decision to be made. It's her Rachel, it will always be her."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get her back. I'll spend time with Bella, because if I don't she won't see me but I won't stop fighting for her." He stood up with renewed determination. Grabbing some clothes he headed to the shower, he was going to have a little chat with his imprint. Yes, as far as he was concerned she was still his imprint and if she thought he would just roll over she had another thing coming.

Leah was pouring herself a cup of coffee when there was a pounding on the door. What the fuck? It had to be Paul, only that asshole would make that much noise first think in the morning and she was not in the mood. She spent the entire night crying and she felt like shit. Marching to the door she threw it open, the ass chewing she was going to give Paul fell from her lips as Jake walked in and slammed the door before pinning her to it with his body. And fuck her if it didn't feel like heaven. This was a whole different Jake. He was dominant, powerful and all encompassing. The vulnerability from last night was gone and in its place was anger and raw determination.

"What's the matter sweetheart, didn't know it was me? Couldn't feel me? You know why? Because you took it upon yourself to take yet another choice away from me, do you know what that was Leah?" Her eyes widened in surprise, it was gone. The imprint was gone, how had she not noticed? Her hand flew to her neck, feeling for his mark. "That's right, no more imprint or marking. Even my wolf could care less about you. Motherfucker doesn't even know you're here. Do you know how I felt this morning when I woke up? Empty Leah, there's a big fucking hole in my chest where my heart used to be. But you know what, it doesn't matter because I still feel the exact same way about you."

"I just wanted…"

"Shut up Leah, it's my turn to talk. I get where you were going, you didn't want the imprint influencing my decision, a decision that has already been made by the way. But don't worry; I'm still going to play your silly little game. Is this really what you wanted Leah? I hope so because you got your wish. This is war, and I'm warning you now I fight dirty. But you don't get to make all the rules. Since I'm going to do this, I have one stipulation of my own."

She gulped as he pressed his lower body into her and good lord he was hard. Taha Aki give her strength.

"You may have no problem with me dating other women, but I have a very big problem with you dating other men. You, this body" He ran his hand through her hair, over her breasts and down her stomach where it stopped in-between her legs. " And this pussy. Are _**mine**_. Do you understand me Leah?" she nodded unable to speak, good god she had never been so turned on in her life.

He grabbed her hand and ran it down that beautiful chest of his until it was on the very hard erection that was straining against his jeans. "And this belongs to you and only you. Do you understand me Leah? I'm going to spend time with Bella. I will do what you want and put actual effort into it. But there will be no sex, for either of us. Unless it's with each other, you got that? Its not negotiable." He smirked as the smell of her arousal hit his nose.

"Hmm…interesting." He ran his nose along the shell of her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe, "Well, well what do you know, someone's excited. Do you like me taking control Leah? Telling you what to do? You know I can smell how much you like it, don't you? I can smell how much you want me right now and it smells so fucking good. Believe me, I'd love nothing more than to fuck this stupid idea of yours right out of your head, but right now I can't. You know why? Because I have a date with Bella."

He stepped back and looked into her eyes. "I want you to remember this Leah. Remember how good I feel, how right we are together. There's only one way this is all going to play out baby. I won't give you up. Ever." He gave her a small kiss on her nose. "I'll see you Tuesday night, seven sharp." And then he left the same way he came in, angry and determined. Oh shit, she was in trouble. She slid down the door and sat on the floor, a happy little smile on her face. That boy was so going to be the death of her, but what a way to go.

* * *

"So you're supposed to date both of us? How will that even work? She's your imprint." Bella was confused by the recent turn of events. She had to admit she was ecstatic that she now had a chance to prove to him that they were meant to be together, but Leah had an unfair advantage as his imprint.

"Nope, not anymore. Don't ask. All you need to know is that it's gone." Jake was wondering why he even told Bella about this. It wasn't fair to give her hope, because it wasn't going to happen.

Being around her this morning had been a revelation. With his wolf conspicuously absent he was able to focus on just his feelings and the truth was, there were none. Yes, he loved her, she was his friend and he wanted her safe and happy. But that was where it ended. There was no physical attraction or heart palpitations like he had with Leah. He didn't get excited about seeing her. No, he chalked up his feelings yesterday to him just needing comfort and she was there.

"OK. I'm game to dating. You know, you have to appreciate the irony of this whole situation." She got up, got another soda from the mini-fridge and sat back down on the couch while Jake did something mechanical to the bikes.

"What do you mean?" he was focused on his task, only half listening to her.

"Well, it wasn't so long ago that I was in the same position that you are, only with you and Edward. I'm not going to lie. It sucked." She finally got his attention and her observation pissed him off.

"Yeah, but you had absolutely no problem making your choice, did you." He said bitterly and she shook her head.

"No, it was the hardest decision I ever had to make. I loved you both. I just loved him more. I never wanted to hurt you Jacob."

"But you did. At least now I understand what you meant."

"About not wanting to hurt me?"

"No. I mean of course I don't want to hurt you Bells, but I was talking about how you can love two people but love one of them more."

"I don't stand a chance do I?"

"I'm sorry Bells, I love her. Even without the imprint she's still the center of my universe and I can't live without her. I won't. You know, you can refuse to do this and end it all right now."

"No, I want to try. I never put my heart into it before. It might make a difference."

"Honey, you're going to end up hurt. Jesus, this is insane. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this."

"I'm sorry Jake, but I think you're worth the risk. So what are the rules, if any?"

"No sex."

"I think I can handle abstinence." They both laughed at her permanent virginity.

"But I'm not sure I can Bells." When her eyes widened he immediately clarified, "No, don't worry, I'm not going to try and have sex with you but I can't promise I'll stay away from her. I don't think it's physically possible."

"That kinda gives her an unfair advantage."

"Bella, this isn't a competition. I'm not trying to be mean but you can't compete. I am in love with her. I am addicted to her, everything about her. Just say you won't do this and it will be over and we can get on with our lives."

"I'm sorry Jake, even with the odds against me I have to at least try. And what's the worse that can happen? I spend time with my best friend?"

"Let's see, I break your heart and it completely ruins our friendship?"

"Now who's being a drama queen? Lets just take it one date at a time. When are you seeing Leah again?"

"Tuesday night, why?"

"Let go to the movies Thursday, my treat. We can't have you paying for all these dates; with two women you'll go broke."

"Yeah, that's the least of my worries." He got quiet and thoughtful for a minute. Putting his face in his hands he started to talk so quietly she had to lean in to hear him. "I miss her Bells. I miss our imprint. I hate not being connected to her, not feeling her. I hate that my wolf has no idea who she is and how important she is to us. I'm empty, incomplete and my heart is missing and I don't know what to do."

What could she say to that? She was stupid for even going along with this, but if there was even the smallest chance he could remember why he loved her she had to take it. But right now her best friend was hurting. She had to focus on that. He fixed her when her heart was obliterated and now it was time to return the favor.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Leah's hands shook as she tried to clasp her necklace. Christ, it was just a dinner date, and with Jake. Why in the hell was she so nervous? She was like a damn junkie about to get her long overdue fix. She laughed at her inner monologue. Hell, she was a junkie and he was her drug of choice. She hadn't seen Jake since his little display of dominance on Sunday morning and she was having some serious withdrawals.

They had texted and talked on the phone but it wasn't the same. She couldn't feel him anymore and she needed that connection more than she realized and if she was this bad without the imprint, what kind of mess would she be in with it? Feeling his emotions especially if he felt more for Bella than her. She shook her head, chiding herself for being stupid. She knew he didn't. Knew she was the one. He just had to realize this on his own.

For the millionth time she questioned getting rid of the imprint, had she been too hasty? Like Jake, she felt empty and disconnected and she hated it. But she also had to trust her instincts on this and they were screaming at her. Giving her appearance one last look, she was satisfied. The little black dress hugged her curves and showed just enough leg and cleavage to be sexy but not trashy and her fifty dollar black Louboutin knock offs added a nice five inches to her five foot eight inch frame. As beautiful as the shoes were, they killed her feet. But she knew Jake liked her in heels, the higher the better. And like he said this was war, so she was bringing out the heavy artillery.

A loud knock put an end to her musings. Ignoring her nerves she put on smile and went to answer the door. If she had been smart she would have taken a few deep breaths first because the sight that greeted her literally made her gasp. Jake was leaning against the small porch rail and looked like he just stepped off of the cover of GQ magazine. He was wearing a black suite with an even darker black button down shirt underneath, the top few buttons undone. His hair had been trimmed and his face was a little scruffy giving him that bad boy edge. Everything about him was screaming power and sex. And of course the sweet, romantic part of Jacob couldn't be ignored, in his hand he held a single, perfect long stemmed red rose.

"Hello Leah" His husky voice drawled as he walked over to her, his eyes slowly raking over her body. She was still rooted to her spot. Pulse racing. He could already smell her arousal and he was glad he listened to Rachel's advice about his clothes. Leah's reaction to him made those four hours of shopping hell with his sister totally worth it.

"J…Jake." She cleared her throat and tried again, "Would you like to come in?" the smirk on his face told her he knew exactly how he was affecting her, cocky bastard. Stopping in front of her he handed her the rose and kissed her cheek before whispering, "You look Beautiful." Lord, she was going to have to change her thong before they even left the house.

"Thank you." She blushed. Holding up her necklace she looked at him, "Can you do me a favor?" He took the necklace and walked around her. She could feel the heat radiating from his chest and instinctively leaned back into him, the contact making him moan. The sound was hypnotizing and shot straight to her core. Sexual tension surrounded them, could have been cut with a knife and they'd only been in the same room for two minutes. If things kept up like this she was going to explode before they even got to the restaurant.

Jake was glad he had been leaning on the rail when she opened the door. Because if he wasn't he would have fallen flat on his ass. His girl was gorgeous. This was a known fact. But the outfit she was screamed "fuck me". He never understood how women who wore skimpy clothes thought they were attractive. Leah's dress was modest, covering everything that should be covered but at the same time it gave subtle hints of the amazing body that was hidden underneath.

She would have been perfection in that dress alone. But no, she had to go and kick it up a notch. She knew his weakness and the high heel shoes covering her feet had all of his blood rushing straight to his cock. It took everything in him to take the necklace from her hand when all he really wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder and take her and her shoes straight to bed.

She gathered her hair in a ponytail getting it out of his way and his heart broke. All he saw was flawless skin where his mark used to be. He didn't care; when this shit was all said and done he was marking her again and he wasn't giving her a choice, she was his. As he clasped the necklace she leaned back into him and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped. He placed a small kiss on the spot where her mark used to be and forced himself to step away from her before he lost all control. "So, you ready? I have a surprise for you."

"Does it involve blindfolds, because I really don't think I could handle that right now?" He chuckled; he knew where she was coming from. They needed to get out of the house and fast.

"No. Come on." She grabbed her purse and locked the door on the way out. When she turned around to take his hand she let out a squeal. Yes, Leah Clearwater actually squealed.

"Oh my god, you got her running." Leah ran over to the Camero. Her face lit up with happiness. It was obvious he had just had it detailed and it was beautiful. She turned to look at him and her question was so obvious he had to laugh.

"You can drive her on the way back, you don't know where we're going and we have reservations so we can't be late." She threw herself in his arms and kissed him.

"You have the best surprises."

"You think? I'm glad you like it. Come on Beautiful, I don't wanna be late." He helped her into the car where she found eleven more roses to match the one she left inside.

They talked all the way to the restaurant; their conversation natural and effortless and he held her hand the entire time. They couldn't stop touching each other. It was obvious, both of them needed the physical connection, something…anything to try and fill the void of the missing imprint. Dinner was romantic and delicious but Leah couldn't tell you where or what they ate. All of her focus was on Jacob. They took a moonlit walk along the Port Angeles Pier and when they reached the end he pulled her in his arms and kissed her.

"I miss you Leah. I hate being away from you. When can we stop this craziness?"

"When your sure."

"And if I told you I was sure now?"

"I'd say it's too soon."

"That's what I thought you'd say. But its ok, I'm patient. What are you doing Saturday night? I'd like to take you on another date."

"I'm sorry I can't, I have plans." This was going to get interesting.

"You can see Rachel anytime. Come on, it's a surprise. You like my surprises remember."

"I don't have plans with Rachel, I have a date." He dropped her hand and looked at her. Maybe she should have explained differently.

"A what?"

"A date. I'm sorry. But I can't cancel it. I wouldn't want to if I could."

"Your going out with some other guy?" She saw his jaw ticking. He was angry.

"A man, yes. But it's not what you think." He was pissed.

"You know what, fuck it. I don't want to know. It's none of my business."

"Jake, it's not like that."

"I don't want to hear it Leah, lets just drop it before it ruins our night." _Too late_ she thought as he took her hand and started walking back down the pier. When they got to the car she no longer wanted to drive, the night had effectively been ruined and she had no clue how to salvage it. The ride back was the complete opposite of the ride there. Jacob was quiet and distant. She tried several more times to tell him about her plans but when he stubbornly refused to listen she said fuck it and let him pout. She wasn't going to try to explain when he was acting like a baby and jumping to conclusions.

She thought he would pull up to her house and throw her out of the car but he pulled into the large detached garage instead. She had forgotten about the garage opener, before all this shit in their personal lives happened the garage was going to be his. After turning off the engine he hit the button again. The squeaking wheels and groaning of the old door was all that could be heard as it slowly slid into place. Jake got out and walked to the passenger side. Opening the door he held out his hand. She was hesitant to take it, he still hadn't said a word and angry power was rolling off of him in waves.

"Leah." It wasn't a request; it was a demand. She took his hand and he pulled her roughly to him.

Jacob had never been more pissed off or more jealous in his life. She had a date? What the fuck? She belonged to him. The possessiveness he was feeling was suffocating. He thanked Taha Aki that his wolf was oblivious because if Jacob the man was this out of the control, Jacob the wolf would have been downright rabid. He was surprised at how animalistic he was feeling. He needed to dominate, claim and mark his fickle little mate. How dare she date someone else?

He finally understood Paul. They had dabbled in all sorts of crazy shit when they were man whoring. Paul had found and taken them to a BDSM party and it shocked the hell out of him. He wasn't into it, but Paul had taken a liking to a few things. And now he understood why, he wanted to control and punish her for even thinking about another man much less actually dating one.

He would never hurt her but his dominant Alpha side was demanding her submission. Ironically, it was her fault. She had inadvertently awakened this new side of him when she tried taking control, forcing him to do something he didn't want to do, date Bella. Forcing him to make a choice, when there wasn't one. And like Paul, he hated being told what to do.

"I'm going to ask you this once Leah, please cancel your date."

"No."

He didn't say another word. Instead he kissed her, a long lingering kiss that had her melting.

"Leah, I need…I want to try something."

She was already so aroused from that one kiss she would have agreed to anything. "O…Ok."

"If you get uncomfortable tell me to stop ok." Her beautiful hazel eyes widened in surprise.

"You…you mean like a safe word?" What the fuck? How in the hell did she even know what a safe word was.

"Leah, how do you know about safe words?" His voice was low, dangerous. He was trying to control his anger; images of her strapped down in leather assaulted his mind making it almost impossible.

"I went to college Jacob, you get educated in a lot more than reading, writing and arithmetic." Her smart-ass reply wasn't helping the situation and he had a feeling she knew it.

"Really? I know you graduated with honors, was that in every subject you were taught?" She could hear the anger in his voice and it turned her on a lot more than it should. He was jealous and she loved it. The truth was her roommate Emma had been a little bit of a freak, but she wasn't going to tell him that. He would never hurt her and she wanted to see how far he would take this.

"I try to excel at everything I do." That caused a growl. Not a wolfy growl but a Jacob one.

The timed overhead light finally shut off, plunging them in darkness. Grabbing her hand he led her to the back of the car. "Don't move." She didn't. He stepped away and she could hear the rustling of clothes. She hated that she couldn't see what he was doing. She screamed when all of a sudden he was in front of her and she could feel the heat of his now naked chest.

"Jake, I can't see. Can we turn the light back on? I want to see you." He snorted.

"You really think I give a fuck about what you want right now? I can see fine and that's all that matters. Turn around." She immediately did what she was told.

Jacob took a deep breath and let his eyes adjust. Because of his wolf he could adapt to any surrounding and he could see her as clear as if the room was lit with candles. Stepping up to her he found the zipper on the side of her dress and he slowly eased it down, savoring her physical responses to his touch. The catching of her breath, her rapid heartbeat and the sweet scent of her arousal made him want to purr. She belonged to him. No other man would ever affect her this way.

Grabbing the hem he lifted the dress over her head and his heart stopped. She was wearing some little Victoria's secret number. It was black and lacy and hot as fuck! He left her to put her dress with his clothes taking a few calming breaths as he did because he was about to lose it in his pants like a god damn thirteen year old.

He walked to the door and leaned against it, watching her. "Put your hands on the car and spread your legs." When she looked around trying to find him in the dark he snapped at her, "NOW!" She immediately assumed the position. He chuckled and took a minute to admire the view. Leah was bent over his Camero wearing nothing but a black lace bra, matching thong and fuck me heels. It was the stuff fantasies were made of.

"Not such a smart ass now, are you Leah? So, since you were sooo educated in college, tell me. Do you like to be spanked?" She moaned when she felt his hand caressing her ass and then it happened, he slapped her, hard. The stinging on her sensitive bottom was exquisite. A mixture of pleasure and pain, that had her wondering if Emma wasn't on to something after all. "Answer me, do you like to be spanked?"

"Yes…no…I don't know." he smacked her again and then rubbed the spot as if to make it better.

"That's not an answer Leah." He smacked the other cheek, the hardest one yet and she let out a moan. "Lets try this again, do you liked to be spanked?"

"Y…ye…yes." Her answer shocked them both.

"Well then, I guess that's the end of that. This isn't about what you like Leah. It's about me. About me proving to you that you're mine. By the time I'm done you'll realize that I'm it for you. You may have forced me to date Bella, and yes Leah it's forced. But you will not give yourself to another man. Do you understand me? I don't care if it's just a platonic date. You belong to me, your mine. Say it Leah."

"I'm yours." He pulled her back against his chest, his hands pulling the demi cups of her bra under her breasts pushing them up and into his waiting hands. He rolled her nipples in between his fingers, pulling, tugging and she could feel him kissing and sucking on her neck. He was marking her the only way he could and for once she would cherish each and every hickey he left on her skin.

"Again!" He demanded, pushing her over so her chest was lying on the car. Dropping to his knees he pressed his nose into the very soaked crotch of her thong.

"I'm yours Jacob." Her body was trembling; his tongue was tracing her folds. Teasing her. He moved the delicate lace to the side and thrust his tongue into her center, the invasion making her instantly come. He didn't give her a chance to recover.

"Say it again Leah." He was standing behind her now, frantically trying to undo his pants, his hands fumbling with his belt. Frustrated he ripped the leather in half and finally pulled out his erection slamming it into her. The feeling of being totally complete overwhelmed them both.

"I'm yours, always." He was thrusting now, hard and fast but it wasn't enough for him and she knew it. "More…"

"Shut up Leah, you don't get to make demands. You want more, cancel your fucking date." She couldn't respond because she couldn't cancel the date. It was important to her and she was looking forward to it.

"I'll take your silence as a no. Who do you belong to Leah?" His hips met hers as he continuously snapped them into her. He was close, and so was she but he wanted to see her, needed to see her. Pulling out, he turned her around, sat her on the car and gently lay her back. Within seconds he was holding her spread legs buy the heels of her shoes and pounding into her again. "Answer me or I won't let you come. Your what?"

She was moaning, god he felt so good. She knew he was asking her something but she couldn't answer. All she could do was feel. He legs were starting to tremble and she knew she was going to come and come hard. He thrust into her three more times and that was it, instead of screaming his name she screamed, "I'm yours."

That was all he needed to let go, with a roar he came, filling her. He released her legs and lay down on her chest, his body still convulsing. While waiting for his heartbeat to calm down he place gentle kisses on her chest. It was then the smelled the saltiness of her tears. At once everything was forgotten. Bella, her date, the crazy ass sex they just had. All that mattered was her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Oh god what if he hurt her? He held back, made sure to be careful.

"No, I'm fine, its nothing."

"Leah, honey talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"You." Now he was worried, had he pushed her too far.

"Me? Did I take this too far? Why didn't you say something? What did I do wrong?"

"You held back." Oh…now he got it.

"Leah, I had to. If I didn't I would have hurt you, your… your not my imprint anymore." His words had the same effect as someone reaching into her chest and ripping out her heart.

"Oh god what did I do? I'm so sorry Jacob; I made such a huge mistake. I never should have...I didn't think of everything we would be losing." She was crying in earnest now. He slipped out of her, buttoned his pants and went to get his shirt. He helped her sit up and covered her. Grabbing her keys he shoved them in his pocket before he took her in his arms. He made his way to the house and took her upstairs where he just held her while she cried.

She eventually fell asleep and he reluctantly slipped out of the bed. He gave her a kiss goodbye and then he left, making sure to lock everything up behind him. Taking off his pants and shoes he put them in the car, he was leaving it here. He needed to burn off some aggression, he felt helpless and it pissed him off. He hated that they were separated but it wouldn't be forever. And he hated that she was hurting, even if she brought it on herself by getting rid of the imprint. He would get them through this and then he was never letting anything separate them again. He looked over his shoulder at the house one last time and then phased.

* * *

Leah woke up surrounded by Jacobs scent and smiled. Reaching next to her she was confused by the empty bed. Ahhh, she was wearing his shirt, that explained the smell. She blinked her eyes a few more times and recalled last night. Talk about an emotional roller coaster. Great dinner, bad drive home, amazing sex, realizing what she took from him. She looked at his pillow and smiled. There was a single rose with a note. Oh how she loved this man.

_Leah,_

_I don't want you to worry about this. Even without the imprint making love to you is amazing. It's amazing because it's with you, because I love you, because I am in love with you. I know I've said and done things to make you doubt what I want, but it's as clear to me today as it was that first day on the beach. You Leah, I want you. I'm sure and I'll be here waiting. Waiting for you to realize I'm telling the truth and put us both out of our misery._

_All my love,_

_Jacob_

_PS: The car is in the garage. Just watch the clutch, it can be a little temperamental._

He left her the car! Like a little kid at Christmas she jumped out of bed. She was going to do what she could to fix the imprint situation, but until then she was going to do everything in her power to make sure Jacob continued to want her. But first she was taking a drive. Scratch that, she was picking up Rachel and they were going shopping. Last night had opened her eyes and she wanted to get a few new toys, good lord Rachel was going to freak when she told her what she wanted to buy and she couldn't wait to see the look on her face.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Why did you bring me here again?" Bella asked as she tripped yet again, over some random cord this time. "Not that I'm complaining. Well actually I am, I'm not coordinated enough to be in a place like this Jake, I'm going to end up breaking something."

He just laughed and grabbed Bella's arm pulling her out of the way before she crashed into a beer girl. "I told you, I bought the tickets for me and Leah but she had plans."

"Ah yes…the DATE." She put up quotation marks with her fingers at the offending word. "She didn't give you any details huh?"

"Shut it Bells, it's not funny. And no I wouldn't let her, you really think I want to hear about her with some other guy?" Jake was still pissed. Not only had he barely seen Leah since their date Tuesday, he'd barely talked to her. The only other people who knew who this infamous date was with were Seth, Rachel and Paul and short of an Alpha order they weren't talking.

"Why on earth would you bring her here. This isn't exactly romantic. No wonder she's dating someone else. You need to work on your game my friend."

Bella had realized on Thursday night that it just wasn't going to happen. They had their date and all he could talk about was Leah, she tried holding his hand and he told her no. So at the end of the night when she asked him if a goodnight kiss was out of the question and he laughed in her face while giving her a bear hug, she resigned herself to just being his friend. As it turns out it was better that way, they were getting back to where they were before all the emotional drama changed their lives.

Seeing how much he loved Leah still made her a little sad, but not for the reason most people would think. She was happy for him, she really was. But she was also sad and a little afraid. Afraid that she might never find the kind of love they shared again. It was the same kind of love she had with Edward. That all encompassing, passionate, sweep you off your feet, I can't live without you, happily ever after kind of love. Like Jake, she had a moment of doubt, oh and Jasper tried to eat her. And like Leah, Edward took the choice out of her hands. He though he knew what was best.

"My game is just fine thank you. Leah happens to love car shows. She knows more about cars than most guys I know. I got the tickets because I really thought she'd enjoy it. As far as me bringing you here, consider it payback."

"Payback? What did I ever do to you that you would put me in this life threatening situation?" As if making her point she tripped again.

"You made me watch that stupid movie. The one with the funny talking chicks in big dresses and the gay ass guys in tights, what was it called. Pride and Sensibilities?" She started laughing.

"Pride & Prejudice and Sense & Sensibilities? They are two different movies Jake and you watched them both. If you didn't like them why didn't you say something?"

"Because I was trying to get laid." He wiggled his eyebrows and she smacked him on his shoulder. "What? I was sixteen years old Bells, you'd be amazed at what a sixteen year old guy will do for sex."

"Your stupid. So, Leah likes cars. Wow, it really is like she was made for you. A female Jake, only she has brains. But why did you doubt your feelings, you haven't been in love with me for a long time Jacob."

"Har-de-har-har…brains. I don't know Bells. I guess you're just a hard habit to break. Bam! Ten points for Jake!" She couldn't stop her smile; they were finally just Jake and Bells.

"I am not playing that stupid game. You cheat. You make up half of those song titles."

"You're just mad because I am so much better at it than you. You need to broaden your musical horizons Bells. Come on, I want to check out the Corvettes." They walked through the pavilion talking and laughing, stopping to look at a bunch of cars and to get Bella some popcorn and a coke. Bella seemed unusually quiet and right when Jake was going to ask her what she was thinking about she started smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Hey, do you think they'll have a little red corvette? Bam! Ten points for ISA-BEL-LA!" She laughed at the disgusted look on his face and tried to do a little dance only to trip. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Saved your life once again. Damn, that was lame Bells, have you seriously been trying to come up with a song this whole time?" Her blush told him he was right. He laughed and was about to make another smart-ass comment when his nose caught the hint of a very familiar scent. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what, I can't smell anything but tires, oil and stale beer. But then again I don't have a nose like a basset hound. What do you smell? Is it bad or good?"

"If I'm right it's going to be both. She's here. Leah is here and she's on her date. That mother fucker." He started focusing on her scent, he was going to find them and beat the living shit out of whoever this guy was. Bella tried grabbing his arm to stop him but he was too strong and just ended up dragging her along.

Jake was ready to commit murder, not only was this jerk-off on a date with his girl but he brought her to the one place that was guaranteed to win him brownie points. He knew Bella was trying to stop him but to be honest he couldn't hear a word she was saying. He was too focused on finding Leah. He rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks, there she was. All he could see was a pair of purple vans, long beautiful legs and the world's tightest ass covered in a pair of short jean shorts, but it was Leah. He'd know that ass anywhere.

"Dammit Jake!" He looked at Bella who was now holding a bleeding lip. When he stopped so suddenly she ran right into his elbow with her face.

"Shit! Sorry Bells. Are you ok? Fuck. There she is."

"I'm fine and calm down before you phase. Where is she? I don't see her." Bella looked around, not seeing Leah anywhere.

"In the hood of that 69' Stingray." Yeah, that helped. He rolled his eyes "The blue car Bella, the blue car."

"That's Leah? Wow, she's got some nice legs."

"Yeah, she does…wait, what?" she smirked. Bella had jokes. He was not amused. "What in the fuck should I do?"

"Well…she's by herself. Go talk to her. But don't get all Alpha on her. And if her date comes, back don't kill him."

"OK. Come on."

"What? No. Like she's going to want to see me with you, are you stupid?"

"If this douche comes back your going to have to get me outta here Bells."

"Seriously? And how would you suggest I do that? You just dragged me across the flippin' pavilion." She couldn't resist his pleading look. "Fine, you know you give a whole new meaning to puppy dog eyes don't you Jake?"

"Shush! C'mon." He walked over to the car and stood behind Leah while Bella tried to stay to the side, hopefully out of sight. "Hello sweetheart, fancy seeing you here." Leah stood up and he almost did a happy dance. She was wearing a little purple t-shirt and her hair was in a low fishtail braid hanging over her shoulder. On the opposite side in plain view for the entire world to see were his hickeys.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" She tossed Bella an evil look but Bella just shrugged.

"Well I bought tickets, planning to bring you, but you had a date remember. So, where is Mr. Wonderful?"

"He went to get us something to drink. You were going to bring me to the car show?" Her eyes were gentle as she looked at him, she never imagined he would have gotten tickets for them and to be honest she was touched.

"Yeah, I remembered you saying how much you loved them when…" He was all of a sudden interrupted by Bella's laughter. Turning around he immediately saw what was so funny and groaned. Walking towards them with his arms full of junk food was Harry Clearwater.

Fuck, he was such an asshole, of course she would want to come with her dad, it was their thing. He all of a sudden felt about an inch tall. Turning back to Leah he tried to apologize but shut up when he was met by her pissed off glare. Yeah, he was in so much trouble.

"You know what happens when you assume shit, Jacob?" He just nodded. Oh god. He spanked her. Their whole date ran through his head. She tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. He was so mad, the way he treated her, talked to her and oh god… he really spanked her? He was mortified. He didn't deserve her, the way he treated her was inexcusable. His guilt and fear were smothering him. He did it. He finally gave her the reason she needed to end this and he couldn't blame her.

"Hey Jake. Bella what are you doing her?" Harry finally reached them.

"Being punished." Bella told him laughing. "Jake had an extra ticket and forced me to come with him. So far I've tripped twenty times, got a fat lip and almost took out a beer girl. So all in all, not a bad day." She knew Jake and Leah needed to talk so she was going to be a good wingman and give them the chance. "You know what Harry, there are some tables right around the corner, let me help you carry some of that and you can sit down to eat."

"Good idea Bella. Jake, Leah, you coming?"

"We'll be there in a minute dad, we just want to check out this engine first." Jake still hadn't said a word.

"Ok. So Bella how is your dad? I've been trying to get a fishing trip together but Sue is always on my ass..." His voice faded as they walked around the corner.

"Leah…I…Oh god, can you ever forgive me?" She continued to smirk at him. Personally, she though it was perfect that they ran into each other, she couldn't have planned it better herself, of course she would have left out Bella, but whatever. She wanted him to feel like an ass for jumping to conclusions and she could now say mission accomplished. And that didn't even include the hot bonus sex she got as a result of his jealousy.

"Forgive you for what" she laughed, "being an ass? It's not the first time Jake and it sure as hell wont be the last, I'm glad you found out like this though, the look on your face was priceless. How's that foot tasting?" She couldn't help gloating, but when his eyes met hers she stopped. Something wasn't right. He didn't look ashamed or embarrassed. He looked completely devastated. "Jake, baby what's wrong?" She reached for him but he backed away shaking his head.

"The way I treated you…Oh God Leah, I am so sorry, I was so wrong. I…I…I hit…" In that instant it all became clear. He wasn't thinking about her date with her dad, he was thinking about what happened between them in the garage.

"Jake, No. You're wrong. Yes, you were an ass about me having a date and not letting me explain it, but to be fair I could have told you outright that my dad was taking me to the car show. But what happened later, I was right there with you. You didn't do anything I didn't want you too." He looked at her, his eyes full of doubt. She needed to get them somewhere they could talk in private. Taking his hand she pulled him out a side door and led him to a tree where she made him sit down. Straddling his lap she gently cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

"Jacob Black, you listen to me and listen good because I am only going to say this once. What happened between us in that garage on Tuesday night was both of our doing. I knew what you were thinking, I knew you were jealous and I goaded you into it. Did I know you were going to get all Hot Alpha Dom on me? No. But I loved every minute of it. I know I already told you this, but let me repeat it. If I am ever uncomfortable or don't want to do something I will tell you, always."

"Leah I hit…"

"No Jake, you didn't hit me, you spanked me. There is a very big difference. You would never hurt me baby and I liked it…it felt good." When his eyes widened in surprise she laughed, "C'mon, are you telling me you didn't like it? Just a little bit? Making me submit. Punishing me for being a bad girl." She teased and then smiled as she felt him harden underneath her, "I thought so."

"Fine, but its never going to happen again. I had no right to treat you that way Leah."

"God, don't say that, I just spent three hundred dollars on new toys and stuff for us." That got his attention.

"You bought toys…for us?" The devastated look in his eyes was gone, replaced by pure lust, "what kind of toys?" She got embarrassed and couldn't look him in the eyes, moving around she sat in his lap and let him pull her into his arms.

"You'll see. I had Rachel take me shopping. Did you know her and Paul…"

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about it. It's bad enough I have to see that shit."

"So does that mean you don't want to experiment?"

"No, it means I don't want to know about my sisters sex life. As far as our sex life, I'll try anything you want me to." He sighed, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"How did you know about safe words? I know you said you did stuff in college, I was just wondering…" Shit, did he really want her to answer this?

"My roommate was into it. I walked into her room one day to find her tied up and gagged. She gave me a little class on the basics so I wouldn't freak out. Once I understood it was consensual, I was cool with it. I didn't realize until the other night that she might actually be onto something."

Sitting back up she smiled and looked into his eyes, "I have only been with two men Jacob. The first one isn't even worth mentioning and the second, well lets just say I am in love with him and if I have any say in the matter he will be the last man I'm ever with. I was being a smartass the other night. I went out on a few dates in college but never went further than kissing. I didn't want it to, none of them could ever compare to my dreams, to you." She kissed him, moaning as his tongue thrust gently in and out of her mouth. He pulled away and shuddered, for once he was breathless.

"So…are you going to call me Master?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No…I am going to call you _Alpha_." Holy shit, she knocked the smirk right off his face and he almost came in his pants. That was one of the hottest things he ever heard and his imagination went wild with different scenarios, all of them with her naked and calling him Alpha.

"OK, we need to go back inside" _before I fuck you up against this tree_ he thought to himself. Pushing her up, he stood and adjusted himself, glaring at her when she started to giggle. Shaking his head he pulled her into his arms, giving her a little kiss. "I'm sorry Leah, for all of this. Getting upset about your date, getting angry and jealous. For not letting you explain."

"I'm sorry too. It's partially my fault. I wanted to make you jealous and that was wrong. But at least something good came out of it, wouldn't you agree… Alpha?" He growled and chased a giggling Leah back into the pavilion so they could find Bella and her dad.

They weren't at the table so they started walking around. "So, you brought Bella? Like on a date?" She was trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice but failed. He intertwined their fingers and gave them a squeeze, hoping to reassure her.

"No, I brought Bella as a friend, mainly to torture her. She hates this kind of shit so its payback for making me watch some lame ass movies. I know you wanted us to date, but were not Leah. It's not going to happen. I tried. We went to the movies Thursday night and all I could think and talk about was you. We both agree we're better off as friends. I can't force myself to feel something for her that I don't. And to be honest I'm glad this happened. I finally got my Bells back; we're finally where we were before feelings complicated shit. She's one of my best friends and that's all. What is it going to take to convince you I know who and what I want?"

"Time?" Her voice was small and unsure, her response more a question than an answer itself.

"Leah? Honey what is this really about? It's not about just me is it?" He was finally realizing there was more to this whole space thing than he originally thought, yes he epically fucked up but he had a feeling she was keeping him at a distance for a whole different reason that had nothing to do with him.

"Look, there they are," she started to walk away but he caught her arm.

"We're not done talking about this, we need to finish this conversation later. Ok?" She just nodded and went to her dad.

Jake caught up with her and had to chuckle. Bella was rooted to her spot; her eyes filled with love and adoration. "Jake, can you believe it? Its beautiful." He laughed as Bella ran, tripping once, to the completely restored red 1953 Chevy pick up truck. "Its my truck."

Leah watched as Jakes eyes met Bella's. They were full of happiness, loyalty, and well, friendship. More often than not she could tell what he was feeling by his eyes, they never lied and her theory was quickly proven when his beautiful brown orbs settled on her. The change in them was instantaneous. They were now filled with love, longing, hope and lust. She walked back to him while Bella and her dad checked out the truck. His arms automatically went around her waist as he smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans to bring me here. Let me make it up to you and make your breakfast tomorrow."

"I'd like that, what time you want me to come over?"

"Well, I was actually thinking I could make you breakfast when we woke up, you know, together." She blushed and looked down.

"Miss Clearwater, are you inviting me to spend the night?"

"Yes, that's if you don't have anything planned. I know tomorrows Sunday."

"I don't have anything planned and even if I did I'd cancel it. I'm going to get Bells out of here before there's permanent damage. Its bad enough I'm taking her home with a fat lip. Give me a call when you get home and I'll come over."

"Ok, we shouldn't be here too much longer, my dad's getting tired even if he won't admit it. Not to mention I'm sure that sneaky SOB snuck in some fried crap smothered in beer when I wasn't looking. Oh well, I'll let my mom deal with it." She looked lovingly at her father.

"Leah." His voice brought her attention back to him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He bent down to give her a little kiss goodbye but as usual it turned into much, much more. He didn't pull away until he heard someone obnoxiously clearing his or her throat. He looked up at Harry with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Harry."

"No your not. Can I have my daughter back please, just for a little while?"

"I was just saying goodbye, she's all yours." With one last peck he let Leah go and looked at Bella. "C'mon Bells, lets get you out of here. How about I take you to the book store to make up for that fat lip I gave you." They waved as they started to walk away.

"Really? Wow, you really know how to show a girl a good time Jake. Maybe we can find a book on how to improve your game."

"I told you my game is just fine, did you not see the hottie I just had in my arms."

"Yeah, you're a real Casanova. The way you just cleaned her stomach with your tongue was awesome, I'm amazed you're not getting trampled by a mob of women."

Leah laughed softly to herself as she listened to their banter. Maybe she was being silly. They really were just friends. Now why couldn't she convince her heart of that? Make it realize what her brain had, that Jake was never going to hurt her.


	23. Chapter 21

**_I am so sorry about the delay. I have no excuse other than real life is kicking my behind. School started and along with it Brownies, Ballet and Gymnastics. I think I finally have a handle on the chaos that is my life. Without further ado here's CH 21. Thank you for your patience and all of the wonderful reviews._**

* * *

Chapter 21

Jacob couldn't help but snort at the irony. Here he was. At the beach, on the exact same piece of driftwood, once again contemplating his life. It had been three months since he imprinted on Leah, three months to the day. Two months and two weeks since she had the imprint removed and now he was in the exact same position that he was in three months ago.

Well almost. Ever since the car show things with Leah had been good, almost perfect. They spent almost every waking moment together and most of their sleeping ones too. When she wasn't working. And their sex life? It was phenomenal, surpassing any dream he ever had. But something was missing, something was still holding her back.

To make things worse his wolf was starting to recognize her as his mate. Even without the imprint. He was content with Jacob's choice and was pushing him to mark her again, but he couldn't. Not when he didn't know why she always kept him an arms length away. He knew she loved him but he was hesitant to bring the subject up, the fear of her rejecting him was always at the front of his mind.

"Christ, can't I ever have a relationship that isn't completely fucked up?" he asked no one in particular as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was more than surprised when he got an answer.

"Gee, thanks Jake. I wouldn't say our whole relationship was fucked up. We had some good times." He smiled as Bella sat next to him.

"Hey Bells. Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. You snuck up on me, which is really surprising considering I have super wolf senses and all."

"Yeah, you looked like you were really thinking hard, did it hurt? It looked painful. Are you ok?" She gently placed her hand on is forehead ignoring his glare, "Of course there is the fact that I'm stealthy like a ninja." He laughed at her. At least this relationship was back to where it should be.

"Please, your about as stealthy as an elephant on roller skates."

"Pssshh, whatever. So what's the problem now, Leah have another date?" She sniggered; she still thought it was hilarious that Leah's date had been her dad. Jake rolled his eyes before they found their way back to his girl. She was playing in the water with the pack and imprints and he couldn't help but appreciate the little blue string bikini she was wearing.

"No, it's just… this sounds bad but I'm kind of starting to feel like I did when I was dating you."

"What the hell? You can't compare us? We are nothing alike. I mean, I know your getting laid at least a couple of times a week now so we are totally opposite in that respect alone and then…" she stopped talking when his laughter cut her off. "What?"

"A couple of times a week? Try a couple of times a day Bells." He started laughing even harder at her shocked expression.

"Jesus, your serious. And she doesn't mind? Is that like, a wolf thing?" his laughter died down to chuckles.

"No, that's a Jacob thing. What can I say? I'm technically still a horny teenager. Does she mind? Hell no, most of the time it's her jumping me. So your right, no comparison there, but I wasn't referring to that part of our relationship." He watched her face as it got that "Bella over-thinking shit" look. "What's going on in that head of yours Bella?"

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?" He had a gut feeling about where this conversation was heading and wasn't sure how he was going to handle it if it did.

"Having sex? I mean, why so much? I really don't get it."

"Um, are you sure I'm the right person to be asking about this? What about Angela, maybe she can answer your questions better, its not like she's a virgin?"

"What? Seriously? Now you're going to get embarrassed? Who can I ask Jake? Angela? Really? Please, I bring up sex and she gets redder than I do. My dad? Yeah, that's not happening. Ever. And I haven't talked to my mom in seven months besides a few random E-mails. So who do you suggest I ask?"

"Ok, ok. I just thought you might be more comfortable talking to a girl. It's different from a guy's point of view. But I'll try."

"I mean its not like I'm totally innocent, we did stuff." he snorted.

"Bella, we barely did stuff and anytime I tried doing more you stopped me."

"I felt guilty." She shyly admitted.

"You felt guilty? Why?" This was news to him, why didn't she ever tell him this when they were together.

"Well you know the times you made me…made me…" she could feel the flush spreading down her neck, maybe he wasn't the right person to talk about this with.

"Get off? Come? Orgasm?" He chuckled at her obvious discomfort, "Sorry, it's just too easy to tease you. Yes. I know exactly what you're referring to. What about it."

"I felt guilty that it felt so good, that someone besides Edward could make me feel so much. It scared me. Does it always feel like that?"

"No. Better. More intense." He smiled when her eyes snapped up to his. "Bells, the furthest we ever got was a bunch of heavy make out sessions with a random hand down your pants. There is a lot more to it which I am sure your more than aware of. But you're right for waiting, it's so much better with someone you love."

"I regret it now. I wish I had shared that with you."

"Don't. I don't think we could have gone back to being just Jake and Bells if we had slept together. And I like having you around, I need you Bells." She gave him a small smile. She understood completely, she needed him just as much, maybe even more.

"Do you regret all those girls before Leah?"

"Yes and no. It's different for guys. Do I wish Leah and I were each other's first, yeah but at the same time I'm glad I have experience and I know what I'm doing. I love being able to make her feel good. But that's just the physical part."

"Yeah, I can see you wanting that. You always put everyone's needs before your own, why would sex any different? So what about the emotional part?"

"I think that's the part I like most. Even without the imprint, being able to connect with her on that level and be that close. To share something so intimate I can't even describe it with words. I love knowing she belongs to me and only me. I love making her lose control and that she makes me do the same. I am so in love with her I literally can't get enough. I want to be surrounded by her all the time. Every time we make love it's better than the time before. Well except for the first time. That time was...was incomparable. Fuck me is that even a word?" He smiled a small nostalgic smile and she knew he was remembering their first time together.

"Wow, I never knew you could be such a romantic, its almost poetic." He rolled his eyes, manhood back intact.

"To answer your question, why so much? Well aside from the fact that it feels fucking amazing, I think Leah and I need the constant connection. When we were imprinted we literally became one soul. The spiritual connection filled a void in both of us. A void I never knew existed until the imprint was taken away. That part of me is empty now. It's the same for her. There is an integral part of both of us that is constantly missing and I think when we make love it's the closest we come to feeling complete.

"Now you're depressing me."

"I'm not trying to, I just don't know how else to describe it. But that's just when we make love. There is also a whole different side to sex that's just straight up kink and hard-core fucking." He laughed at her blush. "Wait for the right one Bella, you'll know when it's the right time and I promise it will be worth it."

"Thanks Jake, I will. So your sex life is obviously not the problem. But even I know that you can't base a relationship on hot sweaty sex, so what's the problem?"

"She's holding back. Like you always did. I understand she got hurt, and I know I've screwed up enough to make her doubt me. But before we can move on she needs to trust that I won't hurt her, that I'm in this for the long haul."

"Its not that easy Jake. Believe me, I can understand where she's coming from. Having your heart shattered can really impact how you handle future relationships, especially when it comes to trusting people. Look at me; I'm the perfect example. You are the perfect guy, every girl's fantasy and my best friend. I knew this but I still couldn't let you in. To give someone, hell to give anyone that power again, the power to destroy me, it's terrifying." She took a deep breath and continued.

"Now add all the supernatural crap. Supernatural crap that's already hurt her once. I can't blame her for doing what she did. Making you choose, breaking the imprint. It's hard enough believing someone loves you without constantly wondering if they are only with you because some supernatural voodoo is forcing them to be."

"I can see where your coming from, but what we have is real Bella. My feelings are the same, maybe even stronger without the imprint. How can I make her see that?"

"Time. All you can do is give her time. Eventually she will see you're sincere, but you can't force it, if you try you will lose her. She has to realize it on her own. So until then just keep doing what your doing. Prove your feelings by sticking by her side and not giving up on her. Be patient and just love her."

"That I can do. If I'm anything it's persistent. Thanks Bells." He wrapped his arm around her kissing her temple before he stood up.

"Anytime Jake." She smiled at his back as he ran to Leah and scooped her up in his arms.

* * *

As the sun was setting Bella found Leah sitting alone watching the guys play a serious game of football. In a moment of insanity she decided to try to talk to her; she understood how she felt and didn't want her to make the same mistake she had and lose Jake. Taking a deep breath she mustered all the courage she could and walked over.

"Hi Leah." She looked up at her, beautiful hazel eyes full of distrust.

"What do you want Bella?"

"Umm…can I talk to you for a minute?" Nervous, she bounced from foot to foot. Leah intimidated the hell out of her and she was now questioning the wisdom of her decision. After looking at her for a couple of minutes she nodded.

"Have a seat." Bella sat down in the sand next to her and immediately started playing with a rock she found there. After a minute Leah lost her patience. "What's so important that you just had to talk to me?"

"Jake." With that one word all of Leah's defensives were up.

"Don't even go there Bella."

"I know how you feel and what your doing?"

"What is this? Another game your playing to try to get him back?"

"Please, you of all people should know that would never happen. Come on Leah, he doesn't see anyone but you, even without the imprint its just you. He is head over heels in love with you and you are going to mess it up."

"That should make you happy. Then he'd be available." Her snarky reply finally pissed Bella off.

"And broken, available and broken and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. He loves you and your going to make the same mistake I did if you don't pull your head out of your ass and see what you have before it's to late"

"Again, why do you care? This is none of your business."

"It is my business, because whether you like it or not he is my best friend and you're hurting him. Of all people, he deserves to be happy. Lord knows I never tried. I just wish someone had warned me like I'm warning you, because then we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"How am I hurting him? I love him Bella, he is everything to me and he knows it."

"Your shutting him out. I know how hard it is to let someone in after you've been hurt. Believe me, we have more in common than you realize." Leah's eyes finally met hers.

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know how it feels to be so happy and in love that you can't keep the smile off your face. Hating for each day to end knowing it's another one gone but still looking forward to the next one because you know he will be there. Dreaming about and making plans for a future together" Leah watched Bella now. She was no longer talking to her. She was somewhere else.

"Even knowing what he was didn't change my feelings. He made me feel loved, cherished and special. His whole family did. Then it was gone, I had no warning. In five minutes my whole life ended. He told me he didn't love me. That the novelty of playing with a human had passed. That I wasn't good enough for him. I didn't just lose him, I also lost his family." Leah recognized a kindred soul in Bella's sad brown eyes. For the first time she noticed they were empty. How had she not seen it before? She had stared at those same sad eyes for three years. Her eyes and heart were empty until Jake.

"You don't know how much I admire you Leah, you did what I couldn't. You moved on and took control of your life. I only wish I was that strong. And as much as Sam leaving you for Emily must have hurt, at least now you know why. I know it doesn't make it better but you have at least some sort of closure. I was left not once, but twice. He made the decision for me, both times. What I wanted didn't matter."

"You would rather have died?"

"You call what I'm doing living? I exist because I have no choice. Every day I wake up praying that today is the day he comes back for me, that it was all just a bad dream, but the longer he stays away the more I realize that I'm never going to wake up from this nightmare. Are you telling me if you could be young and with Jake literally forever you wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't want to live forever Bella. To watch everyone I love grow old and die. My parents, Seth, Rachel and the pack, any kids I might have."

"That's where you and I are different. The only person I would have to leave is my Dad. He's all I have, well him and Jake. But Jake would know the truth. I used to worry about what would happen to him if I was changed, but I don't have to worry anymore, I know you will take care of him. Not that it matters, its not like I'm going anywhere."

"What about your mom?"

"Renee is special. I love her but she's selfish. I haven't talked to her in over seven months. What kind of mom does that? I mean, when you were away how often did you talk to your mom?"

"Almost every day."

"That's what I figured. Believe me, Renee loves me but she loves herself more. It would be years before she even noticed she hadn't seen me."

"I'm scared." Leah admitted in a tiny voice.

"I know, but don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let fear make your decisions for you. Jake is a wonderful man. He was the only one who could pull me out of that cold dark place. He's his own personal sun, warm and bright and full of life. He brings out the best in people and is selfless almost to a fault."

"I never thought about it like that but your right he is like his own sun."

"Let him in Leah, he has so much love to give. I know how hard it is to put your heart in his hands, but do you really think he would hurt it?"

"I love him so much already, if I were to let him in and lose him…I would never recover."

"If you don't let him in your going to keep pushing him away until he's gone. So either way there's always the chance of losing him, but honestly Leah, isn't he worth the risk? I mean knowing how much he loves you, and what you can have together? It's worth the risk, to have that kind of love even if it's only for a short time. I would give anything for just one more day with Edward. He's not Sam, he's your soul mate."

"No, he definitely isn't Sam. I never felt this much for Sam. And to think I was going to marry him. Why are you telling me all this, I thought you were in love with him?" Bella gave a sad little laugh.

"Leah, a part of me will always be in love with him. He saved me from myself. How can you not love your knight in shining armor? But no matter how much I love him he would always be my second choice. That's not fair to him. He deserves so much more. I'll admit I panicked when he imprinted on you. I need him. Without him my whole world is dark. I didn't realize he could still be a part of my life even if he was with you. I see now that its possible. I still have my best friend and he has you. Maybe one day you and I can be friends as well, but his happiness will always my first priority, I won't let you hurt him Leah."

"You have some balls Swan, I think I like this side of you." Leah chuckled, "I promise I'll take care of him and I'll think about what you said. Thank you."

"It's no problem, I like it better this way. I still get my best friend and you get to deal with hormone driven Jake. Poor girl, more than once a day, I don't know how you do it." Leah actually laughed out loud, the sound drawing Jakes eyes to his girls. His brow marred with confusion at seeing them together.

"That Bella is the easy part and totally my pleasure to deal with. I can't believe he talked to you about that." She started blushing.

"He didn't give details or anything." she rushed to explain not wanting Leah mad at him. "I was just curious since I've never had…well you know…sex...but he told me to wait, that it was better with someone you love."

"He's right. Wait for the right person. I wish he had been my first. It will be something I regret for the rest of my life; on the other hand at least I can appreciate how good he is. Going from mediocre sex to mind-blowing, toe curling, screaming at the top of your lungs until you can't breath and pass out sex leaves a girl bamboozled." Leah started to fan herself, just the thought of sex with Jake making her hot.

"I'll just take your word for it." She chuckled, "Were about to get some company, and he looks nervous." Leah glanced up at Jake who was slowly making his way to them, a mischievous glint lit up her eyes as he reached them.

"What are you two up to?" Leah couldn't help but stare at his naked sweaty chest. It took everything in her not to jump him right there. Bella was right he was worth the risk.

"Girl-talk why?"

"You hate each other, and Bella doesn't do girl talk."

"That's not a nice thing to say and hate is such a strong word."

"Leah" he growled in warning. These two talking couldn't lead to anything good.

"What do you mean I don't do girl talk? What in the hell is that supposed mean?"

"Bella…" he turned his evil look on her and she just smiled innocently.

"We were comparing notes" Leah smirked. He sputtered before he got himself under control.

"You were what!"

"Bella and I have decided to try to be friends, she has a snarky side to her I admire." They looked at each other and then at Jake and giggled. What the hell was going on? Was he in some parallel universe?

"But you don't like each other…"

"Geez Jake, you sound like a broken record. You'd think you'd want us to get along."

"I do but…"

"But nothing, c'mon Bells lets get a beer." Leah stood up and offered Bella her hand. She took it and they made their way to the coolers leaving a baffled Jake in their wake. He stood there for a few minutes, utterly confused. Then he took a deep breath, smiled and thought _Fuck it, if you can beat them join them. _Something told him his life was about to change. He made his way to his girls and was about to take a beer from a smiling Bella when two howls echoed through the trees. _Bloodsuckers!_

The Alpha in him immediately took over. "Colin, Seth get the girls and the Elders to Leah's house, NOW! I don't have to tell you to protect them with your lives, you make sure they stay safe. Everyone else, PHASE. Quil and Brady need us." He gave his father a nod, kissed Bella on the head telling her to stay with Leah and then he pulled Leah into a kiss that told her everything she ever needed to know. She was his. He loved her and would never hurt her. "I love you Leah, more than anything. Never doubt that, my life didn't start until you came into it." With one last peck he ran into the trees and phased.

She stood there for a minute touching her lips. Was this the last time she would ever see him. Thanks to Bella she finally realized what she wanted and she didn't even get a chance to tell him how she felt. Would she get the chance? What if…. She didn't let herself finish that thought. She felt hands on her elbows and looked into the worried eyes of Bella and Rachel. Scanning the group all eyes were on her. Taking a deep breath she knew what she had to do, she was the Alphas mate. She took control.

"Lets go, we need to be ready for when they get back." She helped them load up everything and headed to her house praying to Taha Aki the entire way.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Time could be an enigma. For those wanting it to slow down, it sped up. For those wanting it to pass quickly, it invariably slowed down and for those waiting for a loved one to return to them, it completely stopped.

Almost an hour had passed since Quil and Brady's howls ended what was supposed to be a relaxing Saturday with friends and family. It was now dark. The woods behind Leah's house were ominously quiet except for the occasional glimpse of Seth and Collin running the perimeter. Taking a deep breath, Leah pulled herself away from the window and looked around the room.

Billy and Old Quil were in a corner quietly praying in Quileute. Her father was holding her mom close, whispering words of comfort in her ear while Emily and Kim were holding on to each other crying hysterically. Rachel tried to calm them down but eventually gave up and took her own position at the window near Leah. Angela was sitting quietly next to Bella, who had her knees pulled up into her chest, rocking back and forth, her eyes were glazed over and Leah couldn't begin to imagine what was going through her mind. This was not going to work.

"OK, DAMMIT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Leah's outburst startled everyone, nine pairs of eyes snapped to hers. "Sitting around here crying and moping and praying isn't going to help anyone." Realizing what she said she quickly corrected herself. "Ummm… actually Billy, Old Quil keep praying please." She mouthed "sorry" and Billy gave her an encouraging smile before he started praying again.

"Emily, Bella get in the kitchen and start cooking, they are going to be hungry when they get back and they will need food to regain their strength. Make as much as you can, there is another refrigerator with food in the basement, Kim help them. Angela I need you to go to my room and raid mine and Jacob's clothes. They will need something to wear, check the laundry room as well." She took a deep breath and looked at her father.

"Dad, Rachel I need you to find as many towels, blankets and sheets as you can. Preferably white. We might need bandages. I want to set up the basement as a triage area in case there are injuries so take them down there. Rach, cover the pool table with the shower curtain and a blanket in case we need an operating table, I don't want blood to ruin it. Jacob would kill me." When no one moved she snapped. "MOVE. NOW!" Everyone jumped up to do what he or she had been told. She then looked at her mom.

"Mom, I need to know what kind of injuries we can expect." Snapping into nurse mode Sue Clearwater answered her.

"In the past it's been minimal thanks to their rapid healing. Broken bones, dislocations and lacerations, they try to reset the bones in the field but if they don't we have to re-break them. The only major injury we've ever had was Jacob."

"Jacob…what are you talking about?"

"I…I thought you knew, during the newborn war the whole right side of his body was crushed. By the time they got him back most of the bones had healed and Dr. Cullen had to re-break them all." Her stomach lurched; she felt sick knowing how much pain he had to have gone through. Oh god, what if…

"Leah…honey are you ok?" Pushing her fear aside she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok mom. I just never knew it was that serious. So we should get ready for the worst and hope for the best. What's in that big suitcase of yours?" On their way back from the beach Sue insisted they stop to get her medical case. It turned out to be a huge suitcase filled with medical supplies. They had everything from bandages, suture and IV's to Morphine, surgical instruments and casting material.

"Mom, where did you get all of this?" Leah asked in awe as she dug through everything.

"Dr. Cullen. He kept me stocked while they were here. I have his number if there is ever anything I can't handle. He told me he would be here as fast as he could. I have never met anyone who has as much compassion as he does. He's a good man Leah."

"Mom, he's not a man, he's not even human. He's the enemy." Sue's hard gaze met her daughters.

"I know I didn't raise my daughter to be prejudice. Things are not always black and white Leah, if it weren't for him Jacob would be permanently disfigured or dead. Not to mention your father, I don't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't told us to take him to a doctor."

"Now what are you talking about?"

"He's the one who noticed there was a problem with your dad. When they were leaving he came to give me some supplies and his contact information. Of course your dad wouldn't let me meet him alone and came with me. He heard your dad's heart just like the boys can hear things but being a doctor he knew something was wrong. He urged me to get him to the hospital, that day."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I don't know. Its not like I could tell you when it happened. You didn't know about everything and then I guess I just never thought to mention it. As far as the Cullen's, especially Dr. Cullen are concerned I will always be grateful. He saved your fathers life and I can never repay him. So I won't have anyone talking bad about them. Do you understand me?" Chastised, Leah nodded. But she wasn't done believing they were bad.

"What about what happened to Bella?"

"What happened to her? She fell in love with someone who loved her enough to let her go. He refused to bring her into his world. Edward wanted her to live a long and happy human life Leah, not be cursed. How is that bad?"

"How is it bad? I love how everyone thinks its ok to make decisions for us like we aren't smart enough to figure things out on our own. The only reason you told me about the wolves is because Jacob imprinted on me. What if I never came home? You decided it was best that I was left out of the loop. My whole family was in constant danger and I was oblivious. What about what happened with Sam? You could have saved me three years. Three years of heartache. It would have been so much easier to move on if I had known the real reason. It still would have hurt but you can't imagine what I went through"

"Leah…" Her fear, confusion and hurt surfaced uncontrolled, she was yelling now.

"No! It's not right. Even the boys phasing was kept secret and you knew it was coming. Jacob told me how it was kept from them until the minute they phased. The only parents who knew were the elders. Embry' mom and Jared's parents thought the worst of them until Jacob forced you guys to tell them the truth. Their parents knowing made their burden easier. They had their love and support and instead of shame and embarrassment they felt pride that their sons were protecting the tribe, even if no one else knew. I'm sorry mom, and I mean no disrespect but as Elders you handled this wrong. All of it, I understand the need for secrecy but there has to be a better way, a middle ground."

"This is none of your concern Leah. We always make the hard decisions and do what's best for the tribe." All the fear and hurt she had been feeling quickly channeled into anger.

"None of my concern? The fuck it isn't. It's more my concern than it is yours. I am the Alphas mate. The man I love puts his life on the line every time he phases and if you think I am going to let my children be kept in the dark you have another thing coming. There are going to be some changes around here and soon. These boys have done nothing but sacrifice. They've sacrificed their lives, their education, their futures and god only knows what else. It's the same for their imprints. None of this matters right now. We need to get ready. Set up triage stations, minimal, immediate and delayed. I have to go talk to Seth." She effectively ended the conversation and left the room passing a shocked Harry and a smirking Rachel who, as always, had to have the last word.

"I told them things were going to change now that we have a true Alpha Female and it's about damn time."

* * *

_Quil, Brady, we're going to attack from the rear, keep their attention on you. Sam take the right flank, Embry take the left. Lets see if we can maneuver them into a clearing to give us more room to fight._

Jake watched as Quil and Brady taunted the vampires, dodging their attacks easily. There were three of them, all males. They looked like random nomads but you could never be sure. Ever since the Newborn war, vamps came from all over the world to be the ones to successfully defeat the notorious wolves. None ever lived to tell their tale.

In a sudden unexpected movement they turned as one running away from Quil and Brady.

_What in the fuck are they doing? Why are they running? Shit, they're heading straight for us. Paul, Jared, get ready. Let's end this. Quil, Brady stay on their asses, Sam and Embry should be meeting up with you right about…now _he said as he watched the four wolves converge.

Talk about irony, they were going to intercept them in the exact same clearing as the newborn war. All of a sudden Jake felt an internal shift and his instincts screamed in warning. Something wasn't right. It had been too easy. They never attacked, only taunted. It was a trap.

_Fuck! Stand down. Let them go, we need to regroup_

_What, fuck that man it's been months since I killed a bloodsucker_

_Paul, let them go it's a trap_

But it was too late they had reached the clearing and were now facing eleven vamps instead of three, they were outnumbered eleven to seven. Fear was never an option. Jake had heard Leah take charge at the house through Seth's eyes. He heard her fear and her strength. As he listened to her words he knew what he had to do. Never hesitating for even a second he let his wolf take over and attacked.

* * *

With everyone finally occupied Leah made her way to the back door. The grip she had on her emotions was tenuous at best and she needed a minute to collect herself. She had so much going on inside her head she didn't even know where to start, the elders, the pack, the imprints, Bella, her future with Jacob. She couldn't even think about it until she knew Jacob was safe. She needed to tell him she loved him. She couldn't live with herself if he never knew. Walking slowly into the back yard she took a deep breath and called out to her brother.

"Seth, where are you? I need to talk to you." She watched with a small sad smile as his sandy wolf trotted up to her and she realized she still hadn't seen Jacob as his wolf. "I have everything set up. We're just waiting. If someone is injured I need you to give me a heads up ok, but no names, you know just type of injuries and ETA so I can set up what ever we might need. You got that?" He yipped in response. "Good."

"Are they ok Seth?" He nodded his big fuzzy head before she took his face in her hands and looked directly into his eyes to talk to the pack. She prayed she was reassuring them and not distracting them at a critical time.

"Boys, I'll make sure your imprints are safe and taken care of. Kill whatever it is your fighting and come home to us. Jacob, I love you…come back to me…please." She wiped the single tear that ran down her cheek and pushed her shoulders back, standing tall and proud. The only moment of weakness she would allow herself was gone.

* * *

They were getting tired. None of them knew how long they had been fighting when Leah looked into Seth's eyes. Her message did what she had hoped. With renewed determination Jake, Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared fought harder than they ever had. "Come home to us", those four words reminded them of what they had to lose. And of course not about to be outdone by a bunch of pussy whipped wolves, Quil and Brady were right there with them.

Jacob took a quick mental inventory. Jared was down, bleeding and unconscious. He had phased back to human, Quil stood over him babying a hurt front leg but protecting him just the same. They needed to get them home. Aside for some limping and normal wounds everyone else looked ok. They had taken out most of the vampires. Sam and Embry were on one and Paul and Brady were taking care of two more.

Jake ran to help Brady when something landed on his back and immediately started squeezing. He had a quick flashback of the newborn war. He started to panic before his survival instincts took over and he started bucking furiously. All of a sudden he heard what sounded like two massive boulders colliding, the sound was all too familiar and he'd never thought he'd be so happy to hear it.

Instantly freed he watched as the vamp's head went rolling by him and then turned around to face his rescuer.

_Well I can honestly say I never thought I'd be glad to see you bloodsucker!_

"What can I say mutt, I have and aversion to animal cruelty. Member of PETA and all that." Jake watched as Jasper jumped on one the remaining vampires back ripping off its head in one smooth motion before doing the same with its arms and legs. Emmett quickly started a fire and started tossing different parts and pieces into it while the last of the vamps was destroyed by his pack. Sam and Paul phased back to help.

"Are you ok Jacob?" Jake looked at Edward and huffed.

_Yeah, I'm good, only a few broken ribs thanks to you, but I need to get Jared and Quil home. They got hurt pretty bad. Embry, Brady take Jared and Quil to the house and let Seth know what's coming so he can tell Leah_. He felt his heart constrict at the thought of his mate. Of course the fucking bloodsucker couldn't stay out of his head.

"So you finally imprinted huh? What happened to fighting it?" Jake couldn't help but notice Edward's anger. "What about Bella? Did you just forget about her now that you have you precious imprint?" He phased back, he wasn't taking the blame this time.

"Fight it? What for? I had no reason to fight it." Jasper and Emmett were instantly next to Edward while Sam and Paul flanked Jake.

"You had every reason to fight it. I trusted you, I left her with you to love and protect, I should have known better than to trust a dog."

"To love? Are you fucking for real? Have you ever tried to love someone who refused to love you back? Who is so in love with someone else she won't let anyone in? Let me tell you, its fucking impossible. She's waiting for you leech, she never stopped waiting, hell at this point I don't think she ever will." That made Edward flinch. He thought she would have at least started to move on.

"She needs to move on." He whispered to no one specific, his words completely lacking conviction.

"Yeah, well she won't. You're it for her and if I couldn't get through to her what makes you think any one else will? I will always protect her, with my life. She is still my best friend and I love her. But that's all she will ever be." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Why are you here? Not that I don't appreciate your help but I know you've been sneaking around. What are you doing Edward?" Jasper and Emmett looked at Edward with surprise. Guess his little visits hadn't been common knowledge.

"I just needed to make sure she's ok. Alice…Alice saw something, just flashes of Bella upset and crying. I just had to see for myself that she was all right."

"It looks like she isn't the only one who needs to move on." He noticed Jasper and Emmett's concerned looks. He would bet money that he wasn't doing any better than Bella. "Did the Pixie see anything I need to worry about?" Jasper shook his head no and Jake held out his hand to Edward who slowly took it in surprise. "I can't thank you enough for saving my ass…again. I need to head back and check on Jared and Quil. I'm sure I'll see you around. Jasper, Emmett always a pleasure." He shook their hands and turned to walk away when Edward spoke.

"Wow, earnest gratitude? No stubborn pride or smart ass comments…you've changed. What happened?" Jacob snorted before his face broke out into a huge smile.

"I fell in love." He turned around and phased running home, Sam and Paul hot on his tail.

* * *

Washing Jared's blood off her hands, Leah looked around at the chaos surrounding her. Jared was on the pool table. They had already reset his broken arm and leg, stitched up his head wound and now her mom and dad were finishing closing up the huge gash in his stomach, fortunately for them he was still unconscious. Kim was holding his hand and whispering in his ear, her earlier hysterics replaced by the quiet strength she instinctively knew he needed.

Emily, Old Quil and Billy were setting out plates of food and water.

Bella and Angela were patching up Brady and Embry while they shoveled food into their mouths like they hadn't eaten in months. They just had a bunch of cuts and bruises that were healing in front of her eyes. And then there was Quil.

Quil sat on a chair cradling his dislocated shoulder. Rachel was cleaning up his obvious wounds but they needed more muscle to pop the shoulder in place. Leah braced herself before walking over to him.

"Hey handsome, ready to fix that shoulder?" He grunted and Leah nodded to Seth and Collin who stood by to help. After giving them directions she straddled Quil's lap and took his face in her hands forcing him to look up at her. Her mom had explained that the wolves with imprints tended to do better than those without. She needed to distract him, and herself for that matter since there was still no word from Jacob.

"Ok Quil, I need you to focus on me." His eyes went straight to her chest, which was right in front of his face since she was standing and she chuckled, what ever it took. "Are you focused now pervert?" At his lascivious nod she smiled, "Just keep focusing, this is the one time you get a free pass." She jumped and rolled her eyes as his good hand settled on her behind.

Quil smirked before he asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a naughty nurse outfit would you? It would make this a lot easier." He wasn't against milking the situation for all it was worth. He probably would have kept his mouth shut if he knew Jake had come into the house. He was just quietly watching them; he knew Leah was only distracting him. He didn't know if he should be pissed that Quil was so close to her ogling her tits and grabbing her ass or grateful that she was taking such good care of his brother.

"Sorry, I don't. Look at me Quil, just use your imagination." His eyes went to her chest again and when she knew he was totally focused on her she nodded at Seth and Collin who pulled his arm with a sudden jerk popping his shoulder back in place.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!" he yelled, his good arm tightening around her waist while his face went into her chest, all lascivious thoughts gone as pain shot through him. She just held him there, combing her fingers through his hair and cooing while Seth put on the sling.

"I'm so sorry Quil, it's almost over sweetie." Yeah, Jake was going to go with being grateful.

"You alright man?" Both Leah and Quil jumped hearing his voice but for different reasons. Leah's eyes roamed over every inch of him, assessing him from head to toe making sure he was ok. Quil on the other hand saw his life flash before his eyes. He was going to die. But hell, it had been worth it.

"I'm going to die now aren't I?" Jake just shook his head and laughed as he helped him up.

"Go get some food asshole, your lucky I knew what she was doing." He ran to the other side of the room before his Alpha changed his mind. Leah threw her arms around Jake and immediately let go at his hiss of pain.

"What's hurt?" He tried to pull her back into his arms but she was back in nurse mode.

"I'm fine honey, just a couple broken ribs." Leah looked around and saw that everything was under control. Emily and Rachel were taking care of Sam and Paul and the rest of the wolves were already taken care of and eating.

"Sit down and shut up Jacob." She pushed him into the chair Quil has just vacated and went about taping his ribs and cleaning all of his wounds. Bella brought him a plate of food and a bottle of water. Her eyes still scared and full of questions.

"Your safe Bella, I promise. It wasn't the Volturi."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we… had some help." Her eyes widened at the implications of what he said.

"Ed…Edward was here?" Jacob gave her a little nod, "He didn't want to see me?" Jacob shook his head and the hurt in her eyes rocked Leah to her core. She knew what she must have been feeling and she would have slapped Jake if he weren't hurt.

"You had to add that? What the hell Jacob?"

"I'm not going to lie to her Leah. He just wanted to make sure you were ok, I'm sorry Bells." She just nodded and took a deep breath. Leah saw here put on the all too familiar "I'm fine" face and go to help where she could.

"That was cruel."

"I wasn't trying to be, to be honest he isn't doing any better than she is."

"Then why are they fighting it?"

"NO! I will not let her become one of them."

"It's really not your decision Jacob. It's hers."

"Leah…" Jacob growled, his tone warning her to drop it.

"No, I am sick and fucking tired of people sticking their fucking noses where they don't belong. Even worse, making decisions that have nothing to do with them or their lives."

"This. Is. Different." All of Leah's earlier anger came back tenfold and she started to yell. The entire room froze, watching them.

"Really? And how did you feel about me getting rid of the imprint without even discussing it with you?" At his glare she smirked, "Just what I thought. You don't like having your choices taken from you so don't be a fucking hypocrite. I love you Jacob, and we're going to be together a very long time. I'm telling you now there are going to be some changes around here. I am not going to put our children through this bullshit. Or Rachel's or Emily's or god forbid Quil's if he ever finds a woman who loves him and is stupid enough to let him reproduce." She threw an apologetic smile at Quil before continuing.

"The council is done making pack decisions. You are the Alpha. They are here for guidance. They are not risking their lives. They haven't sacrificed shit. You have balls Jacob. I know, I've seen them. So start fucking using them. And as for Bella if she wants to become a fucking flesh eating zombie then by god that's what she will become because its nobody's fucking business but her own." At that Leah threw down the roll of tape in her hands and stormed upstairs to her room.

Everyone held their breath waiting to see what Jacob would do, his reaction surprised them all.

He laughed. He laughed until his broken ribs wouldn't let him laugh anymore. Out of everything Leah had just said he really only heard three things; "were going to be together for a very long time", "our children" and "I love you." Looking around the room he smiled at his friends and family before whispering "she's mine" and running up the stairs after her.

* * *

**Thank you all for the wonder reviews (I cant believe over 300) and support. I cant believe how many people are following now. I am truly humbled. Thank you again~ CmMM**


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Complete silence followed Jacob's departure from the room. It seemed as if nobody wanted to say what he or she was thinking, they were all afraid to voice their opinions. Well everyone but Rachel, who was furious.

"That idiot brother of mine didn't hear a single word she said." Knowing his mate's temper better than anyone, Paul pulled her into his arms rubbing his hand up and down her back to calm her down. Then he explained loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No babe, he did. Trust me. He's just focusing on what's most important right now. Her. Believe me he'll address everything else she said after he makes sure she's ok, that they're ok." The rest of the pack nodded their heads in agreement. Those with imprints held them close. None of them could imagine going through what Jacob had. Their imprints were their lifelines, their links to humanity. Ever since his imprint had been removed Jacob had been off, incomplete.

He was actually worse than before the imprint because now both he and his wolf knew what they were missing. He did his best to overcome the pain and hide it from them, but they all saw how he was still struggling. If it hadn't been for the leech saving him today, they were sure they would have lost their Alpha. There was a part of him that had lost hope, lost his will to fight. That was bad. As a protector, a warrior he needed that edge.

Sue, still reeling from her daughter's outburst, started moving towards the stairs. She was torn. Torn between being a mother and a council member. The mother in her wanted to hold and coddle her child. She knew she had been so strong. She held in all of her feelings focusing on the pack and imprints. But the elder in her wanted to yell at her for her blatant disrespect towards the very council that, in her eyes, held the pack together.

She was even more shocked when Paul stepped in front of her blocking the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going Sue?"

"To see my daughter. I need to make sure she's all right. Move." When he didn't immediately comply she tried going around him, but he just blocked her way.

"Nuh-uh, I don't think so. They need to be left alone. They have some shit to work out."

"That is MY daughter Paul Lahote. You will not keep me from her."

"And that is MY ALPHA's mate Sue Clearwater." He sneered and then he remembered she was just a worried mom and changed his approach. "He'll take care of her Sue. Mate trumps mama any day of the week. I'm sorry but I can't let you interrupt them. You should actually thank me, I'm probably saving you from walking in on something that would scar you for the rest of your life." he wiggled his eyebrows up and down and leaned against the doorway making it clear he wasn't moving. The rest of the pack chuckled at his implication. Leave it to Paul to bring sex into any situation.

Sue felt a hot hand on her arm and turned to find Seth pulling her away. "Mom, she's fine. I promise. Just let it go. This has to be worked out between them, the sooner the better. We could have lost Jake today. You have no idea what its like, what he's going through. I've been inside his head. Just…just stay the hell out of it, I'm sorry but it's really none of your business." She raised her hand to slap his smart mouth and gasped when he caught it, slowly shaking his head.

"I know I didn't teach my children to be disrespectful to their parents."

"You want respect? Then stop being a damn Elder for once and be my mom. Leah was right about everything and you know it."

"Sue…" she turned towards her husband who was standing with Billy and Old Quil. Was everyone against her? She had to protect her children, why couldn't they see that?

"Leah was right honey. We are only here to guide them. We were just waiting for them to be ready. They were all so young when they phased, young and confused. They needed us then, but its time to let them do what they were destined to do."

Everyone stood around in shock, curiously watching the drama unfolding right in front of them.

"But…" She couldn't help but argue. These were _**her**_ children, didn't they understand? Both of her children had been dragged into this mess and she had to keep them safe.

"No buts." Billy rolled in front of her. "I know what your feeling. Jacob and Rachel are both in the middle of this and it scares the hell out of me that I may lose one or both of them. But it's _his_ legacy as ALPHA, not ours. Leah was right, he needs to step up and become the leader he was destined to be. Taha Aki chose her for a reason. She's strong and loyal. She will push him and support him. They will replace us when the time is right. One day Jacob will be chief of this tribe, these warriors will be his council. The time is coming when we will need to hand over the reigns and then our only job will hopefully be that of doting grandparents."

"But they're just children…teenagers…"

"No, we're not." Surprised to hear her speak, everyone turned to look at Bella. "We lost what was left of our childhood a long time ago. I'm sure everyone in here will agree with me when I say we wish we were _just_ teenagers. To have the luxury of only worrying about homework and dating and prom dresses. Not constantly being scared for our lives and the lives of everyone we love. Their biggest concern is trying to figure out what college to go to or what to do with their futures. We never had that, none of us and we never will. We all lost control of our lives the day the Cullens moved back here." She took a deep breath and looked at the pack.

"I know I'm not pack and I at least have the option of leaving." She snorted, "As if I could. The reality is I am forever tied to this place as much as they are. I know too much, I know what goes bump in the night. My life will never be normal and neither will theirs. They deserve to control what parts of their lives they still can and to be happy. This has all been handled so wrong. So many people have been hurt. Not just physically but emotionally. But now we know. We all know what we have to do, what is expected of us and knowing is half the battle. But it's our battle, let us fight it." Angela walked over to and pulled an exhausted Bella into a hug.

Bella finally knew what she had to do. Leah gave her courage and made her realize she was in control of her life; no one could or should make decisions for her. Not her father, not Jacob and definitely not Edward. She was done. It was time for Bella Swan to take back control of her life. And she was starting now.

"She's right." Old Quil smiled at his grandson, his eyes full of pride and maybe even a little envy. "We have made a lot of mistakes, but this was new to us as well, none of us ever phased. We only have old journals to guide us and most of those are incomplete. The packs of the past did not face the same challenges our pack does. I think there will be some changes in the near future, there has to be, changes for the better. But right now we need to heal. It has been a long night and this old man needs to find his bed. Sue, our young Alpha will take care of Leah, he loves her more than anything. Have faith in our children, have faith that we have raised them the best we could and that they will do the right thing. It's the only thing we can do…the only thing any parent can do really."

With Old Quils words everyone started moving. The fold out bed was made for Jared and Kim since he couldn't be moved too much. Once they were settled and comfortable everyone who wasn't injured cleaned up as much of the mess as they could and slowly made their way home. Sue left Kim with instructions to call her if Jared needed her and with one last glace towards the stairs she left.

Jacob could smell the saltiness of her tears as he reached the top of the stairs. Making his way to their room he slowly opened the door. His breath caught at the sight before him. Even crying and covered in blood she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And she needed him. She had been so brave and strong. She put the packs needs before her own tonight and now it was her turn to deal with everything that had happened. It was her turn to be taken care of and it was his job to do it. A job he was more than happy to have.

Like him she refused to let them see her as anything other than strong and in control. They were each other's anchors. She was the only one who would ever see him in a moment of weakness or insecurity. She was the only one who would let him be human, even if it was only for a moment, and never judge him. He would do the same for her.

She sat in the window seat, her knees drawn up to her chest making herself a little ball as she cried. She looked so small and vulnerable it nearly broke his heart. He reached her in three steps and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat down and started crying even harder than before. He let her cry, just holding her close. When her sobs finally turned to sniffles he started to talk.

"Your right Leah, about everything and we will talk about all that later. But right now I need to take care of you baby. You were so brave and strong tonight. I am so proud of you." His words of praise sent a rush of pleasure through her. He was proud of her. For some reason this made her start crying all over again.

"I was so…scared. I…could have lost…you before…I…could tell you…how…I…feel. I…I…love…you…Jacob, so much…I…want this…I want you…I want us…all of it." She eventually got out between sobs. His heart filled to near bursting; she was finally letting him in, trusting him to love her and not to hurt her. He wouldn't ever betray that trust again. Smiling, he placed two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him while he wiped her tears away with his other hand.

"I love you Leah, more than anything, and I want us too. I always have and I always will. And I promise I will do everything in my power to always come back to you. You were destined to be mine. I don't care about imprints or markings. I don't need them to know this is right or that you are who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I just need you Leah, only you. I am so sorry that I made you doubt that, even for a minute." He took a deep breath and continued.

"Leah, I swear I am going to spend the rest of my life making this up to you, taking care of you, and loving you. And were starting now. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He gave her a quick kiss so he wouldn't get distracted and carried her to the bathroom. Setting her down he started the shower to let the water warm up before he came back to remove her clothes.

Her t-shirt was soaked with blood and grime. He just tore it in half, gently removed it from her body and tossed it in the trash. She was quiet as he undressed her; for once content to just let him take care of her. Her hazel eyes, still bright and glassy from her tears, were full of trust and love as she watched him. After quickly removing her bra he reached for the buttons on her jeans and fell to his knees before her. He slowly slid them and her panties over her hips and down her long legs. His position gave him the perfect view of her bare cleft as she stepped out of her pants and he groaned, _focus man focus_.

Kneeling before her beautiful naked body had not been his smartest move. Little Jake immediately made his presence known, growing painfully hard at just the sight of her. It didn't help that her intoxicating smell was also wrecking havoc on his senses.

_Not now asshole, she needs you to take care of her, not fuck her. _ Ignoring his inner monologue he placed several soft kisses on her flat belly and imagined it growing round with his child, "our children" she had said, he couldn't wait. Neither could his wolf. "You are so beautiful Leah, so perfect." He stood in one fluid motion and captured her lips with his own. "Mine."

His mouth never left hers as he quickly shed his shorts and backed her into the shower. She couldn't stop her moan when the hot water hit her tired, stressed out body. The erotic sound made his dick jump against her belly and grow impossibly harder. _Fuck, he needed to get inside of her. Now. _ Breaking their kiss she looked down and smirked. "Looks like your having a bit of a hard time there, Alpha. You need a hand with that?"

"Not now baby, the only thing I need is to take care of you. He can wait."

"What if I can't?" Jesus, this woman was going to put him in an early grave. He gritted his teeth, grabbed the shampoo and started washing her hair, massaging her scalp as he did. She giggled when another moan caused his body to once again respond and smack her stomach with a thud.

"Leah…you've had a very long and emotional night. You not only took care of me but also Bella, the imprints, the elders and the pack. Let me take care of you now, please."

She nodded her head in agreement but he knew better, her eyes told him something different. She would give in and let him take care of her for now…but she _would_ get her way before the night was through.

The shower became torturous foreplay for both of them. Their soapy hands caressed each other slowly as they washed away the remnants of the horrible day from each other's bodies. When the water started to run cold Jacob turned it off and dried them both. Cozy in her fluffy robe she sat on the counter brushing her hair as he brushed his teeth.

"Mar yu unry, id yu eet?" She started to laugh, her smile reaching her eyes for the first time that night.

"What was that?" He spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth before he chuckled and smiled at her.

"Sorry. Are you hungry, did you eat?" he dried off his mouth and went to stand in-between her legs.

"I made everyone eat before you guys came back. I didn't know what to expect and I wanted everyone ready. So no, I'm not hungry…well not for food anyway." She let her gaze travel down the length of his chest to the very obvious tent at the front of his towel.

"Leah…" He groaned as she dropped his towel to the floor.

"Jacob, you said you wanted to take care of me. Give me what I need. Did it ever occur to you that all I need right now is you, to hold you? Be with you? I could have lost you tonight. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? The only thing I need or want right now is to make love to you. I need that connection."

"Are you sure?" At her nod he reached for the knot of her sash and opened her robe, pushing it off her shoulders.

"Umm… I was wondering something." She let out a little gasp as he ran his knuckles up and down over her nipple making the pink bud harden and swell.

"What's that honey?" His head dipped, pulling the nub gently between his teeth.

"Oh god, that feels so good…can…can…you mark me again? I mean is it possible to mark someone who isn't an imprint?" He released her nipple with a small kiss and stood back up to look in her eyes.

"Are you sure that's what you want? I can, to be honest my wolf has been pushing me to but I didn't know how to bring it up. I thought you didn't want that."

"Of course I want that. To be yours, claimed by you so everyone knows who I belong to. I have one regret in my life Jacob, and that was removing your mark and imprint. I was so stupid. If only I had known what we would be losing when I asked Taha Aki to take it all away. He tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen." She wiped a stray tear before continuing, "All my life I felt incomplete and the minute I find what I was missing I throw it away. I would take it all back if I could. I've tried, I pray to him all the time but he hasn't listened. I'm so sorry Jacob. For everything."

"Hey, it is what it is. In my heart you will always be my imprint. All that matters is that you're mine Leah. I just want us to move on from all of this. I'm ready to start my life with you. But are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, more than anything. I want you here all the time. I hate telling you good-bye on the nights you go home. I want to fall asleep in your arms every night and wake up in them every morning. What did you mean your wolf has been pushing you to mark me? I thought he didn't know or care who I was."

"At first he didn't, but the more I was around you. The more I fell in love with you. The more he recognized you as ours. It's not the same as the imprint, not as obsessive but he needs you. Almost as much as I do, does that freak you out?" She chuckled.

"Really? After everything you think that's gonna freak me out? I yelled at my mother and let Quil practically motorboat me tonight. I think I have a new tolerance before freaking out." She smiled when his eyes flashed and a growl rumbled from somewhere deep in his chest at her mention of Quil. "I want to spend time with him. Get to know him." He froze, confused.

"You want to spend time with Quil?" She laughed out loud and slapped his chest.

"No silly, your wolf. I realized tonight that I've never even met him. I've cuddled with Seth's wolf numerous times and helped Rachel chase after Paul's with a bat but I've never done anything with yours, I want that." He started laughing.

"You want to hit my wolf with a bat? I'm all for the cuddling babe but I might have to put my paw down when it comes to beating me with a bat. I knew I should have kept you away from Rachel the minute I imprinted on you. She's a bad influence."

"Would you stop twisting my words around?" She smiled, her heart felt at peace for the first time in a long time.

"I'm sorry, I'm just teasing you. He would love to meet you. We can do that tomorrow if you want."

"Can I ride him?" At her question his dick roared back to life and hit her in the stomach, again. _Thump. _ "Hmmm, someone likes that idea."

"Ride him? You want to ride him? I'll give you something to ride." He picked up a giggling Leah, carried her to their bedroom and tossed her unceremoniously on the bed before jumping on her.

"Did you know that bat thing runs in the family?" He smirked as he finally pinned her down.

"Are you threatening to hit me Jacob Black?"

"My bats not for hitting, but your more than welcome to play with it if you want."

Her hands started to slowly stroke up and down the length of his "bat". "Is this the bat you were referring to?"

"Um…yup that'd be the one. Keep doing that."

"I want you inside of me Jacob, now." He didn't think to question her. He just maneuvered himself and entered her in one swift thrust.

"God yessss… I love you, so much." She noticed he was holding himself very still. Sweat beaded his brow and his arms were shaking with the force of his restraint. "Jacob?"

"Don't move Leah, or this will be over before it even starts. Fuck you're so tight, its like…like…" She chuckled at his obvious distress and pushed him over onto his back. The movement forced him to slide out from her moist heat with a moan.

"NO…come back here. What are you doing? " He whined as she started paying homage to the beautiful muscles that covered his chest.

"Shhhh…just feel." Her hot pink tongue traced every ridge and contour. Soft open mouth kisses covered his stomach and her nose nuzzled the soft trail of hair below his belly button. Sitting up she admired the beautiful cock that she claimed as her own, _Mine_. Bending her head one last time she let her long hair trail over his stomach and wrapped her lips around him. Sucking him deep into her mouth.

Jacob's hips involuntarily thrust up, "Fuck Leah, don't stop." As if she could. Her hand stroked in-between his legs as her tongue teased the sensitive ridge of the head. She moved slowly, sucking, swirling her tongue and stroking him where her mouth wouldn't reach.

"Stop… Leah…please I don't want to come in your mouth." She showed him no mercy. She couldn't. Because she knew their positions would soon be reversed and mercy wasn't in his vocabulary. She gripped him tighter and sucked him deeper. She was high on the power she had over this man. She was the only one who could make him lose control like this. His thighs were shaking and his hoarse cries were incoherent, alternating between stop and please. She felt his balls tighten and his shaft grow harder, longer as his climax built. She relaxed and with one last swallow he came, the hot salty fluid flowing effortlessly down her throat.

Stretching out she lay her head on his chest and listened to his pounding heartbeat as it started to slow down.

"Jesus Leah…your mouth is fucking incredible." She looked up at him; his eyes were full of love and something else. He quickly rolled her so that she was under him "But you were a bad girl. You didn't listen." Her heartbeat started to thump louder, "Did you?"

"No." she whispered.

"No what?" Her eyes widened before her face broke out into a huge smile, recognition dawning on her.

"No…_Alpha_." God she loved it when he got dominant on her, it was her new favorite game and his wolf loved it.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson…what to you think?"

"I think I need to be punished as well Alpha." He got an evil gleam in his eye as he reached under her pillow to find the cuff she had hidden. After he cuffed her left hand he found the other cuff under his pillow and cuffed her right. The under the bed restraint system, was in her opinion, the best money she had ever spent.

"Don't move…it's my turn now." She sighed, closed her eyes and gave herself up to the sensations she knew were coming. Surprised to feel his hot breath on her lips she opened her eyes. He placed a soft kiss on her mouth, down her jaw and made his way to her ear. "I love you Leah, you're my everything. You will always be mine, Always. I'll never want anyone else; it's only you for me. I look at my future and its filled with you. Just you and me." Dominant Jake was gone, just for a minute as he looked into her eyes, his beautiful open eyes that never lied. This man loved her and only her; there was no doubt in her heart. He would cherish her. Always.

"I love you too, Jacob." He gave her one last soft kiss before Alpha Dom was back.

"You ready to be punished sweetheart?" Her pulse quickened, her sex clenched and her body flushed at his words. Lord she was a freak but who in the hell cared, this man made her see stars. "Like that idea do you? Who do you belong to Leah?"

"I belong to the Alpha." His cocky smirk told her she gave the right answer.

"Yes you do, don't ever forget it. And by tomorrow everyone else will know it too. Now spread your legs." She immediately complied and he chuckled.

"Good girl." Leaning forward he took her left nipple in his mouth. Flicking it with his tongue lightly before biting it gently. She arched into his mouth nearly bucking him off of her.

"Leah…" He warned her.

"Jacob, I need you in me, Please." She begged. Arching one eyebrow he grabbed his cock and starts rubbing it over her swollen clit, teasing her, the feeling heaven and hell. She tried arching into him again but he pulled away. He laughed at her frustration and started tapping the tender nub with the swollen head of his cock in fast repetitive movements. It took less than a minute for her to explode.

No mercy.

He gave her no quarter; she wasn't even down from her first orgasm before he started working on her second. Sucking her sensitive clit into his mouth he nibbled the tender flesh. Sucking. Biting. Flicking his tongue. He wouldn't stop, over and over again. Her cries fell on deaf ears as she came the second time.

No mercy. Fuck, if this was her punishment she really needed to misbehave more often.

Without warning she was flipped over onto her hands and knees. The restraints made her arms cross and she couldn't move. By this point she is so turned on she couldnt think straight. She could only moan as his finger entered her from behind.

"More…please Jake I need more." A hard slap to her bottom made her cry out, a strangled sound somewhere between pleasure and pain. "Yes…again."

Another slap.

"Don't tell me what to do Leah. You belong to me. You are mine to do whatever I want with. Understand?" he adds another finger knowing what she needs, thrusting hard and deep.

Y...Ye…Yes." Another swat.

"Yes, what?" Another swat and light burst behind her eyes as she shattered for the third time, screaming his name.

She fell limp onto the mattress. Totally spent and completely satisfied. "Yes Alpha", she mumbled into the comforter. She's was numb from pleasure. So numb she didn't feel the cuffs being removed from her wrists, hell, she barely realized she was being flipped over onto her back.

"Stay with me Leah, were not even close to being done yet honey. Its our turn now."

"I love you" She closed her eyes, and smiled.

"I love you too, look at me." She opened her passion-glazed eyes and met his yellow ringed ones at the exact moment he thrust into her. Their moans combined and echoed throughout the room.

"Yes Jacob…. Don't hold back. Please." He didn't, couldn't have if he wanted to. It wasn't him. His wolf wanted her now. Seeing the familiar light in his eyes and lengthening of his canines she turned her head exposing her neck. His thrusts were brutal, but in a way that felt so fucking good, pain and pleasure in its most decadent form.

She couldn't wait any longer. She was one more orgasm away from passing out. Pulling his head towards her neck she encouraged him. He didn't need any other sign. Leaning forward he licked her neck just above her shoulder and then his teeth sank into the tender flesh like a hot knife through butter. And for the second, and if he had anything to do with it last time, he claimed her. Their bodies convulsed as they came. The feeling so intense all they could do was moan and gasp for air as the waves rippled through them.

Completely exhausted they collapsed. Jacob barely managed to seal the wound and roll off a passed out Leah so he wouldn't smash her. Using all of his remaining energy he let out a loud lupine howl letting the pack know his mate had been claimed. It was a warning as innate and animalistic as their wolves. _**MINE! **_Gathering her in his arms he finally gave in and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As Jake rolled over and buried his face in Leah's pillow he had an odd sense of déjà-vu. He was alone. Again. What was it with that woman and sneaking out of bed? He took a minute to just lie there and think about how he was feeling. He was happy. He was at peace. Finally. He could still feel the void of the imprint but the marking had given him purpose. He had something worth fighting for, someone who was his to love and protect and it made all the difference in the world.

His wolf was content as well and he more than approved of his choice. Leah was strong and beautiful and she challenged him, not just mentally but physically. He loved her scent, it's like he could remember it now and wanted to just roll around and cover himself in it. His obsessing had returned to almost an imprint level and he was eager to meet her now that she expressed an interest in him. The cocky bastard was gloating that their mate was interested in not only the man, but also the animal.

The imprints fear of their wolves was something they had yet to figure out. It upset them to no end that their animal side was ignored. Their wolves wanted a connection with their imprints almost as much as the man. Until Leah bonded with Seth's wolf no other imprint had had a relationship with their actual animal, well unless you counted Rachel hitting Paul's wolf with her bat. And the sad reality was he let her because it was the only way to get close to her, its not like she could actually hurt him.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was already ten-thirty in the morning and he groaned. He didn't want to get out of bed. Well, there really wasn't any reason he had to. Right? When the smell of bacon hit his nose he instantly remembered the morning following their first marking and hopped out of bed. If he was lucky maybe he could get a repeat performance. Throwing on a pair of sweats he ran downstairs.

Just as he hoped, she was in the kitchen. Unlike last time, she was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. But he wasn't disappointed. No, he was ecstatic. She was proudly wearing her hair in a high ponytail exposing her mark for the whole world to see. And she was cooking bacon. Mate and food, it was his idea of heaven.

He quietly made his way to her and she let out a startled startled little squeak when his arms wrapped around her waist and he started nibbling on her neck.

"Hey beautiful, you up for burning some bacon?" She shook her head and giggled.

"Shhh Jacob, Jared and Kim are in the living room." He immediately felt guilty. Here he was in a happy little Leah bubble and Jared had almost died. What kind of fucked up leader was he? Like the perfect mate she was, she read his mind. "Hey, he's fine. You have nothing to feel guilty about so stop it. Well actually that's a lie." He arched a brow when she started blushing.

"What's a lie? There _is _something I should feel guilty about?" she nodded, turning an even prettier shade of red.

"We woke them up last night. He could hear us." She whispered

"HE CAN STILL HEAR YOU LEAH!" Jared yelled from the other room making Jacob laugh out loud.

"What did he hear Leah?" he teased. "Did he hear me punishing my bad girl?"

"Arrrrrrgggggg. Nothing is sacred in this damn pack. Get out of here before I'm tempted to use that bat Rachel gave me." Smiling, she gave him a quick kiss and pushed him towards the door. "Kim." she yelled, "Get in here and help me feed these idiots."

Jacob walked into the living room to see a broken but alive Jared sitting up on the sofa bed kissing Kim. Relief flooded through him; he was going to be ok. Sensing his Alpha's presence he broke the kiss and looked up.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Jared started to look panicked as his good hand went to feel his face.

"What's wrong with his face? He looks the fine to me?" Kim assured him while glaring at Jake for messing with him.

"No shit? You mean you've always been that ugly?" He winked at Kim who just rolled her eyes and bent down to kiss Jared's head.

"Ha-ha, fuck you man." Jake walked in and sat next to him as Kim left the room. Once she was out of hearing distance, he looked back at Jared.

"Seriously man, you ok? You scared the shit out of me, hell out of all of us."

"I'm good. A little sore but good, I don't remember what happened."

"That fucking leech flung you head first into a tree knocking you out cold, then the bastard started breaking shit. Thank god you were unconscious. The stomach thing happened when Paul ripped him off you. He swiped you trying to get away."

"Fuck." What else could he say?

"Yeah, it fucking sucked."

"We win?"

"Hell yeah, but we had some help. The Cullen's saved our asses again. Pixie had a vision and they came running." Jared leaned his head back against the pillow and sighed.

"Is this ever going to be over?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I don't want Kim to know how I got hurt. She's already upset enough." Jake nodded in agreement.

"Got it, it stays with the Pack."

"Enough bout me, you good?" Concern for his Alpha etched his brow.

"Yeah. I am now." He smiled remembering the night before.

"So I heard" Jared sniggered, "Congrats by the way and thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah, Kim kinda heard too, not as much as I could obviously but enough. Between me getting hurt and you guys making so much fucking noise she finally wants to be marked." Jake started laughing.

"Well then, you're welcome." They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughtsmemories.

"Jake?"

"Yeah man?"

"Remind me to never be a bad boy, I don't want you spanking my ass."

"Shut it." He couldn't help but smile at his brother.

"I guess it could have been worse you could have been like Paul and Rachel and…"

"Dude, seriously. Shut the fuck up." Jared laughed for a minute before he quietly gathered his thoughts.

"She's good for the pack Jacob."

"Yeah, she is."

"She was fucking awesome yesterday. Kim told me about everything. How she took control while we were gone and stood up to the Elders."

"Yeah, she was amazing." He smiled a private smile, "I'm a lucky bastard."

"That you are my friend, that you are. But you deserve some luck for a change. She's perfect for you. So what are you going to do?"

"She's right. We need to take control of this; it's our lives they're dictating. But I wont make those decisions by myself. I'm not the only one sacrificing shit."

"You're the Alpha man." Frustrated, Jake stood up and started pacing, running his hands through his hair making the ebony spikes stick up in chaos.

"Fuck that. We fight as a pack, were going to figure this out as one, imprints included. But not today, today we all need a break and Leah wants to meet my wolf so I'm going to take her somewhere special where she can be alone with us."

"Seriously? You lucky fucking bastard, I swear you won the god damn imprint lottery."

"Hey, I resent that." Kim said as she carried a tray into the room and set it in front of him.

"Sorry babe. But I won't lie. I'm more than a little jealous. Leah wants to meet his wolf."

"Like the animal part of your wolf?" She asked Jacob.

"Yes, the animal." Leah answered as she came through the door with a tray for her and Jake. "I cuddle and play with Seth's all the time. He's like an overgrown puppy that drools a lot. What's the big deal?"

"Your not scared?" Kim asked, completely shocked that she would want to do this.

"Of course not. Why would I be scared?" Looking lovingly at Jacob she smiled, "I am the last person he would ever hurt. Either of them, he would die before he hurt me."

"Emily…" she whispered and Leah finally got it. Aand by their shared look so did Jacob and Jared. They were all scared because of what happened to Emily. Well she knew what her first job as Alpha's mate was. Wolf/Imprint meet-n-greet.

"Kim, Jared would never hurt you. Emily and Sam were trying to fight the imprint after it was sealed. It was unfortunate but it was an accident. They all have so much more control now because of what happened with Sam and Emily. They would never hurt us, or anyone for that matter."

"I don't understand. Why do you want to meet him?"

"Why? Are you kidding me Kim? His wolf is part of him, a huge part. I can't love just half of him. I want to be as close to his wolf as I am to him."

"But it's an animal."

"Do you have any pets?"

"My parents have a dog."

"How do you feel about it?"

"We love her and treat her like a baby. But it's a damn Shitzu Leah, not a horse sized wolf that could kill me in the blink of an eye. I mean what are you planning to do? Play fetch with him?"

"If that's what he wants. I just want to see him and pet him. Kim they are so amazingly beautiful, almost majestic. And their eyes, I can't even begin to explain it but it's still them. They are still there. I love snuggling with Seth, he's so soft and warm and he's my smelly little brother. Imagine how awesome it will be with the love of my life." She got a mischievous look on her face before continuing. "But more than anything I want to ride him."

Kim screamed as Jared's orange juice flew out of his mouth and nose and hit her square in the chest. "Jared! What the hell?"

After several minutes of coughing and choking he looked at Jacob who had a satisfied male smirk on his face. He was gloating again.

"Jacob, stop it!" Leah scolded.

"What?" He tried to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"You _know_ what." Jared finally got himself together and looked at Kim.

"Sorry Kimmy, she just surprised me. That's, shit that's just, yeah. I'm just gonna shut up now." He leaned back, closed his eyes and groaned. Kim jumped up and started hovering thinking he was in pain but Jacob knew better. He had had the same reaction last night when Leah told him what she wanted and the poor bastard was still too injured to do anything about it. Leah stood up pickeding up their dishes and handed them to Jacob to take into the kitchen.

"OK, I think that's enough excitement for one morning. I know my mom will be by in a couple of hours to check on you, but everything looks good Jared. Hopefully we can get rid of these casts tonight or tomorrow morning. I'm going to go get packed for my little adventure. Please make yourself at home. Mi Casa es tu casa." She gathered the rest of the dishes and left them alone.

* * *

Leah packed a backpack with lunch and a few essential items while Jacob got dressed and called the pack to make sure everyone was ok and to let them know they would be having a pack meeting soon to figure out their future.

Once outside Leah couldn't help but appreciate the weather, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and for August the temperature was perfect.

"Its beautiful out here today." She smiled up at Jacob who was taking the backpack off her shoulders to carry.

"Yeah, it is. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm not scared of you Jake. I trust you. So what do we do now do you just blow up right here?" He couldn't help but laugh at her excitement.

"No, too many prying eyes in the light of daydaytime. We'll walk into the woods for a bit and then I'll phase. We'll try this riding thing and if it works I want to take you somewhere. Its about 75 miles away so you will have to ride."

"Isn't that a bit far?"

"Actually, it will only take two to three hours. Depending on how much speed you can handle. I can usually get there in half an hour."

"Wow, I didn't realize you guys were so fast. Ok lets do this." Entwining their fingers she pulled him towards the trees.

As they walked they talked, about everything. Leah told him about some of her patients and Jake told her about his latest projects at the garage. They talked about her life in Seattle and he confessed his regret and embarrassment in never graduating high school. Even though he owned his own business he felt like a failure for not conquering that particular rite of a diploma. In no time they had walked two miles and reached a small clearing.

"Here should be good." He set the backpack on the ground and started taking off his clothes. He had a very captive audience as he lost his shoes and socks. Her eyes glazed over as his shirt joined the growing pile and she almost pounced when his shorts and boxers finally hit the ground.

"Jesus Jacob, do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?" he just shook his head smiling.

"Believe me, I'm nothing compared to you and if you don't stop looking at me like that I'm going to get distracted and my wolf will be shit out of luck."

"Sorry. I can't seem to help myself, but I'll behave I promise. So what should I expect?"

"I'm going to walk over there." He pointed across the clearing, "I want you to stay here. I don't want you too close when I phase. It happens pretty fast so don't blink or you'll miss it. I wont be able to talk to you obviously but you seem to communicate with Seth pretty well. I guess the most important thing is to remember its me and that I won't hurt you." She smiled as he started to look nervous.

"Hey, there is nothing to be nervous about. You wont hurt me and I'm around Seth all the time, remember? I'm not scared. Now get your gorgeous behind over there. I want to see my wolf."

"_Your _wolf?"

"Yes, mine. Now go." His wolf was jumping up and down with excitement. He'd been claimed. He gave her a lingering kiss and walked backwards across the clearing. His eyes never left hers. He felt the familiar tingle and in an instant he had phased.

He stood very still not wanting to scare her. Quil's voice popped into his head as he focused on Leah who was walking towards him like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

_Hey Jake. Congrats on marking her again. What are you doing? _

_Thanks, Leah wanted to meet my wolf, so here we are._

_No shit, damn I need me an imprint like her._ Jake snorted

_Are you the only one running around? I tried calling you earlier. How's the shoulder? _

_Yeah, I'm supposed to meet up with Collin and Brady in a bit but I wanted to go for a run. Shoulders fine thanks to Leah, that shit hurt like a motherfucker. What did you need?_

_I just wanted to make sure you were ok and let you know we're gonna have a meeting to talk about all the shit Leah brought up._

_Sweet, it's about time. _

Leah had reached him and was looking up at him. Silent tears were slipping from her eyes. Jake gently nuzzled her cheek and whined.

"I'm fine. These are happy tears. I can't believe your real. My dreams didn't prepare me for how amazing you really are. Your beautiful Jake." He snorted again. Beautiful, guys weren't beautiful.

_Dude, she called you beautiful, awww…wittle Jakey's so pwetty."_

"Oh sorry, did I offend your masculinity? How about you're terrifying and really freaking huge?"

_Ha-ha that's what she said._

_Shut it Quil_

At his attempted laughter she finally caught on. "Are you alone in there?" He shook his head.

"Hmmm, all the imprinted wolves will be with their girls, I know Seth is at home so… Collin, Brady or Quil?" He yipped at Quil's name. "Hi Quil. I'm glad the shoulders healed. You better not be giving him any crap." She started to run her hands through his fur and he wanted to purr it felt so good.

Leah couldn't stop touching him. He was so soft and warm and he smelled amazing which was weird because he was basically a dog. Wrapping her arms as far as she could around his neck she gave him a hug. "I love you, thank you for doing this."

He nudged her back so he could do a little exploring of his own. Her scent was incredible, it was even stronger to his wolf nose and now he could smell the underlying hints of his own marking her. He nuzzled her neck making her giggle and then his nose sniffed a path over her torso. A naughty thought popped into his head and before he could stop himself his nose went straight for her crotch.

"JACOB!" he snickered as well as a wolf could when she jumped away from him.

_Nice dude!_

_Go away Quil_

_I'm almost home. I'll be out of your head in a minute_.

"Behave yourself, and stop looking at me like you want to hump my leg. Stay here, I'll be right back." Confused he watched as she ran back to their stuff. Putting his clothes in the backpack she strapped it on and ran back to him. Her eyes were full of excitement as she looked at him. "Can I ride you now?" Quil tripped over his own feet at her words and face planted in the dirt.

_HOLY FUCK DUDE!_

_Yeah…tell me about it. Once you get home phase out, I don't want anyone phasing for at least a few hours. Now be quiet or you'll be walking those last five miles on two legs instead of four._

_I got it, I got it. Have a good one boss_

_Oh believe me, I intend to_

"Ok, you're going to have to lay on your belly so I can climb on. Will it hurt you if I hold onto your fur?"

He shook his head no and lay down. He couldn't help but smile at her grunts and groans as she pulled herself up. Once she was situated she tugged his ear. "Ok baby, start out slow." He got to his feet and waited.

"Wow, I'm really high up here. OK, lets do this." He started walking while she laid down flat against his back holding on for dear life. "I'm ready…umm giddy-up?" He huffed and started at a slow jog.

Leah loved every minute of it. He eventually worked his way up to a pretty decent speed and she felt like she was flying. It was over too quickly. Before she knew it they had reached their destination.

"Jacob, this place is beautiful." She looked around the small clearing that was surrounded by trees. There was a small fire pit and she could hear the sounds of rushing water nearby. They were completely isolated. She slid off of him and opened up the bag to pull out a blanket. After putting it on the ground she pointed for him to lie down and cuddled into him, absently running her fingers through his fur. She was quiet, her thoughts obviously distracting her but he was content to just be there. She released a heavy sigh and hugged him tighter.

"Its amazing being with you like this but I have to admit it scares the hell out of me at the same time." He whined, hating that he couldn't talk to her. "Not you silly, just all of this. Its like, surreal and I'm waiting for the minute when I wake up and realize its all been just a dream and I'm all alone." She felt the air shift and then warm russet arms pulled her close.

"Hey, it's not a dream. We're real. And from now on when you wake up I will be right there next to you. "

"Promise?"

"I promise to be there as much as I can. Sometimes you'll have to work nights or I'll be on patrol but I will always find you. I promise to kiss you good morning every morning and good night every night."

"Ugg…why did you have to mention work? I hate real life. I wish we could stay up here forever, just the two of us. We could spend days making love and just being together."

"Well I can't make real life go away but I will be more than happy to make love to you all day. Or did you want to play fetch with your wolf?" He gave her a teasing smile and started kissing her neck.

"Hmmm…decisions, decisions. I think I want to play fetch." The look on his face was so comical she had to laugh. "I love you Jacob."

"Once again my pain amuses you, you're a sadist Leah." She started to laugh again but he cut it off with a kiss. "I love you too, more than life itself."

They kissed for a few more minutes before he got a cocky smile. "You know, I think fetch is a good idea. I got a stick you can play with, actually it's more like a log but I'm pretty sure you can handle it." She rolled her eyes. Like Paul he could turn any situation sexual.

"Have I ever told you how ridiculously corny you are and don't even get me started on that monstrous ego you have?" His lips traced the shell of her ear as he whispered.

"You love my corniness…" he rolled her under him and ground his rock hard erection into her, "and my monstrous ego."

"Oh my god. Your right I do, so much." She moaned. That was her last coherent thought. Like he promised he made love to her all day. Only stopping long enough to play in the stream and eat lunch. Neither of them could have planned a more perfect day if they tried

It was late when they finally got home. Jared had been moved to his house and they were both grateful for the privacy. After eating they took a shower together and made love again. Snuggling under the covers Jacob gently kissed her forehead, her nose and then her mouth telling her he loved her and good night. Neither of them knew it was the beginning of a tradition that would last a lifetime. Happy and content they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	27. Chapter 25

**Happy New Year! I just want to thank a minute to say Thank you for the Fandom Award Nominations. I am humbled and honored to be grouped with so many talanted authors**.

* * *

Chapter 25

Leah looked around at the imprints as they struggled to put their backpacks on. It had been a week since the nomad attack and she had a plan to bring the girls closer to their wolves. Now, if only they would stop bitching long enough for her to put it into action.

"You know Leah, when you suggested an imprint bonding day I was thinking more along the lines of mani/pedi's and massages, not trekking it through the damn forest." Rachel complained as she adjusted her straps.

"As Beta female your supposed to have my back, now shut the hell up and lets go already. We need to go about two miles in before it gets dark and at this rate we'll never make it." Thank god it was only noon because it really was going to take them all day.

"Is it really safe for us to be traipsing through the woods, maybe we should have a wolf with us, I don't know why Jared agreed to let me doing this."

"Kim, we are perfectly safe. There will be wolfs patrolling around us at all times. Can you ladies please have some fucking faith in me?" Leah almost demanded.

She was met with four blank stares; they obviously thought she was crazy. She laughed to herself, if they though she was crazy now they were really going to flip their shit when they saw what she had planned.

Three painfully long hours later they finally arrived at a big clearing. In the middle, a huge bonfire was set up along with extra wood and five huge coolers. There were also five tents set up around the edges of the clearing. They were curiously spread apart from one another.

"Alright Ladies, your tents have your names on them. Go put your stuff in it and once you get all settled meet me at the bonfire."

"Why are they so spread out?" Angela asked suddenly nervous, there was no way she was sleeping by herself.

"Who set all of this up Leah?" Emily asked

"I will explain everything in a few minutes, now go." Leah ordered as she headed to the tent she knew Jake had set up just for them.

When she entered she couldn't help but smile. Her man was one romantic SOB. The inside of their tent looked like something out of Arabian nights. There were brightly colored pillows everywhere. She briefly wondered if the other wolves has spiced up their tents as well. Setting her backpack down she was glad she thought to bring a little surprise for Jacob as well. Taking a deep breath she sat down and mentally prepared herself for the fight to come.

She was the first one back to the bonfire, so she grabbed a beer out of one of the coolers and tried to relax. Rachel, who was giving her a serious case of the eyeballs, soon joined her.

"What are you planning?"

"I could tell you but I'd have to kill you." She smirked taking a sip of her beer.

"I see the guys set up our tents?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because there are handcuffs in mine among other things. I though this was supposed to be all about the imprints?"

"It is. But it involves the guys. Please just trust me, and when I drop the bomb support me."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Honestly? Because I'm scared of how you will react."

"Leah, seriously. We've been best friends forever. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

"Meet Paul's wolf?"

"Anything but that. Are you out of your fucking mind? Is that what this is about? Just because you want to play Annie Oakley with Jacobs wolf doesn't meant the rest of us do. Jesus Leah, way to throw us under the bus." she said as she sat down next to her, pulled the beer out of her hand and took a sip before handing it back to her.

"It's important to them Rach. They need this. We weren't only chosen for the man you know."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

"We've seen what can happen if they lose control for even a second, how do you think Emily is going to react to this? Did you think about that at all?"

"No, I really didn't. Shit. Can we please just try? I'm not forcing anyone to do anything. Just meet them. They will stay back until the girls are comfortable."

"Fine, but this is your mess to handle." Rachel got up and got herself a beer; apparently she needed liquid courage as well.

After a few minutes everyone was back and sitting around waiting for Leah to tell them what was going on, looking at the curious faces she decided to just go for it.

"OK, before you say anything please hear me out." She downed the rest of her beer and began, "I'm sure you know by now that the guys set this up for us. We have plenty of food and drinks for the night and the intention was for them to join us all along. That's why the tents are so spread out, for privacy." There was a collective sigh of relief and everyone broke out into smiles knowing they wouldn't be away from their men for long. "But before they do I would like to try something. I would like to introduce you to your wolves. Not the man, the actual wolf."

There were several gasps before the arguments started. Leah just shook her head, defeated before she even began. All of a sudden there was a shrill whistle and all eyes turned to its source.

"Can you please just be quiet and let her explain?" Emily said annoyed, "Do you really think she would put us in a dangerous situation or that they would? I mean Sam won't even let me carry a laundry basket if he thinks it's too heavy for crying out loud. Give her a chance to explain "

Leah was shocked, she was getting support from the one person she thought she was going to have the hardest time convincing. They all sat down and looked expectantly at her.

"Thanks Em." She smiled at her cousin, "OK, like I was saying we won't force you into anything but the wolf needs to bond with you as well as the guy. They are kinda incomplete right now, or missing something. But they also know you are scared of them and that hurts them more than anything. We will take it slow and the minute your uncomfortable say the word and your wolf will go phase and you will have him all to yourself for the rest of the night. But please just try, for them. They have sacrificed so much."

"But we do love and support them, what difference does it make if we bond with the wolf?" Kim was still not too happy about being duped.

"Because the wolf is part of them Kim."

"They communicate just fine through the man. We've spent the last three years doing that and it works." She argued.

"For you, but not for them. For crying out loud Paul lets Rachel hit him just so she'll touch him. This is not fair to them. They love and protect us and deserve a little attention too don't you think? I understand you all are scared because of what happened between Sam and Emily, but you need to give them a chance. It's been three years for fucks sake, they have control of themselves."

"Oh my god…that stupid son of a bitch" Rachel cried out, tears filling her eyes.

"Rachel?" Leah was confused by her best friends outburst.

"That's why he does it. He picks fights with me just so I'll hit him. God, I'm such a bitch. I can't even imagine how much I've hurt him."

"Honey, you didn't physically hurt him, that's near impossible."

"It doesn't matter Leah. I still hurt him. I'll do it, if only to apologize to him." She sat on the log looking more troubled than Leah had ever seen her before.

"I'm in." Emily smiled at Kim's shocked face, "I've always wanted to but Sam refused every time I asked. He's the one that's terrified, not me. I know he didn't do this on purpose." She pointed at her face, "I don't blame him. If anything I blame myself for putting him in that position."

"You can't be serious Emily." Kim argued, but she just rolled her eyes.

"I know Embry loves me and would do anything for me, so I'll try, for him." Angela volunteered looking a little nervous.

"You all are out of your fricken minds. I want to go home. I'm not doing this." Kim stood up to leave and Leah stopped her.

"Kim, you don't have to do it but don't leave, please." She begged hoping that once she saw the rest of them with their wolves she would relent.

"Fine. But keep them away from me." Leah gave her a sad little smile and looked at the rest of the girls.

"Are you guys ready to do this or do you want to wait a little bit?"

"I think the sooner the better. Is there anything we shouldn't do? Like spooking them?" Emily asked honestly curious.

"Good question and no there isn't. I will call them and they will stop a little ways in the clearing. Jake is going to approach me first so you can see it's not that bad. The only thing to really remember is that it's still them inside all of that fur and that they won't hurt you. You will see it in their eyes. I can't explain it but their eyes are still human if that makes any sense. You can touch them; they do this cute little purring thing when you pet them. Oh and they will want to sniff you, a lot. They are warm and soft and for some reason smell really, really good. Well at least Jake does." She started blushing, "Any other questions?"

"How do we talk to them?" Angela asked.

"Just like normal. They can't talk back but they can communicate in other ways. Snorting, whimpering, huffs and puffs. You will see what I mean and their eyes say a lot too. Also they hate being called cute and beautiful or any other girly term so do it as much as possible." They all laughed. "Oh and don't forget the pack mind, its in full effect."

They all chuckled nervously and sat down. Leah called Jakes name and very slowly they came through the bushes in a "V" formation with Jake leading the pack. They were truly a sight to behold. When they were about halfway to the girls they all stopped and lay down with their heads on their paws in total submission. The girls all started talking at once.

"Wow, they really are Beautiful" Rachel whispered admiring Paul's silver fur.

"Its amazing if you really think about it." Emily smiled, looking at the five wolves in front of them. "Those are the men that love us more than life itself."

"We are so lucky to be a part of this, look at them. You were right Leah they're majestic." Angela cooed before she started bouncing excitedly

"I'm sure Little Red Riding Hood thought the same thing and look where that got her" Kim's smart-ass mouth replied. Four sets of angry eyes turned to her but it was Rachel who said what they were all thinking.

"Shut the fuck up Kim. Do you have to fight everything about this? You wanted Jared forever and the only reason you got him was because he imprinted on you. You should be embracing everything about this but you don't. First you refuse to be marked and now this? I think if Taha Aki had to take away an imprint it should have been yours not Leah's."

They were all quiet for a minute before they noticed the wolves were up and moving around. Jared was pacing with his head hung low having heard the whole conversation and his brothers were trying to comfort him as best as they could.

"This isn't the time for this. Kim, please just watch them and maybe reconsider. Are you guys ready?" Leah yelled to the wolves and they replied with happy barks and wagging tales. The girls all giggled. "OK, were doing this one at a time and no crotch sniffing!"

"Leah!" Angela gasped turning a bright red.

"Sorry Angela, but believe me you'll thank me later." With that said she started running to Jake who trotted over meeting her halfway. They watched in awe as she hugged and petted him. He seemed about as dangerous as a Chihuahua. She spent a few minutes with him and quietly told them all that Kim wasn't ready, to be patient and let her see for herself that there was nothing to be afraid of. This quieted Jared down for the time being. Walking back to the girls, Jake followed her.

"See, he's just a really big puppy." They all laughed when Jake snorted and rolled his eyes. "So who wants to go first?"

"I do" Emily jumped up not giving anyone else a chance to move.

"OK, lets go. I'm really proud of you Em." She said as she grabbed her hand and led her towards Sam's black wolf. He was nervously crawling towards them on his stomach and stayed down when they reached him.

"Sam?" Emily looked in his eyes, "Will you please stand up?" He just whimpered so she went down on her knees in front of him and gently scratched his head. "Sam honey, what's wrong? I thought you would like this?"

The black wolf continued to whimper and then his cold nose gently nudged her scarred cheek. Emily watched with amazement, as large tears fell from the wolf's eyes before he lowered is head back to the ground.

"Oh Sam, you know I don't blame you, either of you. It was an accident. I forgave you a long time ago, why can't you forgive yourself. Sweetie, we need to move on from this. I love you, more than life itself and I need this. I need to bond with both of you. Please don't push me away. I love you. We need to let this go."

The big black wolf continued to lay there frozen and whimper when Jake cut him off.

_Sam stop crying for a minute will ya. What's that thumping noise? _

_I don't know but I hear it too? _Embry said looking at Emily

Jared cocked his head confused_ Is it coming from Emily?_

Sam lifted his head up and looked into her eyes. She was happy, happier than he'd ever seen her before. He cocked his head, his ears moving trying to tune in the sound. It was definitely coming from her but it was faint, faint and fast.

"What are you listening to Sam? Can you finally hear him?" She smiled when his nose pressed into her stomach and started sniffing.

_Sam, is she saying what I think she's saying brother?_ Jake asked; his front paws shuffling back and forth.

_Hear him? OH MY GOD!_

"Well I guess it could be a her too, but I think it's a him." Emily whispered in his ear.

The wolf jumped up causing their audience of imprints to gasp. Emily stood and started laughing as he started smelling her everywhere and let out a loud howl. The rest of the pack followed jumping around howling in excitement.

"What's going on?" Leah asked her cousin, curious about the packs reaction.

"I'll tell you all tonight. Right now I just want to spend some time with Sam. C'mon Sam." She smiled back at Leah, mouthed thank you, and ran towards her tent. Sam followed her prancing around with happiness. What the hell, he pranced?

"You know what that was all about?" she asked Jake. He yipped and actually smiled with his tongue falling out the side of his mouth. "Eww, that's attractive." she said as she swatted at it. His only response was to lick her up the side of her face. "You can suck my butt Jacob Black, that was disgusting." The look he gave her spoke volumes.

"OK who's next?" She called trying to get the slobber off her face and out of her hair.

"Me!" Rachel yelled and started walking towards her. She met her halfway.

"Are you sure Rach?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. What if he doesn't forgive me Leah?" they started walking towards Jake and Paul's wolves hand in hand.

"There's nothing to forgive sweetie." They finally reached them and Leah had to laugh. Paul was sitting up proud, puffing his chest out and wagging his tail a mile a minute. Rachel took a few tentative steps toward him before she threw her arms around his massive neck and simultaneously burst into tears. Everyone froze. Rachel never cried.

"I'm so sorry I hit you." She finally managed to get out. Leah watched as the air shimmered and all of a sudden Rachel was in a very naked Paul's arms.

"Rachel? Baby, what's wrong. Why are you crying? " He was confused and panicked. He never had to deal with her tears before; this was uncharted territory for him.

"I am such a bitch." she wailed, "How do you not hate me?" Paul looked at Leah for help and she just shrugged. She could count the number of times she'd seen Rachel cry on one hand. She was just as lost as he was.

"I mentioned you let her hit you so she would touch you and now she feels bad."

"Oh God Rach, you never hurt me. To be honest I barely felt it. You kinda hit like a girl babe." She just sobbed harder.

"Rachel, you never hurt me baby. I'm fine." She couldn't do anything but cry. Paul looked at Jake and shook his head as if to say "emotional women", picked Rachel up and carried her to their tent.

"O-Kayyyyy…well that didn't go how I thought it would. Why did I think this was a good idea Jake?"

His muzzle lifted her chin so she would look into his eyes. They were full of trust and love and happiness. This was why they were doing this. So all of them could have that look in their eyes when they looked at their imprints.

"Alright. I remember why. Let me go get Angela, your up Embry and I have an idea Jared but I need Jakes permission first. So give me a few minutes after we get Embry and Angela settled. So far we've had happiness and tears. It can't get worse right?"

Leah turned around to go get Angela and was surprised to see her already there. Angela wiggled her fingers in a bashful little wave.

"Angela?"

"Sorry. I was excited. I couldn't wait for you to call me." She said as she jumped up and down. Leah chuckled at her youthful exuberance.

Embry walked up slowly not wanting to spook her and once again everyone was surprised by her response.

"Oh my god Embry you are so freaking cute. I just want to squeeze you." And then, much to his delight, she did just that. "I can't believe your real. This is so cool. I need to go shopping. I need to get you a brush and a ball. Do wolves like those rawhide bones? What about a Frisbee? Leah rides Jacob can I ride you? Your like a cute pony…"

She continued to prattle on as they walked away towards their tent. Embry's happiness was evident in his gait and Leah couldn't help but laugh. They really were perfect for each other. Looking around she saw Sam and Emily curled up together talking in their tent; Paul and Rachel's tent flap was closed and the whole thing was shaking. She snickered; guess he figured out how to stop her crying. Now all that was left was Jared. She snuck a look at Kim who was sitting on a log looking totally conflicted.

"Jake, I have an idea. Jared, come here." Once both wolves were in front of her she continued.

"OK, I think I know what will get Kim involved but Jake you need to be all right with it first." He looked at her confused.

"I want to ride Jared." The growl that came out of Jacob had Jared on the ground belly up in submission faster than she could blink. "Oh for fucks sake Jacob, seriously? Jared, get up. I want to make Kim jealous and what better way than if I give a lot of attention to Jared. Her imprint possessiveness will kick in. He needs her Jake."

Jake continued to growl low in his throat. Was she out of her mind? There was no way in hell he was letting another wolf touch her. Then he looked at his brother's heartbroken face. She was right. He could feel the other wolves' contentment; it brought an intrinsic strength to the pack he didn't know was missing. One Jared was still missing. He owed this to him as hard as it was going to be.

"Jake, I know this will be difficult to see but it will only be for a few minutes, trust me. She's not going to like it. Can't we please try? I swear as soon as were done you can take me into that tent and do what ever you want to me, but please let me try to help them."

Whatever he wanted? Hmm. He looked pointedly at Jared.

_All right fucker, she can do this, but I swear to Taha Aki if I see one inappropriate thought where she's concerned what those leeches did to you will look like a fucking spa day you got me?_

_I got it. Thank you Jake. _

"So…can we do this?" She asked sneaking another peak at Kim who was standing up watching them now.

Jacob snorted and nodded his head with a huff. Leah gave him a kiss on his muzzle and whispered in his ear.

"I promise I will make this up to you. I saw the tent. I love it Jake, thank you. I got a surprise for you too." She kissed his nose one more time and then turned to Kim.

"Kim, I'm just going to play with Jared's wolf for a few minutes and then he will phase back and meet you in your tent." Kim crossed her arms, her mouth opening and closing like she wanted to say something. Leah turned her back on her and started petting Jared. After a few minutes she looked at Jake, who was lying there watching her. To the casual observer he looked bored but she saw the barely controlled anger in his eyes. Yeah she was really going to have to make this one up to him.

"Jared, lay on your tummy." She ordered and made a big production of getting ready to climb on his back.

"LEAH CLEARWATER YOU BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO!" Kim yelled, stomping her way towards them. Leah smirked and turned around with her hands on her hips. The two wolves just watched.

_I think this might turn into a catfight Jake._

_Is it bad if I say I hope so? _They both laughed and turned their attention back to the girls.

"What in the hell do you care? His _wolf_ needs attention. You're not going to give it to him, so as Alpha female I will. I'm just going to ride him for a few minutes and then you can have him back." she turned to Jared and winked. She started to climb on again when she was forcefully pulled back, by her hair. And it hurt like a bitch.

"I said don't touch him." Kim snarled. Leah was surprised to see her brown eyes glowing a soft amber color. Jacob stood up, a low growl reverberating from his chest. Leah looked at him and quickly shook her head. This was exactly what she was hoping would happen.

_Jared you need to talk to your girl about keeping her fucking hands to herself. _

_Look at her Jake. She's absolutely amazing_. Jared was oblivious to everything except Kim's possessiveness of him. He had never seen her act this way and it was hot!

"You have your own wolf Leah, get the hell away from mine." She pushed Leah back towards Jake and climbed on Jared's back. "What are you waiting for Jared, move!" He stood up slowly making sure she wouldn't fall of and started walking away.

_Tell Leah I said thanks Jake_

_Sure, sure. You owe me motherfucker. _

_I owe you both._

Once they were a safe distance away Leah turned to Jake. The smile on her face blinding him.

"I told you so." She gloated. He stood before her and phased. Her eyes never left his as he haphazardly pulled on his jean shorts leaving them unbuttoned. The effect was sexier than when he was standing there completely naked and left her just as breathless.

"Leah…" His tone was authoritative. Dominate.

"Jacob…" He started walking her backwards towards their tent.

"You will never. Put me through. Anything like that. Ever again." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Look at you telling me what I can and cannot do. I don't think so Jacob Black. I did what I needed to and it worked. You need to get over yourself Alpha." She teased. His eyes started to change and he seemed to grow before her very eyes. The yellow glow ringing his irises told her she just might have pushed him a little bit too far.

"MINE." He growled.

"Yes Jacob, I'm yours. Now what are you going to do with me?"

Faster than she could have even fathomed he picked her up and ran with her to their tent where he proceeded to show who exactly who was in charge.

* * *

A few hours later they all sat around the fire coupled off and enjoying each other's company. Kim and Jared had been the last to return to the circle. She not only faced and defeated her fears, but also had Jared mark her. She apologized profusely to Leah before taking her seat in Jared's lap.

When everyone was settled Sam and Emily stood up to make an announcement. Jake told Leah about what they heard and what it probably meant. She was surprised she didn't feel anything but genuine happiness for them when they announced that Emily was pregnant. After a round of hugs and congratulations she settled back into Jakes arms taking a minute to reflect on her own life. She realized that for the first time she was truly happy.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Jake whispered in her ear.

"Just thinking about how happy I am." He couldn't help the smile that immediately covered his face.

"Your happy huh? Any reason in particular? Maybe because of a really hot guy who has a really big…"

"Ego." she interrupted him giggling.

"I was going to say heart."

"Uh huh, sure you were."

"No I was. My heart is huge, it has to be to hold all my love for you." She looked at him and started laughing so hard she snorted. She immediately stopped when she saw he was serious.

"I'm sorry baby, that just came out a little…"

"Corny? I know, but I need to make sure you understand. I don't just love you Leah, I'm in love with you."

"Believe me, I understand. And to answer your question, yes. I'm happy because of you. My lover and my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can always count on, you're the love of my life, you're my everything and I love you Jacob Black." He captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"You want to know what the best part about all this is?"

"What that?"

"That this is only the beginning." She smiled. He was right. Their lives were finally on track and there was nowhere to go but foreword.


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"So, once again it all comes back to money?" Rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands Leah looked at the mounds of paperwork in front of her. She was never one to give up easily, but it seemed as if they were fighting a losing battle.

Over the last three weeks the pack and imprints had come up with a plan. Well not so much a plan, but a list of what needed to be improved. The list included everything from the packs education and grocery bills to documentation for future packs and letting key figures in the community in on the secret to make life a little easier for them. They talked about housing options, health insurance and medical care. But when it was all said and done it all came down to money and the fact that they had none.

"Why can't we just give the council the list and let them figure out the details?" Quil asked with a mouthful of food.

Jake couldn't stop his frustrated growl. "Because we can't give them a list of problems without possible solutions. This is our mess not theirs. I'd prefer to leave them out of it completely, but they've earned the right to be included, or at least to know what we decide. They may not have done everything right, but we would have been lost without them in the beginning. Lets not focus on the financial stuff for tonight lets figure out something else. What about the future wolves? We all agree we need to document everything but we have to be careful who sees it, if it gets in the wrong hands it could expose us."

"Like anyone would believe that shit, they'd think it was just a story. Hey that's what we can do, write it all down and sell it. People love vampire/werewolf books. That's a possible source of income." Paul said getting excited by his idea.

"Um…no. Come on people we need real solutions." Jake was starting to wear a path in the hardwood floor with all his pacing.

"I might be able to help." A tiny voice broke through his thoughts.

"You're already going to tutor us in school and so we can get our GED's, you're doing more than you need to Bells."

"I might be able to help with the money part," she started tugging at the hem of her shirt and nervously biting her lower lip. "I have some saved up." She whispered.

"Thanks for the offer honey, but were not taking your college fund to feed a bunch of ornery wolves." He couldn't help but smile at her generosity. Over the last few weeks she had changed. She was becoming more independent and confident. He was proud of her.

"Its not my college fund," She took a deep breath before she continued, "TheCullensleftmefivemilliond ollersandAlicehasdoubleditwi thinvestments."

Leah laughed, "It sounded like you just said the Cullen's left you five million dollars."

"I did. Only Alice is managing it and has more than doubled it. Ed…Edward wanted to make sure I never wanted for anything so he set it up the last time he was here. Be…before he left me. I don't want or need it and its only right you guys take it because it's their fault your in this position in the first place."

You could have heard a mouse fart.

Bella fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair as everyone stared at her with open-mouthed shock. The silence wore on until Paul yelled out making everyone jump.

"You're telling me you've been sitting on ten million dollars and your ass is still in forks, living with your dad?" Paul was flabbergasted. Bella looked down, sadness washing over her features as she quietly responded.

"This is where my family is. Why would I want to go somewhere else where I'd be alone? All I have is Charlie and you guys. Pathetic I know, but it's the truth. I will keep some of it but I have no problem donating to the cause. Besides, with Alice investing, the amount will just continue to grow."

"I don't know Bells…" Jake looked unsure.

"Well if she wants to help I say let her. We really don't have any other option. Thank you for the offer Bella, it's very generous." Bella beamed at Sam's praise.

"OK. So we have money but now we need to figure it out."

"What's to figure out? We got money. Start spending." Quil's said nonchalantly stuffing more food in his mouth. He was really starting to annoy Leah.

"It's not that easy moron. If we start spending like crazy people will notice. We need to look into the legalities and how we can cover it up. Then we need to budget and allot funds to different things like housing and scholarships. That's a lot of money but it wont last forever. We need to plan for the future and not just for us but also for our kids and future pack members. Having that money doesn't give us permission to sit on our ass living on it, it's to help."

Irritated with the whole thing Rachel couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. "How do you suggest we do that without bringing attention to us? Or does someone have a legal degree we don't know about? Maybe an accountant in their pocket?"

"Rachel you're a fucking genius!" Leah jumped up; all of a sudden excited about something. Everyone just looked on in confusion as she ran out of the room.

"What did I miss?" Quil asked, still chewing.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out, I'll be right back." Jake said as he started to follow Leah out of the room.

* * *

"Are you sure? That would be awesome." Leah winked at Jake as he came into the bedroom where she was on the phone. He sat down on the bed watching her ass as she paced the room listening intently to the person on the other end. "I can't believe he did that and don't even think about staying in a hotel, you'll stay with me and Jake. Yeah I know. Okay, I'll see you Friday night. Me too. Bye"

"Who was that?"

"That was Emma," she laughed as his brow furrowed in confusion. "She was my roommate in Seattle. My accounting major roommate."

"Ahhhh, I like the way you think. You do realize we can't tell her everything right."

"Yes, I told her you needed help with a project in your business class, that you were given a certain amount of hypothetical money and had to meet certain goals for the tribe. She's wanted to visit for a long time but I kept blowing her off because of the whole wolf thing. I figured you could order the pack you be human and keep their mouths shut for one weekend. She needs to have some fun. She was dumped by her boyfriend a while back and is having a really hard time with her job. She's miserable. She was an amazing friend to me, Jake, I want to help her."

Grabbing her by the hips he pulled her in-between his legs so they were eye to eye. "I love you, Leah."

Kissing him softly n the lips she replied, "I love you too, what's this about?"

"Nothing, I just don't want you to forget. C'mon lets go tell the pack what's going on and get them out of the house. I have plans for you."

"Plans huh…could it have anything to do with the way your eyes were devouring my ass?" He had the grace to blush but his voice was husky when he answered her.

"It has everything to do with your ass, and what I'm going to do to it." The look in his eyes made her knees go weak. She told him to stay where he was before she ran downstairs and kicked everyone out without an explanation.

* * *

Leah looked nervously at her friend as they walked toward the bonfire. She arrived late last night and went straight to bed so they spent the day together catching up. And now she was going to introduce her to the pack and imprints. She was nervous as hell. What if she noticed something? What if one of them phased in front of her? A shocked gasp interrupted her inner panic attack and her head whipped toward Emma to see what was wrong. She was frozen in place and staring slack jawed at Jake who was walking towards them. Leah couldn't blame her, all he was wearing were a pair of board shorts and he had been swimming, so he was wet. He looked fucking delicious. Every gorgeous, tan muscle was on display. She could imagine licking each and every salty droplet from his chest to his…

"Hey baby. I take it this is Emma?" he said looking at the petite redhead next to Leah. "Hi I'm, Jake, nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He held out his hand and smirked as both girls continued to stare at him, neither one moving. After a minute he pulled his hand back and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Leah…"

Pulling herself from her lustful trance she looked at Emma and laughed. "Emma!" she yelled getting the other girls attention.

"What?" She yelled back, she was still eyeing Jake appreciatively.

"This is Jake, my boyfriend."

"Jesus Christ, Leah, you lucky bitch. He's…he's…aw hell he's fucking hot and you know it," Leah just laughed, yeah she did.

"Thanks, like his ego isn't big enough." Jake smiled, couldn't miss the opportunity to tease her.

"I thought we already established that you loved my big…Ego."

"Jacob!" she admonished, trying to glare at him. "Jake, Emma, Emma, Jake." They finally shook hands.

"Please tell me you have a single brother." Jake chuckled, if only she knew.

"Actually, I may have a couple. C'mon lets go meet everybody, the food's ready and I want you girls to eat before it's all gone." Grabbing Leah's hand he pulled her in for a kiss before leading them to the bonfire.

Introductions were made and then everyone sat down to eat. Emma couldn't believe her eyes.

"Damn you, Leah, you've been holding out. I have never seen so many hot guys in one place in my life. No wonder you wanted to come back. Frankly, I don't get why you ever left. And they are all so attentive to their girlfriends, its like perfect man breeding. Is there something in the water?" she whispered.

Knowing the guys could hear everything that was being said Leah took the opportunity to knock their egos down a peg. "Meh...they're ok. A couple of them are getting a little chubby for my tastes. Overall they're not too bad, that is if you can over look the total lack of IQ in most of them." She started to giggle as every single wolf started to inspect his stomach. That's what they get for eavesdropping. She was about to say more when Colin and Brady walked up to them. They both gave Leah a kiss on the cheek and told Emma it was nice to meet her. They apologized for leaving but they had to go to work. Leah watched as they looked at Jake and he nodded sending them to relieve Quil and Seth who were on patrol.

It wasn't but a half hour later when Quil and Seth walked through the clearing. Of course both of them were shirtless and immediately caught Emma's attention. Leah was standing in Jakes arms talking to her and Rachel when they reached them, if anyone would have told her what was about to happen she would never have believed them. Not in a million years.

"Hey, Jake, shops all locked up. Everything is taken care of. There was nothing going on when we left. " Seth told him as they fist bumped. Jake nodded his understanding that their patrol was uneventful and went to introduce them to Emma. He opened his mouth and froze. Quil was staring at Emma like a starving man looks at a steak.

"Oh shit!" He groaned rubbing his face. He knew this was going to be bad.

"Oh shit?" Leah repeated looking at her friend who was staring at Quil with the same intensity. "What's oh shit Jacob? Jake, answer me!"

Leaning down he quietly whispered in her ear, "He just imprinted on her, Leah."

"What?" She screeched, "NO! No, he did not. He can't do that. I won't let that happen, Jacob. She has a life, a normal life. I wont let her be dragged into all of this shit. How is that even possible? She's not even native; she's Irish for fucks sake. Red haired, green eyed, fucking leprechauns coming out of her ass Irish. She doesn't belong here." Furious, Leah grabbed Emma's arm and started pulling her away. Quil's wolf, not liking the possibility that he was going to be denied his imprint, made his presence know. His eyes flashed yellow and his canines descended as he started to growl at Leah.

No one could have predicted or stopped what happened next. Seeing one of his wolves threaten his mate Jacob lost it, literally. Pushing Leah and Emma behind him he phased, slashing Quil's torso and throwing him down in the process. The man was unable to react fast enough so his wolf took over and Quil phased just as Jacobs jaws clamped around his throat.

No one moved. Jacob had gone feral and they didn't know what to do. Jacob on the other hand knew exactly what he was doing. He was hyper aware or everything. Of Leah's rapid heartbeat, of Collin and Brady in his head whimpering in fear, of Emma's hysterical screaming, of the smell of Quil's blood, of the knowledge that he could kill him in the blink of an eye.

_Who in the fuck do you think you are to threaten MY mate?_

_Jake, I'm sorry, it wasn't me. It was the wolf, I swear._

_Bullshit! I know better. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now. _

_Please Jake, I'm sorry. _

_That's not a reason Quil_

_I would never have hurt her; I just wanted her to let go of my mate_

_She's not your mate…yet. If anything, you just fucked up any chance of that ever happening._

_She's scared, Jake, please let me go to her. I've been waiting for so long, I've been so lonely. Everyone's imprinted but me. _

_Bullshit. Seth, Collin and Brady haven't. _

_They're younger than us. Please, Jake, I don't even know her name._

"Jacob, let him go." Leah's voice broke through their conversation, she was moving towards them. Was she out of her fucking mind? "C'mon baby, don't do this you will never forgive yourself. He's one of your best friends Baby, he's your brother."

He felt her hand on his flank and tensed. She was right next to him, running her hands through his fur trying to calm him down.

_She's right next to me Quil, right fucking next to me. If I hurt her I will rip you to shreds do you understand me? You threatened your Alpha female and by doing that you threatened me. Challenged me!_ _Do you know what that means Quil?_ Quil knew exactly what it meant. A fight to the death, whoever remained became Alpha, or in this case Jake would stay Alpha because there was no way in hell Quil could ever beat him.

_Jake, Please _

Leah was kneeling next to him now, she was right in front of Quil. She ran her hand over his head trying to comfort him and Jake bit harder making him yelp.

"JACOB!" She glared at him and he immediately eased up the pressure. "Let him go, NOW! Look at me." yellow eyes met hazel but before she could say anything he started growling. Paul was inching closer in an attempt to get Leah away. "Paul, Stop! He won't hurt me."

"You sure about that L.C., cuz I'm gonna be honest. At this point I'm not."

"I'm sure. Back the fuck up before you get us both killed." turning her attention back to Jake she ran her fingers over his muzzle. "Baby, you're hurting him. He wasn't going to hurt me. How would you react if someone tried to take me away from you?" He started to growl again. "Exactly. I was wrong. I never should have threatened to take his imprint. I fucked up, Jake. He just did what any one of you would have. Please let him go. If you hurt him you'll regret it for the rest of your life. He's my family. He's our family… He's pack Jake."

Jake knew she was right but that didn't make him any less pissed off. He released Quil's throat. But before he backed away he snarled; his muzzle retracted slowly showing a mouth full of sharp teeth covered with blood and his growl made damn sure he got his message across.

_Next time…I wont hesitate to kill you, this is your only warning Quil. Am I making myself clear?_

_Crystal_

_You're going to stay there until I move away, then your going to phase back and let Leah help you. DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT let me see you for the rest of the night. Go home. Heal._ _You can come over tomorrow to meet Emma, but that's only if she wants to. This could have been so much easier, gone so differently. You could be sitting by the fire getting to know your imprint right now but no, you always have to act without thinking._

_Thank you Jake, I promise it will never happen again._

Jake ignored him and started backing away slowly. He needed to get away from him before he changed his mind and demoted him to omega without completely thinking things through. When Leah started to move toward him he shook his head, he needed some time. She nodded, understanding immediately.

"Go baby. We'll take care of this. I'll be waiting for you when you get things figured out." The Russet wolf whined and turned away running towards the trees, he was almost there when Leah called out to him.

"I LOVE YOU JACOB BLACK!"

It was exactly what he needed, reassurance that he had not scared away the most important thing in his world; she truly understood and loved all of him. Her words reached a part of him that only she could, his humanity. He knew then he would never be worthy of her but he was going to spend the rest of his life trying to be.

Once Jake disappeared Leah went to Quil who was clearly shaken up. His wounds were already healing but he was a mess. Taking the little first aid kit Jared had gotten from his car she started cleaning him up.

"Well…wasn't that fun? I'm so sorry Quil. I kinda freaked." His sad eyes met hers.

"I get it. You think she deserves someone better than me and I get that. The sad truth is, she probably does." Her heart went out to him.

"Oh Quil, no. That's not it at all. If I could pick anyone for her it would be you. She's had a hard life and she needs someone like you, someone who will take care of her and make her laugh. Tahi Aki got it so right. I may give you a lot of shit but I love you, Quil, and I think you're an amazing man. Any woman would be lucky to have you. I just didn't want her to become a part of all the supernatural nonsense."

"I'm sorry I growled at you."

"Don't be, that was all my fault. I should have known better. If my dumb ass had never ditched my own imprint, my wolf would have instinctively kept me out of it. I'm kind of flying blind these days. Jacob will see that I was in the wrong. Just give him time."

"He hates me now."

"No, he doesn't. He's more pissed off at himself right now more than anything. He hates losing control, thinks it's a weakness when in reality it's what keeps you human. He'll run and think and realize I was in the wrong and that if someone would have tried pulling me away from him he would have done a lot more than just show his teeth and growl a little." Quil was pretty sure she was wrong but kept his opinion to himself

"Where is she?"

"The girls got her out of here as soon as Jake phased. We're going to have to explain all of this, but don't worry. I think as soon as the initial shock wears off she will be fine."

"D…do you think she'll like me?" He sounded so young and lost it broke her heart.

"Yes Quil, I think she's going to love you. Now c'mon, let the guys get you home so I can go take care of your imprint. I will explain everything to her, well except you imprinting on her. I'll leave that up to you, but I will explain the rest of our imprints to make it a little easier for you ok?"

"That sounds like a plan. Leah…"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." She just nodded her head as Embry and Jared took him away. Looking to the sky she started praying, hoping this time Taha Aki would hear her silent plea and answer.


	29. Chapter 27

I want to thank everyone who nominated and voted for The Alpha's Promise in the Non-Cannon awards. I am blown away! TAP won Silver in the best Pack member/Pack member story! Thank you all so much for your dedication to my little story, and with that being said on to some Jake and Leah time :)

Chapter 27

It was a little after midnight when Leah finally heard Jacob come home. She put the book she had been reading down on the bedside table, crawled out of bed and slowly made her way downstairs. After about ten shots of tequila she finally got Emma calmed down enough to sleep, or maybe she just passed out. Either way she had been in no shape to have any kind of discussion. With her friend temporarily taken care of, all her thoughts went to Jake. She knew he was beating himself up and she wasn't sure she would be able to convince him that he didn't do anything wrong.

It didn't take her long to find him, she knew exactly where he would be. She could only chuckle when she saw twenty-four pieces of bread laid out on the counter next to the economy sized peanut butter and jelly. She didn't say a word as she went and got a butter knife out of the drawer and started smearing peanut butter on half of the slices. She smiled when Jake placed two glasses of milk on the counter next to her. Peering up at him through her lashes she could see the emotions rolling over his face as he struggled to find the right words. Lowering her eyes she went back to work and waited patiently for him to start talking.

"I'm sorry." His gravelly voice was filled with sadness and regret as it echoed throughout the empty kitchen. "I…I…lost control."

Taking his hand in hers she led him to the living room where she forced him to sit down. Straddling his lap she tilted his stubble covered chin so his eyes would meet hers. She was heartbroken at what she saw.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Baby."

"Yes, I did. I lost my shit, Leah. Quil growled at you and I fucking lost my shit. I lost control, almost killed one of my brothers, put you and your friend in danger and I could have exposed us to everyone. My actions are unforgivable."

"Oh, Jacob, when are you going to stop being so hard on yourself?" She asked him, fighting the hot tears that wanted to spill from her eyes.

"I have to be, they depend on me to set the example, how can I expect them to follow a weak leader?"

"Honey, you are far from weak. If anything, it takes a strong man to admit he's made a mistake. Your not infallible baby, you're still human and humans make mistakes. Look at how many your brothers have made? Look at Sam and Emily? You just need to learn from it and let it go. You acted on instinct; there is nothing wrong with that. It's what he does."

"He fucked up. What am I saying? I'm him. I'm a fucking out of control animal and I don't deserve…"

"Stop. Stop right there. I understand you feel bad, but I am not going to let you take all the blame for this. I fucked up just as much, if not more. I know better than to get between a wolf and his imprint. Alpha female or not I had a knee jerk reaction and this whole mess is my fault. My motives were selfish, but you and Quil, baby that was your instincts protecting what was yours. Your instincts are vital. You need them, all of you do. They're what keep you safe, what guarantees you will always come back to me. Don't be ashamed of what you are. You have been given a gift. I know it can seem like a burden sometimes, but it's amazing. You're amazing. You're strong and brave, you're loyal and honest and always put everyone first. For once you put yourself first and protected what was yours. Me. You were protecting me, Jacob. How can you think I'd ever be upset about that or that your brothers would ever expect you to do anything less?"

"I just hate that I…"

"No. I'm not going to listen to you put yourself down. I will listen to everything else but that. Tell me what you were feeling."

"Leah…" He growled. She knew he hated talking about his feelings, yet she always pulled out that damn psych 101 bullshit.

"What was the first thing you felt?" Closing his eyes he let his head fall back against the back of the couch. She was relentless; she wouldn't stop so he may as well answer her and get it over with. He'd never admit it to her, but it actually helped.

"Anger."

"Why?"

"What the fuck, Leah, you know why."

"Why? Are you sure it was anger?"

"Leah…"

"Jacob…What was the first thing you felt? Talk to me. It's just me and you, and you know I would never judge you." He ran his hand over his face before his gaze locked on hers.

"Fear all right. Heart stopping, paralyzing fear."

"Why?"

"Because I could have lost you. God Leah, if he phased…or attacked…if I lost you…" His eyes started to glass over as unshed tears filled his eyes.

"But you didn't. Focus, what did you feel next Angry? Angry at Quil for growling, angry with me for putting myself in that position or angry with yourself for reacting?"

"Yes, I was angry, but not at you, never at you" He ran his knuckles down the side of her face. "Mainly at myself and Quil for acting like a couple of god damn animals and losing control."

"Jacob, you need to get me off this pedestal you put me on. I'm not perfect."

"You are to me." He interrupted.

"Honey, I make mistakes just like everyone else. You need to put the blame on who's responsible. In this case, it's me."

"No, it's…" She put her fingers on his mouth stopping him.

"Yes, Jacob, it is. I put you in that position. I put Quil in that position. I put myself in danger and I refuse to let you take the blame. Then what did you feel?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm tired and hungry." He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"No. Were talking now. How did you feel after that?"

"Regret and fear."

"Why?"

"I regretted hurting Quil, but worse than that I was afraid you would be afraid of me."

"Anything else?"

"Love, how much I loved you and that I didn't deserve you."

"Anything else?" Fuck, she was really pushing it tonight.

"My whole fucking pack saw how weak I really am, Leah. I was embarrassed and ashamed." He whispered.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" She ignored his glare and continued. "Everything you felt was normal baby. You should regret hurting Quil. That regret will make you think next time. He's fine now, all healed up, but he's worried that you hate him."

"I could never…"

"Shut up, you had your turn to talk. As far as me being afraid of you, that will never happen. I know you, I know what's inside of you and you would never, ever hurt me. You pushed me out of the way. Even subconsciously you protected Emma and me." She gave him a kiss to say thank you before continuing.

"The Love…that's all real, it's all yours and you deserve it, all of it, we both do. I love you more than anything. My heart will always be yours, just as yours will always be mine. That's the last thing you should question, in fact I'm a little insulted you did. And your shame and embarrassment are unwarranted, what happened today made your brothers respect you more than anything else you've ever done. You showed them that even the strongest one of you is still human and capable of making mistakes. Your ability to fuck up and react without thinking makes you one of them in their eyes. It lets them know that it's ok to mess up. It takes some of the pressure off of them, Jacob. They knew what happened and why and didn't blame either one of you. How you reacted wasn't weakness, how you handle it can be."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to own it. Apologize to Quil, not for reacting but for allowing it to escalate the way it did. As a pack learn from this, talk about how you both felt and what can be done in the future to avoid similar problems. That's how you lead baby. As soon as we get Emma settled I'm going to talk to the imprints about it and what I did wrong. I also want to apologize to the pack."

"I don't think that's necessary, Leah."

"Trust me, it is. A very wise man once said 'Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them.' I think we can both learn from this mess and so can the rest of the pack. Don't you?"

"Yeah Baby, I think we can." He closed his eyes and let the peace only Leah could bring wash over him, once again she had made everything make sense and put his world back in order. "Who said that by the way some famous philosopher?

"Bruce Lee." She smiled a huge cheesy grin and he started laughing.

"God, I love you, Leah. I know you say I deserve you but it's so damn hard to believe sometimes. This whole thing only proves how lost I'd be without you. I'd lose me baby, without you I'd fade away into nothing."

"Jacob…" She whispered but he was done talking. Wrapping his hand around the back of her neck he pulled her mouth to his. His lips were strong and forceful, completely in contrast with his tongue, which was slow and gentle as it entered her mouth. He savored every torturous pass of his tongue as it swept against hers. He was about to take things further when his stomach made a very loud objection of it's own. They pulled apart laughing.

"C'mon Alpha, let's get you fed and then we can take a shower and pick this back up. I'm thinking I need to be punished for misbehaving today." His dick started to throb at her suggestion. Not wanting to waste another minute, he stood up with her still wrapped around his waist and walked to the kitchen. They made quick work of finishing the sandwiches. Leah nibbled on one while he inhaled the rest. Once they cleaned up he threw her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time.

"I'm going to go check on Emma real quick, get in the shower and I'll be there in a minute." Leah said as she walked to the bedroom door. Before she could leave he stopped her.

"How is she? How did she take everything?"

"I still haven't talked to her. It took about half a bottle of Patron to get her calmed down and then she passed out. She'll be out until tomorrow and then we have some serious damage control to do. I also want Quil to come over here so he can meet her and she can see that you two are all right. I don't want her to be afraid of you guys."

"I'll go see Quil as soon as I wake up to apologize and then I'll bring him back with me. I know how much he needs to be near her right now. He'd be sleeping outside her fucking window if I hadn't threatened his life and basically ordered him to stay away from her. Go check on her then get your ass back in here. We need you, Leah." Her heart started beating double time when she saw the feral look in his eyes. He said "we". That meant his wolf wanted to play too. She almost said screw checking up on her friend as she watched Jacob drop his shorts and walk naked into the bathroom. God she loved his ass, she wanted to sink her teeth…

"Leah!" Her head snapped up and she started blushing. She had totally been caught drooling over his ass. His laugh was a husky rumble in his chest. "Go." She followed his order without hesitation.

Jake turned the water as hot as it would go and stepped in. Grabbing his shampoo his quickly washed his hair. At first the though of showering with Leah was appealing, but now he just wanted her in their bed. Determined to make it the fastest shower known to man he picked up his poofy sponge and frowned. Growling at it he hung it back on its little hook and picked up his 'man soap', what in the hell happened to a good old fashioned bar of soap? He squeezed the bottle until a generous amount plopped in his hand and he started to wash his body.

"Need some assistance? I am a nurse you know. I got straight A's in sponge baths." Leah teased as she peeked in the shower. His eyes opened, the pupils ringed in yellow fire. She couldn't stop the shudder that racked her body.

"I want you naked and on your knees in the middle of the bed. Now." His tone brooked no argument. She ran out of the room to do as he said, her entire body now trembling in anticipation.

Jacob took his time shaving and brushing his teeth, he knew the longer she waited the more hot and bothered she would get. Opening the bathroom door he sucked in a breath, she was beautiful. She had lit several candles and stripped the bed. She was kneeling with her head down and her hands resting on her thighs in the middle of a black satin sheet he'd never seen before. Walking to the end of the bed he took a deep breath. The smell of her arousal nearly undid him. He stopped when his legs touched the mattress and dropped the towel that was doing little to restrain his massive erection. He couldn't remember ever being this turned on and that was saying something because their sex life was phenomenal.

"Look at me, Baby." The words came out a jagged whisper. Raising her eyes to meet his she smiled. Everything he was feeling was right there staring back at him. "Crawl to me."

Leaning forward she edged to him slowly, her body moving seductively while her eyes implored him to dominate her. She didn't stop until her face was even with his throbbing cock. Winding his hand in her ebony tresses he pulled her closer.

"Open up and suck me, Leah. I want you to suck me off and don't stop until you've made me come and swallowed every drop."

Her eyes never left his as her little pink tongue darted out and lapped at the pre-cum that had gathered on the tip. Without any warning she wrapped her lips around the swollen head and took him as deep as he would go.

"Fuck, Leah." Jacob moaned. She usually took her time, teasing him and drawing out his pleasure. Her aggressiveness as she continued to swallow him whole had his thighs trembling and was quickly bringing him to the point where he was about to embarrass himself. Grabbing her head he held it still as he continued to slowly fuck her mouth. "That wasn't very nice, are you in a hurry for this to be over?"

His dick came out of her mouth with a pop, "No Alpha, just eager to please you." She answered before sucking his dick back into her mouth.

"Good answer, but your full of shit. You're misbehaving on purpose. But think about this Leah. Why would I punish you with something you like? A better punishment would be to deny you what you want so lets try it this way, be a good girl and I'll reward you."

She didn't say a word; instead she focused on him, keeping her movements slow, steady and rhythmic. She never broke eye contact as she proceeded to give him most intense, toe-curling blowjob he had ever received. She worshiped every inch of him, keeping him right on the edge but never letting him fall. Every muscle in his body was quivering and strung tighter than a bow. His breathing had been reduced to shallow pants as his tortured moans echoed throughout the room. She had completely turned the tables on him. He was losing control, unexpectedly giving her all of the power. And just when he thought he couldn't possibly take anymore and was about to beg her to finish him off she released him.

"Come for me baby, I want to taste you." She whispered before latching back onto his cock, sucking him in as deep as he would go. She swallowed once, her throat constricting around his head and he exploded. It was like time stopped. With every pulse pleasure racked his body, physically draining him. He couldn't ever remember coming so much or so hard. Even after she swallowed all he gave her she kept sucking, the gentle pressure was almost painful and too much for his sensitive shaft. Gasping for breath he pulled out of her mouth and fell to his knees with his upper body resting on the bed.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Leah. I…I…fuck, I'm speechless."

"Did I do good?" She smirked knowing she just rocked his fucking world.

"Yeah, so good I think you killed my dick, but boy did he die happy."

Lying back against the pillows she spread her legs wide. His eyes were immediately drawn to the glistening pink flesh between her thighs. The look on her face was pure heat as she pulled her index finger into her mouth and sucked gently before trailing the digit down the front of her body to stop just above her swollen button.

"That's too bad. I guess I'm just going to have to take care of myself." And then she proceeded to do just that. Jake was torn. She had never done anything like this before and it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, but on the other hand watching her touch herself was like hitting his dick with a defibrillator. He was even harder than before if that was possible. His mind was made up for him when she started moaning and arching her back. He knew the signs, she was close and there was no way in hell she was coming without him. He jumped up on the bed and started lapping at her like the canine he was. The second her thighs clamped down on his head and she screamed his name he experienced pure ecstasy. Holding her tight as her body pulsated with the force of her orgasm, he inwardly gloated. Only he could shatter her like this.

"Jacob…" She wheezed out his name.

"What baby?" he asked as he placed gentle kisses on her stomach.

"I need you."

"I'm yours, always."

"No, I need to feel you, please." She whined as her hips started to undulate.

"Please what Leah?"

"Please fuck me. I need you…I need him." Rising up on his arms he thrust into her. They moved together, their pace brutal and uncontrolled. Their movements were frenzied, driven by the need to get closer and fill the imprints void the only way they knew how. Sitting back on his haunches Jake lifted Leah and wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands gripped her hips as he lifted her on and off his cock.

"Leah, I'm close baby. I can't stop."

"Me too, don't stop…please. I need more Jacob, I _need_ him." She repeated. Pulling her hair to the side, she arched her neck and his eyes widened in surprise at what she was asking for. Before he knew what was happening his wolf roared to life and he couldn't stop him from sinking his teeth into her neck. The orgasm that followed had them both falling onto the bed in an unconscious, sweaty heap.

Jacob came back to earth to find Leah sound asleep and curled against his chest. He hated to move but he had to take care of her. Slowly detangling himself from her arms he went to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth to clean her up. He gently wiped away the dried blood from her neck and cringed. The wound had healed but it was badly bruised from being mangled, she also had bruises and little cuts from his claws everywhere he had gripped her too tightly. His wolf was proud of the marks left on his mate. Scenting her he gave a rich purr of contentment; she smelled more of him than herself. Jake figured it was his way of warning the others not to fuck with her.

He fixed the covers, blew out the candles and crawled into bed pulling her back against his chest. Even in sleep she wrapped herself around him. Covering them he kissed her goodnight, told her he loved her and let out a content sigh. Something changed between them that night; he didn't know what but he felt it deep in his soul. He thought about everything they had ahead of them and moaned. He wasn't looking forward to it but as long as Leah was by his side he could face anything. With that thought he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

PS: I apologize for not responding to all the wonderful reviews. I will get to them I promise. I read and cherish every one. I just figure you'd appreciate me spending my free time writing chapters :)

Call me Mrs. Meraz 3


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_**Thanks again to everyone who voted in the NON-Cannon Awards. Sorry for the delay, my muse got caught up in her JBNP Autism Speaks one shot. I kicked her butt into gear and we're off and running. Only a couple more chapters left...**_

* * *

Emma Flannigan was no stranger to drinking, which also meant she was also no stranger to the raging hangover she was currently suffering. What she was a stranger to was the extremely horrifying dreams that accompanied her night of drinking. A night she was still struggling to remember. She pushed herself up and looked around the cozy little room Leah had put her in. The warm feeling of being "home" made her sigh with contentment even as her head pounded. Her eyes eventually fell to the bedside table and she started to laugh. Two familiar little pills were sitting on a note.

_**Eat Me**_

Next to the pills was a bottle of Gatorade and another little note.

_**Drink me**_

Picking up the Gatorade she quickly took the Motrin and found another note taped to the bottle.

_**Welcome to wonderland Emma…Yup, you went and fell down the fucking rabbit hole!**_

_**Take a shower, get dressed and meet me downstairs. We have lots to talk about.**_

_**Luv U,**_

_**Leah**_

_**P.S. I have your favorite chocolate chip hangover pancakes waiting!**_

God, she loved Leah. She had missed her friend more than she would ever know. It was like the minute she left Seattle four and a half months ago Emma's life started falling apart. First she catches her dirt bag boyfriend cheating on her, in her bed, with another couple. She was open to experimentation, but that was asking way too much. She ended it and kicked him out without a second thought. Then she finally gets a good job only to find out she's working for a total sleaze ball. She had been grabbed and groped more in the last three months than the entire year she was with Brody. When she said she was going to report him he basically threatened her job and told her they would never believe her. And then the icing on the cake, she had exactly two weeks to find someplace to live. Her apartment was basically being shut down by the city for not having the required life-safety certification showing it complied with building and fire codes.

Leah's call couldn't have come at a better time. If she were honest with herself she was completely lost and alone and didn't know what to do or where to go. She had been alone since she lost her parents in a car accident when she was nine years old. Since she didn't have any living relatives she was bounced around the system until she could take care of herself. The truth was she was tired. She wanted a home and a family. She wanted to belong and feel wanted. She was ready for a fresh start and Leah had given her hope. She had changed since moving home, she was happy and in love. It seemed like La Push was the perfect place for a new beginning and she didn't just want a new chapter in her life; she wanted a whole new book. Pushing her crazy wolf dreams and depressing life to the back of her mind, she grabbed her some clean yoga pants and a tank top and headed to the shower.

Leah took a deep breath when she heard Emma walking down the stairs, she didn't know how to even start this conversation much less convince her to stay. How do you convince someone to give up their entire life because they had been chosen by the gods to be with a wolf? She was going to laugh in her face and have her committed.

"Good morning, Leah" The petite redhead said as she came into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Good morning, it's over there." She pointed to where she already had everything set up next to the coffee pot. While Emma fixed her coffee Leah took a minute to really study her friend. She was tiny but full of curves, Leah used to love teasing her about her Double D's. They were totally out of proportion with the rest of her little body, but she loved them. Her hair was more a rich auburn than an obnoxious red and she had the biggest green eyes she had ever seen. She wondered what Taha Aki was thinking pairing her with Quil. She knew one thing for sure; he was going to love her tits.

"What are you looking at?" Leah blushed, embarrassed she had been caught checking her out.

""You look good Em, you've lost some weight haven't you?"

"Yeah, stress is an awesome diet." She whispered, "Where's my hangover pancakes?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"I was waiting for you to wake up so they'd be hot. Have a seat and I'll start making them. Jake went for a run and should be home soon so we need to hurry up and eat. That man is like a human garbage disposable."

Emma vaguely remembered meeting a bunch of people, Jake had been hot but she really didn't remember much of anything else.

"Emma, are you ok?"

"Huh, what? Yeah. I'm just having a hard time remembering last night. What in the hell happened?"

"I'll fill you in after we eat." Emma watched as Leah nervously puttered around the kitchen, it was completely out of character for her. What wasn't she telling her? "So how's life in Seattle?" At her question Emma's worry returned. Leah, knowing her better than anyone, noticed immediately.

"Emma? Honey what is it? Is it your boss?"

Unable to stop her tears she shook her head. Dammit, she didn't want to do this yet. Leah turned off the stove, hurried around the counter and pulled Emma into her arms.

"Emma, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything. You're starting to scare me". Taking a stuttering deep breath, Emma wiped her tears and looked at her friend.

"Oh Leah, everything's a mess. I'm all alone, I hate my job and I just found out I have to find a new place to live in the next two weeks. I haven't been able to find a different job and I can't afford to move. I don't know where to go or what I'm going to do."

"What? Why? You know what, it doesn't matter. You'll move in with me and Jake. You can quit that stupid fucking job and come and live here."

"Leah, I don't think…"

"You don't need to think. I want you here." Her respite was short lived however when Leah continued to talk. "But before you agree there is some stuff you need to know about first."

Before Emma could ask her what she was talking about they heard a door open and close.

"LEAH?" Jake yelled.

"Kitchen." Emma quickly wiped her tears and tried to get her shit together so she wouldn't embarrass herself further.

"Hey, look who I found when…" Jake started as he came into the kitchen. He stopped talking the minute he saw Emma's tear stained face. Shit, this could be bad. His eyes met Leah's in a silent question, the slight shake of her head told him this wasn't about the wolves.

"Hey Le…" Quil froze in the doorway. All of his attention immediately diverted to his imprint. A million and one thoughts went through his head, none of them good. Why was she upset? Was she scared of him? Was she leaving? Before he could ask any questions her bright green eyes met his across the room.

"Have we met before?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head. There was something about him that demanded all of her attention.

"Um…not officially. Hi, I'm Quil." He quickly walked to her and took her hand. They both jumped at the little pulse of electricity that went through them. He was fascinated. He had never been attracted to anything but Quileute women and he was up all night trying to figure out why Taha Aki would pick this little hokwat for him. And now he knew. She was perfect. She was little everywhere except where it counted most. All he wanted was someone to take care of and this little thing was all his. And so was her incredible rack.

"Emma. Emma Flannigan. You were in my dream last night." She whispered. She couldn't stop staring at him. He made her feel things, good things. And he was gorgeous.

"Your dream?" Quil looked at Leah and she shook her head. She was as confused as he was.

"Actually it was more a nightmare." At his stricken look she quickly continued. "NO! Not you. But you guys did turn into giant wolves. Crazy, right? I blame the booze and my morbid fascination with paranormal romance novels. But to be honest I don't remember anything from last night but my dreams. Did I smoke some wicked Native herb or something?" All three of them were looking at her, their eyes filled with trepidation. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Emma, there's some stuff we need to tell you. C'mon lets go into the living room so we can all sit down."

Not liking the serious tone of Leah's voice she tried changing the subject. "What about my hangover pancakes?"

"You were making pancakes?" Jakes face lit up. "And bacon too?"

"Fuck yeah, I'm starving." Quil added.

"Can we please forget about the freaking pancakes for a minute?" Leah yelled getting all of their attention. Jake and Quil just gave her an exasperated look but Emma wasn't about to be yelled at.

"Wow, really?" Emma asked, more annoyed than surprised by her friend's outburst. "Can't it can wait until we eat?"

"No, it can't." She snapped. The pressure was starting to get to her. She wanted, no make that needed to let Emma know that she wasn't alone and she had a home. That she was in fact about to become an integral part of something spectacular and had been specifically chosen to be one of them. Her friend was hurting and she knew this was the answer to all her problems.

"And why the fuck not?" Emma demanded, quickly losing patience with Leah's bitchy attitude.

"Because it wasn't a dream Emma!" Leah hissed through clenched teeth. Shit, way to ease her into things.

"Whoa, have you been smoking your own shit? Wasn't a dream? You know what? I really don't need this crap right now Leah."

"I know and I'm sorry. Its just…there's a reason you're here Emma and I think once you hear it all you will understand why your life's been so shitty and it will fix everything. Please, just let Jake tell you a couple of stories and we'll take it from there."

Seeing the pleading look in Leah's eyes she gave in and stomped into the living room. Leah, Jake and Quil followed. She couldn't help but smile when Quil sat next to her. He had a way about him that put her at ease and she really wanted to get to know him better. She looked at Jake and nodded letting him know he had all of her attention. It took a good hour and a half for him to get through the legends; she remained quiet and just listened saving any judgment and questions until the end.

"So these cold ones, they were like the Dearg-due?"

"The what?" Jake asked.

"Its old Irish folklore, Dearg-due means Red Blood Sucker. The cold ones were vampires right? So vampires are real?"

"Yeah, they're real." Leah said. "Why aren't you running from here screaming or having us locked up?"

"Because I know what I saw yesterday. But if you're supposed to protect people why were you fighting?"

"That was my fault." Leah explained. "There's something else they can do but I don't want to overwhelm you too much."

"Jesus, Leah, just give it to me all at once so I can make some sort of decision. I'm in limbo here. If all I have to worry about is a bunch of vamp eating wolves that's still better than the shit I'm living with now." Leah looked at Quil and he nodded his head. She spent the next hour explaining imprinting and making sure she understood that the wolves would never hurt them despite what she saw yesterday.

"So all the couples are…inprints?" She asked Leah.

"Imprints and yeah, for the most part." Emma didn't miss the sad look Leah shot Jake.

"It kinda sounds romantic, but that could just be my fucked up sense of romance. As wonderful a story as that is, what does it have to do with me?" Leah looked at Quil.

"Emma, do you think you'd wanna take a walk with me?" He asked her nervously scratching his neck.

"Um, when were done here sure." She looked confused at the abrupt change of subject. They could all see when she started to over think things. "Wait, am I safe with you? I mean your not gonna wolf out and eat me or anything right?" Quil couldn't stop his smile or the lascivious thoughts that went through his head; oh he'd eat her all right.

"I promise you, you will never have anything to fear from me. I will always keep you safe." She believed him; she felt the truth of his words to her very soul.

"Okay. I'm kinda hungry though."

"You guys go for a little walk and by the time you get back your pancakes will be ready.

"Okay, I guess. I'm not going to lie. I'm freaking out a little. This is all so surreal. Am I still dreaming? Why am I so calm about this? It's not normal. Did you drug me? You drugged me didn't you? Was that really Motrin?" At her question Leah reached over and pinched her. Hard.

"OWW, what the fuck Leah?" She yelled and started rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, you're awake. Yes, it was Motrin and I'm not sure why you're so calm. I was too now that you mention it. Maybe it's the… you know what, its not important. What's important is that you're not running away from me screaming. I want you to stay here with us Emma, with me." Leah stopped herself before saying too much. She was sure the imprint bond was to blame for them feeling so calm. It was the only explanation.

"She did that pinching shit to me too Emma, feel free to smack her for the both of us." Jake joked before pulling Leah into his lap and kissing her. After a few throat clearings from Quil they finally broke apart. "Sorry Emma" Jake apologized with a look that said he was anything but sorry.

Quil stood up and held his hand out to her. There was no hesitation when she took it. He looked back at Leah before he led her out the door. She smiled and gave him an encouraging thumbs up. He wished he could be that sure. When Emma turned to close the door behind them she saw Jake running up the stairs with Leah in his arms. Quil caught her gaze and shrugged. Yeah, they wouldn't be cooking anything any time soon.

They walked in silence for a while. Neither wanting to open their mouth and make things awkward. Emma was baffled by her attraction to him. She didn't know how to act. Everything in her was telling her to throw him on the ground and attack him, but her mind was yelling at her to go slow. She knew most guys balked at the kinds of feelings she was having. Hell, she was balking at them. She had never been a mushy kind of girl and this emotional shit was throwing her for a loop.

Quil was struggling with his own internal battle. He had never been more afraid. What if she rejected him? Did that mean he would be alone for the rest of his life? How did his brothers do this? How could he ask her to give up everything she knew? He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized they had stopped walking and she was staring up at him. Jesus, she was so beautiful.

"Quil, where are we going?"

He looked around trying to figure out where they were. "You know what, were only about ten minutes from my place. How about we go and pick up my car and head to the diner to get something to eat?"

"But Leah…"

"Sweetheart, Leah won't be cooking anything anytime soon."

"Are they always like that?"

He blushed, "Jake and Leah? Yeah, unfortunately."

"Its not a bad thing." She laughed, "Is it because of the imprint? Are all the imprint couples perpetually horny?"

"I love how you just say what your thinking." He chuckled, "No, they are horny a lot but Jake and Leah are special. What do you think of all this imprint stuff?"

"Like I said, its romantic. It would be nice to meet your soul mate and not have to question everything. You know, it alleviates a lot of the fears you'd normally have. Does he really like me? Do we have anything in common? Is he going to break my heart? I'd think with all that pressure out of the way you could just focus on each other."

"So being pared up with a total stranger wouldn't bother you?" He couldn't believe she could be so laid back about this.

"No, not really. I mean if he was picked especially for me and I was picked especially for him logic would suggest we'd hit it off immediately. And then there's the fact that everybody we meet is a total stranger until we actually meet him or her. Do…do you have an imprint?" She held her breath waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, I do." He whispered. Her big green eyes briefly flashed with disappointment before she hid it behind a tight smile. Was she upset that he had an imprint? He couldn't get over her. She was his opposite in almost every way. Where he was big she was tiny. He never thought things through, where she seemed to think everything through. It was like she complimented all his faults. She would balance him out in so many ways. Why had he been against this?

"You must love her very much."

"I'm not quite sure it's all that yet, but there is definitely potential." He said smiling.

"So it wasn't love at first sight?"

"In a way yes, but it's a new imprint. I'm still trying to figure it all out."

"Oh. Well, she's a very lucky girl." Emma couldn't comprehend the sadness that unexpectedly overwhelmed her. What was her problem? She just met the guy. She didn't even know his last name and she felt more heartbroken than when she caught Brody cheating.

Quil couldn't understand the sadness sue was suddenly emitting or what caused it. All he knew was he had to fix it. This was insane. He now understood why his brothers were so pussy whipped. He'd do anything to make her smile again.

"Emma." She stopped walking and looked up at him. She couldn't help but smile at his obvious nervousness. He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his foot, which was currently kicking a little rock back and forth. "There's something I need to tell you, about…about my imprint."

"Okaaay." That wasn't what she had been expecting and to be honest she really didn't want to hear about her.

"You see, the thing is umm…fuck this is hard. She's…she's…"

"She's what?" It was upsetting her even more watching him struggle with whatever he was trying to say

"She's…she's aw fuck it. She's you Emma."

"She's me?" Did she just hear him right? She looked around for hidden cameras but they were all alone in the middle of nowhere. "What? How? When?" The part of her that was freaking out was quickly replaced with the other part of her that was doing a major happy dance.

"Last night. When they introduced us. That's what the fight was about. I imprinted, Leah said she was taking you away from me, I growled at her and Jake took a little bit of offense to that, hence the ass kicking. I know this is all a lot to take and you don't have to make any life altering decisions. I just wanted you to know."

"You imprinted on me? I don't understand why, that can't be right. There's nothing special about me." She wasn't outright rejecting him and this was a good thing. As long as she'd give him a chance he could work with that. Taking a step he closed the distance between them and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"That's where you're wrong Emma, there is definitely something special about you and I have a feeling the gods got this more than right, they got it perfect." She just stared at him, he could see he mind going a hundred miles an hour. "Emma, please tell me what you're thinking. I'm on pins and needles here."

She didn't even try to stop her smile. All she felt was peace and hope. She was actually looking forward to her future for the first time in her life "I'm thinking you really need to feed your imprint." His relief was so palpable she could feel it.

"That I can do sweetheart, that I can do."


	31. Chapter 29

_**Just wanted to let everyone know I will be posing the JBNP Autism Speaks One Shot. Just check out my profile, may have some future story possibility, let me know what you think. Its all Jake, Leah and...Paul hotness. We raised over $400 for Autism Speaks. I have to say Im pretty darn proud of us. Thank you to all those who contributed and donated. **_

Chapter 29

"Auuggggggg, I am so sick of this shit!" Leah growled as she threw open the door and stormed into Emma's office. Emma took a minute to finish the sentence she was typing before glancing at her friend, who was, impatiently waiting for her attention. When she was done with her memo Emma removed her glasses and green eyes finally met hazel.

"Are you going to tell me what has you so pissed off or do I have to guess?"

"Who." She replied and took a seat across from her friend. If she weren't in such a bad mood she would have given Emma a ton of shit for the "Naughty Librarian" look she was sporting.

"Who?" She questioned.

"Yeah, its who pissed me off, not what." The phone on the desk started to ring and Emma held up her finger for Leah to be quiet.

"Good afternoon, La Push Treasury, Emma Ateara speaking how may I help you?"

Leah couldn't help but smile at her greeting. It had been almost eight months since Quil had imprinted on Emma and she took to imprinting like a duck to water. In fact, she was the fucking poster child for imprinting. Old Quil was appalled when he first learned his grandson had imprinted on a red headed hokwat. Well at least until he met her, then he was thoroughly charmed and as in love with her as his grandson was. They lasted a whole two days before she moved in with him, two weeks before he marked her and two weeks after that they surprised everyone by running off to Las Vegas one weekend and getting married. She was hired at the Tribal offices as their accountant and was also working on the down low managing the packs money that Bella had so generously donated. Emma spent hours learning the legends and traditions of the tribe and was even starting to speak some Quileute. To say she was making the rest of them look bad was an understatement.

"Yes, that's correct, in my office. I'm not sure how long it can be delayed but I'll do my best to give you the extra time you need. Ok… thank you sir. Have a nice day."

"I still can't get over 'Professional Emma.'" Leah teased.

"Shut up. Who pissed you off?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Bella?"

"Bella."

"What did she do now?" Emma held back her sigh. She was so over Leah's love/hate relationship with Bella Swan.

"What does she always do? I have never met such a needy person in my life and why does it have to be _**MY**_ boyfriend always coming to her rescue? Why can't she get a boyfriend of her own?"

"What happened?"

"Last night was the first night I've had off since I returned to the day shift. For three months Jake and me were on completely opposite schedules and for one night I just wanted it to be us. So I planned a romantic dinner as a surprise with a night of hot mind-numbing sex to follow. There I was, waiting and waiting and he never came home. Dinner was ruined and I was pissed. He never even called. So I called him and guess where he was?"

"Eating dinner at Bella's?" It was no secret that Bella fed him when Leah worked the night shift. Hell, Bella fed everyone.

"No, driving home from Seattle. He had to go pick up some part for her truck. He said he told me about it but I really don't remember. I don't get it. She has more money than God, why can't she buy a new fucking truck? I'll tell you why. She keeps that piece of shit so she has a reason to keep calling Jacob."

"Leah, that's not true. She loves that truck and you know she gives most of the money to charity."

"Oh that's right…Saint Fucking Bella. Well I have a new charity she can donate to. The get Bella Swan a new fucking truck so I can have my boyfriend back charity."

"WOW! You really are a bitch when you're jealous aren't you?"

"I'm not jealous. I'm just so tired of him always running when she calls. It's like she's his first priority and I'm tired of competing."

"You know that's not true Leah, he loves you, more than anything. And he runs when anyone calls, its just Jake. The man is generous almost to a fault."

"I know. I'm being selfish. She has done a lot for everyone and I should be grateful." And now she loved her again.

"Talk to him, Leah. He can't read your mind. Tell him what's bothering you."

She sat quietly for a minute before she seemed to come to a decision. "I'm not going to talk to him. I'm going to talk to her."

"I don't think that's going to fix the problem Leah."

"Of course it will. She just needs to back off a little bit. I know she needs him and I'm ok with sharing him, just not all the time."

"You know, maybe she's not the problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just think you have a tendency to blow stuff out of proportion. Especially when it comes to Jacob. I think you're a little insecure where he's concerned."

"I am not."

"Leah, he's not going to leave you, honey."

Leah just sat there. Only Rachel and Emma knew how she really felt. Without the imprint she was always worrying. She knew Jake loved her but she envied the other imprints the guarantee that came with the mystical bond. She also felt like a total outsider. Everyone in the pack had this inner connection with each other. A connection she would never have again. She lost more than just Jake when she had the imprint removed.

"I hate myself Emma. I took the most beautiful gift I could have ever received and basically told Taha Aki to shove it up his ass. I hate living like this."

"Then stop. Stop worrying about what could happen and focus on what you have now. Have some faith, Leah. If not in yourself than in him, he will never hurt you. You're his mate honey and you're the only one doubting this."

"So, how's the new house coming along?" Leah asked changing the subject. Emma knew the conversation was over with that one sentence. Once Leah clammed up it was impossible to get anything out of her.

"Good. Everything's on schedule." She went to say more but the phone started ringing again.

"I better get out of here and let you work." Leah said jumping up and walking to the door. "Call me later, ok?" She was gone before Emma could even say good-bye.

* * *

Looking at the clock Bella gently basted the Cornish hens and shut the oven door. She only had a few more hours to finish everything. Not wanting to be late she started working on her dessert. She was elbow deep in Crème Brulee and chocolate covered strawberries when there was a knock on the door.

"Holy Crow, that can't be Jake already. He's early." She muttered to herself as she walked to the door wiping her hands on her apron. When she opened the door she inwardly cringed. "Hey, Leah. I wasn't expecting you today. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Crap, she didn't have time for this. She had a special dinner to finish.

"Um…I'm kinda in the middle of something? Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it really can't. Please, I'll make it quick."

Not knowing how to make her go away without her making her suspicious she stepped back letting her in. "You'll have to talk while I cook. I'm on a tight schedule."

"It smells great in here. What are you making?"

"Oh…um…its Charlie's birthday." She lied. "I'm making him all of his favorites."

"I didn't know it was his birthday. Does my dad know?" Leah watched Bella squirm. She was Lying.

"I don't know. He usually keeps it quiet. So what did you need to talk to me about?" Leah's eyes narrowed. Bella was nervous. She was hiding something. Every instinct in Leah was screaming.

"Jake." Bella's gulp was audible across the room.

"Jake?" She asked. She made sure to focus on the strawberries she was dipping. "What about him?"

"I need you to back off?"

That was not what Bella was expecting. "Excuse me? Back off? From what?"

"I need you to stop calling him every time you have a problem." Bella looked confused and then pissed. Leah would have been proud if that anger wasn't directed at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this incessant need you have to call my boyfriend every time you have a little problem. Your truck, your clogged sink, your broken window, oh no you heard something go bump in the night. Every time I turn around you're calling and he's running off and I'm going to be honest it's starting to piss me off. You totally fucked up my surprise last night."

"I didn't call him last night."

"No, he was driving to Seattle to pick up another part for that piece of shit truck of yours. Which reminds me, why don't you buy a new car?"

"I keep it because it's from my dad. Our relationship has always been a little on the awkward side and when I moved here that was the first thing he gave me. It's the same reason I keep that god awful purple comforter set on my bed. He picked it out for me. Charlie and I don't have a lot of bonding moments, but when we do I cherish each and every one of them. As for Jake, yes, I call him a lot and you have no one to blame but yourself. I'm giving him the one thing you refuse to."

"You have exactly one second to start explaining yourself, what exactly are you giving him? I've never refused him anything."

"Directly, no. You haven't. But Jake is a nurturer, he always has been. All he wants is to take care of his family and pack. But mainly he wants to take care of you. But do you let him? No. Leah is too freaking independent to ask for help. She doesn't need anybody. Do you really think I need him to do all that stuff? My father is the damn police chief Leah. He's taught me to take care of myself. I carry a 9mm in my truck and I know how to use it. I have AAA and can pay anyone to fix shit. But I don't. I call him because he needs to feel needed."

"You have a gun?" Leah was shocked; Bella was the clumsiest person she'd ever met. The thought of her with a gun was beyond frightening.

"Did you hear anything I just said? Your strength and independence are two of your greatest attributes, Leah, but also your biggest faults. It's all right to depend on other people, especially the man who loves you more than life itself and would do anything for you. I'm not saying you have to give it all up but would it kill you to compromise? Can you not swallow your pride if only for a minute for him? How do you think he feels knowing you don't need him? It scares him. He's afraid he has nothing to contribute to the relationship. He lives with you, but you refuse to take his money. You make him dinner, but won't let him do the dishes. You wash his clothes and take care of him in every way but don't give him the opportunity to take care of you. The only thing you can't do by yourself is have sex, how would you feel if it seemed like that was the only thing he needed from you?"

Leah's heart was breaking. After Sam she swore she would never rely on any one but herself. She worked hard for her independence and now that same independence was hurting Jake.

"He's never said anything. I…I don't take his money so he can use it to take care of Billy. I take care of him because I love him and he has enough on his plate, he doesn't need to worry about menial shit like dishes and dirty socks."

"Did you ever tell him that?"

"No…I never knew he wasn't happy. I just wanted to take care of him."

"And he wants to do the same thing Leah, he needs to. Not just his wolf parts, but the Jake parts too. I think you need to talk to him and I promise to back off but to be honest I haven't called him to help with anything for a couple of weeks now and I didn't know he ordered something for my truck. We talked about refurbishing it a while back, but its running fine."

"He was over here two days ago, Bella. You called him in the morning remember? Something about your hot water heater?"

Bella looked lost for a second before she quickly recovered. "Oh…was that two days ago? I guess I forgot. Yeah, the water heater." Leah watched her putter around the kitchen. It was obvious she was lying and covering for him. If Jake hadn't been here, then where was he? Icy dread started to grip her soul.

"Well I better let you get back to Charlie's birthday dinner."

"His what…oh yeah. Talk to him, Leah, and let him take care of you."

Leah snagged a chocolate covered strawberry, said her goodbyes and left. She needed to talk to Jake. Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone. She needed gas and had planned to get it on her way home. What if she ran out? She would need him. Smiling at her plan she pulled out on the highway.

* * *

"Hey Baby, it's me. I have a little problem and I need some help. I ran out of gas, I totally forgot to stop on my way home and now I'm stranded on La Push road just South of Mora. Can you come get me? Call me back as soon as you get this." Pushing the end button she frowned. Why wasn't he answering his phone? She had driven around for an hour before she actually ran out of gas and was able to call him. Maybe he was just busy. She waited five minutes before she called the shop.

"BCA Automotive." Quil answered.

"Hey, Quil, Its Leah. I need to talk to Jake."

"Oh, hey Lee. He's not here. Did you call his cell?"

"Yeah, went straight to voicemail. Where is he?"

"He took off, said he had some stuff to take care of. Anything I can help you with?"

"I ran out of gas." She wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him when he started laughing.

"I got you. Where are you at?" She gave him her location and hung up the phone. She was getting ready to call Jake again when he called her.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"I ran out of gas on the 110. I called the shop and Quil is on his way. Where are you?"

"I'm on a parts run. I just hit PA. Rachel invited us over for dinner and I told her yes. I hope that's ok."

"That's fine." She whispered. He just lied to her. He wasn't on a parts run, he would have told Quil.

"Sweet, listen I gotta go. I'll meet you at Rachs' later okay?" He seemed distracted.

"Okay. I love you." She heard a female voice in the background calling his name before he hung up. He never said he loved her back, he didn't even say goodbye.

Her heart started to ache. Something was off. She went through the last few months in her head. All the phone calls when he went running, the extra hours he had been working at the shop. He was as loving and attentive as ever, maybe even more so, but they had hardly spent any time together because of her schedule. It was obvious Bella was covering for him, but why? Had he met someone else? Someone who gave him what he needed? The image of him holding some nameless faceless girl made it almost impossible to breathe. He wouldn't do that. He loved her. But what if it was something stronger than love, something he couldn't control? What if he imprinted? She knew she was marked, but would a new imprint overrule a marking? She never thought to question the removal of the imprint. Could he imprint again? They never talked about it, he said he chose her and that had been enough. But was it really? Just as she started to panic a familiar tow truck pulled up. She quickly composed herself and went to meet Quil.

"I can't believe you ran out of gas, who does that anymore?" He laughed as he brought the red gas container over to her car.

"Shut the hell up. I have a lot on my mind ok? I saw your wife today; she was dressed like a naughty librarian." His attention momentarily slipped and he spilled some gas on his foot.

"Like a what?" His completely lusted out look was almost funny, if she wasn't so upset he would have laughed at him.

"You know, a naughty librarian. Tight skirt, white button up blouse, her hair was up in a bun and she had on those cute little black glasses. The best part were her fuck me heels."

"Fuck me heel's?" he squeaked out.

"Yeah, black stiletto types. She looked hot!" A low rumbling growl vibrated through his chest. He put the gas in her car as fast as he could and yelled good bye as he threw the gas can in the back of the truck, jumped in and took off like the devil himself was chasing him. She sent a warning text to Emma, it was the least she could do.

_Brace Yourself!_

_For what? _

_You'll see ;) _

Mission accomplished. Quil was way too perceptive and distracting him had been necessary. If he sensed she was upset he would be the first one to run and tell Jake and she needed time. Time to figure out what was going on and what she was going to do. Jumping in her own car she headed home. She called Rachel on the way and cancelled diner telling her she had a headache, which was actually the truth. Bless her heart, Rachel did everything to change her mind but conceded in the end. When she got home she stripped down and took a long shower crying the whole time. It was only five in the evening and she was exhausted. Mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted. Jake tried to call her several times but she couldn't talk to him just yet so she ignored his calls. Shutting off her phone she pulled his pillow to her chest, breathing in his scent she cried herself to sleep.


	32. Chapter 30

_Ahhhhh...Ye have little faith :) _

* * *

Chapter 30

Jake hung up the phone and headed into the house. He had been parked outside talking to Bella for the last ten minutes and felt like a complete asshole. She told him about her earlier conversation with Leah and it was now apparent that there was a whole lot of crap they needed to discuss. The timing couldn't be worse. She had already thrown everything off by cancelling dinner.

Everything was dark and quiet when he entered the house. For a minute he wondered if she was even there. Closing his eyes he focused until he could hear her heartbeat and then, taking the stairs three at a time, he ran to their room. The room was pitch black and she was sound asleep but that didn't keep him from smelling the saltiness of her tears. She had been crying? He knew she was upset he had been disappearing and he knew she would eventually understand, but that didn't stop him from worrying. She was never one prone to tears, it usually took a lot for her to let go and cry and he was oblivious to what set her off. What ever it was he needed to fix it, and now.

He ran his hand over her head and down her back. "Leah, honey, wake up."

It took a few more minutes of gentle prodding before she opened her eyes. The sadness in them was devastating. "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" Blinking back tears she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, effectively shutting him out. "Leah, talk to me please."

"I…I don't know how to do this." She said sniffling.

Trepidation filled his heart. What was she going to do? "How to do what? You're scaring me honey." He kept his voice calm as he ran is hand through her hair, the need to keep touching her almost painful.

"I don't know how to ask this because I'm scared of the answer."

He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. He wasn't about to let her go, he had a bad feeling and they needed to face whatever this was head on. "We do it together remember. Ask your question."

"Are you happy?" He let out a sigh of relief. This he could answer. Tilting her chin so he could look in her eyes he answered her honestly.

"Yes, I've never been happier. I love you Leah, you're my whole world. What could ever make you doubt that?"

Sitting up in his arms she looked down, afraid to look at him. "Did you imprint on someone else?"

"What? No!" He yelled. Seeing her flinch he lowered his voice. This was the last thing he expected her to be worried about. "What on earth would make you think that? I won't imprint. The choice is mine and I chose you. It's always been you Leah. Why would you think that?"

"Because I know I haven't been what you need and you lied to me about where you were and then Bella lied for you. For months you've been getting phone calls and running off and working late. I just…I just thought maybe you had imprinted on someone else because I wasn't enough and didn't want to tell me. I know you love me and would never willingly hurt me, but an imprint is so much stronger than that, we wouldn't be able to fight it."

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry you thought that and I can only imagine how it made you feel. I know I've been a little distant, but I think I can explain everything. As for me imprinting, I imprinted on you remember? You're my imprint; it going away doesn't change the fact that you're mine." He nuzzled her nose with his own before kissing it. "Go get dressed. Were going for a run."

"What? Why? I don't think that's a good idea; there's stuff we still need to talk about. You haven't told me where you've been going. Who was that girl calling your name when I talked to you earlier and why you lied. I'm confused. And then we have to talk about what you need from me. I need to explain why…" His kiss cut her off. He kissed her until he felt all the tension leave her body and she melted in his arms.

"I am going to explain everything, just not here. Now please, get dressed and wear a jacket it's a little cool out. I love you, Leah and you love me, have faith in that, in us. As for everything else…well, the rest is just details. I'll meet you out back." He gave her one more kiss before he set her on her feet and left the room.

Leah watched him walk out the door and sighed. How was he always so confident and able to put her at ease with just a touch? He said he would explain it all and to have faith. She loved him enough to do that. Crawling out from beneath the sheets she went to her closet. They were going for a run. That meant she was riding and needed to be comfortable. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and her favorite pair of Uggs before going to the bathroom to freshen up. After throwing her hair in a ponytail, washing her face and brushing her teeth she grabbed a sweatshirt and went to meet Jake.

Stepping out the back door she almost laughed when she saw him sitting in wolf form with a backpack in his mouth. They spent a lot of time together with him phased and she never got over how truly magnificent he was. She couldn't do anything but stare at the beautiful wolf before her. Dropping the backpack he started walking to her. She smiled and took the last two steps to meet him. The cocking of his head was an obvious question. She had to laugh at the irony. It sometimes seemed they communicated better when he was a wolf.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you are and before you start growling that it's not manly to be beautiful hear me out. Everything about you is amazing." She said as started to run her hands over his muzzle. "I love you so much, both of you and I can't imagine living a life without you in it. I know you sometimes think all of this is a curse, but I wouldn't want it any other way. To be able to share this life with you is a blessing, Jacob." She smiled as a large tear formed in the corner of his eye. Gently wiping the tear she kissed his nose and stepped away to pick up the bag. Once her sweatshirt was on and the backpack was secure she turned to him.

"Ok, I'm ready. Where are we going?" At his annoyed look she chuckled. "I know, I know, I'll see when we get there. Are you going to let me get on or are you going to sit there looking pretty all night?" He sauntered over to her and went down on his belly with a huff. Pretty his ass. Once he knew she was ready he took off slowly giving her time to get used to his gait.

Leah loved riding Jake. The freedom she felt as he ran was beyond exhilarating. As she relaxed and let herself enjoy the run she let her mind wander. There was still so much to talk about but she knew they would be ok. Bella and Emma were right. She needed to talk to him and explain why she refused his money and his help. She was telling the truth about not wanting him to have to worry about dishes and laundry. He worked so hard. She just wanted him to relax when he was home. She never thought about the money and could see where he would get upset about not contributing to their home; hell she would be the same way. She could afford to pay for everything and didn't have a problem with that. She knew he supported Billy; maybe the answer was to put their money together. It would be easy for her to take over the finances and make sure everything was taken care of. That would be one less thing for him to worry about and he would still be providing for his family.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when he slowed to a stop. How long had they been running? Sliding off of him she stepped back and took in their surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by dark forest. She felt a shudder run through her at the creepiness of it. Before she could spook herself out completely she felt warm hands on her shoulders and turned around. Her eyes twinkled as they shamelessly ran up and down his naked body. "Beautiful" she whispered on a sigh. He just chuckled as he took the backpack off her shoulders and started getting dressed.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"The forest." He dead-panned. At her glare he smiled. "It's a surprise, Leah."

"It's kinda spooky out here at night." She watched him pull something from the bag before walking over to her.

"You know I would never let anything hurt you." He gave her a soft kiss before continuing. "Turn around, this calls for some blindfold action."

"What am I going to see, it's dark as hell out here?"

"I am going to show you where I've been running off to." He tied the cloth over her eyes, making sure she couldn't see he picked her up in his arms and started walking

"I can probably walk."

"What? And risk stepping on a rabid squirrel? Oh no, its better if I carry you."

"You just want to hold me." She smirked.

"Damn, nothing gets by you." He didn't walk very far before he set her down. "I have to do something real quick. Promise me you won't peek. You are completely safe and it will only take me a minute. Just stay right here."

"Jake…" She didn't like being left alone in a dark forest.

"I promise you're safe baby. Trust me. I'll be right back." She stood still and focused on the sounds around her. There was the soft hoot of an owl and the gentle rustling of leaves as some mysterious creature walked through the trees. She could hear the faint gurgling sounds of a river and the lone howl of a wolf miles away. The sounds would almost be relaxing if she wasn't scared to death. She screamed when something grabbed her waist from behind.

"Shhh, it's just me." Leaning into the warmth of his chest she sighed. She was safe.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Content in his arms she nodded. He released her waist and untied the knot of the blindfold. In front of her was a little log cabin with a wrap around porch. The windows were warm with light and smoke was drifting from a little chimney.

"Jake?" She questioned. She had no idea where they were.

"You don't recognize it do you? Look around." At his insistence she did. They were in their clearing. Their private little paradise that he had brought her to the first day she met his wolf and many times after.

"Our spot?" At his nod she looked back at the little cabin.

"This is where I've been going. I've been working on it for months. The guys would call when they could help and I'd come here. I would have Bella call to get me out of the house. She's really not as needy as you think but I needed a reason to leave. I could only work on it during the day so I worked in the garage at night. I own part of the business so I needed to do my share of the work. It was easy when you were working nights. I'm sorry if I've been distant or distracted but I was kinda on a tight time schedule." Everything was slowly falling into place.

"You built this for me?"

"For you, for us. Of course the pack can use it. Its Quileute land so we don't have to worry about any outsiders, although it's not like anyone could even get up here. C'mon, I want to show you the inside. Grabbing her hand he led her up the two steps to the porch. She could feel his nervousness as he opened the door.

She took a step in and was speechless. It was a large single room cabin. To the left was a huge bed made up with lots of fluffy pillows and a pristine white down comforter. It was covered in delicate lavender rose petals, one of her favorite flowers. Across from the bed was a small table set for two with a dozen more lavender roses in a vase. There was a small kitchenette area in the corner that looked to be fully stocked; it even had a little wood-burning stove. Directly in front of her there was a fireplace and in front of it dozens of pillows on a large throw rug. He pushed her in and shut the door behind them. In the far left corner behind the door she saw an old fashioned vanity with a pitcher, bowl and several towels. Only the light of the fireplace and several candles lit the room.

"Happy Anniversary, Leah." Jake whispered as his arms wrapped around her.

"Anniversary?" She questioned as she turned to look at him.

"Exactly one year ago today I was sitting on the beach feeling sorry for myself. I was lonely and miserable and having one hell of a pity party when a miracle happened. The woman I was in love with walked out of my dreams and straight into my arms. I know the last year hasn't been easy and we've had a lot of growing pains to work through. But I love you Leah, I love you more today than the day I imprinted on you."

"Oh, Jacob, its perfect. I love you too. So much." Leah suddenly felt like the biggest bitch in the world. She had been so caught up in her suspicions she hadn't even realized what day it was. How could she have doubted him? He had never done anything but love her and she hurt him and sabotaged their relationship every chance she got. Regret and self-disgust filled her heart, she didn't deserve him.

She didn't realize she was crying until he cupped her face and wiped her tears away with a gentle swipe of his thumbs. "Why are you crying? This is a good thing."

"Because I'm a horrible person who doesn't deserve you. Here you are planning the most romantic gift of my life and I immediately start jumping to conclusions. From the beginning I have caused nothing but problems between us, first with that stupid vision and then I throw away our imprint without a second thought. I can't even give you what you need to be happy because I'm so stubborn. You deserve so much better." She swiped at the annoying tears that continued to fall down her cheeks.

He led her to the bed to sit down. When she wouldn't look at him he knelt before her forcing her to look into his eyes. "Leah, I need you to listen to me." Her eyes met his and he continued.

"Before I met you I was empty, it was like a piece of me was missing. I didn't realize it until the first time I looked into your eyes. In that instant I knew. I knew you were who I wanted and needed and I'm not talking about the imprint either. Neither of us is innocent when it comes to causing problems or hurting each other. You had a dream and I over reacted. I made you doubt my feelings for you and in return you made me prove them. I put you in a position to jump to conclusions. But the one thing that has never changed through all the bullshit is how we feel about each other."

"Jake…"

"No, "I'm not done. Did I ever tell you about the night the imprint was removed?" She shook her head no and he continued. "I thought I was dreaming. I mean in what reality would I ever wear a loincloth?" He chuckled nervously. "When Taha Aki told me why you were there I begged him not to do it. He told me it was all ready done and my heart shattered. Like the snow from your first vision he gave me a small token as proof and sent me on my way. When I woke up I couldn't breath, I tried to convince myself it was all just a dream. When I sat up what he gave me fell to the floor, I knew then that it was real. For the first time since my mother died, I cried my eyes out."

"Jacob, I am so sorry. I…" He pressed his finger to her lips and shook his head before once again wiping her tears away.

"I love you so much, Leah. You make everything in my life make sense. You're my lover and my best friend. You're my strength and my humanity. My life was meaningless before I found you and I can't imagine living it without you." He let her face go and reached into his pocket. Still kneeling before her he took her hand. "I wasn't planning on doing this quite this way, but as usual we have to make everything complicated. She stopped breathing when he held up a ring with the biggest pear shaped diamond she had ever seen. It was beautiful. The diamond was flawless and on either side were baguettes leading into the band. _Oh. My. God_. She thought when she realized what it meant. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

"This diamond is was one of your tears, this was my token of proof. When Taha Aki gave it to me he told me that you,like this diamond, were precious, beautiful and flawless. He also said you were pure and strong. He was right. I thought long and hard about using it to make this ring. I mean it was one of your tears. Tears I created hurting you. But then I thought what better reminder. I know I have given you reason to doubt my love and hurt you. This is proof. But if you will let me I swear I will spend the rest of my life making you happy. I want this to be the last tear of pain you shed. I want to have a life with you, I want to have lots of babies and grow old together. I want to give you everything you desire and to cherish and protect you forever. You are already my everything Leah, but I want the whole world to know your mine. Marry me. Make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?" His eyes met hers, pleading.

"Oh, Jacob, yes!" she whispered, and then started yelling. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She launched herself into his arms kissing him, the unexpected force throwing him to the floor. They started laughing, their exuberance filling the room with happiness. Sitting up he put the ring on her finger and smiled. It fit perfectly. She placed a shy little kiss to his mouth and smiled. "I love you, Jacob Black." Pulling her to his chest he kissed her until they were breathless.

"I love you too. Thank you. Thank you for saying yes. You don't know how happy you've made me."

"Leah Aiyana Black." She whispered. Giggling like a schoolgirl she held up her hand until the ring caught the candlelight. "Mrs. Jacob Black."

He nuzzled his nose in her neck. "Mmmm, I like that sound of that." He started kissing her along her neck and up her jaw line until their lips met. All of their doubt and anxiety from earlier were gone, in their place peace and happiness. As his tongue met hers their perpetual need for each other took over. Lifting her off the floor he gently laid her on the bed.

"I'm going to make love to you until neither of us can walk." He promised as he started to lift up her shirt. His plans were quickly changed by his stomach, which chose that moment to let out a huge roar. Leah could only laugh.

"We may have to wait on that. When was the last time you ate today?" She asked.

"I haven't. I was either too busy or too nervous. C'mon, Bella cooked for us." He pulled her up and over to the little table.

"Charlie's birthday my ass." she muttered.

"What was that?" He asked as he dug through a cooler and several insulated boxes.

"When I was over there she said she was cooking for Charlie's birthday. I guess I owe her a major apology. I all but told her to stay away from you. She was so confused when I accused her of monopolizing your time. God I'm such a rotten bitch. Everyone knew huh." At his proud smirk she groaned.

"I had spies everywhere today. It was almost perfect. I was on the phone with Emma when you were in her office. I needed her to occupy you because I was across the street at the store getting Bella some random ingredient she forgot. When you called me I was at the flower shop, the woman you heard was Sam's aunt Linda. You pick today of all days to become needy and purposely run out of gas? Then you go and cancel dinner with Rachel. That had me panicking, Paul was going to set off that competitive side of yours and challenge us to a race before dinner, that's how I was going to get you here." He laughed as he set down two plates with Cornish hens, buttery baby red potatoes and fancy green beans in front of her.

"I didn't run out of gas on purpose." She tried lying.

"Leah…"

"Fine, I did it on purpose, but I only did it because I thought its what you wanted." He poured them both a glass of wine before sitting down.

"Leah, I love you exactly how you are. I accepted that stubborn independence of yours a long time ago. Yes, I get upset when you don't let me help around the house but that's only because you work too and it's not fair for you to have to do it all. The only complaint I do have is that you wont take my money, but I never saw your point of view until I talked to Bella tonight."

"I guess we both need to talk to each other more."

"This is our fresh start. Tonight. The past is the past and it stays there. And no more holding things in, from now on we talk to each other the minute something starts to upset us. Even if you think it's silly or unimportant."

"I can agree to that. Fresh start." She lifted up her wine glass and smiled. "To the future."

"To forever." He countered clinking her glass.

"About the money thing. I never took your money because I could afford everything we needed and you needed yours to help take care of Billy, but I think I found a solution."

"I'm listening." He said with a mouth full of chicken.

"I think we should just put it all together and then I can manage both house holds."

"The point is not to give you more to do, Leah." He argued.

"Jake, you already have so much on your plate. You're Alpha and you have the garage and soon you'll be taking over as Chief. Then you have Billy."

"Ok, we can do that but only if you compromise."

"On what?"

"I get to help around the house. I know how to clean, do laundry and wash dishes. Who do you think did all that shit before you came along? And don't forget Rachel and Paul help out with Billy too. Its not like he's totally dependent on us, he's a grown man for Christ's sake. And speaking of that I think he's been seeing someone.

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious. A few weeks ago I went to get the diamond from the house to take it up to Seattle, by the way I was picking your ring up from the jewelers last night, not getting a part for Bella's truck. It was a custom order and no one around here could do it. Anyway, I went to get the diamond and there was a strange car there. I didn't think twice about it but when I went in the house it was totally dark. At first I thought he was sleeping, but god help me wolf ears hear way too much and don't lie. I grabbed the diamond and got the hell out of there. I think I might need a therapist." Leah was laughing so hard tears were running down her face.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just that your father is a dirty old man and it's about time you saw it."

"Hmmm, you think that's hereditary? I have every intention of being a dirty old man where you're concerned and its good to know I'll still be getting it up when I'm old and wrinkly with a sagging ass."

"Ewww Jacob, were eating. Mmmm, this is all so good." She stuffed more potatoes in her mouth and moaned. "I can't believe Bella made all this for us."

"It was her idea, actually everyone helped me." He looked around the room, his eyes full of pride. "The girls went shopping and decorated and the guys all helped me build. Even your dad helped. After I asked him for permission to marry you and told him my plans he came up here to build the fireplace. I mean its still like we're camping, there's no electricity or plumbing, but we have lanterns and candles and the stream is right behind the house. Quil even built an old fashioned outhouse out back, its hilarious, has the moon on the door and everything. We all just wanted it to be perfect for you. You didn't just complete me sweetheart, you completed the whole pack."

"I love it, everything about it is perfect. But I don't need things to make me happy, all I need is you…and this ring." She wiggled her fingers again; she couldn't stop looking at it.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought the tear thing would freak you out."

"No, what it represents only makes it more beautiful." Leah pushed her half empty plate to Jacob so he could finish it off and took a sip of her wine. "Mrs. Jacob Black. I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that."

"I'll never get tired of hearing it. Did you want dessert now or are you too full?"

"Not yet. I think I want to cuddle." Getting up she walked to the pillows in front of the fireplace.

"Whatever you want. We have the next four days all to ourselves." He grabbed the wine and their glasses and followed her.

"I have to work day after tomorrow remember." Pouting, she kicked off her shoes and settled into the pillows.

"No you don't, I already cleared it with your boss, you're off until next Monday and she said congratulations. Oh and Emma and Rachel packed you a bag. I'm interested to see what they packed. They were both cackling like a couple of old witches when they gave it to me and I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little scared." He set the wine down, stretched out next to her on the pillows and pulled her back into his chest.

"Scared? Why?" The words left her mouth like a sigh. His mouth was doing wonderful distracting things to her neck.

"I've seen inside Paul and Quil's head remember." He whispered back before biting her earlobe. "Those girls are a couple of freaks."

"Jealous?"

"No, I have you."

"What if I said I have no problem being a freak?" Her arm reached up and pulled his mouth to hers as her bottom pressed into his groin. He moaned and pushed back against her.

"I'd say I was blessed by the gods." She rolled over and smiled.

"You want me to get my freak on?"

"One day, but not now." His tongue slid into her mouth, he tasted completely delectable, like sweet wine and Jacob.

"Then what are we going to do now?" Her hands started to shake as she unbuttoned and pushed his flannel shirt off his shoulders. He quickly removed her shirt and pushed her onto her back.

"Right now I'm going to make love to my fiancé."

"Say it again." She whimpered, arching her back as he took off her bra.

"My fiancé." There was no more room for talking; it was time for him to show her just how much he loved her. He made love to her slowly, leisurely. Memorizing every sweet inch of her body over and over again. Some time later as they lay together in the waning firelight Jacob stayed awake watching her sleep. Looking at the beautiful woman in his arms he made a vow. He would never take her for granted again, she was a gift from the gods and he would treat her that way for the rest of her life.


End file.
